Reading: Deck of Heroes
by duskrider
Summary: Join the Hosts Dusk and Rider as they bring to you the Reading of Jauneforever's "Deck of Heroes" (with permission given). We will see the reactions of members of the worlds of RWBY and Fate/Stay Night Unlimited Blade's Work (with a twist or three) to this adventure of Jaune Arc's.
1. Chapter 1

**Duskrider: OK I got permission to make a Reaction Fic. Only problem is that I got a lot of work and a nagging cat to take care of so I'll let my usual people take care of this task. Dusk, Rider, the room is set up and all you need to do is go grab these people. *Passes a list of names* and take them to the Viewing Room. Got it. **

**Dusk: Why do we have to do this? Can't you just snap your fingers and take care of it so we don't need to do this.**

**Rider: Yeah, Jauneforever is expecting you to do some of the work. **

**Duskrider: -_- Do I need to send you to the Abyss of Bad Ideas with the Rabid Plot Bunnies? **

**Dusk & Rider: We've got this boss! *Runs off screen into the story.***

**Duskrider: Works every time. Now for the Disclaimer I took a person that I will keep for the rest of this fic to help take care of the Plot Bunnies while Dusk & Rider are away. Now take care of it, Gendo Ikari?**

**Gendo Ikari: This is not part of the scenario. **

**Duskrider: What's that do you need to be sent to the Abyss? **

**Gendo: I mean, *Gets out the Disclaimer cue cards* Duskrider does not own RWBY or the Fate/Series. Nor does he own this story as Jauneforever created this work. **

**Duskrider: Good boy now go and take care of the Plot Bunnies that may just become story ideas. Oh and just so you know you cannot die here no matter how much pain you are in since some of these are Horror Plot Bunnies such as an idea for Alien it picked up the habits of a chest buster. Good luck -u-. **

**Gendo: I will have vengeance. **

**Chapter 1: The Cards We Are Dealt – Reading Edition **

"OK so I get RWBY and you get the Fate/Series characters." Dusk states as they walk to the portal room in for form of a living shadow not bothering with a human form till, they get the 'guests.'

"Fine but I really don't get why you refuse to go to the Type Moon verses." Rider said having taken the appearance of a black cat wanting to get the drop on them before Shirou can smell him.

"Because these teleporters have a small chance to make us S.I. instead of just sending us for pick up." Dusk states getting into the machine that serves as a door way in and out of the Author Corner verse.

"Wait how small?" Rider questions not really caring since it can't be that big of chance since the creator made them. Getting in and waiting for the count down to end.

"About 23.78% chance we become S.I. and a 23.08% chance of it causing amnesia if that does happen." Dusk states snickering at how he avoided being sent to the land of immoral mages that would love to 'study' them.

"What!?" Rider shouts as the machine turns on and sends them to their destinations.

Now for the sake of the story I will show you brief moments of how some of the characters were captured.

(Type Moon's Fate/Series Verse)

"Meow." A black cat said hanging form a tree in Landon.

"Oh, how did you get up there here let me," Shirou Emiya was cut off as the 'cat' stabbed him with a needle causing him to be knocked out.

"One down, three to go." The 'cat' stated in a light tone moving Shirou into his kidnap bag. Now to drug the left overs and wait for the rest. The bag twitches as if Shirou senses his kitchen and food will be corrupted. But that's impossible that should knock him out for at least another 5 hours.

(RWBY verse)

Dusk uses his shadow form to great capabilities. Sneaks into Beacon's food supply and starts adding his special knock out drug that will cause them all to pass out in a hour after eating. More than enough time- Wait Ozpin and the rest of the teachers never eat with the students in the show! And they are competent enough to check for poisons or drugs! Well that is a maybe considering how much goes under their nose but still how to get Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch.

"Fuck! Now what will I do?" Dusk says out loud having drugged the food and lunch will only be in an hour.

"Hey Cardin, did you hear something?" Dusk ducks into a shadow and 'looks' at a flock of idiots.

"Your just stressed since the Breech you need to relax a bit." Dove or at least I think he is Dove says, "Right Cardin?"

"Why do you three always go to me for answers! Can't you think for yourselves!" Dusk shouts out loud seeing the chance using Cardin's 'voice' darting towards his target's shadow.

"Cardin how could you be so mean to us! I though we had something special!" Rash or something said as I possessed their leader and they can off crying.

"But guy's I di-hmmhgu!" He tries to speak only for me to control him.

"Hello meat sack you are getting upgraded to kidnap sack." Dusk says through Cardin walking off to look for his target before time runs out. Summoning my dart gun with the knock out darts from hammer space I go off with my (un)willing host.

Note to self: Next time go in a physical form no matter how gross it is to have all that blood and organs sliding around. *Shivers*.

(Back to Author Corner World)

"Well that was easier than I thought it would be." Rider comments setting Shirou and his friends on a couch together. Having taken the form of a dark-haired young man wearing a black biker jacket with a red shirt and black jeans and books. Red eyes shining with cat ears on his head and a tail. Choosing this form because cats are awesome, but he needs hands to actually read the story.

"I know. You would think they have security system for the food lockers. Especially with Nora around. Though it did take great sacrifice to get the teachers." Dusk comments twisting his being into a humanoid form of a white hired young man with tan skin and golden eyes. Wearing a white t-shirt that says, "Unlimited Snark Works", blue jeans and red shoes. Finished putting RWBY, NRP, Ozpin, and Glynda into movie theater seats facing the front of the theater with the movie screen and next to the couches that Shirou, Rin, Saber, and Sakura are on.

"What kind of sacrifice?" Rider questions his counterpart dully.

"Cardin may never have kids and let's leave it at that." Dusk states happy he did not connect his control to the nerves to the meat sack. Who know that Glynda could be so vicious?

"Why that form?" Rider comments trying to ignore the slight sympathy he felt for the jackass.

"Simple if you can play Servant than I can play Alter Shirou." Dusk says. At Rider's looks, "Let's just wake them up." Pulls out a remote that says, 'Viewing Room Control Remote System' a pressing the 'wake up all' button.

"Whoa where are we?" Ruby asks, "Yang?"

"Ruby!" Yang shouts seeing her sister and runs to her.

"Nora!" Nora pops between the sisters as they were about to hug.

"Where is that delinquent Cardin! How dare he drug us!" A furious Glynda Goodwitch exclaims as Ozpin nurses a cup of cof-wait where did he get that?

"Wait Cardin kidnaped us!" Wiess shouts

"That bastard!" Yang shouts red eyed planning how to best remove his member.

"Language!" Ruby shouts not liking any cursing.

"Where did that cat go?" Shirou asks remembering trying to save a cat from a tree only for the cat to somehow knock him out.

"Shirou what did you do!" Rin shout angry just knowing that this was his fault.

"Rin you need to calm down." Saber said

"Where's Jaune!?" Pyrrha asks worried about where her team leader/crush is.

"Well this is going just great." Dusk deadpans as they still have not noticed they were not alone in this room.

"You used Cardin to kidnap them?" Rider asks confused.

"You had Cardin kidnap us!" Yang shouts having heard that. Cause the rest of the room to notice the Black Cat Faunus and The False Emiya.

"Archer!" Rin shouts at the site of him confused. Along with the others form the Fate/series.

"Close but no dice. I'm more of an Editor than an Archer." Dusk states deadpan.

"I think we got off on the wrong foot and we-"Rider is cut off.

"No. I'm not wasting any more time with your two's non-sense." Duskrider walks into the room taking the appearance of a college age young man with brown eyes with bags under his eyes, messy brown hair, and 5 o clock after shave while wearing a grey and red long-sleeved shirt, black jeans and slippers. Snaps his fingers making everyone collapse into their seats unable to speak or move. "While in this room I can control everything. Including if some one's aura works or not as well as fogging the mind, so you didn't even notice your weapons were gone. Or that your circuits were disabled for the time though Saber will have more than enough Mana in this room to survive." Looks at everyone checking to see his words and sees Ruby's panic at her 'baby' being missing and not even remembering she had a weapon till just now.

"Hello, I am Duskrider a name that beings like myself take. On the request of a being who's work acted to record a possible future for your world of Remnant." Catching the attention of Professor Ozpin as he resolves to pay close attention to what is going to happen here catching Glynda's eye and nodding they will play along for now. While the people form Earth caught on to Remnant must be the name of the world that they are form. "Now I have very little time, so I'll leave you to my servants and this book," makes a book labeled Deck of Heroes by Jauneforever, "Now to take my nap and get to work on that quiz." Snaps his fingers to let everyone move and talk once more and teleports away.

"Boss was pissed." Dusk states blankly as everyone taken here tries to process this.

Rider nods, "Makes sense he would rather not double the word count before we even start reading."

"Word count?" Ren questions catching on to that part.

"Servants?" Shirou questions trying to use his mage craft but unable to determine who they are form tracing. Rin checking as well but unable to tell.

"They do feel rather strong." Saber states with the others taking her word for it as she senses the energy, they give off is easily on par with her own. If not stronger and more vicious.

"Why is this person's name 'Jauneforever'?" asks Blake looking at the books title while Pyrrha frowns at this worried that Jaune has a stalker.

"It's a Penname like Boss' name." Dusk states making Blake nod remembering how various writers would use Pennames to avoid their private life form being interrupted, "Now we are going to all sit here and read this book otherwise we will never leave here again!"

"WHAT!?" Ruby, Yang, Weiss, Blake, Pyrrha, and Nora shouts while the others form their world remain quiet keeping an eye on how this is going to play out. The Type Moon Universe remains quite familiar with beings like this due to Zelrecth.

"Than let's read this and get out of here." Rin said used to this.

"Wait who are you people?" Ruby asks

"They are here to explain some elements of the universe as events happen." Dusk states. "You see thanks to events of this story it will not be limited to just Remnant and will have events and concepts crossover over between the two thanks to a certain magic user."

"Zelrecth." Rin states to which Dusk nods.

"Also, because they are some of the best characters in their universe. Shirou is so cool!" Rider says like the fanboy he is. Much to Shirou's embarrassment.

"Than why did you kidnap us?" Sakura asks.

"Oh, we did that for the entertainment value of it. And let's get started, I'll go first and then pass it along." Dusk starts the story as everyone tries to think of what is going on.

The screen behind him starts showing what is happening to give a visual perspective of events.

**Chapter 1: The Cards We Are Dealt **

**(Note: If you did not read Jauneforever's work I recommend you do before reading for the reactions it is a great story.) **

**Jaune slammed his fist against a tree deep in the Emerald Forest; the bark breaking around his fist. Anger had long since overridden the despair and sorrow that he had felt since he had been called into Ozpin's office. It would have hurt less if he hadn't seen it coming. Ever since they had met Alister Kurokoko month ago his friends had slowly been shoving him aside.**

"What!" Ruby shouts at the thought of pushing away her first friend at Beacon.

Pyrrha is stunned at this.

"I cannot see my students doing this." Ozpin states.

"This is only a possible future event are always changing in those depending on how big the changes are. Though this could also be your future after we return you home without any memory of these events." Dusk comments

"Remove our memories!" Weiss shouts not believing this non-sense.

"It depends on how the Boss and Jauneforever feel about how things play our here." Rider comments, "We are just his humble Servants." Playing up the Servant angle to make sure that those form the Fate Universe do not underestimate him and his brother. Though in truth while in this room they are closer to the Types than Servants, but they do not need to know that.

**'I thought that they actually cared.' Jaune snorted at that. Things had been tense after he revealed his transcripts; only the fact Blake's past deeds was worse kept Weiss, Yang, or Blake herself from turning him in. Yet as the months passed, and he made a decent showing in the first two rounds of the Festival he thought they had forgiven him or at least accepted him; he wouldn't say he was close with the three of them, but they no longer excluded him on principle. Yet than Alister showed up.**

Blake winces at this thinking of how she looked down upon Jaune for his lack of fighting skills, but he has gotten better and never discriminates anyone. Though he honestly is not a fighter.

"Yang?" Ruby questions if her sister did this on purpose thinking how strange she and the others had been acting lately.

"I just didn't want you getting in trouble if this was found out." Yang says wincing remembering how she tried to pull Ruby way from interacting with Jaune after finding out for a time. Only she started sneaking around her to hang out with Vomit Boy.

Weiss makes no comment still pissed about his false transcripts. Not looking at her team leader's eyes as she does not want to cause conflict between them over the dunce.

**Alister was from Haven, apparently the numbers ended up with him being the odd one out. The Headmaster of Haven therefore arranged for him to transfer to Beacon to gain some new experiences to make up for his lack of teammates.**

"That odd." Weiss states getting their attention as she tries not to feel bad about this having forgiven Jaune after he helped her with Neptune at the dance. "Students are required to have teams otherwise they cannot be apart of events like this."

"Things happen but, in most timelines, I wouldn't trust Lionheart to fix my ride much less to run a school." Rider states not a huge fan of the OC so far. But not bad mouthing another's creation since he is an OC himself.

Ozpin sips his coffee noticing how Rider is looking at him form the corner of his eye and nods understanding the message to check on his fellow Headmaster.

**Jaune himself had welcomed the boy with open arms and so did the rest of the gang; Alister had taken to the group like a fish into water. The black-haired boy got along with everyone; everyone but the knight. Jaune didn't see it at first but two weeks into Alistair's stay and it became clear that the transfer student aimed to replace Jaune and he was successful.**

"What!?" Nora and Pyrrha shout at the thought some one would try to replace their friend and leader/ love interest in the case of the later.

Ren pays attention not liking where this is going.

Yang growls at the thought of this hating it when people used to try to pull this shit back in Signal just because her dad was a teacher. It is a big reason why her friends form Signal and she have not spoken in a long time since they cut her out of their life after they failed to get into Beacon.

Ruby's eye glows briefly angry at that the though someone would try to replace her best friend. Only Ozpin and the hosts notice with the hosts turning a dial making the glow vanish.

'_Forgot about those eyes of her. Need to make sure the anti-powers barrier works correctly around her.' _Rider thinks to himself paying attention for any more alarms like this one.

**Slowly but surely Jaune found himself shoved aside for Alister. WBY was easily foreseeable; Jaune had only made bad impressions on them and they never forgot the idiotic pick-up lines, the air-sickness, or his initial weakness. Alistair in comparison was a strong guy who was willing to pun with Yang, discuss business-related stuff that went over most people's head with Weiss, or talk about various ways to advocate for Faunus Rights with Blake. Jaune could understand those three, he could deal with it. It hurt but compared to the other four it was a minor sting.**

Weiss, Yang and Blake try not to look at their leader who looks at them critically.

"This guy seems too good to be real." Rin states critical of this.

"Indeed, it seems unlikely that a person would have all of these traits together." Ozpin comments.

"From my own experience of teaching teenagers if someone it too good to be true than they likely are faking in some manner of have done research on their targets." Glynda states remembering how many relationships in Beacon started and ended due to people faking who they were to gain the attention of another.

**Nora, practically a ninth sister after his blood-kin and Terra, moved Alister up to the title of second favorite guy after it was revealed he could make amazing pancakes and high-level explosives. His willingness to go along with her antics was just a cherry on top. The Valkyrie could then be found talking Alistair's ear of whenever Ren was busy, an honor that Jaune had once held with pride.**

"Jaune…" Nora says shocked at how much she means to her fearless leader. She never had a brother before it was just her and Ren and Ren were Ren. She feels Ren's hand around hers and intertwines her fingers with his.

"Did this just say he has seven sisters?" Shirou questions

"Yep." Rider states, "According to what little Authors and Writers have seen of this multiverse the Arc family has some strong genes and is up there with Harem Kings like yourself Shirou."

"Harem Kings!?" Blake blurts out in shock remembering a certain book from her collection, 'The Dragon King and his Quest for Oppai' which unknown to her was based on Highschool DxD when a random human accidently was sent to Remnant when they tested out the portals. Good thing they made sure to install more safety features to prevent accidently teleportation like that again. And all with only a 19.63333% chance of summoning your alternative dimension counter part if you tried.

"I'm not a harem protagonist!" Shirou shouts in denial blushing as he remembers the threesome between him, Rin and Saber in the Church during the Grail War and their more recent activities. But they were not his harem they were his lovers sure but never harem.

"It's true these two are part of my harem." Rin states grinning cheekily groping both Shirou and Saber's asses.

"R-Rin!?" A flustered Saber exclaims and Shirou blushed while Sakura looks at them a bit wistfully.

'_Did Duskrider remember to put their rooms together?' Dusk telepathically says to his fellow concept. _

'_And he removed all but one bed.' Rider grins mentally, 'My ship will sail!' _

Dusk continuous as the RWBY verse people blush with Nora looking at Ren in thought, Glynda cleans her glasses, and Ozpin remembers his life as Ozma and that time their people thought they wanted a harem to 'spread their greatness' with. Salem was pissed and he tries to block out these bitter sweet moments.

**Ren had been the member of the JNPR that took his transcripts the worst but Jaune had felt that a fight between them, aka Ren beating the crap out of him once, had solved their issues and that they had truly become brothers since then. Apparently, that was one-sided as Ren took to spending as much time as he could with Alistair to discuss aura manipulation and various herbal remedies. The two could be found meditating, something that Jaune tried and failed to truly get into. **

"Why!?" Pyrrha and Ruby shout looking at the others with Dusk cutting off their reply.

Ren is stunned at how he abandoned his leader and brother. Sure, he was pissed that his leader would cheat to get into Beacon but he understood that sometimes people just do not have the resources to train and if he and Nora were not so lucky than he would have done the same thing.

**Than finally he lost Ruby and Pyrrha, the two he was closest to gone.**

This makes Pyrrha and Ruby freeze.

The temperature of the room plummets as the people form Type Moon verse look more and more wary of these people not trusting them to do something if this was how they treated a friend.

**Ruby; the girl that was his first friend at Beacon. The girl that had stood by him at all times and helped him through so many rough patches and who he had helped nearly as many times, his fellow leader who had promised to stand by his side as they made their teams two of the greatest in Beacon's history. She stuck by him at first, spending more time with him than Alistair yet slowly that changed. More and more often she would be discussing weapons with Alistair, going over complex forging methods or possible upgrades for everyone else's weapons alongside their own. Jaune noted his was never brought up despite the numerous times Ruby had at one point begged to do something with Crocea Mors. And when Alistair made her apparently divine cookies Ruby was lost to him, despite her assurances they were still friends, that he was still her greatest 'guy-friend' Jaune knew they were empty words.**

Ruby sits stunned at this-this person destroying her friendship with Jaune. And how much it hurts Jaune. All over some good cookies of all things!? She knows she has a sweet tooth, but she would never abandon a friend like that.

Ozpin looks surprised with a raised eyebrow questioning how loyal these students would be to the cause if they knew what he did and suspected of Jaune Arc. The boy was a born strategist and would make a good headmaster in the future for the war against Salem.

"That bitch." Rin comments making Ruby look hurt but silently agree.

"Don't call my sister a bitch!" Yang shouts at Rin read eyed.

Rin ignores her to keep watching losing more and more ability to believe these people are worth getting to know seeing this.

**Pyrrha, his partner, his teacher, the first person to ever believe he had potential. She was the one to awaken his aura, to train him, to give him some actual confidence. Ever since the dance, ever since he got over his childish infatuation with Weiss, he had begun to fall for his partner. **

Pyrrha winces at this as at one time this would have made her stand up and dance but here, she has a bad feeling about it.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Blake states having seen the foreshadowing.

**He had even been deluded enough to believe Pyrrha had felt something more for him than mere comradery and familial bonds. Now such a thought made him scoff; Pyrrha had clearly just been keeping up appearances or some such thing. With every one of their friends that began to favor Alistair Pyrrha had begun to spend more time with the transfer student and less time with her partner.**

"Jaune…" Pyrrha has tears in her eyes form this. Knowing she will have to do something when she gets back home to prevent this horrible future.

Everyone form the RWBY verse is stunned by this as they all know of the champion's crush on her and believed Jaune still did not know even after the dance.

**On top of that Alistair began to flirt with Pyrrha, began to court the champion with what was eerily a more streamlined and polished version of the way Jaune attempted to win Weiss's affections. Jaune watched as Alistair constantly made Pyrrha's cheeks red, as he won the champions heart over. **

"WHAT!?" Pyrrha shoots up shocked at what is happening.

"The man picks his targets well if anything else." Nods Rider knowing of various people who made Pyrrha their waifu.

**When the two became a couple Jaune accepted it, realizing he lost his chance. It hurt, it hurt more than any other failure in his life ever had. True his partner had promised she'd still spend time with him, but it knew that was a lie even before the first time she cancelled a training session.**

Pyrrha just sit their stunned. Not moving. Not blinking and not reacting even when Nora tries to get her attention having noticed she looked like she was not even breathing.

"She's alright just stunned." Rider comments before they could do anything knowing that in this room no one could die no matter how much they want to. Having set up this room to prevent any suicide in possible future uses of this room.

**Everything led up to this morning when he found himself in Ozpin's office and listening to his team make an argument to replace him with Alistair. To his horror Ozpin's initial denial provided the knowledge that this wasn't the first time such a notion had been brought up, that this was the third time they had argued for Alistair to take his place.**

"How could they!" Ruby shouts in shock that they would try to remove her best friend form the school. Everyone that knew Jaune was furious that this was happening. Saber looked applied at this behavior while Shirou felt sorry for the guy along with Rin and Sakura.

"Oh, shut up already." Dusk states making them turn towards him looking annoyed. "Just let me fucking read the story already. These events already happened. And similar events have happened so many times it is not even funny. It's just sad."

Ozpin makes note of this and resolves to keep an eye out for similar events and a better eye on his students if this is happening.

**"**_**Jaune simply has no aptitude for this lifestyle and will never make it as a Huntsman." **_**Gone was the belief Pyrrha had once had in him; or perhaps it had never existed.**

Pyrrha sits up and shouts, "That bitch!"

"Pyrrha!" A shouted Weiss exclaims never hearing the champion curse before.

"It's true!" Pyrrha turns with tears in her eyes, "How could she betray her friend like that? How could she crush his dreams like that? All over what some guy we haven't even meet yet!"

"She does have a point." Blake starts, "All this started happening when the new guy appeared."

"So, we break his legs!" Nora shouts standing up.

"Nora!" Ren starts. "We don't even know of who this guy is or why we are acting like this in the first place. We need more information first."

"I agree with Lie Ren." Glynda starts fixing her glasses, "We have no idea how events came to be like this, but we can use this chance to try and change them."

Rider and Dusk share a mental high five as the plan is going forward just as they thought it would. Now they can start stage three soon, bringing in even more people over time.

**It touched Jaune that Ozpin stood up for him, that he defended the boy that had faked his way into the man's academy. He was just as shocked at Goodwitch's defense of him, the woman had made no secret of her dislike for him and he was surprised she wasn't on NPR's side. The fact the combat instructor said he had a great deal of potential filled him with warmth.**

Glynda ignores the looks she is getting from the others especially Ozpin's smug grin.

**In the end Jaune decided to save everyone the trouble and relinquished his position on JNPR once it's former members said they'd transfer to Haven to form a team with Alistair with team RWBY most likely following them. Ozpin had actually looked nervous at that and Jaune knew why. JNPR and RWBY were the first two first-year teams to make it to the finals of the Vytal Festival since team STRQ. On top of that each team contained members whose backgrounds and popularity could cause problems for Beacon if they all left.**

"WHAT!?" Pyrrha shouts.

"Leave Beacon over some guy we don't even know!" Weiss exclaims, "That is ridiculous! This must be a sham." She stands up and starts walking to the doors in the back of the theater.

"Weiss where are you going?" Ruby asks

"Leaving!" Weiss having enough of this sham of a book. There was no way they would leave Beacon over just some guy. She ignores the faint doubt in her heart trying to open the doors only for Rider to clear his throat to show her the keys in his hands.

"Boss wants you to watch so he made it so that only I and Dusk had keys to enter and exit form this side while he carries the master key." Rider comments with his tail swaying as Weiss huffs returning to her seat.

**Pyrrha Nikos, enough said.**

Pyrrha winces remembering her fame.

**Ren and Nora had become a rags to riches success story thanks to some vultures in the media digging up their pasts after their success in the Festival and discovering what happened to their hometown. Apparently they had provided a major inspiration to those that lacked the means to easily gain the training and equipment to enter a combat school.**

Nora is surprised they are so popular while Ren is not all that shocked as people love a good story.

**Weiss Schnee, also one who needed no further explanation.**

Weiss just crosses her arms and huffs at this.

**Blake Belladonna, while he wasn't the smartest or the most knowledgeable Jaune had actually recognized her last name as the leader of Menagerie thanks to knowing a former Fang member from his hometown that left once Ghira stepped down. Admittedly he didn't realize she was his daughter at first but it wasn't like he knew what the man looked like or if he even had a family. If she left it would be a powerful statement about Beacon's relationship with Faunus even if Blake didn't advertise her species.**

Blake cannot help but wonder if Jaune of her world did meet her father before. And if that was why he never discriminated against faunus.

**No, better he bow out than cost Ozpin seven amazingly talented students and give him a whole lot of PR problems. After relinquishing his position he gave Ozpin and Goodwitch his thanks and walked into Ozpin's elevator. Once the doors closed he collapsed down and cried at the turn of events; he had pulled himself together by the time he reached the ground and rushed over to the room that once belonged to JNPR and packed a rucksack of essentials. He jotted down a quick note to his family explaining what happened that he stuck in a mailbox on his way to his locker to get his armor and weapon.**

"Why wasn't Ruby mentioned in this?" Rin asks critical as Ruby's eyes light up with thought that she did not betray her best guy friend.

"Spoilers." Dusk states.

"But wait does this mean-"Ruby starts only to get cut off by Dusk shouting, "SPOLIERS!"

"Sorry. It's one of the limits placed on us. We cannot give spoilers without approval from the Boss who gets it in part from the writer who recorded this world." Rider starts

"And who the fuck would read a book that they know the ending to?" Dusk states not mentioning he only read up to chapter 3 so far.

**Oum, just as he was finally repairing things with his family. It wasn't that they were bad people, he knew they had always loved him and he them, but most of them didn't have the most flexible mindset. His sister Saphron was a perfect example, when she came out as being homosexual their parents didn't take too kindly to it as they held the typical view that most people not living in the main areas of the kingdom take.**

Saber remembers this mindset form her era well and how people of different sexualities and fates were mistreated by the masses. While she did what she could there was only so much even a king could do even in the face of such behaviors.

Ozpin remembers a time like this as well and tries to not remember just how many people were hurt and killed over this. He remembers over the years how he had his sexuality changed over time due to the various reincarnations and past lives he had lived. One thing he learned was that Love was simply that Love.

_**If it doesn't produce children a relationship is wrong**_**. The concept was based on the high mortality rate that could befall these areas and it had been around for generations and with each generation its meaning had become more focused. Where once it meant that all relationships that didn't produce children improvements in science had led to the view now focusing solely on homosexual relationships. Such an idea held no water in the more populated areas but in areas with low to medium populations it was sadly common. In the end Saphron had eloped with her girlfriend Terra Cotta and moved to Argus leading to everyone else going there to work things out. It had taken time and effort, but his parents had come around and welcomed Terra into the family.**

"That is ridiculous!" Shirou shouts enraged getting looks of surprise form his lovers (and future one) seeing how he usually is not this fired up unless it is saving people, "Love is loving other people and that is alright no matter who it is. As long as they are consenting adults it is all alright." Finding this ridiculous remembering some memories of a political war over sexuality in Archer's future that he remembered from seeing their linked reality marbles and how Rin remembers this briefly.

"It's people." Rider shrugs with indifference. "They hate and they are cruel and rather petty. Not happy simply living their own life but desire to influence others no matter how pointless it all truly is." He catches their attention. "I have never understood why people would hate others over such petty reasons. Best guess he has is people being pressured into reproducing more children after various events that kill off a lot of people such as floods, wildfires, complications at births, war and others from when the world did not have a massive overpopulation problem."

"True. If we could just learn to accept one another than so much loss could have been avoided." Dusk states. "Than again it would be too boring of a place for us to pay attention to if that ever happened." Grinning at the face faults the others have.

**This also applied to their belief he couldn't become a Huntsman and the steps they had taken to ensure he never did. They purged their house of all but the most generalized information of the trade and any mention of aura, they threatened the local library to keep similar materials away from him, the local blacksmith was told to never produce armor or weapons for him, anyone that could teach him anything of fighting was kept an arm's length away from him. The only reason they went along with his fake transcript's idea was because they expected him to be turned away or fail miserably.**

"That is harsh." Shirou states thinking of how his own dream would turn out form the looks he got from Archer. He can't help but wonder if this was like his own future's self-road to ruins.

Meanwhile the members of Teams RWBY and NPR are planning on getting to know their own Jaune's family after this is over.

"Ozpin is the Arc family like this?" Glynda questions wondering if she needs to pay them a visit to smack some sense into their heads.

Ozpin shrugs not knowing for sure. Making notes to investigate his student's families more after they get home. If they keep their memories.

**Yet after the Vytal festival they called him up; true they attributed most of his team's success to the other three, which he agreed with, but they told him how proud they were of him. His father had promised to teach him a few tricks when he came back for a break, even if he said that it was so he would be of more use to his team. Now any progress made on enhancing their opinion of him would take a good hundred steps back.**

Weiss winces remembering her own family and what it is like to have pressures like this. As well as the roll she played in destroying a good person's future. Resolving to be nicer to Jaune when they got back home.

**As he was putting on his armor and strapping on his sword Ozpin had sent him a message saying that he was more than welcome to stay but understood why he wouldn't want to do that; therefore he would check with the other Headmasters to see if there was an open slot for him and would message him once he had something. Once more the Headmaster's belief in him touched Jaune and this time he let out a few tears at this. A second message from Goodwitch both praised him for his rapid improvement and admonished him for even coming to Beacon so unprepared before giving him the backhanded praise of 'succeeding where most everyone would fail' made it rather hard to dry his eyes. While it was kind of his teachers to look for another team for him to join Jaune doubted it would work out; once word got out his team and their sister team had blacklisted him no-one would touch him. His dream was unobtainable now, this had been a desperate last hope at reaching it and it was all for naught.**

This brings Ruby to tears seeing her friend like this. Looking at the screen she sees how little hope he has.

Pyrrha is not any better seeing her crush like this and knowing in another world she was the cause of this.

Shirou bows his head in silence wondering if without his dream of being a hero he would have survived his father's passing.

**And that realization led him to the heart of the Emerald Forest. If his dream was dead, if he was going to leave in disgrace than he was going to prove even if just to himself that he had reached a level where he belonged at Beacon. It wasn't perfect but his self-made test was the best he could come up with on short-notice. He was going to redo the Initiation in a sense, there would be no relic this time merely getting to the ruins were the chess pieces once sat and making it back to Beacon in one piece. Was it a bit in his favor after going through it once, yes it was but this time it was just him rather than a group of seven and one anchor. Going to the cliff and dropping his rucksack there he hopped on a launch pad and was flung into the Emerald Forest.**

"Go fearless leader you can do it!" Nora shouts in support of her friend wanting to see him succeed in this. Ignoring the pit from this possible future resolving never to throw away her friends.

"He's not an anchor." Ruby mutters not liking how little confidence her friend has while the rest of her team tries to be supportive of him but knowing this will not end well. After initiation they were more surprised that Jaune survived without a scratch but put that down as his partner being Pyrrha Nikos after seeing her in action.

**Landing was interesting this time, taking a straightforward approach Jaune just put his shield in front of him and rammed through everything, letting the shield and his aura take the damage. Once he hit the ground the Grimm were upon him, his emotions drawing them in despite his efforts to control them.**

"Oh no." Ruby states remembering how Grimm would go to Jaune in waves due to his depression in this future. Wondering where the heck she was to help support her friend!

Pyrrha grips her seat leaning forward watching and hoping Jaune will be alright.

"Ms. Rose have a little fate in Mr. Arc." Ozpin starts sipping his coffee. "While he is not the strongest huntsman in training, he is still one able to keep up with his classmates after months of training and having worked hard to do so."

"Indeed, while he could use improvement he is improving." Glynda explains critically.

**For once Jaune was grateful for the Grimm, cutting them down was therapeutic. All the anger and hate that had boiled below his other emotions, that had built up for months as he was systematically purged from his friends' lives, he could finally just let it go and release it at something. Grimm after Grimm came at him, mostly Ursa, Beowolfs, and Boarbatusk, and they all died. Yes, Jaune didn't come out unscathed but he took only minor injuries that healed soon after. Once he buried his sword in the skull of the last soulless monster his fist slammed into a tree.**

"Impressive." Saber states, "While there is room for improvement, he is showing good skills with the little training he has." Remembering the various knights of her time and how each of them were once students including herself.

"True he did a lot of hard work to reach that point." Shirou comments knowing from his Reality Marble just how much training it takes to improve if he started with no training a year ago.

Pyrrha feels proud of his ability as well as disappointed in how little she had in helping him in this world.

"Yeah go Jaune!" Ruby stands up in her seat.

"Sit down Ruby!" Weiss shouts not wanting to be hit by her swinging limbs.

"Sorry Weiss." Ruby calms down. "Go Jaune." She says a little less loud.

**Taking deep breaths, relying on the few meditation techniques that he had picked up from his brief foray into mediation with Ren he managed to calm himself down. Yes, he had taken care of those Grimm just fine, but they were grunts; no need to call some Alphas down upon him. Finding the old ruins was easier than he thought it would be after he stumbled upon the trail of broken trees that the Deathstalker from Initiation had left. Following the trail of destruction brought him to the ruins; more Grimm fell to his blade on the way. Jaune smiled to himself as he managed to continue to kill them without taking major injury but when he saw the ruins he frowned. In his mind it was too easy; the path created by the Deathstalker had made this test worthless.**

"We need to fix that." Ozpin comments as Glynda makes note of it.

**The ruins that held the chess pieces still stood, Jaune had honestly thought the Deathstalker had destroyed them as it chased them. Jaune decided to take a closer look, bitter sweet though it may be this was still a place that he treasured.**

The members of team RWBY and NPR smile remembering how they all meet there and fought as a team. It was how they became a family even if this was more bitter seeing one of their own alone.

**"Huh? What are these?" Eight cards lay on the one of the pillars of the ruins; each one depicting a different figure. There was a sword-wielding knight, a spearman, an archer, a chariot-driver, what appeared to be an assassin holding two knives, a mage, a humanoid beast, and the last bore the image of a decrepit figure chained in a manner similar to the design of a straight-jacket. "Was Ozpin holding another test out here soon?" Jaune thought aloud before shrugging and pocketing the cards, he'd give them to Ozpin and ask him.**

"What are those?" Nora asks curious about the art work.

"They feel like Servants." Saber says feeling the energy from the screen. And one feeling more familiar than the others.

"No way." Shirou comments.

"What do you mean Servants?" Blake questions

"They mean beings like Saber here." Dusk comments, "Explain for them please." Dusk sits back with a bottle of water while they explain. What even concepts get thirsty at times.

"And don't worry about it they are not from your world so the Moonlight World will never know." Rider comments, "Since we are going to erase their memories and all I mean." Accidently letting it slip that this was an alternative world and not the most likely future of their world but happy to see they did not notice.

"Well where should we start?" Shirou wonders to which Rin shakes her head and starts assuming lecture pose # 4.

"In our experience Servants is a term used for Heroic Spirits summoned to act as familiars for a Master, a Magus. Heroic spirits are beings who ascended to the Throne of Heroes for their actions and was taken out of the cycle of reincarnation." This catches the RWBY verse attention wondering just who would be on the grail, "They are not always good people and there is a wide variety of anti-heros in the Throne. Saber is a Servant and Heroic Spirit though she does not like others knowing her true name as most legends tend to include weaknesses of the Servants." Saber nods at this as the others give her a look. Including Ozpin who wonders if Ozma would end up on the Throne due to his legend and wonders if this could break his shackles after Salem is defeated.

"This requires a massive amount of power and without help I would not be able to support Saber on my own." Rin states grabbing their attention, "The only reason why we were able to summon a Servant in the first place was due to the Grail. A magical artifact that helped summon the Servants for the Grail War in which Servant and Masters in teams of 7 each with a different class were paired together till only one was left." This brings a shiver to the others. "Among these classes are Saber, Lancer, Archer, Caster, Rider, Assassin, and Berserker."

"You summoned people to fight to the death." Blake hissed not liking the implications.

"Just how could a killer be a hero much less assassin?" Weiss questions with narrow eyes remembering the various assassinations that targeted her family and their company.

"In a sense yes but since master's were usually the better target it is actually rather common for the Master to be killed to remove the Servant. More so since Servants are at a minimum about 10 times more powerful than the human master." Rin continues not like the bow haired girl's tone. "And one person's is often another's villain. Some of the greatest heroes and villains were killed by assassins. Though generally their legend is relatively unknown, and their power is weaker than others with greater fame."

"And the grail usually picks those with either a dream or desire as long as they have the energy required to do the initial summoning." Shirou states, "I had no desire for the Grail and ended up summoning Saber when I was almost killed by Lancer. I only chose to remain in the war to prevent innocent casualties and that was the main reason me and Rin teamed up." Ozpin raises an eyebrow wondering what could make such a seemingly normal boy willing to risk almost certain death for the sounds of this to help other.

"That is not the only thing as a Servant is not a Servant without a Noble Phantasm usually having something to do with their legend and class." Rin jesters to Saber, "Saber class servants tend to have a sword but most Noble Phantasm are not simple, and many are powerful with multiple Noble Phantasm. The Lancer of our war had a lance that would always seek the heart and impale it reversing the laws of causality to achieve this." This makes many pales especially Ozpin remembering when magic users used to enchant their weapons to preform feats that were considered impossible by many.

"Just what are these cards though some means of summoning Servants?" Weiss asks, "And if so, why are their eight rather than seven like you said there are."

"I have some idea, but I cannot be sure till we see more." Rin comments thinking about some of the worlds that she has seen as a student of the True Magic Kaleidoscope. The operations of infinite worlds showed both wonders and horrors enough to drive people mad leading to her blocking out parts of it.

**It was the sound that alerted him, that made him leap to the side as a drill rammed into the stone pillar behind him and turned it into rubble. If he hadn't had moved, he would have been pinned, trapped as that weapon ate away at his armor and aura if it didn't break through them instantly. Jaune faced his attacker and fought the urge to rub his eyes.**

"Who's that?" Nora asks

**Standing before him was a humanoid figure that at first thought would make you believe it was a Grimm if not for the lack of bone armor or glowing red marks and eyes. No this was like liquid darkness had been poured into a mold shaped like a well-built man. What he had thought was a drill was in fact a sword, clearly one built to work like a drill but the way the figure held it showed it was without a doubt a sword.**

The audience looks horrified by this mix of man and Grimm.

"Fergus mac Roich." Shirou states recognizing the weapon as one of the one most used by Archer. Even if it was not altered. "Servant Saber though corrupted by some means."

This makes many form Remnant pale remembering the talk they just had.

"Run Jaune!" Ruby shouts not wanting to see her friend die.

"He looks corrupted." Sakura states fearfully rubbing her arms remembering as Shirou leans over and grabs her hand. Looking at her Sempai's eyes she sees support in his golden eyes. Smiling at him and trying to block out the memories.

**Jaune's quick deployment of his shield was what saved his life because the figure swung at him, its odd weapon spinning once more. Crocea Mor's shield, something that had never needed anything more than minor repairs at best in all the time he had used it, shattered on impact.**

"JAUNE!" Ruby, Nora and Pyrrha shout in fear for him.

Pyrrha turns to the hosts, "Send me there!" Demanding to go help her friend.

"Me too!" Ruby states.

"NO!" Shouts out Dusk and Rider stopping others from joining in.

"It is forbidden by the laws of our people to send in people form a viewing room to the events themselves." Dusk states in a grim tone of voice sounding more like Archer EMIYA in a bad mood.

"We needed permission to even have you watch this timeline and lost of it that could be taken away at any moment." Rider goes on, "If permission is taken form us than we will be forced to send you all home without any memories for if the next person wants to show you something and to you these events will have never happened." This reluctantly makes Ruby and Pyrrha stand down.

"But can Jaune survive this?" Glynda questions.

"We need to have faith in the capabilities of our students. We cannot always be them to aid in their success." Ozpin states thinking _'Or help prevent their fallings.' _Gripping his coffee wanting to believe they are not there to see the death of one of his favorite students.

**"GAAAAHHH!" Jaune screamed as he was launched back, his arm broken from the force of the blow and a few chunks of his shield stuck in his arm. By the time he hit the ground his aura had closed his wounds and forced the chunks of metal out as well as making sure his arm was more fractured than broken. The knight didn't stay on the ground for long as his attacker was on him again, swinging its blade up and catching him with the tip. Jaune's armor gained a nasty gash and his chest was cut into as he was sent flying once more, when he hit the ground he hacked up blood with his cry of pain. Crocea Mor's blade lay embedded in the ground out of his reach.**

Ruby looks faint as the destruction of the classic weapons that her friend is so proud of their history. And worried for her friend's life praying that she or some one arrives to help him.

Pyrrha breaks the armrest of her chair in her worry only for the damage to be undone with Dusk waves a finger and glares at her for damaging the chairs he helped install in place for this viewing room.

**'So this is how it ends.' Jaune's head lolled to the side and took in his approaching killer as the creature flipped its weapon into a backwards grip.**

"No no nononono! This can't be the ending!" Ruby shouts afraid she is going to watch her friend die.

"Spoilers." Dusk states

"Zip it jackass and keep reading." A red eyed Yang says not liking how he is acting.

"Why should I care? This is not even the first time a Jaune has almost died. Heck it is not even the first time one from a world that Author of this multiverse has seen die." Dusk states

"Just keep reading." Rider states not wanting to see the results of the punishment runes if Dusk pushes them enough as most of them look like they want to kill Dusk for his insensitive remark.

**'No-one is even going to know how I died, people will probably think I jumped, and scavengers got the body.' His hands clenched into fists as he tried to rise, if he died here, if people thought he killed himself then that would just prove to them that Pyrrha was right, that he couldn't handle the life of a huntsman. The creature stood above him; the drill spinning so fast that you could see the air moving around it. It raised the weapon up, both hands on the handle to plunge the weapon down.**

"JAUNE!" Ruby, Nora and Pyrrha shout as Blake looks away not wanting to see a decent man die.

**"No way, I refuse to die like this." Forcing his aura to spread throughout his body forced his body to rise and slammed his shoulder into the being. The humanoid didn't even budge; one hand moved down to grip his arm and throw him to the side. Jaune skidded on his back for a few yards before shakily climbing back to his feet. "I'm not going to die, not until…" Jaune's eyes gained a dark glare and a light emanated from his pocket. "… not until I prove everyone wrong!" His parents, his sisters, NPR and RWBY, all of them. He wanted … no needed to prove them wrong.**

"Go Jaune!" Nora shouts as the others start shouting support to the Jaune on screen.

"I just hope he has what it takes to get out of there." Glynda states knowing he is out matched.

**'**_**Oh yeah! Now that's what I like to hear; tell them all where to stick it! Show them all just how great you are!"**_

_"Who's that?" Ren asked hoping they would help save his brother. The others shush him wanting to see what is going on though Pyrrha wonders who this girl is. _

**Jaune froze at the sound of that voice and then lunged to the side to avoid another blow. It was then he noticed the light coming from his pocket and pulled out the glowing card that depicted the knight. "**_**Alright boy; let's call this a trial run. Show me what you can do with my power! Say the words and let's crush this guy!' **_**Jaune looked at the card in shock before wincing in pain as two words were screamed in his mind.**

**"What the hell, let's try it. Install Saber!" Red Light emanated from the card, a gasp escaped Jaune as he felt a foreign energy flood his body. Visions flooded into his mind of a young girl desperately seeking her father's love; soaking herself in blood to prove her strength in her quest for approval. He saw her father deny her, saw her lead a bloody revolution, saw her father run her through with a lance. The creature charged him with that sword, a howl escaping it. Jaune reached out on instinct, his hands closing around a hilt materializing in the air. A name formed on the tip of his tongue.**

**"Mordred, LETS GO!"**

"Mordred!" Saber shouts in shock at her child being summoned even like this.

"That's so cool!" Ruby says wondering just how that worked.

"Wait I thought Servants were summoned as Familiars." Weiss states trying to poke a hole in this.

"Usually they are but not always. keep watching to find out more." Rider states getting tired of Weiss' attitude and feeling they will need to nip this in the bud sooner rather than later.

**! #%$!$ %$!**

**From his seat Kischur Zeltretch Schweinrog watched as his chosen entertainment called upon the power of a class card. The centuries old vampire smirked at the sight, truly the boy was going to be interesting.**

"Vampire? This is getting ridiculous!" Weiss says having enough of this.

"Weiss!" Ruby shouts

"No enough! This makes no sense. Alternative universe, being force to read a book, and now vampires."

"Just be quiet a let me read already and get your answers." Dusk stated annoyed at yet another person interrupting his reading.

**Class Cards, such a wonderful yet terrifying invention. To allow one to claim the power of a heroic spirit was something to behold; it was why he confiscated as many as he could in every dimension that they popped up. One mishap could have a corrupted version of the spirt running amok just like the one that attacked the young Arc or they could possess a being and make them rampage. Sadly during his last raid, for lack of a better word, he had made to take them himself. That version of the Ainsworth family fought back and during the struggle the box holding the cards broke right as he made to leave the dimension.**

"So, this is his fault!" Ruby shouts

"It's Zeltretch." Rin starts, "this is a Wednesday for him."

"And to be fair it is not totally his fault." Rider states, "The only events he had a direct impact on were the cards themselves not your actions." Making Ruby wince remembering how her counter part abandoned her friend.

**Now those cards were scattered across this dimension, one of the Remnant timelines where two beings of divine power formed before the other gods could and stopped all the others from forming. On top of that True Magic ran wild for a time in this world before becoming scarce when the Brothers had their tantrum. Now only scattered pieces remained and any magic wielder was little more than a novice level magus, the majority only capable of bending the elements to their will.**

"That's not logical though." Weiss trying to make sense of this all.

"I took control of Cardin's body and used him to knock you out long enough so that you would be in place for when we woke you up at the same time. How does this make any less sense?" Dusk asks

"None of this makes sense though!" Weiss shouts having a break down as all round her thing are not making sense.

**Worlds such as these were abandoned by the "World"; no Counter-Guardian would ever set foot on it to help them, the inhabitants were left to whatever calamity befell them. That was why he chose to help this world once the cards fell into them.**

**Zeltretch may have cast aside his humanity long ago but he still had his moral as loose as they could be. He caused the problem so he would help fix it, even if he did so in such a way he would be sure to be entertained.**

"Entertainment!" Blake hisses at the thought that how events that are happening are just entertainment to this vampire.

"Oh, I could tell you stories about how most people he encounters are driven insane." Rin states, "I am his apprentice after all." This gives her looks form the others.

**The obvious way to fight Class Cards was to use Class Cards, well that or a Kaleidostick but Jaune Arc, despite probably being willing to go along with transforming into a magical girl, had enough self-esteem problems without a magical wand insulting him.**

"Magical Girl?" Nora asks when an image of Jaune in a pink dress with a wand flying around appears on screen. With his wand mocking him. "Never mind!"

'_I feel your pain.' _Rin thinking remembering that dam Magical Girl outfit from one of her lessons. *Shivers* so many tentacles.

**Oh yes Zeltretch had already chosen Jaune Arc as the one to recover the cards after watching how impressive so many of his other selves were. Be they villain, psychopath, hero, ruler, or revolutionary Jaune Arcs had a tendency to leave a mark upon their world.**

"Jaune? Seriously." Weiss states

"Stop interrupting the explanation!" Dusk shouts sick and tired of her attitude considering setting up the punishment.

"Dusk! Calm down." Rider states, "Here have a ramen cup of noodles." Rider takes the book form his counter part as Dusk starts slurping his noodles much to Shirou's cringe considering that this may not be one of his counterparts or possible futures after all. He really hopes so seeing Dusk start to add hot sauce to the cup of noodles. Rider than takes over the reading.

**True the journey would be difficult, and every third timeline saw Jaune dying during it but it was better than if he didn't intervene. **

"Third timeline…" Ren mutters at this thought.

**If he didn't given the boy the Cards he would have died at this moment and even without cards if he did nothing Jaune Arc would not see the vast improvements he had made thanks to his extreme self-deprecation and low opinion of himself. At some point down the line he would kill himself; the time and method changed: hanging himself in a motel before returning home, walking off into Grimm-infested territory after returning home and fighting till he dies, or even just killing himself right there at the ruins but in the end it was inevitable that Jaune would die by his own hand.**

Tears appear in Nora's eyes as she hugs Ren as she cries as the image of a swinging body appears on the screen.

Ruby breaks down and cries and when Yang tries to comfort her scoots away hurting her sister not trusting her as much now after seeing this. Not sure how to feel about her team and what was going on and even herself.

Pyrrha is blaming the her of this world and promising herself that this will never happen.

WBY are trying to not think about how they drove a person to suicide multiple times over across the universe with Weiss denying that this is anything more than a twisted nightmare.

Glynda is horrified at the thought of one of her students taking their lives while Ozpin shivers remembering some of his more suicidal times from when he lost hope. Resolving to fix this so that this will never happen even if he must train Jaune himself in secret.

**'Yes, Jaune Arc is much better off as my helper/entertainment.' So Zeltretch had made his own set of class cards, ones that provided Jaune Arc a variety of skills that his tactical mind could make use of. These Cards were special however, normally when a Class Card was created the Heroic Sprit inside was stripped of their reason and ego in order to prevent them from possessing the user, but this was also what made them so dangerous as if the Spirit manifested through possession or the construction of a body they would always rampage.**

Rin thinks of the reasons this would be but decides to investigate it later. Looking at Saber she cannot see her rampaging at all no matter the version. Though for some reason she can't help but think of her running around in a lion costume waving an oversized piece of meat.

**In Zeltretch's opinion this also decreased the amount of power one could get from a Card so he skipped that part and instead simply made sure the spirits used were ones that Jaune Arc could connect with or wouldn't cause him to many problems.**

"That makes sense." Rin starts catching the others attention. "Many people used relics in the past to summon who they thought would be ideal Servants, but this usually does not work out for the records shown of prior Grail Wars. The best way to get a good match for a Servant is to summon without a Catalysis." Thinking of how Shirou ended up summoning King Arthur while she summoned EMIYA.

**Mordred the Knight of Betrayal; the saber class servant. The child of King Arthur that craved her father's love and acceptance yet was denied it. Filled with self-hatred and loathing that she soon turned on the king; in her rage the Knight led a rebellion against her father and was struck down by the king but not before dealing a lethal blow herself.**

Saber looks at her child not sure what to feel having though over events of the past. She looks down feeling both Rin and Shirou gripping her hands sending her comfort making her smile at her lovers.

"Sounds like a poor family dynamic." Weiss comments only to shiver at Saber's look in her eyes at that comment a glare that felt far effective than any her father could have aimed at her.

**Diarmuid Ua Duibhne; the lancer class servant. The twin spearman that was cursed with a magical love spot that made any woman that gazed upon it fall for him instantly. This led to a series of events that started with his king's fiancée falling for him and using a spell to make him run away with her to his tale ending with his king letting him die in a fit of hatred and betrayal. Despite all the suffering their actions caused him till the end the knight refused to feel any hatred for them.**

"I meet him before during the 4th grail war." Saber comments

"What was he like?" Ruby asks curious.

"He was loyal to a fault and ended up dying because of my master's actions without honor." Saber scowls.

At the other's looks Shirou comments, "The 4th grail war was the one before my own and due to events Saber remembers it well."

**Atalanta; the archer class servant. Abandoned by her father for being born a girl rather than a male heir to his throne, rescued by the Moon Goddess, making a name as one of the greatest hunters in all the lands, forced to marry by her father, tricked into marriage by a suitor and a cruel goddess of love despite her vow of Chasity to the Moon Goddess that saved her. Her distrust of men might be a problem at first but Zeltretch knew she would work with Jaune soon enough.**

"It is nice to a see a Faunus made it to the Throne." Comments Blake figuring multiple animal features was unusual but with different dimensions it makes sense.

"What's a faunus?" Shirou asks

"They are people with animal traits in Remnant usually one at that and are unique to that dimension." Dusk comments to the shock of the Remnant group while the fate one shrugs it off.

"Though people with animal-like traits is rather common in the multiverse." Rider comments showing images of a purple haired cat girl flying around on a pumpkin, a dragon maid walking in the market talking to people, a girl with Tanuki ears wearing a dress fighting monsters.

"Are they discriminated against as well." Blake wonders if this is a universal story.

"Depends on the world some are more progressive than others and there are worlds far worse in it's treatment of people than your own. Trust me to wonder the paths of what ifs is the path of madness." Rider than shows other scenes with the purple haired girl talking with a blond twin tailed girl and white-haired guy at the table, the dragon maid holding hands with a red head with glasses smiling and blushing, and the girl with Tanuki ears traveling with a giant bird and grumpy looking guy with a shield. "Then again in this life it matters little what you are and more whom you are with."

"Though Atalanta is one of those that got one of the worst hands in life." Dusk comments really hating how most Greek heroes were either screwed over or jerks of the highest order. "After being tricked into marrying thanks in part to a plot by her father and a goddess because she was considered good wife material and nothing more her story lead to a deep distrust of me. Heck I'm not even sure that Jaune could get her to willingly work with him."

**Medusa; the rider class servant. Cursed by a goddess that was jealous of her and her sisters' beauty Medusa and her sisters sought isolation. Yet despite that the gods sent 'heroes' to slay them and so Medusa killed those that came for her life, using her now-cursed eyes to turn them to stone. Eventually she was consumed by hatred and became a true monster that even killed her sisters. She was eventually killed by a hero. As a servant she was in the state she was right before madness consumed her. She would cause Jaune no problems however, Medusa was a Spirit that showed loyalty to her Master whenever summoned.**

"Wait so monsters can also be summoned?" Yang asks

"Rider is not a monster!" Shouts Sakura remembering the kind Servant she summoned who stood by her side and did horrific deeds under her brother's orders. All to keep her safe.

"Whoa easy no need to take it personally!" Yang shouts.

"Can't blame her since Sakura summoned Medusa during the war and bonded with her." Dusk comments to the others surprise that the quiet and timid looking girl would summon this person.

"It's not that I can blame her either." Shirou starts, "It clearly says she was pushed to the edge. Imagine petty gods forcing you to repeat the same action repeatedly no matter how much you hated it." Having a low opinion on Gods after seeing the history of some of his weapons that had contact with said beings and the legends are usually not flattering either.

"Indeed." Ozpin comments remembering some of his lower points during the reincarnation cycle where he was driven insane or into isolation having given up. Glynda looks at him in worry having an idea of what he has gone through.

**Kiritsugu Emiya; **

"Dad!?" Shirou exclaims in shock.

"Your dad's a heroic spirit!?" Ruby shouts wondering if her mom is one too.

"That guy ended up as a heroic spirit?" Saber questions bitter about the war.

**the assassin class servant. A man that wanted to save the world no matter the cost he steeled his heart and killed anyone that threatened the world no matter the cost. In his eyes ten innocent casualties were a worthwhile cost if a hundred more were saved. In the end his ideals betrayed him and he died cold alongside having accomplished nothing. His existence was an odd one; he was a Counter Guardian and yet he name had been etched into the Throne of Heroes after events that occurred in one dimension. His ideals would clash with Jaune but he would work alongside the boy if it saved lives.**

The students shiver at this attitude and the cold look in his eyes.

'Dad?' Shirou wonders at the thought that his father was a Counter Guardian form what little he knows of that life he feels a spark of pity for his father.

"What is a Counter Guardian?" Ozpin questions having remembered the term from earlier.

"They are people who made a contract with Alaya, the collective unconscious will of humanity having split form Gaia the will of the world many years ago." Rin starts remembering the memories of Archer's time as a Counter Guardian and how he damned himself. "After you die having made the contract with Alaya they use you as part of the Counter Force and eliminate any threats to humanity. This usually is in the form of mass murder and destruction of various places. A famous example of this was an island where a magus tried to reach forbidden knowledge and the Counter Guardians buried the island in enough ash that even after thousands of years it is still preserved." This makes Ozpin shiver wondering if perhaps it is for the best that they could not act in Remnant no matter how much he wants to end this conflict with Salem.

"You talk about the world as if it is alive." Pyrrha notes wondering what that is.

"It is because it is alive. And Gaia does not like humanity as seen when she sends out Primitive Murder." Dusk comments with the image of the giant wolf killing any that come near it in mas plays making many shiver and Ruby speed out to the nearest trash can and throws up at how grizzly some of the kills are.

**Medea the Witch of Betrayal; the caster-class servant. Born a princess she was made to blindly love a traveling hero named Jason by the same goddess that later tricked Atalanta who at the time was a crew-member of Jason. Under the goddesses spell she not only helped Jason steal one of her countries greatest treasures but also killed her brother. Her magic was then used to secure Jason's spot on the throne, but his crew betrayed both him and Medea unknowing of her lack of choice. Jason eventually wed another woman and in a fit of rage at his betrayal despite all she had done for him she appeared at his wedding and killed everyone but him before disappearing. Jaune's likeness to Jason would cause problems but as long as he was sincere with her he shouldn't have many problems with her. Maybe, honestly Zeltretch was hoping he did so that there would be some more entertainment.**

"No wonder she is so bitter." Shirou comments remembering the Caster of his war as the others form there nod while Saber shivers remembering her time as a captive of Caster.

**Frankenstein; the berserker class servant. Created by a scientist that aimed to create life, tossed aside when she failed to meet his expectations, denied a mate by him, she chased her creator down after he fled when she killed those close to him before he died to deny his creation her wish. Frankenstein ended her life by burning herself on the pyre. Zeltretch smirked at the thought of this servant, if Jaune didn't watch himself he might find himself as Frankenstein's bridegroom.**

"Bridegroom!" Pyrrha shouts

"Yep I ship them." Rider says holding up a flag with both Jaune's and Frankenstein's Monster's Faces on them with hearts around them. To the irritation of Pyrrha and Ruby.

"You ship Jaune with almost every female character in his world and a bunch in others." Dusk comments.

"Wrong." Rider than pulls out one with Shirou's and Jaune's faces, "I ship him with some males as well." Making Shirou blush and duck his head as Sakura glares at the flag till Rider turns it to the other side showing her and her Sempai's faces making her blush. Before turning it again so that it includes Rin and Saber as well this time making the three girls blush and causing Blake to gain a nosebleed wondering how that would even work.

"Wasn't that a gender bent Jaune though?" Dusk asks trying to remember what story that would be.

Rider shrugs hiding his shipping flag. "Hey love is love."

**And finally Edmond Dantes; the avenger class servant. Betrayed and unjustly imprisoned for fourteen years this man broke out and brought vengeance upon his betrayers, catching countless innocents in the crossfire. Zeltretch looked forward to seeing how the Avenger interacted with Jaune. Would he inflict his hatred of reality upon Jaune or would he be content to just support the boy?**

Ruby shivers afraid for her friend and how this Avenger would influence him.

While Sakura shakes a little remembering her contact with the Avenger of her war.

"So that is what Avenger's class would look like." Rin comments.

"Wait you know what Avenger is?" Weiss asks

Rin assumes lecture pose number 2 with a slight irritated glare remembering how this class caused so many problems, "One of the three families decided to alter the ritual to bring about a Extra Class Servant during the 3rd Grail War. It was the first eliminated and thought of as a failure. But it in truth infected the grail itself allowing for the summoning of Anti-Heroes and flat out Villains in the next two Grail Wars."

"Infected? Like a virus?" Weiss wonders if this a trait for this class and if so needs to prevent Jaune from using it at all.

"This Avenger was not just any Servant but a God of Evil." Rin continues, "Angra Mainyu, a being known as All the World's Evil infected the grail and would try to use it to be reborn as a god in our world. He is the reason why we disabled the grail in our world and destoried it."

"God of Evil…" Ozpin comments wondering if this being was related to the Brothers of his own world.

"That is only part of the story." Dusk comments catching their attention, "The truth of the matter is they did not summon the real Evil God of Zoroastrianism they did summon a servant who was tormented every day for all the Sins of Humanity picked at random by his home village as the Source of all the evil in the world thanks to some foolish people who did not understand good and evil. They didn't even allow him a quick death forcing him to live to old age before his body finally gave out." Everyone turns a little green and pales at this inhumane treatment. "You can see why I care very little for humanity as a whole form this story alone, eh?"

**Yes those eight servants would do just nicely for Jaune. He already had Mordred's interest if she was letting him use her power.**

**#$% #$**

**The creature that attacked Jaune swung once more but this time its blade was stopped by another. Jaune was now clad in the thick silver armor decorated with red highlights that had clad Mordred in his visions. His face was obscured by a thick helm with two gigantic horns sticking out of it; in his hands was Mordred's large two-handed silver blade that radiated power.**

"Sooo cool!" Nora and Ruby exclaim.

Pyrrha looks amazed though intimidated by the armor that screams out for blood.

**"Now then…" Jaune's voice was now overlapped with the one from the card "… payback time!" Right as he made this proclamation Jaune released one hand from his sword and used it to punch his attacker. The creature was sent flying from the blow and Jaune on it; tearing into it with his sword and making it screech in agony. Jaune snatched it by its head and slammed his armored knee into his opponent's gut.**

**"Not so fun when it's you, is it bastard?!" Jaune punctuated each word with another knee to the gut before throwing the creature away almost contemptuously. Red lightning began to dance across his blade as he pointed it towards his foe.**

Team RWBY and NPR wince with every hit while Rider comments, "Jaune Arc in many time lines has the potential for great rage." Remembering the Red Lantern Jaune timelines.

Dusk counters, "Has also has potential for great love and kindness as well." Not wanting to fully taint their image of Jaune. After all where is the fun of seeing them be disconnected to the guy thanks to his deeds he has not even done (yet.)

**"CRIMSON LIGHTNING!" the lightning struck his opponent, sending it to the ground screeching. Once the lightning ended Jaune walked up and flipped his sword into a one-handed reverse grip. "Shut up." Driving the blade down into its chest the creature's screams ceased. Jaune then watched in interest as rather than dissolve like a Grimm its body was absorbed into a card just like the one, he used, it even had a knight on it. His armor disappeared right after his foe did.**

**"**_**Heh, not bad. Then again with my power there was no way you could fail. All right its settled; I, Mordred; Knight of Betrayal, accept you as my Master. Let's show this whole world our greatness!" **_

"Huh!?" Weiss asks wondering what is going on!

"Knight of Betrayal…" Ozpin mutters thinking that title is fitting for this Jaune for different but at the same time similar reasons. Both having been Betrayed by their friends and family they seek approval in and moved on their own path afterwards. He can only hope it does not end in the destruction of Beacon for this one.

"Seems like he has not changed a bit." Saber commenting about Mordred thinking of how they behaved in the past.

"He?" Yang cannot help but ask, "That is clearly a girl." Than red lightning strikes next to her. "What the fuck!"

"Language!" Ruby shouts

"Yeah don't bring up female terms with Mordred." Dusk states, "He doesn't like it and that force is strong enough that in a world like this one in the sea of dimensions a little bit of it can cross over with the Throne and lead to malfunctions like that." Freaking people out a little that Mordred could react along with other spirits if they piss them off too much.

**"Huh!?" Jaune looked at the card in his hand to see that one side had been replaced to show a picture of the armor he had just worn only the helmet was missing. This revealed that the one wearing it was a young woman with blond hair and green eyes.**

"Wait she looks like Saber." Ren comments looking at the Saber in this room making the others look at her.

"That is because Mordred was my child after having been forced to give seed to my sister Morgan." Saber states to the surprise of those form Remnant.

"She is King Arthur or Artoria Pendragon the Once and Future King." Dusk states.

"King shouldn't she be a Queen?" Nora asks.

"It was not the custom of my time for women to be on the throne. Thus, I had to hide my gender." Artoria states.

**"Perhaps I can explain everything young man." Jaune turned to find an old man in a black suit with silver trimmings. In one hand he grasped a cane and in the other he held out both Jaune's rucksack and his sword. Jaune's eyes widened as he saw the sheath/shield was fully repaired. "I think you'll like what I have to offer."**

"That poor guy will never survive." Rin states feeling pity as she was apprentice of Zeltretch and knows this will not end well.

**#$% #%**

**Jaune's head spun as he tried to take in everything the old man named Zeltretch had said.**

**"Right so just so I'm clear you are a mage, which are people that use magic that science can replicate, that possesses a form of True Magic that allows you to travel between dimensions along with seeing into future timelines and you lost a bunch of these Class Cards that are now scattered across Remnant. And your brilliant idea to recover them is to give me some Cards and have me trek all across the world for them."**

**"That is the gist of it young man, glad to see you understand. Of course, from what I can tell Atlas has only three luckily; nothing good comes from them poking around with things they don't understand like the Cards."**

"True." Blake states.

**"And you can't get them yourself why?" Jaune watched as the man shrugged dismissively.**

The people form RWBY verse lean forward to see why this powerful being would not want to do it.

**"Don't feel like it."**

"WHAT?!" They shout.

**"WHAT?!"**

"Oh, look an echo." Dusk comments.

This makes the students blush a bit.

**"**_**Don't bother Master, mages at his and that flower freak's level are all flighty bastards that take delight in watching others struggle." **_**Jaune felt his eye twitch at Mordred's words. This day had gone from bad to worse and then to ridiculous.**

Saber nods in agreement remembering Merlin well.

**"Right, so young man I figured I'd drop you off where the largest concentration of Cards is and let you work your way from there."**

"He never agreed to help you!" Weiss shouts

**"I never agreed to help you!"**

"Echo." Dusk deadpans.

Weiss blushes at saying the same thing as the dunce.

**"Then by all means go back to returning to your home in disgrace." Jaune froze at that. Zeltretch was right, the only other option he had was going home. "Don't try and fool me or yourself boy." Jaune watched as a serious look came on the old man's face for the first time. "You are not the kind of man that can stand by while people are in danger. Allow me to paint you a picture of an incredibly likely scenario, one of these cards possesses a Grimm leading to a strong enough being to tear the kingdoms' defenses apart like wet paper. Another would be these cards possessing someone or materializing a body like the one that just attacked you and in a search for the fuel they need to survive the corrupted Spirits devour every soul they get their hands on." Jaune paled at that.**

Those form the RWBY verse are paling as Shirou grits his teeth at the thought of people not being saved only calming down due to Rin, Saber, and Sakura being by his side.

"That's not fair though!" Ruby exclaims, "Jaune shouldn't be the one forced to fix this mistake"

"Ms. Rose," Ozpin adjusts his glasses, "You will find often that the world is not a place of right and wrong but rather choices and those willing to take the steps fix them. No matter the cause." He thinks of the various people he led over the years in the war against Salem and just how many he led to their deaths. He has no place to speak about unfair deals as he has done far too much in the past.

**"Oh yes that is what your fate would have been if you died; your soul would have been the Spirit's first meal." Zeltretch stepped forward and Jaune felt an oppressive weight emanate from the man and settle on his shoulders. "Your world can't handle this. Huntsman and Huntresses won't stand a chance against most of these spirits if they're given a chance to grow; perhaps a team of the best could handle a newly formed one but otherwise they are just sheep to the slaughterhouse."**

**"B… but…"**

**"BUT NOTHING BOY! A Heroic Spirit is something beyond anything someone of the living can handle, only specific circumstances could lead to a human standing a chance against them." Jaune gulped at that; to hear how the greatest fighters in Remnant would be useless was jarring. Zeltretch held out his hand, a stern look on his face. "Now then, will you accept the cards and defend your world?"**

"No pressure?" Yang says sarcastically.

**Jaune looked at the hand stretched out in front of him as he clutched the Saber card in his hand. He was terrified to admit it but the power flowing through him when he used it was intoxicating. After being the weakling for so long, to have such vast amounts of power, even borrowed as it was, was a rush. To have Mordred accept him was thrill, once they were connected he realized that if she desired to take his body the knight could have done so in a second yet she let him be in control. This deal, it was a risk. He could die or even worse be devoured by a rampaging spirit.**

"If he picks this path he will never be allowed to rest." Shirou comments seeing some similarities between Archer's and Jaune's paths. "He would be traveling around the world and possibly die in a forest some where never to be heard form again."

"Professor isn't there someone else that could do this?" Pyrrha asks having heard of this, "I don't want Jaune to die." Seeing a very real possibility in her never seeing Jaune again in this future.

"Sometimes we must have faith in a simple soul." Ozpin states firmly believing that if Jaune choses not to do this than he will die chasing after these spirits.

"And sometimes we need to do more than just letting the cards fall where they will." Rider comments not a huge fan of Ozpin's lack of action form the first few seasons and how little he has been active recently in the story.

**Yet he could be a hero, he could be a defender of those that couldn't defend himself. His dream was in reach, all he had to do was reach out and shake Zeltretch's hand. He didn't even realize it that his hand did so without him thinking of it, before he even registered it he was shaking the vampire's hand. Zeltretch's teeth gleamed as he smiled down at Jaune.**

"JAUNE!" Shouts Pyrrha and Ruby knowing that this will not end well.

"Simple soul, huh." Rider says to Ozpin seeing how it was the thought of being a hero that made him jump like this.

"He is like you isn't he." Rin stats looking at Shirou.

"It is never wrong to help others." He remarks seeing some similarities between them both choosing the path of Magicraft to achieve the goal of saving people.

**With this action Jaune Arc had chosen to walk with death.**

"Walk with death?" Weiss questions the phrase feeling like it is a quote.

"It is a common phrase for Magus in our world for a Magus to walk along side death." Shirou states remembering one of his father's first lessons and his own failed attempts at Magi craft almost killing him time and again. "This is because if we do not use our power correctly and even if we do, there is a high chance that our power will kill ourselves. I cannot think of a single Magus who died of natural causes." Shirou thinks of the various experiments fall out he has seen failed and hunts for rouge magus as he remembers his possible future spent as Archer.

"Till next time viewers." Duskrider says walking in, "Rooms are down the hall to the right, bath houses to the left and kitchens are in each living quarters. Have fun."


	2. Chapter 2

**Duskrider: Well so far so good. **

**Dusk & Rider: Thanks Boss. **

**Duskrider: But we need to add a few more people in for the next chapters during the chapters we need them.**

**Dusk: What we must take the portals again! Why not just have use your powers to take them. **

**Duskrider: You know as well as I that if we did not have the portal system in place than anyone or thing could come in and out. Isn't that right Gendo. **

**Gendo: *In chains* I will have revenge. *Wishing he didn't get kicked out of his universe when his foolish son and rouge doll rebelled and remade the world in their image. * **

**Duskrider: *Gives the updated list* Make sure to use your keys they are preprogramed with the needed locations. Without your key the portal would malfunction and possibly bring a Lovecraft monster into my home. *Glares at them. * ****AGAIN!**

**Dusk: That was only one time and Rider is alright. **

**Rider: *Stares into the distance blankly* So many eyes…. So many teeth…but no mouth….**

**Duskrider: *Deadpans* Just get to work. **

**Dusk: Fine boss. *Drags away Rider who is mumbling under his breath. * **

**Duskrider: Now where were we? *Pulls out an Axe. * Fingers or toes or disclaimer. **

**Gendo: *Sigh* Duskrider does not own RWBY or the Fate/Series. Nor does he own this story as Jauneforever created this work.**

**Duskrider: Now on to the story.**

**Chapter 2: A Game of Cat and Bird – Reading Edition **

"So, who are we getting this time?" Rider asks having had snapped out of his prior flashback.

Dusk looks at the list, "Well this is going to be fun." Passes the list to Rider who winces.

"Oh, this is not going to end well." Rider states "Now who should get who?" Deadpans as he sees Dusk wearing a black cocktail dress and wig.

"What? He's bonds to be drunk enough to fall for it." Dusk says putting a pair of cantaloupes in place.

"No why are you even dress up. We don't even have real bodies so we can shapeshift into anything." Rider facepalms taking the form of a bipedal rabbit.

"Where's the fun in that?" Dusk asks putting some makeup on as they enter the hidden door in the hall way. What neither noticed was a door cracked open at this early hour.

"So that's the exit." Weiss Schnee says to herself making plans on how to escape with her team thinking back to last night.

*Flashback*

After the end of the chapter each of them were shown different rooms with RWBY bunking together, NRP in the same room, the people form Type Moon bunking in the same room (with only one bed much to Shirou's embarrassment when Sakura joined him and his lovers), and Ozpin and Goodwitch had their own private rooms.

(Hallway)

"We never did get around to introducing ourselves, have we?" Ozpin states, "My name is Professor Ozpin the Headmaster of Beacon Academy and this is my Vice-Headmistress Glynda Goodwitch and our students."

"I'm Ruby Rose and this is my team," Ruby says with a strained smile thinking of the chapter of a possible future they just read and knowing she would never ever give up on her bestie like her other did. Even if her team and his team do. She feels that something is very wrong in the world.

"I am Weiss Schnee it is a pleasure to meet you." Weiss states not fully believing this Arc having a large impact on the world ridiculous the dunce sneaked his way into Beacon and was barely passing as far as she knew. If anyone had a impact on the world it would be her and her team. Maybe Pyrrha as well but not Jaune.

"Blake Belladonna." Blake states thinking on these events and not fully believing them though she is sickened by her future actions. While she may not interact with Jaune much he was still a decent person.

"Yang Xiao-Long and I'm Ruby's sister." Yang states not letting this get her down as she was never one to believe in faith or anything of the like.

"Hi, I am Pyrrha Nikos." Pyrrha still in shock of her future actions asking if this was her destiny to betray her crush and leader. To betray her friend.

"I am Nora Valkyrie, and this is my best friend Ren." Nora with a fragile smile says hiding her real emotions behind her smile refusing to break down here.

"Hello, I am Lie Ren." Ren keeps his face stoic but on the inside is a tornado of emotions and thoughts all going back to that Alistair person. Something was just not right with him and nothing was adding up. Even if WBY would not care for Jaune with how little positive interactions he had with them having the rest of the team and even Ruby give up on Jaune did not make sense after all they been through. Team JNPR was family now and forever and he cannot see them giving up on that family for anything. Not after he lost his first family all those years ago.

"OK what is with the fairy tale names and looks?" Rin finally asks having enough of this bull.

"Rin!" Sakura exclaims shocked that she was bringing it up.

"Fairy tale looks?" Ozpin questions with his mind ablaze with thoughts after all in his experiences most stories especially fairy tales has a core of truth to it.

"Sorry about Rin but she has a point. I am Shirou Emiya." Shirou states remembering the stories form when his father would tell him about different cultures and how each one had its own stories to tell.

"I am Sakura Matou, it is nice to meet you." Sakura says lying through her teeth while smiling sweetly. After her time as a Matou she knows better than to put her trust in strangers more so strangers that would possibly do the things they did in this world to that poor guy who just wanted to help people like Sempai.

"I am Servant Saber known as King Arthur Pendragon." Artoria says.

"King? But you're a girl shouldn't it be Queen. Wait if you were Queen than did you have a castle." Nora says.

"Rin Tohsaka." Rin states before continuing, "I mean look at Ozpin and Glynda have names and looks that scream they came form the Wizard of Oz. With Ozpin resembling the Wizard and Glynda being the Good Witch of the East gone dominatrix."

"Excuse me!?" Glynda exclaims blushing as her students look away with most having thought it privately to themselves in the past.

"What's a dominatrix?" Ruby asks innocently.

Yang pales, "I'll tell you when you're older."

"But- "

"Oh, and Ruby looks like a gothic Lolita version of Red Ridding Hood she even has the fucking hood!" Rin exclaims, "And don't even get me started on Snow White," points at Weiss, "and Bella puns of a name", points at Blake, "and even Goldilocks who looks more likely to fight the bears and go clubbing than steal their food and home." Pointing at Yang.

"Hey there's nothing wrong with my hood!" Ruby exclaims.

"Oh, and let's not forget gender bent team here." Pointing at the last three. "They each look and sound like gender bent parodies of legends from Achilles, Mulan, and Thor!"

"Gender bent?" Pyrrha questions having heard of this theme back in Mistral and cannot help but wonder what she and her teams would look like the other gender…than again their lies the path of madness.

"And now that I think of it Jaune does sound like a gender bent Joan of Arc as well." Rin points out.

Shortly after this the awkward air causes them all to leave.

(RWBY's Room)

"I still don't believe this." Weiss states, "It must be a trick."

"Weiss we all saw the footage and the story that was recorded matching everything." Yang points out not liking it but accepting it.

"I still can't believe that this would happen." Ruby states depressed that she would abandon her first friend and lead to him killing himself in possible futures. There has to be something she can do to change this.

"I hate to admit it, but I can see this happening." Blake states.

"Blake!" Ruby exclaims.

"Look at the evidence. I didn't respect Jaune all that much after I found out about his transcripts, Weiss hates him, and Yang only tolerated him for your sake." Blake explains not liking it, more so as Weiss winces having thought over how she acted, and Yang knowing Blake was right that without Ruby she would have written the guy off weeks ago.

Weiss thinks of all this and starts to plan to know she needs to figure out where the exit is to this mad house.

*End Flashback*

Now that she knows where to go, she just needs to look when they close the door. Only when she does there is nothing. No signs there ever was a door no lines that showed that the door slid open. If she did not see it herself, she would have sworn there was never a door here in the first place.

She needs to time this better next time.

What she did not see was a hole. A tiny keyhole in the middle of the hall slightly to the left of where she was looking.

(RWBY Verse)

Walking up to a crowded bar Dusk found hi-no her target. Need to stay in character. Swaying in taking a seat next to a dusty old crow.

"So, Sugar you come around her often." Dusk starts his seduction.

Qrow looks at his glass and then back at Dusk with a double take. "Look even I'm not drunk enough for this. I mean I'm sure you're a perfectly lovely girl it's just your too homely for me."

Dusk's eyes turn red, "How dare you!" Smacking Qrow with a purse and knocking him out using feminine rage. "Well that didn't go to plan." She comments in his real deep voice. Than starts dragging the Qrow out by his feet paying no heed to the looks they are getting.

(In another part of Remnant)

Rider as a rabbit is walking out of a bandit camp that is on fire with Raven in a sake over his shoulder. "Eh, that didn't turn out how I thought it would." Takes a bit out of carrot.

He dodges a set of gun shots from a pair of blade guns as Vernal chases after him shouting for him to stop and take his beating like a man or something.

"Eh, What's up doc?" Rider asks as Vernal screams and shoots at him enraged.

Jumping into a rabbit hole with the sack with Raven inside and he is gone. Vernal shouts, "Come back here with Raven!" She jumps in after this crazy rabbit unknown that was part of his plan.

Than it all goes dark with a sharp pain in the back of her head.

Rabbit Rider is behind her smiling at the camera, "Ain't I'm a stinker?"

Dragging Vernal into Raven's kidnaping sack and takes them into the portal after which time slows once more as they no longer need to be in synch with the world's timeline.

(Viewing Room)

"Why on earth did you grab Vernal?" Dusk asks back in his normal outfit putting Qrow in place before lunch finishes and they arrive.

"Not my fault she couldn't take a hint." Rider states back to normal with rabbit ears and buck teeth this time, "I was just not interested in her." Thinking of how she cased him after he accidently walked into her room when she was changing. Turns out drugging Raven was easy since she figured any one with the gall to challenge her would fight her head on, then again, she never dealt with such weak methods.

No, it turns out that Vernal has a fiery temper or at least took offense to things way to easy.

"Maybe we should ask for a third concept to man the gate so we can get in and out easier." Dusk states thinking of how much time they waste dragging people into the portals when they must set them up a good half hour way on foot from anything.

"Are you out of your mind?" Rider asks looking at him like he was insane, "If we do that, we can kiss our jobs goodbye and end up being stuck behind a desk at best and at worst the Abyss." They both shivers remembering that one crazy plot bunny who pulled a chest buster on Rider when they were transporting him to the Abyss of Bad Ideas. He still had the scar…and new stomach.

Seeing the time has gone and the doors going to open soon they finish up everything reading over the settings for the runes having updated them recently.

A favorite is no matter where you are at 9am on the dot in this reality, if you do not belong here, you will arrive at the viewing room. And it is 9am about now!

*Pop! * The noise waking up the newest guests as the old ones appear a foot in the air.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Many screams as they appear.

Shirou lands on his feet catching Sakura while Saber catches Rin in her arms. While Blake lands with Yang falling on her back, Ruby lands on Weiss' back. Ozpin and Glynda catch themselves in time. "Ow!" Weiss and Blake exclaim. "Sorry!" Ruby and Yang say.

"Qrow?" Ozpin questions seeing the dusty old crow.

"Mom?" Yang asks seeing Raven shocked to see the women she was looking for did not see.

"Yang?" Raven asks wondering how she got here.

"You!" Vernal exclaims recognizing those ears from the Rabbit who sneaked into her bedroom carrying Raven.

"Maybe I should have left her behind." Rider questions as Vernal charges him only to bounce off a barrier that appears.

"What?!" Vernal exclaims.

"Whoa what was that?" Yang questions, "Your semblance."

Rider raises an eyebrow. "You do know that Aura is unique to your world, right? Why else would we be talking about Magecraft as often as we do." This stuns those form Remnant.

"From our world?" Raven questions catching that.

"Still does not explain what that was." Pyrrha brings up.

"Oh, that is easy." Rider states before picking up a chair and throwing it at a surprised Dusk only for the barrier to appear again. "After the last session we updated the rune system that is in the Viewing Room such as the teleportation system that would bring you all here at 9am on the dot, a barrier to prevent people form hurting one another though it reflects back physical force that is directly applied. And a food system that will keep us feed and watered. Just think of what you want, and it will appear as long as it is edible."

"Why do you have rabbit ears and a tail? I thought you were a cat fanus." Blake states

"It's part of my powers being able to take on the traits of any living creature and becoming them." Rider than transforms into a cat, then a anamorphic rabbit eating a carrot, "I don't know why but these always taste better as a rabbit." As Blake's mind seems to fry Shirou tries to think of a heroic spirit with powers that could be like this perhaps some kind of a druid. "Go a head and give the food system a try."

Ruby thinks about what she wants and then a plat of chocolate chip cookies appears. "It works!" Before she starts to eat them.

Ozpin gets some coffee smiling into his mug, Blake gets tuna, and Nora gets pancakes. All the pancakes.

Qrow frowns as his flask is still empty, "What gives?"

"Oh, forgot to make the filter only target certain people for alcoholic products, sorry." Rider states forgetting to edit the alcohol blocker. Talk about bad luck.

Qrow mutters to himself as Rider as he notices the Type Moon verse people are not eating and remembers they had a fully stocked kitchen connected to each room. Tossing the book over to Shirou who catches it surprised Rider states, "Your turn to read."

Shirou shrugs seeing no harm in it as he starts to read the chapter.

"Read? You brought us here against our will to read a book." Raven questions not having time for this foolishness.

"Yes. We kidnapped you and slowed down time under our Master's orders to read a book." Rider states frowning at one of the worst mothers he has ever had the misfortune of meeting. "If I had my way, you'd be 10 feet under pushing up daises, but the boss does not want this to be a blood bath. Be happy the shield works both ways." Raven flints back feeling Rider's slight killing intention aimed at her that escaped him having a vision of a huge monster with a mask and hole where it's heart would be eating her alive as his eyes flash golden.

This makes Yang frown wondering just why Rider the generally nicer of the two hosts they have would want to kill her mother. Sure, she is not mother of the year but she cannot be that bad.

Rather than responding Qrow just shrugs asking, "Will I be able to get any kind of spirit I want around here they fix the system?"

"Yep. After this chapter we will work to fix it." Dusk states knowing that sometimes a person just needs a pint.

"Cool." Qrow shrugs taking a seat.

Raven far from the others in her group with Vernal pouting sitting next to her still pissed off about the rabbit thing. Qrow sits with his nieces no one notices Weiss thinking of how to open the door she saw earlier.

**Chapter 2: A Game of Cat and Bird.**

_**Journal Entry/ Post Beacon entry 4**_

"A journal? I didn't know that Jaune kept one." Ruby comments.

"Yeah. Me neither." Pyrrha mutters wondering just how much or little she knew about her leader and friend.

_**Right, so this journal's purpose has changed a great deal since two weeks ago. Rather than record my life at Beacon its purpose is now to document the insanity that is my life now. Some days I think I must actually be in a padded cell right now but Mordred is always ready to remind me that I couldn't dream up someone like her even if I tried. **_

Saber smiles slightly remembering the rather arrogant and battle crazed knight that once served her. Than frowns not sure how to feel about Mordred after all this time.

_**Right, I'm repeating myself now. Let's move on to the purpose of this entry and document what the Spirits I can use are capable of.**_

Everyone leans forward with the images appearing on the screen as Servants appear. They may know who they are, but they know little of how they interacted with Jaune so far. Though they are most worried about Avenger and how things will play out with him especially Pyrrha who did not want to see her friend and crush be corrupted by vengeance.

Raven raises an eyebrow, "Spirits?"

"Heroic Spirts or Servants are beings form the past that were famous or infamous enough to end up on the Throne of Heroes and usually have power on level to their legend. Even the weakest has the strength to break people's bones with a light punch. There are multiple classes each with their own specialties." Sakura states not wanting to sit through another lecture from her sister who pouts to her for stealing her thunder. Making sure to turn away to hide her smirk.

"And who is this Jaune guy anyway?" Qrow asks wondering why he would write about leaving Beacon if he had graduated or been expelled.

"Jaune Arc is a student at Beacon. In this story of a possible future he gained contract with these Servants in the form of cards able to take their form with their permission after he leaves Beacon following certain pressures." Ozpin speaks glancing at the students in the room making them wince. Qrow makes note of this and resolves to ask later what is going on if it is not explained here. Maybe see if he can read the first chapter on his own and possibly see the ending.

"I see…" Raven trails off thinking about getting this Jaune Arc into her tribe. If these spirits were that strong than together with a Maiden they could break free fully form any chains that Ozpin and Salem send out to bind them.

_**First, because I'll never hear the end of it otherwise, is Mordred. So far she is the most powerful servant I can call upon. Her armor is incredibly durable, more so to survive her own strength than anything. **_

"Just how strong is she?" Raven questions making Dusk snap his fingers and play a scene showing Mordred destroying a tank and blowing away soldiers with the force of her jumping. Raven licks her lips and grins thinking about how strong they are and how strong having Jaune around will make her tribe.

"Damn!" Yang says seeing how strong Mordred is and is worried about having to fight Jaune with Mordred's strength.

"A Tank? But that would me…" Rin comments trailing off as the others form the Type Moon universe pick it up.

"That he was summoned for a Grail War…" Saber states thinking what that would mean for their world.

"A different one world all together." Dusk states indifferent to this having to use a moment that would not spoil too much of the servant's real potential.

"He but that's a girl-OW!" Qrow starts only to double over in pain a sharp pain hits him like someone just stabbed him.

"Oh, and don't forget about not pissing off the Servants." Rider states, "In this world between worlds they can and will harm you even form the thrown if they are pissed enough."

_**Her Crimson Lightning technique is her go-to option for long-distance attacks but throwing her blade is something I have memories of her doing. Her Nobel Phantasm is something I haven't touched yet but the destructive power I've seen makes it something I won't touch in a populated area.**_

"No." Rider cuts off before Raven can ask. "Way too much of a spoiler. Asking for what a Servant's Noble Phantasm is like me asking what underwear you have on. Way too personal and too much of spoiler."

A blushing Vernal throw a shoe at Rider only for it to bounce off the shield that appears.

_**Diarmuid is the second servant I managed to Install. A master of a twin-spear fighting style; he's faster and more agile than Mordred as well as more strategically minded. For once luck was on my side and when I Install him, I do not receive the Love Spot that caused him so much trouble. **_

"Love spot? What kind of thing would that do?" Ruby wonders drooling over the spears that appear in the image of Diarmuid.

"Does it have anything to do with his mole?" Pyrrha asks thinking it is kind of cute.

"Oh, it's a curse or blessing or something put on him that makes women fall in love with him one sight." Dusk states sipping some lemonade as the girls in the room pale, "Don't worry the image filter was one of the first things we added in. To prevent any potentially rated MA moments form slipping by when looking into a world or any negative effect."

"Is this filter why I am having so much trouble tracing?" Shirou wonders resolving to ask after this. While he still believed in helping others his time spent around Magus has taught him how to keep certain things hidden.

_**His spears are terrifying, one creates wounds that will never heal and the other will cancel or pierce anything magical. **_

This causes Saber to rub her arm remembering having taken a wound from both spears.

Ruby shivers for once afraid of a weapon.

"Cancel's magic?" Ozpin thinks about this and considers how this could be used to counter Salem and possible the maiden's power with Salem having gotten half the power of the Fall Maiden.

Raven narrows her eyes at this considering if perhaps she should just take the cards and make sure that Jaune is not a threat. Dividing the power sounds like a better choice than allowing a child not loyal to her to keep all that power_. _

_**The latter will be useful once we face a Caster class while the other will ensure those that rely on outlasting their opponents will be faced with wounds that constantly bleed them out. A note to myself; when making deals never have Diarmuid Installed. He is proof there is such a thing a too loyal and I don't want his mindset influencing me while I make deals.**_

"Too loyal?" Pyrrha asks thinking this version was not loyal enough to her crush/leader.

"Indeed." Ozpin thinks of his time with Salem and how he was brought back to life by her when he was Ozma, "Sometimes we do not see the people we pledge our loyalty too for who they are until it is too late. It is better to remain a sceptic of the people that ask for your loyalty." Taking a sip of his coffee thinking of how things would have changed had he not gone along with Salem's plans earlier.

Raven nods at this remembering how she cut ties with Ozpin after finding out that he was at war for centuries with another immortal being and just how little hope there is for them wining_. _

_**Finally, we have Medusa the Rider. **_

Qrow whistles, "Now that is a woman." Only to shiver as he meets the eyes of the purple haired girl he never saw before with shadows of her bangs shading her glare at him and he wisely turns away.

Sakura thinks of how to get back at Qrow for the treatment of her former protector only looking down with Sempai holds her hand and calming her down a little. With her free hand she helps him hold the book open.

Raven shakes her head in disgust of her brothers stating, "He never changes."

"He really doesn't." Glynda state with them looking at each other than away not wanting to agree with the other (former) huntress.

_**Her memories were disturbing to say the least. Mordred and Diarmuid had some horrifying memories filled with bloodshed and carnage but theirs' were on the field of battle. Medusa's were memories of her being hunted down or her doing the hunting. **_

"Hunting?" Weiss questions_. _

_**More and more I receive new memories of her decent into madness and I feel only sorrow for her. Cursed by a goddess and set upon by 'heroes' from across the land, added on to her sisters' treatment of her, her mind just couldn't take it. **_

Many pales at this.

Yang grips her seat at the thought of someone mistreating her sister.

Blake thinks of some members of the White Fang that were freed from the more brutal mining camps and how they never were the same again. Not all there. And she cannot help but wonder if that is what helped lead to the more violent turn of events.

Raven narrows her eyes thinking that maybe using these cards would not be a good idea. The thought that another being could drive you insane through them is not a pleasant one.

"Hopefully he will be able to stay sane with these new memories." Ozpin comments wondering if it was like how when Ozma's soul merges with a new one similar to himself.

**_On a side note saying so made her act oddly for a time but she soon returned to her normal self_. **

"What…" Weiss deadpans not believing this could happen.

"Oh, looks like lady killer here caught her eyes." Qrow states wiggling his eyebrows.

Pyrrha's smile twitches at this and Nora looks at her in worry and Ruby's eye twitches at this unnoticed by her friends or family but Rider notices and smirks.

"Lancaster will sail!" Rider telepathically sends to Dusk smugly.

Dusk flips him off tired of his shipping. Beside everyone knows that Lancaster is a cute ship no need to bring it up because his ship crashed and burned before it could sail fully. "Fucking Cinder Fall. She just had to kill Penny and Arkos." He thinks to himself.

_**Installing her is interesting to say the least. For one her outfit changes from a dress to some very tight shorts and a sleeveless top for me. Secondly is the way I'm blindfolded when she is Installed. **_

At the image shown of Jaune's install of Medusa there is a good deal of blushing form the cast.

"Oh my." Sakura states blushing from seeing Medusa's gender bent outfit not interested in Jaune though.

"Lucky brat." Qrow thinks of when he was tricked into wearing a skirt back in Beacon.

Glynda smirks upon hearing Qrow's grumbling as she still has a few pictures. It never hurts to have a little black mail around to force a co worker to do their job.

Pyrrha states dead a head with a nosebleed grinning at the sight the tight shorts give. Nora waves her hands in front of her to try to get her attention.

Blake hides a nosebleed making a mental note to ask for her books for when she gets out of here.

Ruby blushes hiding her eyes behind her hands but taking a few peaks. What no one notices is an single drop of blood that is hidden by her red hood.

Rider deadpans at the cast as Dusk takes a note to add a few pictures to the hall way. This place is a little dull after all.

_**Her eyes are her main Nobel Phantasm and therefore covered when not in use; in exchange my other senses are incredibly heightened. This is the Install that has me the most closely linked to the spirit as her experience and skill are even more important with the lack of sight. Her main weapon is a set of nail-shaped daggers attached to chains, combined with her great speed hit and run tactics are my best choice for using her.**_

"Her eyes?" Raven asks wanting more information for when the time comes to get the cards from this boy or add the boy to the tribe. She'll figure it out sooner or later.

"Spoilers." Rider states firmly. Though he is tempted to show a version of those eyes in action there are too many people around her to be caught in the crossfire. And Duskrider already said no killing or maiming the guests he does not like. What he is a fanboy, and most are a little on the chaotic side when there favorite characters and least favorite are involved.

Dusk makes a note to keep an eye on Rider. Fuck he hates being the responsible one.

**With the final addition to his journal Jaune shut down the journal app on his scroll and tucked it away. Two weeks since he had taken Zeltretch up on his offer and he had come to see exactly why the Vampire was concerned. Three cards, that's how many he had found and while the first two, a horned figure wielding a gigantic ax and a gunslinger respectively, had been newly born the third, a Spirit that appeared to be a young woman that threw around fire and turned into a dragon at one point, had slaughtered a whole trading caravan. By the time he found it nothing but bits of burnt wood and charred skeletons had remained. **

The image appears on the screen and some buckets as needed.

"Oh, my Oum." Yang says for the first time afraid. Sure, they talked about how strong Servants can be but seeing it in action…

Ruby turns green and grabs a bucket unable to hold in her cookies at this sight.

Nora grabs Ren's hand and they comfort each other.

"Who are they?" Raven asks wanting more information. Not really caring about some weaklings that died. The strong live and the weak die.

"While I am not a hundred percent sure on any the best idea, I have for the last one would be Kiyohime." Rider states being a fan of the character in the game Fate/Grand Order having her as one of his first Servants in game. "She while not a truly powerful servant is the only one I can think of that would fit this."

"Kiyohime? The girl who turned into a dragon in that one legend?" Rin asks having looked up many legends including Japanese ones before the war.

"The same." Rider states making an image appear on screen.

"She looks rather young to be a heroic spirit." Qrow points out what no one else does.

"Servants are chosen at the primes of their life usually and it is often shaped by what people view the strongest form their legends." Rider states.

"What's her story anyway?" Raven questions how a girl could turn into a dragon wondering if she could upgrade from her bird form to something more battle capable.

"The story of Kiyohime Legend is a rather unusual one." Rider starts being a fan of many stories, "It starts with a young girl who meets a handsome monk named Anchin, who requested a single night's lodging on his way to a temple in Kumano. It was love at first sight for the young girl and that night upon visiting Anchin she was brutally rejected."

"Ouch must have hurt." Nora states feeling bad for her knowing what it was like to fall in love with someone but being unable to be together with them. Well not together-together since they are together, but it was not like-like or anything of that.

Rider smirks knowing what she is thinking continues, "He does end up promising her that on his way back from the temple in Kumano to meet her." This makes some of the girls sigh at the seemingly romantic gestor, "Only ends up running away without meeting her as she terrifies the living shit out of him." This makes the group go wide idea as they did not see that coming with images form the Duskrider studios interrupting the event with a yandere Kiyohime and a Jaune version of Anchin. "After noticing the betrayal, Kiyohime falls into despair, grief and resentment over this, turned into a dragon." Shows an image of Kiyohime turning into a Japanese blue dragon with fire spilling form her mouth, "Than he hunts him down and burns Anchin to death while he was hiding inside a bell." The screen follows the image.

O.O the Beacon students stare at this image. Nora rethinks her earlier thoughts.

"No fury like a woman's huh?" Qrow quips.

"Too true." Dusk states not getting why Rider loves the character.

What he does not know is that Rider has a huge love of animal especially dragon and cats. You would think he would have figured it out by now.

**It was at that point that Jaune was truly thankful for the memories he had seen of his Heroic Spirits as they let him ignore that detail until after the corrupted Spirit was defeated. Once that was done, he spent an hour vomiting whatever was in his stomach as Diarmuid talked him through it. **

"The weak die and strong live. He should get used to it." Raven states seeing Jaune's reaction to a little gore thinking more and more she should take the Cards for herself. Not caring for the glares, she gets form others. Especially Shirou.

"Can't blame him. It is only human to react the way he did." Qrow states.

**Within twenty-four hours after every fight Zeltretch would show up to collect the cards.**

"At least he's always on time." Rin grumbles remembering how he would always show up on time but almost never when she wanted him to. Such as the time he appeared at the kitchen table to have some of Shirou's food since he kept watching people form cross the multiverse apparently loving his cooking. And the baka just set his place like a guest!

**Jaune smiled as he looked around the Shion, apparently, he had wandered through just in time for a big wedding and there was plenty of work to be done. He had traded he services for room and board; performing whatever task needed to be done while listening for gossip that could relate to a Card. Diamurd had been jubilant the whole time; telling the tale of him and Grianne.**

**"**_**And that is how my and Grianne's union came to be." **_**Jaune just nodded along, unsure of how to think about the story. Mordred however….**

**"**_**Tch, so you're just like Lancelot. I'll at least allow you the fact she used a Geas to make you run off with her but you still married her."**_

"A Geas is a magical contract used to bond people for their words and actions." Rin states cutting off Ruby's question, "This is a common method in the moonlight world and is always a dangerous thing to sign as the contract will force you to follow thought with your actions even if you do not want to."

"Wait so Diamurd was forced to marry this Grianne girl and he was ok with it." Yang says unsure how to feel.

Saber shrugs, "I would not say that, but he accepted what happened and was a loyal knight following through with the agreement even if he did not want to going along with it for the best."

"Still it is crazy having a contract to force you to go along with another person's demands." Yang says not noticing how shifty eyed Ruby was acting.

"Speaking of in multiple possible futures Ruby puts Jaune under a friendship contract that under his own pride did not break no matter what. In multiple possible futures this led to a marriage contract later on." Rider says with a Cheshire grin.

"WHAT!?" PWBY exclaims while Ruby blushes at her friendship contract that she tried to get her friends back in Signal to sign was brought up in these other worlds. While she did not bring them up with Yang things did not work out with them. Though she has to remember about this for later and include herself with the bonding to make sure that Jaune knew he was hers and she was his.

Not noticing Pyrrha's glare at her or Rider bringing out his Ruby + Jaune shipping flag which had their symbols overlaying one another. One of his ships will sail damn it!

Shirou noticing the thoughtful look on his friends/lovers faces starts reading again having at least some sense for self-preservation.

**"**_**I loved her and until my King accepted it, I lied not a single finger upon her. She was as pure as snow until we consummated our marriage." **_

"That's kind of sweet I guess." Yang said not sure how to feel about this as it feels like a forced marriage, but he sounded happy from this.

"He really is like a knight from a fairy tale." Ruby says wide eyed but sad from his story. Happy ever after never ended with the knight being forced to marry the princess_. _

**"**_**YOU STILL BETRAYED THE ONE YOU SWORE YOUR LOYALTY TO!"**_

**"**_**SHUT IT KNIGHT OF BETRAYAL! THE ONE WHO BROUGHT THEIR KINGDOM'S DEMISE HAS NO RIGHT TO " **_**Jaune winced as the two knights began to argue; wishing Mordred would make up her mind on if she hated her father or not as then this argument would stop.**

"Mordred…" Saber whispers.

"So, you know Mordred pretty well huh?" Qrow questions.

"He was my son. One of my knights but he grew bitter as I would never hand over the throne to one such as him." Saber states.

"Throne?" Vernal questions.

"Oh, that is right you were not here for introductions. I am Servant Saber, King Arthur Pendragon." Saber stated.

"A Servant…" Raven mutters under her breath wondering if she could bring her into the tribe but from the way she introduced herself it did not seem likely. Kings prefer playing with the life of people rather than getting involved with them form what she would see as a small tribe of barbarians.

"What is with your use of gender terms? Does your world reverse them or something?" Qrow questions having been informed by Ozpin that they were from another world when they were waiting for the story to start after his arrival having gotten used to passing information quickly between each other.

His question was ignored as Shirou started up the story though Rin was giving him a look like he was a idiot and questioning why he was even there.

**"**_**Both of you, quiet. You're making Master uncomfortable." **_**Medusa's voice filled Jaune's ears, a curious mix of sultry and concerned. **

"Why is it that we are reading a book if they are going describe voices like this?" Qrow questions.

"It is for the sake of the imagination. The style of narrative helps share more emotions and thoughts than a recording of this world ever could." Dusk states not bringing up just how much trouble they usually had when trying to transfer the book into a DVD format. The last attempt accidently summoned something from Regular Show and after the battle between DVD and Laserdisc it was agreed upon never again.

Rider's eye twitches form the memory having almost lost his life in the battle when VCR decided to join in along with Blu-ray. The treaty took forever to set up. "Trust me this is the best method to see another universe."

No one asks any more seeing the looks of suppressed trauma in the eyes of Dusk and Rider and cannot help but wonder just what kind of thing happened to cause such as reaction to something like seeing a recording.

**Both knights quieted down at that, something Jaune thanked Medusa for as he sat down on a bench in the town square. He looked around, taking in the banners and lights set up. Shion was a constant vacation spot for the Arc family, the town's harvest festival famous throughout the area and being back in it brought back some bittersweet memories.**

Pyrrha and Ruby lean forward to learn more about there crush/ fellow leader. Having not learned anything good so far, they cannot help but wonder about this.

With Ren and Nora, they held hands together remembering what life was like in a certain village not too far from Shion.

**Mordred had made him question his parents and sisters' way of raising him; the knight finding it disturbing that in such a dangerous land the sole heir was not taught to survive. Jaune had been forced to explain gender-equality to Mordred and discovered the young girl's hatred of her gender. Since then Jaune had made an effort to only call her by her given name as any use of feminine pronouns set her off. **

"We could have told you that already." Qrow point out rubbing his chest where he got hit.

"Why does Mordred hate being referred to as a feminine pronoun anyway?" Ruby questions wondering why both Mordred and Saber would hide their gender form their people.

Dusk shrugs; "Not sure part of it is due to the whole biases that era in history had against women and how they could never take the throne which in turn lead to Artoria here faking their identity as the male King Arthur which was helped by their magic scabbard that stopped aging and healed their wounds."

"Or it could just be preferences since there is nothing wrong with a person wanting to be referred to by a gender pronoun they want." Rider points out thinking of how much better the world would be if people stopped giving shit about other's love life and personal choices and focused their attention on something more productive. Like making Kingdom Hearts 3 so that we didn't have to wait over a decade for it to appear. Having a feeling that if they make Kingdom Hearts 4 it will either be 3019 before it is released with MMOVR Technology or the literal last day of humanity possibly not the later.

Ruby just nods at this having never really saw this as an issue after all it was not like they were hurting anyone being called what they wanted to be called.

**Still her thoughts stuck with him and Jaune had been forced to take a hard look at his life. Yes, his family wanted him safe, but they forbid him from taking even introductory self-defense classes. **

This causes Weiss' eyes to narrow remembering how her father would not let her take lessons in how to fight until after Winter stood up to him for her pointing out that not knowing how to fight could get her killed.

Glynda's eyes narrow as well, "Ozpin is this part correct."

"Indeed," Ozpin pushing up his glasses, "Jaune's parents did not want him to become a huntsman merely wanting him to continue the family line."

"It's a common theme behind the Jaunes of the multiverse," Dusk points out getting other people's attention, "We have looked into so many possible worlds not just your own possible futures that they could be changed by some event in the past but usually Jaune's parents never trained him.

"Why would they do that?" Ruby questions not understanding why they would do that.

"People sometimes do things they believe are the greater good rather than for the good of the individual." Raven states looking at Ozpin when she says this. Making people wonder what she was talking about.

**And while the town he grew up in was a relatively safe place they did lose people to Grimm and bandits, Jaune himself had lost three friends to the soulless beasts over the years.**

Everyone from Remnant bows their head in respect as they each had lost someone to the Grimm. Though Raven glares at Ozpin form the corner of her eyes hating how he is making people fight in his war yet never telling them about just what they are facing.

Shirou's grip tightens as he hears about the loss of innocent lives to monsters considering if he should see if he could travel there and take care of the population of Grimm. Though even if he wants to, he has a feeling that if Magus find there way to Remnant than it would not end well for anyone. Beside he gets the feeling his friends/loves would not let him go even if he found away to Remnant.

**Instead of a sword Jaune was trained to wield a needle, the only reason he used a knife was to cook, for crying out loud he was turned into a skilled masseuse when his sisters wanted him to help ease the back-pain puberty had brought them. The memories of Medusa's sisters treating their sister like a servant only settled the point, that his family had decided the only worth he had was as a butler to them. Jaune was sure they loved him, but it was hard to look past both the lessons and the fact that when his sisters decided what they wanted to be they had received full support unlike him.**

Nora dislikes the though of her team leader being made into a house husband rather than following his dreams, "Ren-"

"No breaking their legs Nora." Ren states knowing that Jaune would not want Nora to maim his family.

Nora pouts at him never letting her deal out justice.

Rin raises an eyebrow at this questioningly, "Would she reall-"

"Yes." Everyone from Remnant that knew her and this causes Raven to look at Nora in consideration if she could channel that energy into something more productive in her tribe.

**"**_**They probably just wanted to keep you safe, I know that my old man wanted me to spend a long time before joining him in his house and Anegus was the same."**_

**'Maybe, or did they want to keep me indoors and ensure I didn't embarrass them. Either way they wanted me stuck in a gilded cage.' **

"He is really bitter about this. Did he ever bring up his family with your team?" Blake asks wanting to know a little more.

"No, he never brought up his family when we would talk." Pyrrha states mentally hitting herself for not seeing this knowing her leader/crush was determined but had no training should have been a large hint.

"He only mentioned he had 7 sisters to me once or twice." Ruby states thinking about a talk they had in the halls once. Unknowingly to her this sparks Pyrrha's jealousy who can never get her leader/crush to talk to her about his personal life from before Beacon.

**His servants kept quiet at that and Jaune got up as the mayor of the town, an aging man in his sixties named Bacchus, came up to him.**

**"Jaune my boy, would you mind keeping an eye on my granddaughter, Thalia, while I deal with some more adult matters of the upcoming festivities?" At Bacchus' words an eight-year old brunette dressed in a pink sundress and her hair set in pigtails came out from behind his legs and pouted up at the man. Jaune grinned at Thalia, having come to know the little girl rather well over the past few days.**

"She is sooo cute like a baby sloth!" Nora says wide eyed.

**"Grandpa, I'm plenty grown-up. I even have a part in auntie Vivian's wedding." The mayor chuckled at the little girl and leaned down to pat her on the head.**

**"Yes, yes. I'm sure you'll be an excellent flower girl, but this is something you'll need to be a bit older for."**

**"How old?"**

**"You'll need wrinkles like mine before you can get involved in these matters. Come know, didn't you say how awesome it be to spend time with Jaune earlier." Jaune felt a blush on his cheeks as Thalia turned bright red. Stepping up her leaned over and held out his hand to the girl.**

"It's nice to see how good Jaune is with kids." Pyrrha states thinking of how he will make a good father one day causing a slight blush to appear on her cheeks.

"Fun fact in all of the futures that Jaune is in that he has kids, he is a great father." Rider points out teasingly getting Ruby's attention as well as Pyrrha's. He is determined to make at least one ship sail here!

"Really all of the futures?" Blake asks.

"All the ones he lives to be a father including the ones where he adopts." Rider states putting a chill down their spines at the thought of that nose swaying in the wind.

**"Let's leave the geezer to whatever he had to do, okay? The two of us can go enjoy the game stalls they set up this morning." A bright smile is his answer.**

**"Thank you Jaune, I'll get her in a few hours." Jaune waved the mayor off but accepted the Lien the man gave him for the games. Nodding to Bacchus Jaune scooped Thalia up and carried her off to the game stalls.**

**The first one Thalia wanted to do was a ring toss game, the little girl eagerly playing the game and earning a stuffed cat. Following that she dragged Jaune to the darts, earning a little crown for her efforts. That was how Jaune spent the next two hours, following Thalia around as she racked up the prizes. If a bit of his own Lien was used to pay for her fun Jaune so be it, after the last few weeks he had lived Jaune was enjoying the joy that radiated from the innocent little girl.**

Yang smiles, "Reminds me of how me and dad used to take Ruby to the fair."

"Hey, I was there too." Qrow points out.

"Yeah you were there some of the time drunk."

"But he's always drunk!" Ruby states, "Well except for now." Making Qrow pout and twitch slightly form being stone cold sober. Other dimensions, possible timelines being kidnapped to read a book with his nieces, their team, Ozpin, Goodwitch, random strangers, and even Raven and one of her tribe's people he could really use a drink.

'_Should we tell him that Duskrider messaged us he fixed the alcohol system shortly after this reading started.' _Rider asks.

'_Nah it's more fun this way.' _Dusk returns the telepathic message. Using some of his shadows to bring out a large chest in front of Qrow who looks at it in question opening it and sheading a tear at the beauty of it.

Grabbing a bottle of gin, a shot glass with ice he throws back a shot and says, "Now I can start my day." Smiling widely Qrow states trying to remove the effect of withdraw for about an hour.

"Well he was sober…." Weiss says watching as Qrow kills his liver. Ha jokes on her, Qrow's liver is legendary across the multiverse as one of the Holy Immortal Livers! There are even cults based around some of the Qrows' liver out there. Praise the Holy Liver.

**"So then little lady, which do you want to end with." Thalia eagerly pointed to a basketball game that had been set up. The goal was to score twenty goals, a prize being earned based on how many you made.**

**"That one, that one." Jaune set Thalia down in front of it and handed the woman manning the stall the Lien needed to play. The little girl eagerly picked up her first ball and threw it up wildly, hitting the backboard and sending it flying back at her, Jaune plucked the ball from the air before it hit her and set it down.**

**"Hey, bit too much power behind it. Here, like this." Jaune led Thalia through the next shot, showing her how to do it just like his sisters did for him once. Thalia managed to get the next three through the hoop and barely missed the fifth. Jaune just laughed and ruffled her hair as she pouted at her streak being broken. By the end of it Thalia had managed to get a score of 13/20. Jaune couldn't help but chuckle at the girl's choice of a foam sword as her prize.**

Ruby smiles remembering how her dad did something similar for her before and how she picked up a toy gun from the stall.

**"**_**Agreed, at least make it wood. How else is she supposed to do damage with it?" **_**It took everything Jaune had not to double over laughing at the sheer indignation in Mordred's voice.**

Ruby giggles at this resembling how disappointed she was when the toy gun did not even come with foam darts.

"Is she for real?" Weiss questions.

"She's right though, how is she supposed to break legs with that?" Nora questions remembering a rubber hammer she got from after traveling with Ren. He got it for her from a prize stall having saved up their money for a nice time spent together.

"They are not supposed to." Sakura points out thinking of how cruel and stupid kids were recalling how she meet Sempai when she was being bullied by a group of boys.

**"Jaune." The knight looked down at Thalia who held her sword up at him. "Can you teach me how to use a sword." Jaune got down on one knee so that he was face to face with the young girl.**

**"And why do you want to wield a sword."**

**"To kill the bandits." **

This cause many of the students of Beacon to pale while Blake narrows her eyes seeing the thoughts of revenge playing in here eyes. "She's serious."

"There is a good reason for it." Rider states with narrow eyes.

"There is never a good reason to kill people." Ruby says naively.

"She said bandits not people." Rider looks Raven in the eyes at this part and with a reptilian smile, slightly sending a chill down her spine though she would not admit it, gestures Shirou to keep reading as his attention was playing over that line wondering why someone that young would want to kill other people.

**Jaune's blood ran cold and a silence filled the area at the Thalia's statement. The sheer hatred on her face scared Jaune, it didn't belong on a girl as young as her. "They took my Mommy from me, Daddy never recovered and one day he died from a broken heart. It hurt him so much it exploded inside his chest, you could see it on his clothes." Jaune's mouth dried as he realized this little girl had walked in on her father after he killed himself, someone clearly making her think that tale was true. **

People shiver at a younger Thalia in the door way seeing her father's dead body holding a stuffed animal in hand after having nightmare. Having planned to ask to spend the night with him. Never noticing the weapon just off to the side.

Qrow glares at Raven at this part remembering the mess Taiyang was after she left him alone with Yang and then years later when Summer went MIA later declared dead. They never even found the body.

Shirou closes his eyes and takes a deep breath remembering that night on the porch when his father died. He cannot help but wonder how the man who could not cook to save his life, that saved him became a Counter Guardian being both relieved and disappointed when he has not been seen so far. Relieved because he did not want to see his father like how Archer was. And disappointed for not seeing the reason behind why he would be a Counter Guardian.

Feeling a hand on his he looks to see Sakura with worry in her eyes, "Do you need to take a break Sempai?"

With a smile trying to push back thoughts of fire and blood he replies, "No I just needed to catch my breath sorry for worrying you." Pushing past the worried eyes of those he loves he continues.

**"I want to make sure every bandit dies, I want to make sure no-one else losses a mommy or daddy to them." Tears filled her eyes as she looked up at him, clutching the toy sword to her chest. "So please teach me how to kill them." Jaune shakily enveloped Thalia in a hug, his heart aching at listening to this girl's story. He knew her Grandfather was raising her and that he was the only family she still had; that her calling the bride auntie was simply because of how close the young woman was to Thalia, but he had no idea just how she had lost her family.**

**"I can't, I can't just train you for something like that."**

**"But..."**

**"You are an eight-year old girl, your life goal shouldn't be to kill people. Besides you're too young for that. " Jaune knew most people started combat training around eleven, ten at most. He had started asking, and being denied, training at this age.**

Ozpin leans forward at this seeing how Jaune is handling this situation.

**"But..."  
"You want to protect people, right?" Jaune pushed Thalia back so he could see her teary nod. "Then know I want to protect you, I want you to live your childhood and when you turn eleven, I'll come back and train you so we can get you ready to protect your loved ones. Okay." Thalia nodded and held up a hand, her fingers curled up except for her pinkie.**

**"Promise." Jaune looped his own pinkie around hers and smiled at her.**

**"Promise; and remember that I never break my word. Now let's go get you a slice of pie, my treat." Just like that Thalia was all smiles and cheer again as she ran over to the lady selling pie. Jaune followed after her, opening his wallet to get the lien.**

Shirou smiles seeing a bit of the Kiritsugu Emiya in this Jaune Arc and starts to see just why the two would be put together in this world. Though he hopes that Jaune will make a better teacher than Kiritsugu did for him in Magecraft.

"He would make a good mentor." Ozpin states to Glynda who nods knowing that he cares about people but… "When we get back, I am starting tutoring on the side for him to catch up with his peers." This makes Qrow and Glynda look at him in shock. Ozpin never does this for students.

**"On the house." Jaune looked up from fishing through is wallet to see Thalia chewing on a mouthful of pie, whipped cream forming a mustache and beard on her face, while the sales girl smiled at him. "Thalia hasn't smiled like that in a while, I'm happy to help the man that helped her do so." Jaune grinned at the girl and handed her the lien anyway.**

**"Thanks, but I don't need a reward for that." Jaune slipped his wallet in his pocket and picked Thalia up as she munched on her treat. "She's just too cute not to want her smiling." Turning around to head back to the town square Jaune didn't notice the blush on the sales girl.**

Pyrrha and Ruby blushes as well seeing Jaune acting like this and knowing he will make a great dad one day.

**Thalia fell asleep on the way back after she finished her pie, the day finally catching up to her. That was how Jaune handed her off to Bacchus, fast asleep with a pie-stained mouth and her toy sword clutched in her hand. The rest of her goodies in a plastic bag he gave the elderly man.**

**"Heard about what you promised her, whole town probably knows about it. You do plan on coming back boy?" Bacchus' question ends in a glare that narrows off when Jaune nods.**

**"Of course, I made a promise to her." Bacchus nods, a smile on his face.**

**"Good, having a former Beacon student training her will be good." **

"They know!" Weiss exclaims in surprise.

**Jaune stares at him in shock; having made no mention of his past. "Come now, you were in the first two rounds of the Festival. Maybe you got overlooked by most for the flashier contenders and with Nikos beside you, but I was amazed by your tactics. So why aren't you back at school." Jaune clenches his fist as the image of his former friends goes through his mind. **

"Former friends…?" Qrow mutters noticing how Ruby winces at this along with Pyrrha, and the others on her team while Yang, Weiss and Blake look away from his gaze noticing it judging them.

**He hated them; he might have kept it buried most of the time, but he really and truly hated them.**

This does not surprise anyone that was here for the last chapter. For Teams RWBY and NPR though it still stings to think about. They cannot blame Jaune for hatting them.

The truth is even Weiss hates her other for the treatment of Jaune and that is part of the reason why she refuses to believe this. She may have come to Beacon a bratty heiress, but she has changed since then. Something just does not sit right with this as she and Jaune had gotten along fine after the dance when he helped Neptune dance with her.

The thought she would hurt someone like this and replace them bit by bit is a horrifying one. As it was a fear, she faced everyday back home when her father considered replacing her with Whitey.

"Why does he hate you." Qrow questions seeing that these teams though of Jaune as a friend.

"In this possible future we-we replaced Jaune. With someone else." Ruby says hatting the thought of this but knowing Qrow would not take no for an answer for this.

At this Qrow locks up a bit gets up and walks over to Ozpin taking his chest with him. This saddens and shocks his nieces. He needs to get away though for a little bit to get answers. Next to Ozpin he demands growling out, "Tell me everything." Qrow knows his nieces and while Yang is fickle at times Ruby is Summer's daughter and would never give up on a friend. Even on that does not deserve it.

"I will tell you everything that happened after this chapter ends." Ozpin starts with narrowed eyes thinking how he needs to keep an eye out for that Alistair. Wondering just where he came from and what is true goal is.

Raven thinks of this and if history will repeat itself than that would be the best chance, she must get Jaune and in turn the Servant Cards on her side.

Vernal notices the look in Raven's eye but does not care willing to follow her to hell itself.

**"They found someone better."**

**"Then they're fools." Jaune sends a grateful smile to the man before saying his goodbyes and heading towards the inn.**

"Agreed." Ruby states with narrowed eyes.

**"**_**So Master, got yourself a Squire now?" **_

"A Squire?" Yang questions.

**"**_**Squire?"**_

"Echo anyone?" Dusk asks making Yang blush.

**"**_**Kinda a combination of a servant and apprentice. You going to make that girl your squire?" **_**Jaune snorted as he lay down on his bed.**

**"**_**Nope, I'll just give her a leg up when the time comes."**_** His piece said Jaune closes his eyes.**

"Well that's a heck of away to end the day. I guess this chapter is over." Raven states wanting to get out of there now and figure out how to leave standing up.

"SIT DOWN!" Rider states but the tone is much more menacing than before and commanding before she knew it Raven was back in her seat. Calming down from his tone of before with a much grimmer face, "The chapter is no where near over yet. I would argue it is only just starting. After all the part you see soon will answer just why we were ordered to add you to the cast."

"Cast?" Rin asks having picked this up.

"Yeah Cast like Viewing Cast. While we could pick anyone in the cosmos it would take far too much room to do so. This led to us limiting the initial number of casts as the original called for many, many more people than what is here. Though some will make an appearance sooner rather than later." Dusk states, "After all a larger cast would require more servants to keep the order." Knowing that Duskrider did not want to start creating even more personas for represent his thought process than there already was. For the Type Moon universe this confirmed to them that these hosts were Servants of some kind but what Servants they really were was unknown to them.

**Dreams are something that he had unknowingly traded away once he took of the Class Cards. His nights were filled with the memories of the Heroic Spirits. Mordred and Diarmuid's were a mix of their times spent in royal courts or bloody battles while Medusa's had so far been her time on her island as she slowly descended into madness. This was none of that; if anything, it was worse. **

"How can he view their memories like dreams?" Weiss questions not seeing how that was possible.

"It is the bond between Servant and Master," Rin states assuming lecture pose 2, "The bond between Servant and Master goes two ways that leads to memories being leaked over and shared between the two. While Masters get the Servants memories to help them understand the truth behind who they summoned, Servants get the memories of the Master to have a better understanding of who they are serving thought since Servants do not need to sleep this part happens only rarely. Since these cards are the conscious of the Servants it would only make sense that he would have the memories being shared to him though dreams." Remembering how she learned just who and what Archer was.

Sakura remembers having dreams like that of the ones being described her by Jaune's perspective on Medusa's dreams.

Shirou looks at Saber who looks at him both smiling at one another knowing that the dreams do more than share the past. They help connect the present.

"So, he sleeps and gets a look at there pasts. That's interesting." Ozpin states remembering finding out some information through dreams is past selves sent him after he was reincarnated into the newest of Ozma's incarnations.

**He was watching someone carry a green-hair baby out into the woods; the intent clear. The perpetrator drops the basket holding the child none too gently and leaves the baby crying. Jaune can only watch as a pack of wolves comes into view, his stomach twisting at what he's about to see only for the wolves to run.**

Yang's eyes widen in horror. Resembling a cabin in the woods, a wagon and how her own stupidity almost killed her sister. Looking at Raven through the corner of her eyes she cannot help but wonder if it was even worth trying to find her in the first place.

**Jaune can't blame them, even in a memory the feeling washing over him is clear. This is divine power, emanating from a silver-haired woman that comes into view, her hair casting a shadow on her face and obscuring her features as she leans over to pick up the child. The baby's cries ending as the woman holds her close.**

"Who is that?" Ruby says in wonder feeling the divine feeling washing over her.

"Is that a…" Ozpin cannot finish as this feeling reminded him of when he once meets the brothers before in the past so many life times ago.

"Yes, that is a Goddess." Dusk states.

Shirou's eyes narrow in through trying to see who this was and remember more of the legends of the cards shown. "Artemis."

**"Hello little one. Such a horrible man to throw you away for being born a girl but don't you worry. I know someone who would love to raise you, let's take you to your new family …."**

"She is different than what Gilgamesh described." Shirou states remembering how much the golden hero hated gods.

"While many of the gods and goddess have their bad moments in history, they are still something that they deny." Rider states.

"And what is that?" Sakura questions not having a good opinion on Greek Gods due to memories of Medusa's dreams.

"They are just like people." Rider states, "They have their good moments and there bad while most of their bad moments is far worse than choosing to cut in line or stealing the last cookie they are a lot like people at the end of the day. And in this next part you will see what I mean a little more clearly."

This leaves them in though and a bit of worry for what will happen.

**"AAAHHHH" Screams and gunshots are what awaken Jaune from his dream. The smell of fire filling his nose, Jaune is up in an instant; snatching the cards before running out the room down the stairs of the inn.**

"What's going on!?" Ruby exclaims, "Is it Grimm?"

"No far worse than that." Rider states in bitterness.

**"Install Lancer!" By the time he hits the ground Jaune is decked out in a high-collared, green bodysuit, matching armor on one shoulder and his arms. Black boots with the metal toe guards replaced his own. In his grip were two spears: Gae Buidhe, the yellow spear, that dealt wounds that never healed and Gae Dearg, the red spear, that pierced through all magic. On the ground floor a man was pointing a gun at the inn's owner and his wife, a twisted grin on his face. **

"People…" Blake states finishing Rider's statement.

"Bandits!" Qrow's eyes narrow as the man seemed a bit familiar and he has a falling sense looking in the corner of his eye he sees Raven's eyes widen slightly in recognition.

**When the sound of Jaune hitting the floor caught his attention he turned only to see Gae Buidhe a second before it pierced his eye before skewering his brain.**

Bucks appear just in time as Ruby turns green at this part. While she knows that sometimes people are the bad guys, she never has killed anyone or seen them willed. Qrow rubs her back in comfort.

**"Stay inside and hide!" Jaune ran outside after shouting out to the couple, his voice now a mix of his and Diarmuid. The bandit's corpse sliding of his spear as he ran outside to find a nightmare. Bandits were chasing people, shooting anything they pleased and stealing the rest. One had a woman pinned to the wall, tearing away at her clothes.**

"Bastard!" Raven exclaims this catches the others attention. "My orders were to never rape some one!"

"Your... Orders…" Yang drags out in shock her eyes widening slightly becoming pale as the truth is revealed at last.

"Bandit… "Shirou narrows his eyes instinctively reachs out to start tracing only for it to be blocked turning his eyes to their hosts, "You know!"

"Yep." Dusk shrugs shamelessly, "Boss wanted her for this chapter forward so one of the first things to make sure of is to prevent you from killing each other."

"No matter how much I would enjoy seeing Raven torn limb from limb." Rider says venomously making others step back form him, "We have a story to read."

"Is this why you hate Raven so much?" Ruby asks having picked up that Rider has not been happy that Raven was around since the start.

"It's simply my nature." Rider states, "While he is order, indifference and aloofness, I am chaos, passion, and caring. It's why we were chosen as a pair to act as your hosts. While he cares little to nothing for others I care too much. It prevents him from simply sending everyone home or locking them here till the very end of the story and it prevents me form simply playing shipper or murder."

"Murder?" Ruby questions stepping back a bit.

"Don't worry he never goes after the innocent." Dusk states not really caring about all this drama, "While he is correct in part, he did not bring up how we are more than that as most people are more than the sum of their origins and elements." Throwing a bone out there to the Type Moon universe and he sees that it connects as Rin's eyes narrow in through.

**"Time for some fun swee…ACCCKKK!" The bandit's voice was cut off as a spear ran through his side. Jaune kicking his body off the spear and quickly handing the woman her assaulter's gun before running off, unable to stay longer. A group of three bandits entered his vision as he turned a corner, a corpse by their feet as they laughed.**

**"Fucking bastards!" All three died in a second, decapitated by the spears. Another two were came around the corner and shared their fate.**

"You seem to be taking this well." Qrow brings up to his sister.

"The weak die and the strong survive. That is the way the world works, or did you forget brother?" Raven answers coldly.

"That's wrong!" Shirou exclaims standing up with the book appearing in Dusk's hands as it fell to the floor. "How can you not even care as your own people are killed around you!"

Raven's eyes narrow; "If you believe otherwise than you are living a dream."

"It is better a dream than your bitter reality." Shirou states, "It is never wrong to help others."

"Than you ae just a foolish boy." Raven sneers.

"A foolish boy who fought and killed more Servants than you ever did." Rider states to the shock of those listening stunning them to silence. Then he shows a few images form Shirou's fight against Archer and later against Gilgamesh. "Shirou Emiya is much like Jaune Arc a being whose essence and choices can change the world around them either for the good or the bad. And that does not even count the times he has fought together with Saber or others by his side."

The book appears back in Shirou's hand and he picks up where he left off knowing without his Magecraft he could not take out Raven with the barrier system in place.

**"Uhhh." A weak groan caught Jaune's attention and he turned to see the girl that manned the pie stall lying against a wall, blood stains all over her white shirt. The spear-wielder was by her side in a second, his heart sinking as he took in the amount of blood and bullet holes he saw.**

"Oh, no." Ruby says remembering the girl wishing she would leave her friend alone however briefly. She can only taste ash as her selfish desire was meet. Pyrrha feeling the same.

Qrow takes a drink of some rum from the bottle remembering a similar scene form his times as a huntsman.

"Pay attention children. This is the reality of a huntsman and huntress. We can never save everyone." Glynda states bitterly remembering her own situation like this including how James lost part of his body all those years ago.

Ruby mumbles out something.

"Ms. Rose speak up I can't hear you when you mumble." Glynda raises an eyebrow.

"You're wrong!" Ruby shouts with tears in her eyes. "We can save everyone! I'm becoming a huntress to give everyone a happy life. I can't just accept this!"

"Ms. Rose there is nothing we can do. All around the world there are people that need to be helped but are not."

"Well we can work hard! Fight harder and make sure no one has to die! Not even them" Ruby refers to the bandits that Jaune killed, "Everyone deserves a chance to be happy."

"Bullshit." Sakura says her eyes shadowed and paralyzes Ruby using the gaze alone. "If everyone deserved to be happy than why did my parents give me up to a monster because I was the younger sister. A person whose vile worms he is made form violated me every day for years since I was a child. To know that those same worms ate my Uncle alive. To be used like a toy by my so-called adopted Brother. An experiment by the worm call itself my grandfather." She looks Ruby in the eyes seeing the young girl going to cry. "Did they deserve to live? Did that so-called brother of mine deserve to be used as well using the heart of another to be turned into a new Lesser Grail for the war? Did he have the right to try to rape me again after being hospitalized? Did I have no right to _kill him to defend myself?" _Yang throws up at this point along with Blake. Nora shaking in Ren's grasp. Weiss and Pyrrha already having thrown up. Ruby is paralyzed in place in frozen horror._ "When driven __**mad**__ by this did, I have __**no right**__ to ensure that it would never happen __**again**__!" _Sakura's tone turning more twisted as her eyes bleed to red and her hair pales to white. _"Did that __**monster**__ Zouken Matou have the right to try and control my mind to get revenge on Sempai!? Did I have no right to kill the creature calling itself __**my grandfather!?"**_Dark Sakura exclaims walking up to the frozen Ruby Rose as many including Ozpin are sickened by these events happening to a child the same age as his students.

Dark Sakura with madness alight in her eyes is stopped when Shirou holds her in a hug as the shadows danced in the room about like they were about to strike.

"It's alright. I've got you." Shirou says as Rin joins the hug along with Saber.

"We got you, sis." Rin states as Sakura's features return to normal and she silently sheds tears.

When everyone is calmed down no one says a thing stunned by this reaction.

**"Hey! Come on, you got to stay awake!" The girl's eyes were dull, the life he saw in them yesterday nearly gone. For a second clarity seemed to return to the girl.**

**"Oh, it's you. Heh, I suppose it's better to die with you as my last sight."**

**"Hey, stop talking like that!"**

**"I really was looking forward to tomorrow; I planned to take up most of the space on your dance card." Jaune felt tears well up in his eyes. He didn't even know this girl but here she was bleeding out in his arms and nothing he could do about it.**

Tears flood the eyes of Ruby Rose clenching onto her sister and crying as Yang looks misty eyed along with Weiss and Blake.

Nora cries silently clenching Ren silently while a single teardrop falls from his eye.

Qrow pours out a shot of vodka while Glynda stays cold but with moist eyes. Ozpin stares at this knowing this would be a defining moment for Jaune Arc, one he wishes never to come to pass in his own world.

Sakura looks on with an emotionless look in her eyes, Rin keeps her eyes dry due to experience. Saber looks on remembering scenes like this on in Camelot and during the wars that waged in Britain.

Shirou keeps reading keeping a level head and using the skills he picked up for situations like this.

**"Yeah, just hold on and you can have that. Hell, we can spend the whole-time dancing if you want, just hang on." The girl raised a bloodstained hand and put it against his cheek.**

**"You shouldn't promise a girl a good time if you can't deliver. Ma..make sure Thalia smiles again oka.." She's gone with that, the life fully leaving her eyes. Jaune grits his teeth as he rubs his eyes.**

Everyone in Team RWBY and NRP breaks down in tears with only Ren and Blake staying in control. The former more for Nora and the later because she was used to scenes like this from her childhood.

It takes a while after this, but everyone has it under control.

"Why do good people have to die?" Ruby mutters feeling something inside her that she has not felt before. Rage. A righteous fury.

"Because the world is a cruel place. Because of people that care little for others around them." Dusk states bluntly having seen events like this in the past too many times.

After this everyone seems to shut down waiting to see what happens.

**"Well look a…AHHHHH!" The bandit that spoke was slammed into the ground, both spears through his chest. Jaune pulled them out and then speared the man through once more, this time through the neck and the right lung.**

**"I'm going to kill all of you. Every last stinking one of you are going to die today."**

"Go Jaune!" Ruby shouts to the surprise of Raven, "You can do it!"

'_Guess even the copy of Summer has her limits." _Raven thinks to herself. Not sure how to feel about that. While a dread sits in her gut but believing even these Servants acting to enhance Jaune Arc is no match for a Maiden. Especially her.

"Ruby!" Yang exclaims.

"Sorry I got caught up in the moment." Ruby not wanting to bring up how Sakura's words are making more and more sense as she sees these events.

"Jaune…" Pyrrha whispers.

"We will need to keep an eye out for this kid in the future if this is what he is like for every injustice out there." Qrow states not showing how frightening it is for a kid so long to have a berserker switch like this one.

"Indeed, Mr. Arc certainly has potential." Ozpin makes note of these events.

"If by potential you mean the goal of putting the sharp end of this sword through anything that pisses him off than he has loads of the stuff." Qrow comments.

**"What's was that!" Jaune lunges at the sound of more bandits, spearing another one through and forcing her body between him and the bandits behind his victim. Bullets riddle the female bandit and with a heave Jaune tosses her body at the shooters. The corpse hits one and sends him flying back into a wall with a sickening crunch leaving three more.**

"That is beyond brutal." Yang states worrying about leaving a guy like this around her sister.

"Kid fights dirty, I can see him surviving long because of this." Qrow states knowing how fights like this go and every little advantage helps.

"Still I hope with training he will not feel the need to use meat shields." Glynda states.

All the while Shirou starts to see an image overlaying with Jaune. As he is reminded of a certain someone with white hair, tanned skin, and a red and black outfit. The path of the two are similar, to save ten kill one, to save a hundred kill ten, to save a thousand kill a hundred. He cannot help but hope that Jaune will not end up like his counterpart. "Archer…" Shirou mutters out before starting to read again with only Saber picking it up thanks to her hearing as a servant.

**"UAHHHH!" Jaune leaps into the air both spears ready to strike. The bandits fire at him but each bullet that would hit him is swatted away by his spears. When he lands, he spears through the two on the sides while slamming his feet into the middle one, crushing her neck underneath his boots.**

**"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Jaune turns to glare at the voice and is met with thirty bandits pointing their weapons at a majority of Shion's population. **

"Those dirty cowards!" Yang shouts.

"Bandits." Raven points out.

"And you shut the fuck up!" Yang shouts at her, "I can see why dad never talks about you now." Turning away she did not see the flash of something in Raven's eyes. Perhaps it was hurt or more likely surprise.

**Bacchus is on the ground with a bullet wound on a shoulder while Thalia is crying by his side. "Drop the spears or these people get it." Jaune stands up, looking over the situation before uninstalling Lancer, knowing he can't do anything. **

"WHAT IS THAT DOLT DOING!" Weiss shouts!

"He sees the situation for what it is." Glynda states, "Observe."

**Despite how fast he was some of the bandits would have time to empty their clips before he dealt with them. The man in charge blinks as the boy's clothes and weapons change but shrugs it off as a semblance of some kind.**

**"That was the right move kid now then you're go…" The bandit stops talking and glares at Thalia. "Someone shut that brat up!" One bandit turns his weapon on Thalia and Jaune screams at them to stop alongside the rest of the town. Their words mean nothing, the man shoots. The silence following the shot is even more deafening than the shot itself, bloods staining the ground where Thalia once stood.**

"NNNOOOOOOOOO!" Ruby shouts her eyes flashing for a second before the room suppresses it.

"Those monsters!" Yang shouts.

"He shouldn't have listened." Raven states, "The blood of that child is on his hands."

"Bullshit!" Qrow exclaims, "The only one to blame her is you and your gang of sociopaths!"

"They are our family." Raven says.

"No, they are the group you went to after you ran away from our family." Qrow states sneering at her.

**"GRANDPA!" Bacchus lay dead on the ground, a bullet hole in his head. The old man had managed to shove his granddaughter out of the way at the cost of his life.**

"He was a good man." Saber states thinking of how many would not do that for another. Not even their own flesh and blood.

**"DAMM IT! Now we got to blow the safe rather than make that old coot tell us. Now shut the little bitch up right now." Jaune growled as his hand unconsciously grabbed a card. "Hey you stop moving!"**

**"**_**They dare threaten a child! TAKE MY POWER! KILL EVERY LAST ONE OF THESE MONSTERS! SEND THEM TO THE FIELDS OF PUNISHMENT!"**_

A massive reptilian smile appears on Rider's face as he states, "And here comes the Chaste Huntress, Atalanta. And the reason why wants Raven and Vernal to have a clear view of what will happen."

Blake leans forward wondering how this transformation will appear and is curious of what a faunus Jaune will be like.

**"With pleasure; INSTALL ARCHER!" Everyone was forced to cover their eyes as a harsh light erupted from Jaune's position. A twang filled the air as well as screams and when everyone could see once more all the bandits, but the leader were dead. **

Jaws drop at this.

"How can that be? The flash lasted maybe a second at most!" Weiss exclaims wanting to know just how much this is Jaune Arc and how much Archer is guiding his actions knowing this cannot be real.

"Now that is impressive." Qrow states raising a toast to the on-screen Arc knowing that people need to be fast and effective to pull that off. Even if the bandits didn't have Aura but he is not sure about that part.

**Jaune stood in front of them, a blueish-green jacket over a black undershirt and shorts combo. Tall black boots with yellow soles replaced his own. Black metal gauntlets went covered his hand to his elbows. A massive black bow highlighted with yellow was held in his hands. His hair was now streaked with green; a pair of feline ears sticking up from the hair while a blonde tail swished angerly behind him. **

"Wow." Blake says blushing seeing how he looks in this form. Getting brief looks form Ruby and Pyrrha.

**His eyes burned with rage. The arrow that was nocked flew and pierced the bandit leader's hand; forcing him to drop his weapon. By the time it hit the ground another arrow had formed in Jaune's hand and been nocked and shot; this time piercing the man's knee.**

**"AHHH!" The bandit screamed as he hit the ground, looking up he saw the boy glaring down at him and in his fear at the sight the bandit's bowels betrayed him. Another arrow was nocked, ready to plunge into the man. "Wa…wait I'm not the one in charge! I can tell you where to find my boss!" **

"Traitor!" Vernal exclaims.

"Bandit!" Rider shoots back.

"He's right did you honestly expect scum like this to just follow you to the death." Qrow states, "It's part of the reason why we left in the first place. That we could never trust anyone." His nieces look at him and cannot help but wonder if this is why he drinks as much as he does. To help him forget what had happened in his past.

"I assure you that after this is over, I will make sure that he will not be able to betray me." Raven states with her eyes narrowing making sure to remember this traitor. They have ways of dealing with his kind.

*Snorts* Rider almost laughs catching their attention. "That is assuming that by the end of this any of you keep your memories. Hell, even if some of you keep your memories I sure as hell know you and Vernal will likely get mind wiped before the story even ends."

This fill both Raven and Vernal with dread for what is going to happen. They look at each other and know that they need to plan an escape and fast.

**The man took the fact he still breathed to continue and began to spout out directions and coordinates. "There, so you'll let me live!"**

**"SCCHKKK!" The man collapsed to the ground; dead with an arrow sticking out of his eye. **

This makes Pyrrha wince at how much more ruthless Jaune has become. While she understands it is necessary most of her battles has been tournament or against Grimm never to the death against humans.

Ruby wonders if there could have been another way. She cannot think of one though. Not after what these monsters had done.

Sakura smiles a cold smile knowing the scum is dead.

Weiss looks in fear worried for her other. If this Jaune was the possible future of her own than…no she cannot think that way. The dunce is still a dunce she can make sure this never happens.

Blake is still having a small flash back to a similar scene of how willing Adam was to kill the hostages form the train mission before she left. Now she worries that Jaune will be another Adam.

"So, Ozpin still think this can work out?" Qrow says sarcastically making it a goal first thing on his return to head to Beacon and keep an eye on this kid.

Ozpin has nothing to say to this used to far worse scene that frequent his nightmares form eras long gone. While brutal it was necessary. If he had gotten away than he would have started up another raid eventually. The woods are filled with desperate people willing to follow the strongest person that they can. It was why Raven joined Beacon after all. To join the strongest side. He had once hoped that she would act as a protector and guardian to the Maidens, but it seems like she had other goals in mind after hearing the real stakes in these events.

Not everyone handles pressure well.

**Jaune looked at the remaining villagers with a dead look in his eyes.**

Many shivers at this look. This was beyond rage. He had gone full circle with hate and is on the other side back to calm, at least in appearance.

**"I'll go finish this for good. Start burying your dead and use the rest for fertilizer. Let them have a bit of value for once." **

This makes Raven and Vernal narrow their eyes but do not speak up knowing that soon the confrontation will happen, and they need to know what happens before they escape.

**Jaune then walked over to Thalia, getting down on one knee and kissing the girl on the top of her head. "I'm sorry I couldn't save him. Hate me all you want once I return but allow me to grant your wish." **

"Hate him but he saved her and did his best to protect Bacchus." Ruby says.

"Sometimes people are not the most rational and blame their saver for bringing misfortune to their doorstep." Shirou tries to explain remembering some of Archer's past and seeing more and more overlay between Jaune and Archer.

"But that's not fair!" Ruby exclaims.

"Life isn't fair." Sakura states shutting any disagreement up with her statement alone. They remember her story well.

**Jaune's gaze slipped to Bacchus, anger filling his heart at the sight of the kind man's body. It was with that Jaune began to run, he ran towards the spot the bandit had said he would find the leader. His prey, that was what he was after.**

"Prey?" Ruby questions wondering why he thought of them like that.

"The cards are influencing him when they are in use like this." Dusk states, "These versions have an even stronger ability to influence him than other versions due to there being such as deep bond. Afterall what is a target for a huntress but another prey ready to be hunted."

**"**_**I apologize for not aiding you sooner. Perhaps if I had that girl would not cry so. From here on I swear my utmost loyalty to you Master. I, Atalanta, offer my power to you so that you may hunt down your foes." **_**Memories filled Jaune with the name. Whatever distrust Atalanta had held for him becoming perfectly clear with each one. Most men had brought her nothing but trouble; the fact he looked like one of the worst offenders clearly aiding in that distrust.**

"Who is it that Jaune looks like?" Ruby cannot help but ask.

"One of the biggest pieces of shit that ever made it to the Throne." Rider states with dislike clear in his tone. On the screen appears Jason who they cannot help but think looks a bit like Jaune with the similar hair and faces but there is something in his eyes that unsettles people.

"Who is this?" Weiss asks as she cannot help but think of her father always weighing the value of people around him and putting himself above them.

"Jason, the captain of the Argo." Shirou states having practiced his tracing skills enough to be able to make out Jason's sword even with the interference the screen has.

"Correct. A hero in name only and a few deeds that for all that I can think of are traced back to other people's actions including the Caster Jaune has. With Caster being the wife that after being forced to love Jason against his will would go on to betray her family for him. Only waking from the spell years later after Jason had dumped her leading to her taking is life." Rider states blankly trying to resist the urge to summon Jason and toss him into the Abyss with the plot bunnies to rip him apart. No matter how tempting it would be.

"He is nothing like Jaune." Ruby states bluntly seeing no resemblance in their eyes. Where as Jaune is kind and caring most of the time with a hint of doubt this Jason's eyes speak only of how he views others around him for their use with a hint of cruelty hidden within.

"Agreed." Shirou states feeling sick from having traced Jason's sword and seeing the history of Jason's actions. He cannot help but pity Medea.

**"**_**Doesn't matter now, let's just finish this hunt and ease a little girl's sorrow." **_

They notice the screen changes and Raven cannot help but grip her chair having a sinking feeling.

**"Mam." Raven looked up from her desk, a map filled with notes on it. Each one designating how much time had passed since an area had been raided. **

Yang looks at Raven in disgust being more and more thankful that she never did find her all those year ago.

"You have a map of places to raid?" Qrow questions making note of this for later to see if he could get a copy to plan a counter to the raids.

"We use many different maps and the writing is coded. Following a set pattern is the path to ruin." Vernal states not liking the idea of anyone trying to find the maps they used.

"Let me guess it is the same as before." Qrow states knowing that a good portion of the bandits were barely literate form his childhood and keeping codes simply or similar to the old ones was a must.

Raven makes a not to ensure the maps are keep safe from her meddling brother it would not do to have him take them.

**The bandit leader stared at Vernal, awaiting whatever it was that had her second-in-command disrupt her while she was planning the tribes next move. "This was just shot into camp." Vernal held out a bloody arrow, a piece of paper wrapped around the shaft.**

"Classic." Ruby notes remembering how much Jaune loved his sword and how it broke. While it was fixed there seeing it break once is a concern since it could happen again even if they prevent this future. Maybe she could convince him to let her reinforce his weapon. But what kind of alloy to us…

"Ruby are you alright?" Weiss asks seeing her leader is not bothered as much by the dead bodies.

"I'm fine." Ruby says not wanting to say any more. As Sakura's words float around in her head.

**"Who got hit and did they live."**

**"Copper, mam. He didn't make it, hit him right in the jugular." That caught Raven's attention, the odds of hitting that area at random were low meaning someone had sniped the man. **

"Impressive." Ozpin notes, "There are not many people that can snip a person using a bow and arrow." Remembering how even in the old days it was easier to strike them down with lightning or a ball of fire, bow and arrow takes more skill than more automated weapons.

**Raven unrolled the message and snorted.**

**"**_**You sent your men to kill and rape. You threatened the lives of children. This catastrophe is of your own making." **_

**"Another threat from some vengeful fool; at least this one has some strength. I'll go find this archer an…"**

**"INCOMING!"**

And Raven's feeling of dread was realized.

**Artillery. That was the one thing Raven could think of when the explosions started. The last time she heard something like this it was when she had seen Atlas bombard a Grimm horde with some mobile artillery. Raven rushed outside, slipping her mask on and drawing her blade as she did so. Outside she found green blasts of energy raining down on her camp. **

"Is that a..." Weiss starts.

"Yes, that is a Noble Phantasm." Shirou answers having been able to trace the bow while Jaune was on screen. Though this makes people raise an eye brow and wonder how he knew. Since the scenes played only showed his skills with certain weapons and how he matched blows with Archer never his tracing.

**With a growl she sent a blast of lighting to hit a cluster of them as she called everyone near her. **

"What! How did she do that?" Weiss questions wondering if it was some dust technique, but dust does not work that way and from what she has seen Raven has no dust infused clothing.

Raven curses under her breath as Ozpin raises an eyebrow and Qrow narrows his eyes along with Glynda.

"You didn't…" Qrow trails off.

**Vernal and twenty others made it, a mere third of her force. With further use of the Spring Maiden's power Raven managed to protect herself and those around her till the barrage finally ended. **

"Spring Maiden? Like the fairy tale?" Blake questions.

"You did. How young were they? Who did you kill for that power!" Qrow exclaims having a flash back to how Amber had half her power stolen.

Raven does not answer, her mind running through plans of how to leave and fast now that Ozpin knew.

**Her camp was in ruins, bodies littered the ground, her walls were in ruins, and their tents were in pieces. The last one would be the hardest to replace. People seeking money and protection were easy to find, wood was all around them, high-quality tents however weren't as easy to acquire as she'd like.**

"You are a sick kitten." Dusk states bluntly, "No wonder you have your Darwinism mentality. Only a handful of the people in your tribe are likely to life through any real danger."

"Darwinism?" Ren asks.

"Darwinism has to do with the idea that only the strongest of a species will survive to pass on there genes." Dusk states, "This is a theory behind why we have such a wide variety of species in the world of animals with even those that are similar to one another having distinct differences."

**"Boss look over there!" Raven looked where the idiot that gave away their position and condition to the enemy gesture just in time to catch the arrow that flew by head before burying into the shouter's open mouth. **

Ruby flints not used to this level of death.

**From the smoke the bowman emerged, her first thought was he was a faunus at the sight of his tail but then she caught the ears. Faunus should only have one trait that extreme, yet he had two, a genetic mutation then. The man nocked another arrow that appeared out of nowhere, there was no trace of a quiver on his person.**

**"So, you're the head bitch of these monsters. I can smell all the blood on you; HOW MANY INNOCENTS HAVE YOU KILLED? HOW MANY CHILDREN'S LIVES HAVE YOU CUT SHORT!?" The arrow flew and Raven cut it in two.**

"Smell the blood…" Blake wonders at this knowing even Faunus senses would have trouble with what is being described.

"He means it literally." Shirou explains knowing what enhanced senses are like due to his method of detecting magic being smell based and his use of reinforcement boosting his senses.

"How would you know?" Blake questions with slight accusation in her tone.

"Shirou's like a blood hound." Rin states, "He can literally smell the magic that is active and according to our research this extends to information about who a Magus is if he catches the sent."

**"GAHHH!" Raven's eyes widened and she spun around, expecting another enemy behind her only to find two of her men clutching at their chest, half a shaft sprouting from each of their chests. **

"Impressive." Raven states seeing how he tricked her into killing her own men like that. "I must find away to get a Servant Card if this is the power one offers." She mutters to herself.

**Instinct saved her, she felt the arrow flying at her chest and created a wall of ice to stop it. She smirked; this man was strong. He used her to hit two men with one arrow, successfully gambled on her believing another enemy was behind her, and then played upon her exposing her back rather than holding onto a notion of honor and waiting for her to face him. On top of that those two men he hit had aura, meaning he was shooting with enough force to punch through the protection aura provided. If only she had met him before he took his weapon up against her.**

"Agreed." Raven states licking her lips. "I will have to persuade this Jaune Arc into joining the tribe."

"Mom!" Yang exclaims disgusted by this woman.

"Maybe this time I will get a strong spawn." Raven comments out loud to Yang's shock and hurt ego.

"You Bitch!"

"Language!"

"Not now Ruby!"

**"Spread out, form a circle, shoot when you can." Raven trusted Vernal to follow her orders and make sure the others did as she charged the archer. Three arrows went flying her way, each one cut down. Raven slid to a stop in front of her foe and sliced at him. He put his bow between them and pushed up. Not only did the bow stop her blade but he forced her arms up. Quick as a flash his bow was ready to shoot an arrow into her heart only for him to jump to the side as a lance of earth erupted thanks to her power. Raven sent more after him, forcing him to run as her people shot at him.**

**Yet even with all that he still managed to get accurate shots off at her. Each one was cut down, but Raven noted the blade was cracking. **

Raven and Ruby's eyes widen at this. The former because she is losing this fight even with all her powers and her weapon is being chipped away. The later because she knows just how strong that alloy is having a good idea which on it is that Raven would have used for such a strong yet small blade.

"How?" Ruby shouts, "Just how strong is Jaune's bow! I cannot think of a single metal or alloy that would cause that damage to the opponent's sword after a few clashes."

"Noble Phantasm are in a whole different league than mortal weapons." Shirou starts, "They are made from materials that are not even found in the present day anymore and are strengthen by the legends they help forge."

"Than how did you beat these servants if your swords could not keep up?" Ruby asks

Shirou starts reading pretending he did not hear as Ruby pouts at him.

**She sheathed her weapon, unwilling to risk the blade breaking during a barrage of arrows and therefore needing to replace it. Black filled her vision as she was thrown back, the bow colliding with her head. Even as her head rang from the blow Raven put together the archer's plan, he had forced her to set aside her weapon while acting like he couldn't close the distance. All so he could hit her, using the bow as a club just added to the unpredictability and insured, she couldn't react. Her mask broke, any protection it offered her eyes was now gone. She rolled away and glared at the archer who glared back.**

Yang winces at the heat behind the glare knowing this will not end well.

Others look between the now revealed face of Raven and Yang. Seeing that they look identical to one another. Sure, they knew they were mother and daughter but here they can see without the mask that the Raven in the theater has just how much they look alike.

**"Those fucking eyes!" **

"Wow he really doesn't like you." Qrow states more than a little worried now. Knowing that a kid with this much anger could target his niece.

"Shut up Qrow." Raven states unable to look away.

**Raven lunged at him only for her sword to be swatted away; the archer spinning with the momentum of his parry and coming around to face her with two arrows nocked. She weaved around them and lashed out, shooting fire out with her sword swing and hitting him. A pained howl left his throat as he was sent back, a couple bullets hitting him as well. "I didn't think I could hate you anymore and then I find you have the same eyes as that punch-happy bitch." Raven watched as an arrow formed from nothing in his hand and was nocked, another piece of paper wrapped around it.**

"Punch-happy bitch!" Yang exclaims.

"He has you there." Blake says.

Yang's jaw drops, "Blake?"

"You tend to hit first and ask questions never."

"Whose side are you on?"

"Not what ever side this possible future me is on that's for sure."

**"I offer thee…" Green energy began to wrap around the arrow. Raven charged at the archer, unwilling to see what would happen if he shot it. The man began to dodge and parry her strikes, only taking the ones that were nuisances at best. Adding to her assault Raven had lighting strike down at him but even that wasn't enough to stop him as he merely danced around the bolts. "… this calamity!" The archer's leg rushed at her, slamming into her gut and forcing her back. "PHOEBUS CATSTROPHE!" The archer launched his arrow up into the air, the projectile turning into a bolt of pure energy. Raven's eyes widen as she realizes what it is.**

**"Magic." Once the bolt reached its apex it exploded. From that more of those green projectiles rained down. Raven quickly slashed open a portal, knowing she couldn't dodge; she finished creating it none too soon. Her blade dropped from her fingers as an arrow pierced her wrist. Throwing herself into the portal Raven caught the sound on Vernal's screams, the artillery-like sound of the archer's barrage, and the twang of his bow. Right as she entered the portal two more arrows slammed into her back. Darkness claimed her as she came out the other side.**

"I…died…" Vernal states in shock. Not all that surprised that she was left to die but that she was too weak to survive. When she accepted being the decoy Maiden, she knew that her life expectancy was low but this. She does not want to die like this.

Raven is pale wondering if she survives this or not. But her eyes narrow in rage. Her tribe gone. Her family gone. All because of some boy. She knows now the first thing she will do is track down those cards and then killing the little brat. Strong or not she refuses to die like that.

"Is she dead?" Yang asks not sure how to feel.

Rider just gestures to Shirou not happy about this.

**"RAVEN!"**

"Semblance." Rider states, "Her semblance is the creation of portals to those she has a bond with."

"So that was dad?" Ruby asks to which Rider nods.

**Coral, that was the salesgirl's name. Jaune had made sure to find out her name once he returned; the dead already buried. It was at her grave he laid down a lily; having already put one on Bacchus's resting place. The wedding was going on right now, the town needing something to help counter the grief the loss of a dozen friends had caused. Jaune didn't feel he had a right to stick around after failing to kill the leader of the people that caused this tragedy. He had stuck around long enough to ensure there were no Grimm in the area and Thalia was going to be taken care off before slipping out.**

Everyone is quiet for this part either out of respect of the dead or shock at what happened.

**"**_**There was nothing you could have done." **_**Jaune snorted at Atalanta's comment, unwilling to believe it.**

"Jaune shouldn't blame himself for what happened here. He saved these people." Ruby says.

"Yes, but he did not save them all." Shirou states thinking of how similar events happened to him, "He cannot help but wonder what would have happened differently."

**"**_**She is right Master, if you had attacked more would have died. You can't save everyone." **_**Jaune just nodded as he slung his pack over his shoulder. Eager to move on, a rumor had trickled into town with some new huntsman guards that an armored Grimm had been seen and that could only mean a Class Card was involved.**

"Armored Grimm…" Ren questions wondering if it is what he thinks it is. His village was nearby Shion. Nora holds his hand even as she goes pale having a feeling what it is that Jaune will be facing next.

**"Jaune!" the cry drew Jaune's attention as he turned to find Thalia running towards him. He stopped his trek and nearly stumbled when she slammed into his leg, her arms wrapping around his limb. "You didn't say good-bye." Jaune ran his hand through her hair.**

**"Didn't think you'd want to see me." Thalia glared up at him.**

"Well he misread that one." Yang says happy the little girl is not blaming him for this mess.

**"That's stupid. You're going to teach me aren't you." Jaune smiled down at the little girl, amazed by her inner strength. Not even a day since her grandfather died and she had managed to pull herself together.**

Raven makes note of this child's strength but knowing her hate it would never work. She needs to advance the plans to raid this village and leave nothing to chance.

"We should visit. Just Team JNPR and maybe teach our Thalia a few things." Pyrrha states wanting to bond with this child as well and help teach Jaune's student.

"Oh, that would be so much fun! I'll teach her how to best break legs!" Nora exclaims.

"It would be nice to have someone I could teach about tea making." Ren comments.

"And Team RWBY should join in!" Ruby says meeting Pyrrha's glare with one of her own getting territorial.

Qrow looks at this and takes another shot muttering he is getting too old for this shit.

**"**_**Children should not have to have this kind of strength." **_**Jaune partially agreed with the huntress**

**"**_**Yes, but this is the world we live in. Better she be strong than let this tragedy weigh her down for life." **_**Jaune knew Thalia was nowhere near okay but she had an entire village ready and more than willing to help her. Thalia slipped a slip of paper into Jaune's hand.**

**"Auntie Vivian's scroll number, you need to call at least once a week." Jaune took the paper, making a mental note to add it into his contacts.**

"Quick what's the number!" Nora exclaims.

"I can't read it. The image is blurred." Pyrrha states disappointed looking at Dusk and Rider with accusation in her eyes.

"Well it's not like we could give the number even if we wanted to." Rider says

"Which we don't." Dusk adds in.

"But phone numbers tend to be one of those items we are forbidden to give out by our Master." Rider continues much to Pyrrha's disappointment along with Nora and Ruby's.

**"Right, I'll be back in a couple years and then we'll turn you into a force of nature." Thalia grinned up at him.**

**"Right!" Jaune gave Thalia a hug before sending her back towards Shion, keeping an eye on her till she was back inside the town.**

Seeing this Ruby thinks back to training with Qrow. How she bagged him to help train her after learning from her dad for a bit, but the style never worked. How he would come home form long travels always sharing stories with her.

Looking at Qrow now she cannot help but feel a lump in her stomach. She let him down. Well not the current her but a future her.

**"**_**Yep, she's your squire. We gotta teach her my fighting style!" **_

**"**_**Tch, you think such a barbaric way of fighting would suit her. I think a lance would be the perfect weapon for her."**_

**"**_**Umm, maybe mine would work well for her Master. It gives her both close- and long-range options."**_

"Are they fighting over what style to teach her?" Rin questions not seeing the point in this.

"A huntress' style is telling of their character. And I personally think teaching her how to use a rapier is the way to go." Weiss states.

"Please," Yang starts, "the firecracker should learn an up close and personal style like mine."

"No, a more diverse style would be better like my own." Blake states.

"You're all wrong!" Ruby states, "Nothing beats a scythe."

"Please that gardening too has nothing on a good hammer." Nora states.

"Gasp! You take that back!"

"Enough!" Dusk states cutting this off before it gets any further. "Wait to meet your own students before trying to push your style on to them. Now back to the chapter Shirou."

**"**_**You guys need to calm down, we have to wait a few years to see how she grows." **_**Jaune was pleased that got the three of them to quiet down, all of them going off at once gave him a headache.**

**"**_**Master."**_** Jaune gave a mental nod to Atalanta, letting her know he was listening. **_**"I don't like it that our prey escaped, more-so filth like that woman. I have her scent if we ever catch it again…."**_

**"**_**Yeah. The next time we meet; we turn her into a pincushion."**_

Vernal cannot react in time as the chapter ends as Rider appears behind her as a cat and knocks her out with a nerve pinch. Before they sink into the shadows as Dusk gives them as fast get away.

"Vernal!" Raven exclaims, "What are you doing to her!?"

Dusk looks at them deadpan as even the people form Type Moon look at him wary. "We told you the Boss told us to bring you here. And when to take you back as well. At this moment Rider will erase the memories of this event form Vernal's mind and send her home."

Rider than reappears form the door opening it up smiling. "One down now just to wait for orders before taking out the other bandit."

"That was fast how did you get rid of her so quick?" Dusk questions.

"Duskrider gave us some quick one time use mind erasers to remove events from here. Sure, it lacks style but after use it works on its own and after that I just throw her into the portal after the corrodents were in place for a one-way trip." Rider states happy.

"Portal room…" Weiss mutters under her breath.

"Anyway, that's all for now folks have a good day!" Duskrider appears in the room before throwing out the cast and locking the doors. "Now time to marathon what I missed in 'The Time I got Reincarnated as a Slime'."


	3. Chapter 3

**Duskrider: *Looks over the reviews, favs and following. * Oh.**

**Dusk: My.**

**Rider: Goodness. **

**Duskrider: *Looks away from them. * Well this is a surprise. It is nice to see people like this story is it is time to thank them for all they have done so far and to continue the story. **

**Dusk & Rider: Right Boss!**

**Duskrider: Considering everything going on it seems like I may have overworked you two since the last two retrievals were rather sloppy but your brought up a good point. **

**Rider: And what point is that? *Nervous thinking that he could not hear them when they went to grab the cast. * **

**Duskrider: That having the portals constantly open and so far away is a hazard we need to avoid to take care of that I made a new concept to work with. Meet Summoner. **

**Summer: Hello it is great to be alive. *Starts light and cheerful than turns darker and sadistic* Or is it? **

**Dusk: What the literal fuck is wrong with this one? *Rider hides behind him getting plot bunny vibes from it. * **

**Duskrider: Side effect of being made from scraping the sides of the portals. Turns out any being made that way while having a better understanding of the multiverse than most Physicist Professors and DC/Marvel Fans it left him a little bit more unstable than usual. Something about him seeing too much having gotten a glimpse at infinity. From what little I know he lost his sanity somewhere between The Teletubbies and The End of Evangelion slightly to the left of the Sonic Fan made Characters. Of course, since I speed up his development this happened all under 5 hours. **

**Rider: Why would you do that!? **

**Duskrider: Because the first attempt at 1 minute went insane, stripped telling me to kiss their pale white ass, stole my favorite sweatpants, and took the transporter to Worm which malfunctioned leaving him an amnesia S.I. Note to self we need to check up on him as soon as this chapter ends. **

**Rider: Wait does that mean Dusk was not screwing with me and we have 20% chance of ending up with our minds erased and stranded in a strange world? **

**Duskrider: What!? No. **

**Rider: Oh, thank goo-**

**Duskrider: It is a 0.9876% chance of that happening no there is a higher chance of someone screwing up the teleportation and accidently summoning an alternative version of themselves. **

**Rider: *Pale* How high is that?**

**Duskrider: It doesn't matter as I need you two boozes to go out there an- Wait where did Dusk go? **

**Summoner: He left after Rider brought up his hazing of the newbie. **

**Rider: Fuck you, I'm not a newbie!**

**Duskrider: -_- Just find him and get to work. *Passes the list to Rider who leaves in a hurry. * Now Summoner who do we have to read for the disclaimer this time? Since Gendo may have accidently been shoved into the pit last night. **

**Summoner: I took the liberty of grabbing two different people just in case another accident happens. *Points to the gaged and bounded figures of Voldemort and Seryu Ubiquitous* Thanks to my ability I was able to get there soul before they passed on and put them into puppet bodies that have the physical and magical strength of the average new born canary. **

**Duskrider: Excellent planning Summoner but we only need one. **

**Summoner: *With a twisted smile and gleeful tone* Too be honest I just wanted them both to suffer. **

**Duskrider: O.O…Maybe I should have just given you a bit of child-like innocence without the mind destroying trauma. **

**Summoner: That's not a no to this right? **

**Duskrider: *Sighs and takes off Seryu's gag* Just say the disclaimer and you won't be left alone with him *points at Summoner who was juggling flaming chainsaws having gotten bored. * **

**Seryu: B-But I don't know what to sa-*Flinches when a flaming chainsaw lands sawing off Voldemort's left arm and lighting him on fire. * Do you have cue cards? *She tries to ignore the muffled screaming. ***

**Duskrider: Summoner stop trying to kill these hated people. *Passes Seryu the cue card. * Read this. **

**Seryu: Disclaimer: Duskrider does not own Jauneforever's work which this reading story is about, RWBY, Fate/Stay Night Series, or any of the many references to other series such as me. **

**Duskrider: Good girl now take a look at the plot bunny pit and see if you can find Gendo's regenerating body. Oh, and by the way no one can die here meaning you are stuck here for as long as I want. *Snaps his fingers and Voldemort's screaming on fire body flashes a bright light as his soul is sent back to his world, and likely oblivion since he split his soul. * And I chose where to drop your soul off at after this anywhere in the multiverse. Got it. **

**Seryu: *Gulp* Yes boss. **

**Duskrider: Oh, and by the way if you have something to say to someone send them a PM. Writing a review they will likely never see on this fic is just not a smart plan. I was not joking at the top I was honestly surprised at the number of reviews this story got so far. So, if you want to contact someone either use or open an account and use the Private Message system and get in contact with one another. Anyway, enjoy the chapter. **

"Fucking hell! We are going to get replaced!" Dusk shouts.

"We don't know that yet." Rider states.

"Yes, we do. When it is not even the third chapter and it turns out the writer made two characters to help our job tells you a lot of what is going to happen." Dusk exclaims.

"Well one is gone forever and the other is going to just open and close portals. I think we are safe." Rider states trying to calm his co-host down.

"That's the thing! Duskrider makes Summoner and some Proto-Summoner before that. For all we know we could be Dusk version 2 and Rider version 10!"

"Wait Version 10? What the hell man."

"Look no offense to you but isn't it a little weird that I the editor came before the writer was finished."

"I thought it was because of the fact our names are his own split in half with my name coming form the later half."

"And that's what version 9 said before he was sent to the Abyss of Bad Ideas or was it the Pit of Plot Bunnies?" Dusk questions as they arrive in front of the secret door not paying attention as Weiss are looking from the cracks in their doors.

"OK first I am not version 10. And second how the heck will we get our target?"

"Portal to their location and use the kidnap sack. We have been over this." Dusk rolls his eyes as he puts his eye into the hidden keyhole. "You are just proving my point here v 10."

They enter and close the door unaware that Weiss got a good look at the key and the keyhole's location.

In the portal room they see Summoner who appears as a young man in his late teens with a slightly. His eyes are purple and crazed with red hair. Smiling a bit too widely wearing a white lab coat over a t-shirt that says, 'Hail the Flying Spaghetti Monster, Praise be his Noodles' with a pair of tan short and flip flops.

"Hello, are you ready for your mission." Summoner asks smiling cheerfully than twisting his smile into a smirk, "It may be your last."

"See!" Dusk points at Summoner, "That is my point right there."

"No, I think it is more space reasons." Rider points out, "After grabbing these two I think that will be it."

"Bullshit!" Dusk points at the list, "Ironwoody, and Penny are no way the last people we have to pick up."

"Actually, I was talking about how after this mission Duskrider is considering cutting off any future missions to kidnap more cast." Summoner deadpans, "He is talking with Jauneforever about the last of the cast to add in. They are still debating the pros and cons of a few of them."

"Oh, like who?" Dusk asks

"Can we not focus on that and more on how the fuck we are going to kidnap a robot since we can't go with our go too method of knocking them out!" Rider exclaims tired of this plot dragging on.

"Fuck I forgot about that!" Dusk exclaims knowing that if they had to restrain Penny it would require them removing her limbs which is crueler than they want to consider even for a robot. Especially with the coming chapters.

"Oh?" Summoner mussels before he questions, "Why not just take her remote and use her shut down button?"

O.O…Double facepalm!

(RWBY Universe Hours Later)

"Well that was easy." Dusk comments taking the form of Cinder Fall with a pallet swap changing her hair to pink, eyes to lavender, and clothing to a set of orange and black. Holding Penny over her shoulder walking through the woods tossing a remote up and down.

"I know what you mean." Rider states taking the form of Roman Torchwich with an oversized t-shirt over the normal outfit that said, 'Number 1 Minion.' Holds Ironwood in his kidnap sake with a foot poking out. "You would think that they would keep their coffee supply under better guards."

"True. Though why take Roman's form isn't he already in jail?"

"Yes, but this is a big hint for the future," points at the tee shirt, "Isn't that why you went with Cinder Fall?"

"No, I just wanted to feel sexy." Dusk states with Cinder's resting bitch face.

"…I can't tell if you are ser- *Crash! * SON OF A BITCH!" Rider barely dodges a white Ursa Major that landed not far from him.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Dusk shouts as she dodges a white nevermore…wait a second.

"Release the General and Penny and I will assure you will only experience extreme pain rather than crippling injuries before being tortured for information!" Winter shouts.

"Shit! I forgot to drug the tea didn't I!" Dusk shouts.

"No time to correct that, Leg it, Ella!" Rider shouts running form a swarm of white Nevermore.

"On its Romeo Candlewick!" Dusk screams as more Bears, Wolfs and Boars appear oh my!

Almost caught they are surprised when a portal appears but jump through it anyway.

"Come back!" Winter shouts jumping after them.

(Portal Room)

"Oh, thank you creator we are alive!" Rider shouts before being tackled by Winter.

"Hold still and do not resi-"Winter is hit by Summoner's Vulcan Nerve Pinch it is Super Effective.

"Thanks Summoner. I guess having you around isn't just a threat to my job." Dusk states.

"I don't want your job." Summoner states, "Playing host to these brats would make me take the Proto-Summoner Route and jump into an unstable portal."

"Oh…" Dusk trails off. "Well I better put these people in place before the day starts going to a side door leading to the viewing room. "Are you coming Rider?"

Rider just deadpans at them all before getting the memory eraser out. "You go a head I need to make sure Winter does not remember this."

"Oh yeah the portal room would be a bad place for anyone to know of." Summoner states, "Why if they used this room and were not one of us than the chances of them summoning a double or being sent to another plan of reality multiplies by a hundred at least." He smiles widely at the thought of this happening.

Dusk just deadpans at this as Rider starts erasing Winter's memory of the Portal Room dragging Ironwood and Penny to the other room.

(Viewing Room – Time Skip)

After Rider finished up, they ended up putting Winter and Ironwood close to where Ozpin sits and Penny close to where Ruby sits. Back in their normal appearances the duo of Dusk and Rider are ready.

"OK it is all set up and they will be here in three," Dusk starts pulling out a remote, "two," his finger hoovers oven the 'Wake Up' button, "One." Presses the button as the light flashes above them and everyone appears in their seats this time. "Yes, finally got that right."

"Ozpin? Glynda?" Ironwood questions seeing him that he was not in his office anymore.

"Ironwood." Glynda deadpans not surprised to see him appear.

"Penny?" Ruby wonders.

"Friend Ruby!" Penny hugs Ruby, "Where are we?"

"Penny…" Ruby gasps for air.

"Winter?" Weiss wonders happy to see her sister but not happy she was captured as well.

"Weiss…" Winter states holding her head feeling a massive headache only remembering following that criminal scum that kidnapped Ironwood and Penny before nothing.

"Ice Queen?" Qrow questions not happy to see her or Ironwood.

"Qrow." Winter growls.

"OK!" Rider claps his hands together making Winter almost fall over in pain. "Oh, forgot that the memory eraser gave a killer headache." He makes some Tylenol appear along with a glass of water in her hands.

"Who are you?" Ironwood questions trying to remember how he got here.

"I am Rider, and this is my co-host Dusk. Under orders of our creator we-"

"Wait a second where is Raven?" Ruby asks.

"Who is Raven?" Penny questions.

Rider looks off into the distance remembering what happened last night…. "Let's just say that she did something wrong last night."

(Flashback)

'_Hey Rider, did you see where my key went?' _

'_Did you check your other pants…Wait was that-oh fuck!'_

'_Quick make sure she can't get into the room!'_

'_Fuck she went into the plot bunny room!' _

'_I will have vengeance!'_

'_Nnnnnnooooooooooo!' She screamed as the bunnies got her. _

'…_Crap. Dusk prep the medical room. I'll see if I can find her legs, arms, and I think that's a kidney.' Rider states pulling out a fishing rod. 'There goes my night off.'_

'_Wait I though they could not get heart and regenerated here?' Dusk questions. _

'_No, they just cannot die here and the regeneration is only slightly faster than a lizard.' Rider states pulling up an arm. 'It's going to take forever to put all the pieces back together.' He ignores the screams throwing back one of Gendo's feet. _

(End Flashback)

Rider shudders, "She will be fine in 2 to 4 chapters."

"I though you hated Raven?" Blake questions this.

"Oh, I hate her but even she did not deserve what happened to her." Rider states. "Remember to never enter the Plot Bunny Room and you will all be fine."

"Will someone please explain what is going on." Winter asks to feed up with it.

Well looks like it is time for a small timeskip no jutsu.

*Timeskip 16 mintues and 7 seconds later according to the interdimensional standard time. *

"And that is everything any more questions?" Dusk asks with a slightly twitching eyebrow.

At their looks I think that is everything.

"Good now it is Sakura's turn to read." Rider states passing the book to her.

She looks Rider in the eyes and whispers, "This is going to be a disturbing chapter isn't it?" At Rider's looks she raises an eyebrow to which he nods slightly.

"I didn't want any of the Remnant verse to read this chapter." Rider whispers back to which she sighs and start reading.

**Chapter 3: A Killer Stalks the Streets of Atlas**

"That is not a good sign." Yang states.

"How did he get to Atlas so fast?" Nora asks.

"This could be months after the events of the last chapter." Blake points out.

"And he is allied with a being able to make portals to any point in the multiverse." Yang states.

**Jaune looked around the decaying remains of Kuroyuri, the name sounding familiar for some reason beyond the rumors of an armored Grimm prowling the area around him that he couldn't place. Shrugging it off Jaune moved to the town center.**

"Kuroyuri…" Ren whispers under his breath. Nora holds his hand.

"Do you know about this place?" Blake asks picking up his whisper.

"It was my home." Ren states to the surprise of the others. The was part fills the others with dread thinking what could cause it.

Before they can ask Rider holds up his hand and states firmly, "No spoilers."

**"**_**I don't like this Master, it's too quiet. This is when I'd strike." **_**Jaune took Medusa's words to heart. The fact that no wildlife had sought to make use of the town was telling of how dangerous the Grimm that lived here were.**

People are on the edge of there seats. Ruby looks at the destruction and cannot help but wonder just what they are fighting. For every town like Patch there was multiple stories of places like this that fell to the Grimm. Is this the end of there story? Just another forgotten society?

No! She shakes her head telling herself it is just Sakura's story messing with her head.

"Who is Jaune talking to?" Penny questions worried about this person's sanity.

"He is talking to a heroic spirit that lives in these cards!" Nora starts to explain, "It is crazy with him being able to merge and take on the forms of different heroes with crazy strong weapons and powers!"

"Heroic spirits are being that had their souls taken out of the reincarnation cycle due to deeds that gained them enough fame from the masses. Saber here is an example of one such spirit." Rin states answering the questions to make sure they are all up to speed.

"Heroic spirits, huh?" Ironwood wonders having not been told of the plot to this point just that they were watching a story in another world. "I wonder if anyone can use these cards."

"That is not a good idea." Rider states firmly getting their attention, "Merging with a heroic spirit does not always have a positive outcome. In another world a young man installed a card, and this was the spirit of a future version of himself."

"Future version of himself?" Weiss questions not seeing this making sense. While Shirou catches the look, Rider gave him and knew he was that person in another world. He keeps this to himself for now.

"The Throne of Heroes is not just linked to one world or even one timeline." Rider states, "There are so many sections and possible alternatives out there that people could end up summoning almost any person with even the slightest level of fame if the safe guards are taken down from the summoning ritual."

"Safeguards?" Saber wonders about this never hearing this before.

"It's why no one in your world summoned a male version of yourself from a world where history actually got your gender right." Rider deadpans remembering Prototype Arthur.

"Wait they didn't record your gender correctly?" Glynda questions knowing that if he was here a certain Doctor would have thrown a fit.

"To be fair she hid her gender as at the time people thought only men could rule." Rin states.

"Why is that? It makes no sense that a person's gender would determine ability to rule?" Blake asks.

Dusk shrugs, "Yeah that's humanity for you always looking for ways to push down people other than yourselves for overall pointless and foolish reasons all for the sake of the cycle of hate."

"You must have a low opinion on humanity if you are speaking this way." Penny points out.

Rider snorts at this, "It's not that he has a low opinion. It's just that humanity has disappointed him too much that he is desensitized to what they do." Dusk does not comment on the looks he is given gesturing for Sakura to keep reading.

**"Install Rider." Jaune's senses switched focus. Gone was his sight and in exchange everything else skyrocketed. He gripped the two daggers in his hands as he 'embraced' Medusa's presence; calling upon her experience like this. **

"How does he change clothes so fast?" Penny wonders.

"It's part of the merging process between his soul and that of the heroic spirits." Rider replays.

"Why blindfold?" Winter questions the practicality of this.

"It has to do with Medusa's eyes." Sakura states before she keeps reading.

**He cocked his head to the side as the sound of a hoof hitting the ground reached him. One, two, closer and closer the sounds came. A breeze kicked up as something swung thought the air, Jaune stuck his tongue out and tasted the metal in the air. Crouching to the ground, his body bending in ways it couldn't before, Jaune readied himself for the assault.**

**"UAAHHHHH!" Jaune stumbled and clutched his ears as a screech assaulted his senses. Reacting on Medusa's instincts he rolled to the side. The sound of a charging horse justifying the action. **

Ren turns to the hosts in fear, "Is that...?"

"Yes." Rider states stone-faced as Ren pales.

**Continuing to follow Medusa's lead Jaune performed a backflip, practically feeling the spear that pass through where he once stood. Landing on his feet Jaune through one dagger forward, the sound of flesh tearing letting him know his aim was true. **

"Impressive. Am I to assume correctly that it is due to this heroic spirit that he is merged with that Jaune is able to fight while blinded?" Ironwood questions.

"Correct." Rider states, "The experiences of the servants bleed through to the users. In more extreme cases this can lead eventually to more extreme changes."

"Extreme changes? What extreme changes?" Pyrrha worries for Jaune at hearing this.

"Well…" Rider trails off and waves his hand to show an image of Fate/ Oath in the Snow Shirou at the end of the film including the uneven tanned skin, and white hair in his bang.

"Sempai…" Sakura gasps in surprise.

"This is form after he gave up the card as well." Rider states to their surprise.

"Why would he do that?" Weiss wonders having seen just how powerful heroic spirits are even compared to a veteran huntress.

"There are things are more important than power." Rider states firmly respecting this Shirou's choice noticing that Shirou is nodding in agreement to this other him. Knowing that he would willingly give up his powers if it meant saving someone.

**Tugging on the chain to rip the dagger out of his opponent and into his hand Jaune took a leap back to put some distance between him and his opponent. Hoofs crashed against the earth; the wind whistled and Jaune twisted around the spear. A horse's whine combined with the sound of muscles tensing and the feel of mana flowing into the two frontal hooves makes Jaune leap back. The stone on which he once stood was demolished under the force of the horse's reinforced hooves.**

**'I can't get a good read on this thing. A spear is being used, armor is worn, yet I can't hear any sound of impact between the rider and the mount.' For a second, he considered that it might be the centaur Chiron that Atalanta had mentioned but tossed that thought aside. The Teacher of Heroes would be shooting at him if anything. Jaune dodged to the side once more as the spear went by him only to feel something impact him.**

"He does have a point. Other than Chiron I cannot think of a centaur heroic spirit." Rin states wondering who this is.

"Maybe the card caused a man and his horse to merge?" Glynda considers.

"But there have not been any sounds of a horse." Saber states knowing that animals that are summoned by a noble phantasm tend to make sounds like a normal animal even it is just grunting like Iskandar's Bulls or even the Pegasus that Medusa used.

Ren looks like trapped in a memory of what once was while Nora tries to comfort him all the while Pyrrha is getting more and more worried about what is causing her teammates to express such discomfort.

**"Gah!" A hand wrapped around him and sent him flying, slamming him into a wall where it began to squeeze. **

"JAUNE!" Ruby and Pyrrha scream out. Penny notices the concern that Ruby is feeling and wondering just where Ruby and the others are if they are so close to this student. Having recognized him from the dance.

**Fighting against the grip his attacker had on him Jaune shoved his daggers into the hand that caught him and with a screech his captor released him. Jaune hit the ground and clutched his ribs, a few more seconds and some might have cracked.**

**"**_**Master! Use my eyes!" **_**Jaune's hand flew to the blindfold on his face.**

"Eyes?" Winter questions.

"Her Noble Phantasm. The very essences of there legends and who they are." Rin states. "They can come in many forms form a steed to ride, a weapon to use, or even the world they hold within their souls."

"World within their souls?" Ruby wonders.

"No spoilers." Rider is firm on this point.

**"Release; Breaker Gorgon." The blindfold faded away revealing eyes that were not Jaune's own. To call them eyes was perhaps a mistake; rather they were grey orbs that looked to be made of crystal. The pupils were squared, power practically radiating from them. **

"Wow they are wow." Ruby states in awe of them.

"Just be happy we have the filter up or else me and Rider would be siting here with a few more statues for the garden." Dusk states bluntly.

"They can turn people into stone!" Blake exclaims at this freaked out by something her senses are telling her about these eyes. How they are not natural.

"Well duh they would do something." Dusk states, "Do you really think that Medusa has a blind fold for no reason?"

At this she feels a bit insulted.

**With his sight restored Jaune took in his foe's appearance for the first time.**

**Unholy, that was the word to describe what he saw. A twisted abomination of a Grimm, the top half of a humanoid body sticking up from the back of a horse. The head was straight from a horror movie; a mouth taking up most of the space with two horns jutting from the forehead. The arms were abnormally long and thin; in one it held a spear and the other was reeling itself back in from pinning Jaune to the wall. Armor covered both the horse and the chest of the humanoid body. Jaune watched as the horse snorted and began to paw the ground while the other body raised the spear.**

"Nuckelavee…" Ren states his eyes narrowing into a hate filled glare at the sight of the abomination that destoried his home. One of the reasons why he became a huntsman in the first place. To prevent more mindless destruction.

"That's not a heroic spirit." Ironwood states firmly.

"It's not a normal one at least." Rider counters knowing this was a unique abomination.

"How would you know, Ironwoody? This is the first time that you have seen Heroic Spirits." Dusk questions knowing the General has not seen a Heroic Spirit prior to these events. Ironwood blushes and looks away from the looks he is given. "In fact, compared to some heroic spirits I can think of this being is down right cuddly." He ignores the looks recalling some of the other Grimm version heroic spirits he had seen.

"Bullshit what could be more frightening than that!" Weiss points at the screen showing the Grimm.

Dusk shivers, "Kiara Sessyoin…"

"Who?" Weiss questions as a picture of a nun appears on screen.

"A being whose power caused all her followers to willingly commit suicide." Dusk pauses shifting the screen to an image of numerous shadowed people willingly dying for a shadowed figure in pink. "And she does not even crack the top ten of Servants I would never willingly want to face for fear of my life, soul and/ or sanity." Not going to bring up Saber Alter into this as she only made it to 10 on that list in her Lancer form.

This brings shivers to everyone's spine.

**'It's resisting Cybele, five minutes till I'm out of energy. Time to bring out a mount of our own.' Jaune raised a dagger to his neck, grimacing as he did so. 'Oum I hate this part.' With that thought Jaune cut his throat,**

"JAUNE!" Ruby and Pyrrha scream seeing their best friend/crush kill themselves.

Blake turns green knowing that she helped drive a person to this.

Weiss turns away to hide her discomfort.

Penny clings to Ruby seeing someone kill themselves. She cannot help but wonder if her soul donor had done the same. Trying to ignore these thoughts are appearing more and more.

Winter turns stoned faced at this not wanting to react knowing there must be more not knowing how suicidal various Jaune have been.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Yang screams seeing someone commit what looked like suicide.

"I'm going to need more to drink after this." Qrow grumbles out unnerved by the sight of this. Reminding him of things he would rather forget. Taking a swing of a Bloody Marry.

"Is he…?" Ozpin questions to which Rider just points at the screen.

Glynda grits her teeth swearing to herself to put the boy in therapy after she leaves here to ensure this will never happen.

Ironwood winces rubbing his neck remembering various scenes like this one.

Shirou grips his seat even knowing Medusa's power cannot help but react. Rin and Saber hold his hands to keep him stable while Sakura grimaces at this scene knowing Rider did not like how this Noble Phantasm was activated.

**a fountain of blood erupting out and forming a magic circle; his throat healing after the blood was taken. Shooting out from the circle and into the air was Pegasus; the original winged horse. **

"Wow that is pretty." Ruby comments wide eyed at the horse but still unnerved as to how Jaune summoned it.

"Why did Jaune have to slit his throat for this? Couldn't he had used a different means to do so?" Weiss questions this.

"It has to do with her legend." Rin states getting their attention, "In the myth common to my world Medusa was killed when Perseus cut the head off Medusa with aid form the gods. From the neck the Pegasus was born. This is what lead to the way that Medusa summons the Pegasus in her heroic spirit form."

"This is incorrect though." Sakura comments having seen this in the dream cycle during the war, "Pegasus was a gift to Medusa and her sisters given to her by the god Poseidon. The perspectives of humanity influenced the Heroic Spirit and their nature over time due to beliefs."

"That's messed up." Yang states.

"It's the way things are." Shirou states knowing a little of how his own legend would influence Archer as a bitter figure in his world.

**Jaune jumped onto the horse's back and the creature began to fly around the possessed Grimm.**

**"Rahhhhh!" the Grimm roared as its foe danced in the sky around it. In a gut-wrenching display the humanoid body kept twisting its body around, all 360 degrees, as it sent its stretchable limbs flying out to try and hit it but Pegasus flew around them with ease. Jaune kept Cybele on the Grimm and grinned as it began to slow down, the horse's hooves turning to stone. Whatever resistance the Grimm had held was wearing down.**

"Nice it's working!" Nora exclaims.

"It's working…" Ren mutters with a flutter of hope that this monster would be killed.

"Even with a high enough Magical Resistance Cybele would have been able to over come it with enough time." Sakura states.

**"Okay boy, get me close." The winged-horse snorted in response and turned towards the spear-wielding Grimm. Picking up speed it rushed the creature, the entirety of the horse now turned to stone. With a grin Jaune hopped to his feet, keeping a grip on Pegasus's mane with one hand while forming a noose with the chain connecting his daggers with the other. **

"This is a pretty badass image." Yang admits.

"I know right? If I could draw, I'd be tempted to make a painting of this scene." Rider comments.

**In a blur Pegasus soared past the creature as Jaune jumping off as the chain wrapped around Grimm's neck. Planting his feet into the Grimm's back Jaune gripped one dagger in each hand and pulled. The Grimm thrashed and spun, desperately trying to shake him off as the chain around his neck tightened. Jaune forced more power to flow through his body, putting more power into his arms so that with one final heave it was finished.**

**The Grimm's remaining head popped off, crumbling into nothing before it even hit the ground, the rest of its body soon following. **

"Yes!" Ren exclaims to the surprise of others around him hopping to his feet, "That son of a whore is fucking dead!"

"Ren!?" Nora exclaims at how Ren is breaking his usual character.

She cannot say anything else as Ren hugs her and spins her around while laughing joyously and a bit hysterically. She has an atomic blush when he kisses her on the cheek.

"That's kind of cute." Dusks says as he blushes slightly.

"I know right?" Rider states holding up his shipping sign. If there was one ship that he supported in Cannon RWBY it would be Nora and Ren. Not only did they seem made for each other form the start but the more you got into there personalities and histories together the more it became apparent. He can only hope that they survive to the end having seen too many possible futures which lead to one's death and the other's self-destruction.

Ozpin sips his coffee and smiles faintly. Perhaps this future being told will not be all for the worst.

**Jaune hopped off the rapidly disintegrating carcass and let out a sigh.**

**"Ahhh. That wasn't fun." Jaune stretched out a bit, trying to work the soreness out of his body that forcing a strength boost did. Looking to the side he caught sight of a dirty mirror, his reflection barely visible out of it. He went up to it as he began to Uninstall and took in the image. **_**"I always wondered why that goddess was jealous enough to curse you Medusa. The memories I saw never made it clear, you are a beauty, but a goddess could match it. Now I know, your eyes are the most beautiful I've ever seen." **_

_"_Indeed, there is something beautiful about her eyes." Penny states being able to see the details that most humans could not due to her own bionic eyes.

Unknowingly Jaune's statement causes a wave a jealousy to rise in Pyrrha and Ruby who huffs at this.

**Until then Jaune had always considered Ruby's eyes as the most beautiful around; even through his crush on Weiss, his subsequent one on Pyrrha, and the destruction of their friendship he had always considered Ruby's striking silver eyes as the most beautiful he had ever seen. **

And now it was Ruby's turn to blush an atomic blush that puts the color of her cloak to shame. Pyrrha's green eyed monster started to rear its head in the face of this complement though she was subdued by the reminder of how things turned out in this future that she hopes never will be.

Qrow's eyes narrow at this. Sure, the kid was out there fighting the good fight, but he refused to have his niece's innocence tainted.

Yang's eyes turn red and her hair starts flaming, "Stay away from my sister!" She shouts at the screen.

"Yang!" Ruby shouts.

"Friend Ruby what does he mean the destruction of your friendship." Penny questions a bit worried.

Ruby becomes pale at this. Now wanting to go into or think about this a how she replaced him with another person.

"Ah, ah, spoilers!" Rider states before anyone could answer Penny's question along with Winter's curious glance at her sister who winces, and Ironwood's demanding gaze wanting to know more. "Beside these questions will be answered soon." This does not make Team RWBY or PNR feel better. Penny looks at Ruby with a unreadable gaze wanting answers but understanding she must wait for them.

**Medusa's eyes blew them out of the water, to call them a work of art didn't do them justice.**

**"**_** ..ter." **_**Jaune tilted his head as Medusa stuttered, unsure of what made her so nervous.**

"Stuttered?" Shirou asks in surprise.

**"**_**Master, I may concede you are better than most of your gender but please keep flirting to a minimum."**_

_"Flirting?" Yang questions, "Well I kind of see it but Jaune cannot flirt to save his life. At least not on purpose." She considers this. _

"I'll believe it when I see it." Weiss deadpans remembering that horrible song form his attempt to ask her to the dance.

"Ah, but you see it is not Jaune's nature to flirt. Rather it is in the heartfelt compliments when he is not trying to force himself to follow his father's bad dating advice." Rider the shipper states.

"Bad advice?" Weiss questions this.

Rider nods, "So bad that in some realities this was deliberate on the part of the father of Jaune to make sure that he can never actually find a girlfriend."

"WHAT!?" Ruby and Pyrrha shout shocked.

Rider gives a troll face, "Just kidding! Just kidding!" Then returns to normal as Ruby and Pyrrha sign in relief, "Though his bad advice to Jaune is almost multiverse like how Shirou is almost always an Emiya, or Ruby almost always has silver eyes."

Shirou gives a thoughtful look at this wondering just how many versions of himself lost their identity in that fire.

(Across the multiverse the force of the sneeze travelled all the way to the Root and nudged it three degrees to the right which unknowingly would have greater consequences as an Assassin is summoned instead of a certain Archer in one world. Good news and Bad news they shared the name of EMIYA!)

**"**_**Flirting, I was just speaking the truth. You've seen my life, I can't flirt to save it." **_**Jaune was confused by the squeal that he heard Medusa released. On one hand it suited her yet on the other it didn't fit with the image he had of her.**

"_I know what you mean."_ Shirou thinks thinking about Rin and how she behaved after he got through her mask.

"So, the only way the dunce can flirt is if he is not trying." Weiss states.

"It makes sense." Yang thinks about it, "When he is not trying, he is not putting up some false confident front. I've seen plenty of people do something similar in the past." Thinking about a few friends from Signal she had growing up.

"It is a rather common character element and archetype." Blake states.

"Yep it's an element of a true harem king like Shirou here." Rider states to the embarrassment of said harem king.

"What is with you and harems anyway?" Nora asks.

"Simple." Rider states before breaking down crying to their surprise and unease. "I am shipping trash that wants everyone to be happy! Is that so wrong?" He sits in a corner with an air of depression.

"Ahhh…" Nora has no reply to this.

"Don't take it personally." Dusk states taking a sip of some water, "He just wants people to get together and be happy with each other. Some world peace goal that if everyone could at very least become friends than there would be no wars between people. That and people constantly trolling him and his love for people to fall in love that includes harems even if he likes some sickeningly sweet ships."

"Screw you Dusk! I know you cried when we watched 'Your lie in April' together!"

Dusk gets misty eyed remembering that anime and turns away, "J-just read the book."

Sakura started reading seeing Dusk is holding it together as Rider cries in the background. The others cannot help but wonder what this anime was about to get tears form Dusk who so far as not reacted much other than irritation and anger.

_"**Tch, wasteful. You jumped to soon into using the monster's eyes." **_**Jaune almost jumped at that; Medea had consented to work with him a day after Atalanta did but in the week since then he had heard her only a few times.**

"So, he is gaining more spirits over time. That is interesting." Ironwood states

"Actually, he has had multiple Heroic Spirit cards since the start it was only in the last chapter that Atalanta chose to join him and it seems like Medea joined him between the chapters." Ozpin states taking a sip, "It seems like they chose who they work with willingly or not at all. Such beings cannot be forced to work or against what they want."

**"**_**Hey, shut it Witch. Don't you…"**_

**"**_**Mordred, she's right. I underestimated that creature since it used a lance and assumed it would fall to Cybele's power. I mean look at this." **_**Jaune picked the card up off the ground to reveal it was a Rider class. **_**"It wasn't even a Lancer like I thought."**_

Ozpin's eyes narrow in though at this. The main theory behind this Grimm was a Imp and a Horse Grimm of some kind merged together through unknown means. He thought that Salem might have had something to do with it. Now he cannot help but wonder just how she will get involve with events. If she already is not. He fears that soon the people in this room will all know the truth if this story is truly from the future it is only a matter of time.

No, what he fears that he is right and that she already knows_. _

**"**_**Hmph, of course I'm right and don't you forget it brute. Master needs the guidance of a woman such as myself despite his tactical prowess." **_**Jaune opened his mouth to respond but stopped when Zelretch walked around the corner. Jaune instantly started to consider what brought him to collect the card so quickly, the fastest he had ever arrived before had been five hours.**

"That is not a good sign." Rin states paling slightly.

"How so he's only early?" Penny questions this.

"Whenever Zelretch appears early that means shit is about to hit the fan." Rin says bluntly, "There is not other reason why he would leave his shows behind early for this."

"Shows?" Ruby asks wondering just what a multidimensional vampire would watch.

"Magical Girl Anime." Rin deadpans getting strange looks form the others not knowing what Anime is or even a Magical Girl. Is it like a girl with magic powers such as the Maidens or what?

**"What has you here so early." Zelretch didn't respond, merely grabbing Jaune's arm. The knight's eyes widened in response. "Oh no you do…" A flash of light and they were gone, the village once more deserted.**

"That's odd he stayed behind to talk for a while last time." Weiss points out.

"It shows that he is in a rush." Ozpin points out thinking about this.

**_Fate/Deck of Heroes _**

**Ozpin fought the urge to clean his ears at what he heard.**

**"I'm sorry could you repeat that." Qrow didn't blame his boss for what being confused; no matter how much the Headmaster had seen what he had just said broke so many fundamental rules.**

"Looks like I just got around to telling Ozpin what I could find with Raven's tribe." Qrow states.

"Indeed." Ozpin cannot help but feel a ting of pity for his possible future self. Even with the knowledge he has he never come across a situation like these before. This includes all his other incarnations from Ozma meeting the gods to his later incarnations depression that lead to him becoming a hermit.

**"Raven's tribe got demolished, good riddance I say, by a faunus that had two traits and could use Magic. Also, Raven is the Spring Maiden, she didn't say how long or how she got the power and I'd rather not ask." **

"Spring Maiden? As in the fairy tale?" Penny wonders having had her father give her access to stories like that and others in her database to help her blend in with social situations.

"Yes, it turns out that Raven had magic powers or something like that." Ruby states not fully understanding it herself.

"Do they know?" Ironwood whispers his question to Ozpin, to which Winter gives him a look not understanding what is going on.

"If they don't, they will soon." Ozpin states taking a sip of his coffee wondering just how much or how little they will find out.

**Ozpin nodded, aware of just how young the Spring Maiden could have been when Raven might have acquired the power. Qrow acknowledged his sister's mountain of faults but there were lines he liked to think she didn't cross, at least directly. **

"How can a Spring Maiden's be acquired? What is the requirement?" Rin questions her eyes narrowing a bit picking up these details.

Before Ozpin can say anything Rider cuts him off, "The only real requirements is that before the girl dies the Maiden has to be thinking of a person and it has to be a young girl and I think a virgin at that but it is iffy since Raven has that power likely after she had Yang. Or it will go to some random person that fulfills the requirements of Young Girl which could range form I'd estimate early adulthood to a baby girl."

"A baby!?" Yang shouts not liking where this is going.

"There has never been a baby Maiden." Ozpin states his eyes narrowing at the thought.

"Not that you know of at least." Dusk states having seen some twisted worlds. His words leave people uncomfortable.

**"Right now, she's still bedridden at Tai's; her arm will eventually heal but it will take a while. Meanwhile if one of the arrows Tai dug out of her back had been a little to the left it would have severed her spine. **

"Fuck he missed." Rider mutters angry which the others pick up on and do not comment having seen he hated Raven or at least had heard it mentioned.

**As it was, she needs to take it easy standing up and walking." Qrow grew uneasy, the man taking a big gulp from his flask. "Do I need to bring her in." The part of placing her in the machine downstairs went unsaid.**

"Machine downstairs?" Pyrrha questions having an uneasy feeling about that and did not know why.

"It's a life support system." Ozpin states not seeing the point in hiding that, "For critically injured hunters and huntresses that require special equipment to say alive."

"Why is a machine like that in the basement of Beacon rather than in use in hospitals?" Ren questions smelling something fishy.

"Those people require a special location to avoid any risks while they are in such a condition." They accept this for the most part though those form Type Moon narrow

Dusk's eyes narrow at Ozpin knowing what is being left out.

The Machine did not help heal at least not fully. No in more extreme cases it just barely keeps the patient alive long enough for them to plan. To be frank if they had a better security system with Amber than this would be no problem. Heck having her carry a hidden camera would have shown what happened and who assaulted her. Than they could easily snipe the ash bitch and her minion when they sneaked into Beacon.

Then again if Lionheart had even a slightly larger pair and had sneaked a note in about them being villains or working with Salem than this whole thing would have ended better. If there was one-character Dusk did not like it was Lionheart for rolling over rather than try to tear out the throats of those he was 'forced' into helping. While he may not really care for humanity as a whole there were some people worth fighting for, and if there is one thing, he hates about humanity it is those unwilling to take responsibility for their issues.

**"No, that won't be necessary. At least with Raven we know she can defend herself once she heals." With all the lines he had crossed, morals he had stomped on, sacrifices he had made, what was letting a woman lacking in morals such as Raven hold onto the Maiden's power. "What of her attacker?" Magic, something that only six people should be able to use at any time. Of those six he was the only male.**

"WHAT!?" Shouted those not in the know from Remnant. Heck even those that though they knew most of the story like Winter.

"Rider is this anything like the true magics back home?" Rin asks with a slight gleam in her eyes. While she was not a monster like most first-class Magus, she still wanted to learn more and reach the Root.

"Nope." Ride states, "What Ozpin can do or did do is closer to magics that the Greeks used such as Caster from your war. And this was his peak, Ozpin as he is now is nowhere near that and the other abilities he has are not under his control."

"What other abilities?" Ruby wonders, "Does it have something to do with Silver Eyes?" Remembering that was the first thing Ozpin noticed about her. Now normally she would not suspect this but after this she cannot help but be paranoid from what little they learn about this other world including Sakura's past. And it said six, assuming there are four maidens and that Ozpin is the only male that means the 6th must be female.

"Spoilers." Dusk states.

**"Blond, tall, white-skin, lion's ears and tail, fangs as well apparently. Uses a large, black, metal bow and creates the arrows that he can apparently supercharge into, and I quote here, 'a magical artillery barrage'. Green and black color scheme along with black metal gauntlets. Based on what Raven said he shouted at her the guy seems to care a lot about children." **

"Impressive." Ironwood states seeing some scenes form that last chapter appear.

Penny though winces seeing so much death and destruction. Even knowing that it is necessary she values human life.

**The flask was emptied with Qrow's next gulp. "He knows Yang, doesn't like her but he knows her." **

"Why does he not like Yang, Friend Ruby?" Penny is becoming more and more concerned about these facts more so when Rider and or Dusk kept saying, 'Spoliers' not allowing for her to get an answer.

"Spoilers but we are getting there soon." Rider states.

'At least there was a little progress.' Penny thinks to herself. Not seeing the looks Ruby was giving her knowing that this would not end well.

**Ozpin nodded at that. The double-trait issue was easily explained by mutation, rare but he had seen them before. Often the bearer hid one at least out of fear of stronger persecution, but this could be an exception. **

"Is that true Blake?" Ruby wonders wanting to hear the side of her faunus teammate. The thought of hiding a person's traits never came to her, that was part of the reason why Blake was able to hide the fact she was a faunus for so long.

"It's rare but it does happen." Blake thinks about a few that she knew about when she was a kid that would later hide their additional traits that were easier to hide.

"That's wrong people should not have to hide who they are." Shirou states firmly.

"It's human nature to hate for irrational reasons." Sakura comments thinking of how she was bullied growing up for the filmiest of reasons.

**Magic was the thing he was most concerned about.**

**"Have you met with your nieces? Asked them about any lion faunus they knew from Patch. He might have hidden his tail at least." Qrow snorted at that.**

**"I did and they didn't know any. I told them I was in a town and heard someone claiming he learned from Yang and that I was curious if that was true." Qrow slumped in his seat.**

"What's wrong with Uncle Qrow?" Ruby worries though they had not talked last night, and she worries about his reactions when they do she does love him.

"I get the feeling I know what has him in a slump." Qrow states taking another pint of gin out getting ready to deal with the feels.

**"Qrow?" Ozpin looked at the man, rarely had he seen him so defeated as he did now.**

**"I'm worried Oz. Raven might actually be staying this time, what happened changed her. She cried, I haven't seen her do that since we were eight. **

"Wow the bitch actually cried?" Rider asks, "Shocking to see she has emotions at very least fear. I honestly though first thing after she gets better, she would go on some avenger troop over the perceived 'injustice.'"

"I know that you hate her, but she is human." Ozpin states, "Humanity has its weaknesses and people can change for the better."

"They can also change for the worst while pretending to be acting for the good." Dusk says thinking of various people that had the chance and decided to fuck over the trust of others, "Humanity lives in a world of grays not white or black of morality which is a fictional concept they added into foolish little girl's fairy tales." He gives Ruby a look at this making her cringe at this.

"Sometimes people need something to believe in." Ozpin states.

"And people need a good hard smack when they misbehave but people would abuse that right and what is right for one person is wrong for another." Dusk states.

They drop this seeing neither would back down from there stances. Dusk mutters, "And this is why you end up dying." Only Blake's widened eyes tells that she heard this. She knows that she will have to tell her team mates this when they are back in their rooms.

**What she did is going to come out and from what you told me my nieces have developed pendulums for moral compasses. Who knows how they'll react to my past? I never told them I was a bandit, just that me and Rav lived in a nomadic tribe before Beacon. Hell, my transcripts had almost as many lies as that Arc kid's." **

"Is that true Uncle Qrow?" Ruby looks at him wide eyed finding out her idol had fake transcripts as well.

"It's true." Qrow states biting the bullet.

Yang looks at him like she cannot believe what she is hearing one of the two men she respected in her life had a fake transcript as well, what does that say about him? About her? Heck what does it say about Jaune that one of the best hunters in the world had a fake transcript.

Unknown to her others are thinking about his too. While those like Ironwood accept it having seen many students form different backgrounds over the years become successful hunters and troops Winter gives Qrow a look at this.

This is not the end of these talks that is for sure. She makes note to bring this up at the end of the chapter.

**Ozpin held back a snort at that, despite the seriousness of a situation he could still remember how the Branwens' attempts at transcripts. Jaune Arc's might have been mediocre at best but those two had been horrible. **

"Hey! They weren't that bad!" Qrow shouts offended.

"It's true. Ozpin used your transcripts as examples for how to spot forged ones." Glynda states smirking slightly.

"But you didn't spot the fake trail the kid had did you?" Qrow asks trying to save face only for him to be surprised when Glynda blushes slightly turning away, "Wait you di-"

"Start reading Sakura." Glynda states cutting off Qrow not wanting to get into how a 17-year-old child was able to get past her for so long.

**Speaking of Jaune Arc.**

**"You haven't heard anything about the young Arc, have you?"**

This catches their attention wanting to know what their thoughts on where Jaune was.

**"Heard about a blond human that was wandering about Mistral's outer areas, but the timeline doesn't fit. Started a few days before the kid might have feasibly gotten from the Emerald Forest to Vale and taken a Bullhead over there. Why the hell were the launch pads still working, I remember you telling me you always tripled checked they were off after someone accidently launched themselves unarmed into the forest.?" Ozpin took a sip of his drink before answering, remembering the terror he had felt when he saw the security camera footage showing Jaune heading to the cliff. Honestly using the launchers was better than him just jumping.**

Teams RWBY and NRP shiver while Penny's optics dialect than widen at this piece of information. More so as footage is shown of another possible outcome had he just jumped appearing on screen. Thankfully they did not include the landing, but it was more than enough.

**"Maintenance, I was thinking of doing a test for the third years which had them redoing the entrance exam after we herded some more dangerous Grimm into the area. It would test their ability to work with different people out of the blue. I wanted to make sure the things were working properly." Qrow nodded, making a note to tell Tai about the premise as the man might want to add that into Signal's curriculum.**

**"Right, last bit of business. These new creatures popping up, I've found at least 57 confirmed casualties from them. Almost half of them are from that one in Atlas, why isn't Jimmy doing something?!"**

"WHAT!?" Ironwood shouts at this.

"What are you surprised about? The title for this chapter was 'A Killer Stalks the Streets of Atlas.' Not Vale, not Minstrel, not Denmark but Atlas." Dusk questions not seeing the point of this.

"What is my other doing about this?" Ironwood grits his teeth while Winter's eye narrows at the thought of around 28 dead in Atlas from these Heroic Spirits.

"Who the fuck knows?" Dusk states.

"Swear!" Ruby shouts.

"For all I know you're in a brothel getting stepped on by a Dom Glynda look alike at this moment in the story." Dusk continues ignoring Ruby's shout, and Ironwood's stuttering while Glynda blushes looking away. "The point is that neither of us are all knowing, and we don't know unless we look into things which we don't for the above reason."

**"First that one supposedly has another 12 added to the count after a recent slaughter; second James has tried to deal with it, 6 of those casualties were some of his people. Each one either a skilled huntress or a veteran soldier that could fight right alongside them; after that pressure from the Atlasian Council made him drop it as the attacks are occurring in the slums." Qrow scowled at that.**

"Damn council members." Ironwood mutters to himself angry.

"I know what you mean. Duskrider briefly considered creating a review council for his works but after the third bar fight tossed them into the pit of bat ideas." Dusk states taking a drink of some lemonade.

"Bat ideas? Don't you mean bad ideas?" Weiss questions. "And what do you mean works."

"No, he means Bat as in Bat Shit Insane Ideas form a Bad Brainstorm. But shortening it to Bat Ideas saves time." Rider states. "As for his works he is an amateur writer. And no Blake he does not write any smut."

Blake gives him a glare, it is not smut it is art!

**"Right, bet the Ice Queen's pops was more than happy for that to stop. Wouldn't want something coming to light with that kind of attention." Qrow's scow deepened as he thought of Winter's sperm donor. He had touched that button once and the sheer hatred with which the Specialist had responded with ensured he never did so again. **

Winter glares thinking about this while Qrow winces at the looks he is getting from the others, "OK I fucked up that time. Happy?" They ignore this and keep listening to the story.

**He also remembered the eight months in which he had branded his 'employees' before the council had shut it down to preserve international relations. **

"What the hell!?" Weiss shouts as the others look wide eyed with Shirou's eyes narrowing at this injustice. Making note to visit this guy if he gets to Remnant. There are times where Archer's ideas had some merit and at least finding enough evidence to get him thrown into jail would have to do.

"Surprised?" Blake questions thinking that she would have known about this one.

"Did you know about this?" Shirou asks his eyes narrowing showing a hint of steel…no not steel, sword.

"No!" Weiss shouts, "I never-I mean I though-"

"Look we can get into what a monster Weiss' sperm donor is later but for now let's focus on the story." Rider cuts off knowing it will only get worse form here.

**It was part of the reason he didn't like Ironwood all that much; the man knew about how horrible Jacques was yet did little more than contain him at best in the name of keeping order. **

"Is that what you think?" Ironwood narrows his eyes at Qrow.

"It's the truth isn't it?" Qrow states nocking back another shot.

"Not at all." Ironwood states, "I have to let him get away with far more than I like because of the council's protection of him and his actions. If I was allowed to take a firmer stance than all of Jacques' assets would have been reviewed and processed for even the slightest hint that something like this happened again. Than I would toss him into jail myself."

"Oh, sure blame the Council for your own inability." Qrow comments not giving a damn about political issues in this case knowing most members of Atlas Council were corrupt in multiple ways. Hell, he is not sure Jimmy was clean at all even after looking into it.

**Something Ozpin said then caught his attention. "Wait, supposedly?" Ozpin nodded.**

**"As you know the attacker has been cutting out the hearts of their victims, the last twelve still had their hearts but their spines had been cut into and drained of fluid." Qrow felt his stomach squirm.**

"Two killers…" Saber mutters, "Two assassins?"

"No, I don't think so." Rin states, "There are many uses for spinal fluid in Magecraft. This could be the work of a Caster as well as an Assassin." This makes the others uncomfortable especially Ozpin who never liked the idea of human experimentation nor of the memories of the few times people tried to sacrifice others in the name of him and his wife. Things never ended well for those people once Salem got her hands on them.

**"There's two of them, killers like that don't just change such a fundamental part of their process." Ozpin nodded at that.**

**"I don't think Salem is behind this, she has never had much need for theatrics such as this. Even her most insane followers haven't done anything this extreme; at worst her symbol has been carved into bodies here and there. No this is most likely a cult, a dangerous one to be sure but not something Salem has a direct hand in." **

"Salem? Who is Salem?" Ruby asks wanting to know who she was getting a bad feeling about the name. More so after the talk about how her followers could carve her symbol into the corpses of people they killed.

"And why does she share the name of the town of Salem? Where the witch hunts took place in America." Rin wonders catching their attention remembering her rant about their names and fiction characters they resemble.

"Spoilers." Rider states.

**Salem's father had used her to perform numerous rituals and as such she held a distain for anything similar; when they had acted as gods, she had been the one to deny rituals and any living sacrifices in their name. He still had nightmares about the time someone thought they wanted virgin sacrifices and wanted to gut his daughter for them. **

"Wait acted as God!?" Weiss shouts in shock.

"How is that possible?" Ren questions not remembering anything of the like.

"Wait him and Salem? That means he is working with the person whose followers kill people!" Yang exclaimed.

"Children please calm down." Glynda shouts over the ensuring chaos as more and more of her students start talking over one another trying to get answers.

"ENOUGH!" Dusk shouts as shadow tentacles sprout form their shadows and covers their mouths.

"Oh, hell no! I am not going to be a tentacle hentai!" Blake shouts before she is gagged.

Dusk rubs his forehead, "Look I know you all have questions, but you can get them answered at the end of the chapter. Otherwise this will take like 2 episodes to finish the explanation and even than it will not answer all the questions you have." He nods to Sakura to continue only to blush in embarrassment as it turns out he got everyone not just the ones speaking. "Sorry." He mutters returning the tentacles to the shadows trying to ignore the glare Sakura gives him with her hair lightening briefly before returning to its standard purple.

**"Those armored Grimm that rumors have spoken of, those are probably hers. Have any been confirmed?"**

**"Nope, I've been by a few and they were Geists that got ahold of some metal. I still haven't checked them all yet; been too busy trying to track down Torchwick after he escaped with no luck." **

"Torchwick escaped!" Ruby shouts in surprise.

"Damnit! He must have had aid from the outside." Ironwood says thinking of investigating every possible leak that the prisons could have for Torchwick could escape. He hates thinking about it but there usually is at least one dirty cop out there that could help him.

Winter thinks of a encounter before she arrived looks over at the hosts who nod silently at this. That confirms that Torchwick at least has an ally on the outside.

**Ozpin almost wanted to smack his forehead at that memory; Torchwick had gotten out of Ironwood's grip with practically no difficulty before disappearing. **

Ironwood's face turns red with rage, "Winter."

"Understood, sir." Winter knows that Ironwood will want to up security when they return home. She will tell him about what she learned with the others when they get a chance to speak in more detail. Too many eyes and unknowns in this room.

**Nothing had been heard about him since. Ozpin looked out the window and sighed; far too much had happened over the past few months that didn't make sense. It was times like this that he wished he had stayed dead.**

"Stayed dead…?" Shirou glares wondering if Ozpin is the local version of a Dead Ancestor.

"Wait you died and came back?" Blake wonders if this is what Dusk meant earlier.

"It is part of a curse that I have. One I will talk about later." Ozpin states not wanting to interrupt this for too long. Feeling the need to know what is going to happen next.

Penny meanwhile wonders if Ozpin was like her a being who had their soul donated by another source. It is not often she wonders about this as it makes her feel uncomfortable even knowing the donation was willing.

**_Fate/Deck of Heroes_**

**"….n't!" Jaune realized it was too late as his surroundings had changed. Clamping a hand over his mouth he crouched and held back the urge to vomit; Zelrecth's means of moving about were hell on his stomach, far more than any means of mechanical transportation. His bag landed beside him as he fought his stomach.**

"Poor Jaune that must be rough on his motion sickness." Ruby says.

"He has motion sickness?" Qrow wonders about this having seen him ride on a flying horse. Than again that could be due to this Installing of a spirit.

**"Well at least you didn't puke this time. Up and at them, you got work to do." Jaune glared at the vampire and shivered as a chill set through him. Reaching into his bag he pulled out a long-sleeved jacket that he threw on, buttoning it up and transferring the cards to one of the jacket's pockets.**

"Smart." Rin comments knowing that Zelretch tends to drop people off randomly at different environments. She tends to bring an emergency bag with her to class for a reason.

**"Why?" Jaune didn't even care how the man answered, just that he got some. Zelretch didn't speak but instead handed the Jaune a cutout from a newspaper. Jaune snatched from the man and read through it, his eyes widening more with each sentence.**

"What does it say?" Ren asks before the newspaper article appears on screen changing view form Jaune holding a newspaper.

**"**_**Yesterday saw the death count at nearly fourty bodies. Authorities are unsure who is behind this bizarre string of murders and have only become more confused as a new element has been added. Until recently every victim has had their heart cut out from their body, the flesh around the area practically melted, but the last dozen or so have instead had their spinal cords dug out of the body and cut open, the spinal fluid apparently drained. Is this a new killer or has the culprit merely decided to change their calling card in an effort to confuse the authorities?" **_**Jaune starred at the paper in shock before noticing a timeline stating that this had only been going on for a week and a half. It was then he realized he was holding an Atlasian newspaper. His eyes going into the sky Jaune took in the site of the floating city that was the heart of Atlas.**

Ironwood frowns at how easy someone could enter Atlas using this teleportation powers. "It seems like things are starting to pick up." He states knowing that he will soon learn what is happening to his country.

Though he may later find himself regretting these wishes.

Pyrrha and Ruby cannot help but thing something bad will happen soon. Worse than the Servants they had seen so far and even the bandit camp.

**"How did so many die so quickly?" For the first time since their first meeting Jaune saw a serious look come over Zelretch's face.**

"Not a good sign." Rin states knowing that when Zelretch gets serious shit hits the fan.

Shirou leans forward wanting to know what is going on in this country though he has a feeling already that this is an Assassin and Caster. His experience in the 5th Grail War taught him just how deadly this combination can be.

**"I did a bit of digging, at first it was just a mass killing. A bachelor party made up the first two-dozen or so and everyone thought it was a onetime thing; also note that this is all occurring in the slums, this countries elite didn't care and still don't. When the killings continued some soldiers and huntsman were sent in, they died and nothing else was done. Then the second Spirit showed up."**

"So, there is a second Spirit." Ironwood notes wanting to learn more about this.

**"So, the idea it was a second killer was correct."**

**"Yes, the first Spirit clearly only wanted the hearts, the area with the highest concentration of mana. Despite the people of this world not being able to use magic and magecraft you still have mana inside you, and no its not aura. **

"We have mana inside of us!" Nora shouts excited. "I wonder if I can summon a lightning bolt with magic to supercharge myself!"

"It just said you can not use magic or Magecraft." Rin points out.

"But Raven was able to and Ozpin could use magic." Nora states before turning to Ozpin with hopeful eyes.

"Maybe later Ms. Valkyrie." Ozpin states wondering himself if it would be possible to teach another magic if they have mana within themselves. Though he doubts it.

"Yes, I'm going to be a Magical Girl!" Nora exclaims remembering the term form earlier.

(Elsewhere in the cosmos a certain vampire has the strange urge to send a version of Nora a Kaleidostick. And he does it. In another world a Ren shivers in his sleep as a magic portal appears above a sleeping Nora. That world is doomed. So very doomed.)

Rin and Ren shiver for different reasons. One through remembrance and the other through second hand terror.

**That is an entirely different matter which I believe your people evolved in response the threat of Grimm. It's quite fascinating, the idea ….." Zelretch began to go into a scientific rant leaving Jaune feeling like he was back in Oobleck's class, if Oobleck ever had gave up caffeine.**

'Never gonna happen.' Qrow thinks to himself with the others from Remnant thinking similar things. Oobleck without caffeine would be like himself without any alcohol he thinks while taking a gulp of his whiskey.

**"Zelretch! It's cold, you yanked me to a different continent, and I'm hungry. Hurry it up!" Zelretch starred at Jaune for a second before a deep chuckle rang out from the old man.**

**"Hahaha. You sounded so much like my apprentice right there. Alright, alright." **

Rin feels the stares of the others and ignores them blushing slightly before glaring at Shirou hearing him chuckle. He gulps knowing that this will not end well.

**Seriousness returned to the man's face while Jaune sent a prayer to whoever was cursed to study under the vampire. **

"Thank you." Rin states taking the comment for what is was. Knowing she would need all the luck she can get after she returns home and deals with the fallout of going missing.

**"A second Spirit, most likely Caster class must have possessed someone. That person must also be working with the Spirit." Jaune felt his insides freeze at that.**

"WHAT!?" Teams RWBY and NRP shout in shock.

"But I thought it was not possible for spirits to work with people like this." Shirou brings up what he can recall form the prior chapters.

"Why is that?" Ironwood wonders having seen Jaune work with his spirits.

"Well usually in this world unless special conditions are meet with the spirits, they can only override the other person. It is usually easier for them to manifest as shadow servants or posses Grimm." Rider states.

"What kind of conditions?" Ren picks up on this part getting the others attention.

"You'll see soon enough." Rider gestures for Sakura to keep reading.

**"What? You said these spirits were incapable of that." A sheepish look came over the man.**

**"I didn't take into account what would happen if a person shared extreme similarities to a Spirit. My apprentice's lover was actually the one to raise the question, the boy has experience with the multiverse concept as he once had a version of himself from a possible future try to kill him." **

"WHAT!?" RWBY and NRP shout before looking at Shirou having picked up on the fact that Rin was the apprentice he was dating.

"Let's just say I lived in interesting times." Shirou states not wanting to talk about Archer.

"But why would he come to kill himself, I mean you?" Weiss questions.

"Sometime despair can drive a man to somethings that he would never consider." Rider states firmly with a look in his eyes recalling the various encounters between Emiya and EMIYA. None of them had a happy ending for all parties involved.

"Imagine being forced to go against your dream for centuries." Dusk starts looking at the others with fear paralyzing them at the glimpse of something in his eyes. Something not human. Something not faunus. Certainly, something not mortal. "Now multiply that feeling by cancer."

"Cancer?" Penny questions this.

"Yes, by the rate of cancer." Dusk says, "And that no mater what you do. No matter what you did. At the end of the day, hopefully it is just a day and not a century, you are alone again with noting but a broken dream and broken spirit."

"That's enough!" Sakura exclaims having noticed how much discomfort this is giving Shirou and Rin both of whim got a glimpse of Archer's soul once. And how broken his steel was. If Archer is sword than he was a brittle, rusted, broken blade with a splintering handle and a blade on the end always facing yourself. A cruel blade at the end not made to kill but to torment its wielder and itself. "Now let's get back to the story."

No one says anything. Even as it dawned on a few people that in the future if Shirou was a heroic spirit that would make him someone famous enough to be called a hero of the highest caliber. Or a villain of the worst sorts.

**Jaune starred at Zelretch with shock. "Moving on, if a person shares extreme similarities with a Spirit in a Class Card the possession will be more similar to yours. They won't communicate with the Spirit as you do but they will be enhanced as well as gain compulsions to act like the Spirit does. That is why this Spirit doesn't take the hearts."**

"That is rather frightening." Ozpin states knowing his own nature and how it goes for those similar to himself. That the merging has driven a few of his incarnations to madness with how hopeless he became at times. He feared causing someone or something like this before.

"This will not end well." Shirou states knowing not every heroic spirit was well heroic. This one certainly was not.

"So, an innocent person is forced to commit these crimes." Winter states with narrowed eyes worried about who this was.

"You'll find out soon enough." Rider states gesturing for Sakura to continue who was a bit annoyed at this point being stopped after every few lines or even paragraph.

**"And the reason for the … uggh, spinal fluid."**

**"Whoever it is wants to create mages."**

"Create mages!" Ironwood shouts.

"Is that even possible?" Ren wonders.

"Ren!" Nora shouts not wanting Ren to go mad scientist. Though if he goes mad scientist, she could be the assistant. She lightly blushes thinking of Ren in a lab coat and herself in a dress preforming an experiment with a pancake parody version of Frankenstein's monster.

'Pour the syrup!' Dream Ren

'Where master?' Dream Nora questions.

'Right here…' Ren starts opening his lab coat showing his bare ch- and Nora's gone.

"From a purely scientific standpoint I wonder if it is possible." Ren says snapping Nora out of her day dream through her blush increases. Ren wonders if he could use herbs and dust to create a way to boost a person's aura.

"If you let me read you will find out soon." Sakura says with narrowed eyes not liking Ren's question and even less likes the interruptions. "And if you want to be a Magus so badly, I could help you with that."

"Really?" Ironwood wonders about this point as Ren perks up paying attention.

"Sure." Sakura's gaze turns darker with her hair turning white, "I just need to toss him into a pit of worms that will violate his mind, body and soul for years at a time. Even as you scream for them to let you go, they never will. As a guy you would be both lucky and unluck in that they would not steal your virginity and merely burrow into your body causing almost inhuman pain that will drive you insane." She thinks of her uncle wondering idly if her so called brother knew the price to pay for Magecraft. Likely not he was never the sharpest tool in the torture rack more of a blunt instrument her so called grandfather used.

"What the hell!" Nora shouts not wanting to picture this.

"Hey, it's how I learned." Sakura shrugs before she gets started as the others look at her horrified form Remnant while Shirou holds her free hand to comfort her. After so many years it just makes her feel number than anything else thinking about before though.

**"**_**No, what fool would go down such a path." **_**The pit in Jaune's stomach only froze as he heard the shock in Medea's voice, the Caster-class servant wasn't one to have boundaries or a high-level of morals as shown by her attack on Jason's wedding.**

"She attacked Jason's wedding?" Yang questions wondering about this part.

"Oh yes. She was pissed when the enchantments that caused her to fall for the ass wore off and the ran off to the first bed, he could find that he considered better than her." Dusk states crudely.

"Can't blame her for that." Glynda states her eyes narrowed at Ironwood who shivers.

**"**_**Medea?"**_

**"**_**Mystic Spinal Fluid, a way to temporarily turn an ordinary person into a mage or enhance ones own magecraft. I'm perfectly capable of creating it myself but it's addictive, temporary, and can destroy the body of a non-mage as the temporary Circuits may cook the body depending on how much and often magecraft is used. As a said only fool would waste time on such a concoction."**_

"What!?" Ironwood shouts at this.

"A Magus walks along side Death." Sakura states hating Magecraft and how it ruined her life. But even she knows about this. Afterall Magecraft almost killed her multiple times.

"But this just for a temporary power up!" Ironwood is furious about this. Not only was this fool killing his people but it was all to feed a drug problem. A needy addict killing his people!

"And I've seen people put babies in microwaves for lesser reasons." Dusk states remembering a certain world he tries to avoid.

"WHAT KIND OF UNIVERSES ARE OUT THERE!" Ruby screams trying not to picture that as the other turn green.

"One that I try to avoid." Dusk says, "And one that shows just how fucked up and petty most of humanity is."

"But why!" Ruby shouts.

"Because the worlds are a fucked up placed at the best of times filled with things that give even me nightmares." Dusk says.

"But why does it have to be this way?" Ruby mutters to herself even as Penny hold her. Sure, she knew that things were not easy or nice having heard Sakura's story and seen her minor break down when telling it. She has seen so many possible ways for Jaune to die. A person she always pictured while not as a warrior as staying by her side even after Beacon having known him over this past year at Beacon.

Now looking into other worlds so full of darkness and hate.

To look into possible future filled with things she cannot understand. It is causing something to break inside her heart.

"It will be alright Ruby." Penny starts trying to comfort her first and only real friend. "Things will get better." She uses lines similar to what she had seen in situations like this when she tried to observe humanity. Using what little she saw both from observing life and even a few shows to try to understand humanity.

"I wish…" Ruby says knowing that soon she will not even have this. Was it selfish that she wished the story would end here? That she would not lose another friend like she fears she soon will. Like how she lost her friends from Signal when she left to join Beacon.

Yang looks at this and looks away. Not wanting to see her sister's heart broken again. This was not her fault. This was none of there faults. Except those that are making them watch this. Narrowing her eyes at the indifferent Dusk and Rider who is holding a Penny X Ruby sign looking at those two with pity in his eyes along with shipping fever. This fake future being told. It cannot be real. Vomit Boy becoming hero using legends not of this world. Them betraying him for some new guy that appear. It just does not make sense at all.

**"I see Medea filled you in, yes that is most likely what the current goal of the Caster is. The other Spirit has most likely reached a level where they can assume a form beyond a mere shadowy cutout."**

"That's bad." Winter states not liking this at all.

"Understatement of the year, Ice Queen." Qrow says.

"Shut it drunkard now is not the time." She replies.

**"You said there were three cards in Atlas, what of the third?"**

**"Dormant and still is, ignore it for now and focus on these two." Jaune didn't push for more, understanding why the dimension-hopping mage wanted him to focus on the two that were slaughtering people. **

"I understand what he means but he should not leave a threat just laying around." Ironwood states.

"Is that why you left your cyber security for your Mecha Army is easy enough for a child to hack?" Dusk questions never understanding just how easy it was to sneak a virus into their systems. Hell, the laptop they use to write has better security than those Mecha do.

"Our security is state of the art." Ironwood says glaring.

Rider rises an eyebrow, "Our definitions of state of the art are different since we hacked your Mecha and other machines to drug your coffee to kidnap you." And yes, they did this since they need only to grab Penny's control system and to avoid the other safeguards hacked the Mecha.

"You did what!?" Ironwood shouts.

"Crap," Rider states knowing that he tripped the fucking land mine. "Read the book please!"

**Picking up is bag Jaune nodded at Zelretch, waving goodbye as he walked towards the ground-based town in front of him.**

**_Fate/Deck of Heroes_**

**"**_**This place is an utter hellhole! What the fuck is wrong with the people running this place." **_**Jaune couldn't help but agree with Mordred, not even three hours in and he began to understand why even Velvet, one of the kindest people he had ever met, had nothing nice to say about the majority of Atlas. The slums/mining town Jaune found himself wandering was filthy, smoke-ridden, and filled with people that clearly slept on the streets. The worst part was all the injuries he saw burns, cuts, dirty bandages, missing appendages, all that and more. **

"Those poor people…" Blake says seeing yet another reason why the White Fang fought for equal rights.

"It could be worse." Dusk states to which no one questions him. Especially after the last time he said things could be worse. Everyone both pales and turns green at the thoughts he puts in their heads.

**Atlasian Drones stood at various street corners, their guns already in a position to fire.**

"Jimmy what the actual fuck!?" Qrow exclaims knows that things in Atlas were fucked up but this!

Ironwood sighs at the looks he is given, "The Council has influence on where and how to post my troops and they thought it would be for the best for there to be no risk to human troops in the events that the White Fang attacks like it does multiple times over."

"In other word you got pussy whipped without getting any from the Council." Dusk states bluntly. "At least I hope you didn't get any some of those old men are old enough to be my grandfather."

"What is wrong with you!?" Ironwood shouts tired of this person's antics.

Dusk looks at him and states frankly, "I was literally created to edit stories. Made to watch so many realities that I think I lost my sanity before even getting to your worlds. Than I was forced to act as co-host while our creator went off who knows where doing I don't know what. And on top of that the Boss has started making more beings like me and Rider meaning soon I will be out of the job. You can see why I'm not shitting rainbows and sunshine right now on my knees sucking your Ironwoody."

"Ironwoody?" Ruby questions not getting it.

"You don't want to know." Rider states cutting off Dusk as the others process the dick joke he made of Ironwood's name for the last chapter or so.

**"**_**Please Mordred, you know slums are a fact of civilization. Every society has them and they always will." **_**Medea's opinion rang in Jaune's ears, disturb at how at ease she seemed to be with this sight.**

**"**_**I know that Witch, even Camelot had them. Yet Father still ensured they had the closest to the bare minimum possible and were protected. This looks like a hamlet that suffered an enemy occupation."**_

_"It's true. I always made sure that my people were provided for." Saber states disappointed in the leadership of this world. _

**"**_**The children…" **_**Jaune caught sight of what the children Atalanta meant, a group of three small faunus kids with two of them leading the third. The child's milky white eyes revealing he was blind.**

"This is messed up." Yang states.

"I know." Weiss replies knowing that she needs to make more plans to support the community when she takes over the company. This cannot and will not stand.

Blake stares at this wondering just how she could have helped with this. If the White Fang was not so focused on terrorizing people than they could be helping people. Instead they are only making things worse. But is she any better? She is becoming more determined to capture the White Fang and if this story gives ideas of how to help people and where to go, she will watch. As much as she hates this future the information could be useful.

**"**_**And Atlas wonders why the White Fang demonize them." **_**Jaune might not support the extremes they had gone to but look around him and noting that nearly two-thirds of the population appeared to be faunus made him understand why Sienna Khan was willing to go to more drastic measures.**

Ironwood's eyes narrow at this considering if Jaune will end up being a flight risk or not. He makes notes to investigate the students of the other academies just in case.

(Back on Remnant)

"Achoo!"

"Bless you Ma'am."

"Thank you, Emerald."

(Back to the Viewing Room)

"I am starting to see what he means." Shirou states looking at the screen remembering certain scenes narrowing his eyes thinking of scenes from World History when they focused on America and slavery among others.

**"Come now Penny, we must finish checking on the drones in this section by 14:00 in order to report in on time." Jaune's attention was taken by the two girls that walked past him and towards the drone, students of Atlas academy. Jaune recognized the one in a green dress, she had almost been Pyrrha's first opponent in the Finals before she had been replaced. Something about her having a medical apparatus inside her and Ozpin warning Ironwood about Pyrrha's semblance. **

"That could have ended very badly." Pyrrha admits worried she could have killed someone if they needed a medical apparatus to live since most metals could hold a magnetic charge.

*Snort* "Understatement of the century." Dusk states knowing the cannon timeline.

"What is Pyrrha's semblance that could cause that reaction?" Penny asks worried.

"Polarity." Dusk states leaving it at that while Penny shrinks back form Pyrrha noticing she was looking at her.

"James…" Ozpin looks at James knowing there is more than what is being stated. If such a device was used within Penny her files would have told him that as it was a requirement by inter-kingdom law.

"I'll explain later." Ironwood says knowing that this could have ended badly and that soon Atlas secrets might be shared.

Ruby looks at Penny in worry afraid of what could happen soon.

**Not wanting to take a risk the girl had been replaced by her partner, C… something, he didn't really remember her that much. Atalanta's voice dragged him out of his thoughts.**

**"**_**Master, someone is following them." **_**It wasn't that hard to figure out what she meant, a canine faunus of some kind was following behind the two students. A knife in his hand and hatred in his eyes.**

"Really?" Blake questions knowing this will not end well.

"Hate blinds people." Dusk states, "Heck I know of at least one person in your world that falls under that category." Giving both Blake and Ozpin glances which they caught and thought of certain people.

'Adam…' Blake wonders how her old mentor is though fears the answer at the same time. Knowing that he hated humans she cannot help but wonder if something happened to him as he would never willingly work with Torchwick.

'Hazel…' Ozpin thinks of a failure that caused his decent to hatred.

**"**_**Nothing to worry about." **_**The stalker got close to his target and lunged at Penny, the girl tilting her head back dodging his strike before shoving a palm into his gut. The man flew back a few feet and moaned from his place on the ground. **_**"They're huntresses in training."**_** Beside him another man spun around and leveled a pistol at them, even with his nearly nonexistent knowledge on firearms Jaune could tell the weapon was barely functional from the grim covering it and how old it looked. Reaching out Jaune gripped the gun and sent aura into his hand, enhancing his strength as he squeezed down. When he removed his hand, the would-be shooter starred at his crushed weapon with shock. His gaze never leaving it till Jaune slammed an elbow into his jaw, sending him to the ground out-cold. The two girls came up to him, the drone following behind them and pulling a pair of handcuffs from a compartment built into its body.**

"Impressive." Winter states.

"It seems like he is still strong even without his cards." Ironwood says, "Though I wonder how things would have turned out with a real opponent."

This leaves the others thinking. So far they had not seen Jaune in a serious fight without using his Heroic Spirits and wonders how he would match up even without the enhancements form the Installs.

**"While unnecessary I thank you for your aid. It would have been a waste of time to deal with him as well." Jaune simply nods, finding the girl's monotone voice disconcerting when compared to the girl beside her that wouldn't stop smiling.**

"The contrast in personalities is rather interesting." Rin notes seeing how passionate Penny was even if she felt a bit off. Than again she cannot think that Ren and Nora could work together without getting to know them but observing them they seem to be more than friends.

**"Hey, I know you." Jaune's attention shifted to Penny, the girl pointing at him with a beaming smile on her face. "You are Ruby's friend, Jaune Arc." A frown made its way onto his face, Jaune could already tell this wasn't going to be fun. **

Penny leans forward knowing she will get her answers soon but frowns at the look on Jaunes face. Looking over at Ruby she sees her curling up in her chair seemly bracing for something to happen.

**"Why are you not at Beacon?" Jaune gritted his teeth and started to walk off.**

Ironwood and Winter pay more attention knowing that soon they will have their answers.

Weiss looks away from the screen knowing that this will not be pleasant.

**"Things happened." The girl was in front of him in a second, curiosity on his face.**

**"What things?" Jaune decided to just rip the band-aid off, if this girl was close to Ruby, she'd probably just call the reaper later.**

**"My team replaced me." He tried to walk around the girl, but she stepped in front of him, a frown showing on her face, for the first time a smile wasn't on her face.**

Penny gasps in shock. "Is this true!?" She looks at Ren, Nora and Pyrrha who cannot look her in the eyes. A glance at Ruby shows her trying to block this out.

Ironwood's eyes narrow, so far it makes no sense with the reactions that NRP have been giving showing that they care for Arc, but this is different. Things chance with time and he needs to know the facts to prepare.

**"Why would they do that." Jaune wasn't the one to answer.  
"You saw their matches Penny, Mr. Arc was far below their level. Clearly they decided to not take the risk he would hold them back." Jaune fought the urge to punch the girl behind them, knowing it wouldn't end well. Penny's frown only deepened at her classmate's answer.**

"He's going to blow up soon." Rin states knowing that his patience is breaking.

"Blow up? Like a bomb?" Penny questions.

"An emotional bomb." Qrow states.

James Ironwood makes a note about this and considers if assigning a new handler to watch Penny would be for the best. This cold calculation would only serve to alienate people from Penny more when she would be revealed as the future of hunters and huntress. The future in saving lives knowing that he can never hide this and her forever. "Winter…"

"I'm making note of this, sir." Winter answers knowing that he will want to look into this later and review it.

**"But why leave Beacon, surely they could have found you another team. Ruby must also be upset that her friend left." That was the last straw, Jaune wasn't going to put up with this girl poking and prodding at him for another second and her classmates attitude set him on edge as well.**

**"No, she won't. Ruby befriended my replacement and tossed me aside alongside the rest of them. Why would I stay at a place where they would constantly be around me?" Horror filled Penny's eyes at his words.**

"Ruby wouldn't…I mean you…" Penny looks at Ruby who will not look at him. She settles back in with horror filling her eyes and looking on like a car crash. No one speaks as the scene plays out either paying attention or lost in thoughts and memory.

**"Ruby wouldn't do that, she is a loyal and kind friend." Jaune snorted at that, remembering how cookies had been the final nail in the coffin.**

"Cookies…?" Penny wonders how sweets were the way to change Ruby's mind.

**"Yeah, until she decides it's time for an upgrade. The next, and better, model came along and so she got rid of the old one. Once version 2.0 showed up I became obsolete in her eyes." Jaune watched as Penny looked completely horrified by the time Jaune was finished and didn't even resist as he pushed her aside. The knight intended to find a place to set up base and ready himself to go hunting that night for the Spirits.**

Penny looks just like her counterpart at this point. A sliver of pity enters Dusk as he steps forward.

"Come on kid I'll find you a new seat." Dusk say holding out a hand to her.

"Ruby…Would you replace me?" Penny asks instead.

"WHAT NO I'D-"

"But you replaced Jaune for the latest 'model'. What is to prevent that from happening to me?" Penny questions knowing Ruby loved weapons and machines and about how Atlas was developing new models like her. Especially form their talks on how the newest model was coming out like when they were the demonstration of the newest Paladin Model.

"Penny I-"

"Save it kid." Dusk states stepping between them, "Look you two will need some space for this next part." Holds his hand to Penny, "Coming kid?"

Penny looks hesitant but takes Dusk's hand and walks away as a new chair appears on the Type Moon side of the viewing area. Ruby looks on with pain in her eyes at losing another friend.

'Model? Does Penny really think we would just throw her away?' James Ironwood thinks to himself. This is horrifying as while the girl may not have been born, he still views her as a huntress in training. One of his students and a girl who is like a niece to him. He also cannot help but wonder, 'Does Ms. Rose know the truth?'

**_Fate/Deck of Heroes _**

**Penny stared at the scroll in her hands as she waited for Ruby to pick up. Jaune Arc's words had stuck with her. He might not have known how literal his choice of words were for her but Penny knew that another model was being made, one that was supposed to be more effective and stronger. **

"Wait different model being made…" Weiss mutters under her breath.

Penny stiffens in the seats by the Type Moon universe gang who also picked this up.

"Homunculus?" Rin wonders.

"What is a Homunculus?" Yang asks.

"An artificial human born using magic on a sperm cell, but Penny is not one." Shirou uses his tracing to see just who or what Penny is. And he is surprised by what he can see more so as he feels a shift in his reality marble. It is rather disturbing.

"James…" Glynda gives Ironwood a look.

*Sigh* "It seems like the cat is out of the bag." Ironwood states not knowing why he got a glare from Blake or Yang to snicker. "Penny is a robotic huntress designed to fight the Grimm." Tearing it off like a Band-Aid knowing that the gig is up.

"WHAT!?"

"HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE!"

"BUT SHE HAS AURA!"

"Why was I not informed of this James?" Ozpin gives Ironwood a look and worries just how Penny has Aura. Aura is linked to the soul and for a machine to have an Aura implies many disturbing things.

"Penny is an Atlas National Secret only a handful of people are authorized to know." James says before glancing at Ruby who was not surprised and Penny herself, "Which makes me wonder just how Ms. Rose knew about Penny's origin."

"W-Well you see there was this thing that happened and well it was an accident!" Ruby shouts seeing Ironwood's eyes narrowing.

"I see." James makes note to interrogate Ms. Rose for any other secrets she may have and go over Penny's logs when this chapter ends.

"So, you are a robot girl with a soul?" Sakura asks to which Penny nods unsure where this is going, "You will fit in just fine." They don't pay attention to the Remnant side which had many shouts coming form there.

"You're taking this rather well." Penny states though with a questioning tone.

"Let me put it like this Shirou fought and beat his future self who was trying to kill him. Rin is a apprentice under a dimensional traveling vampire who trolls people for fun. Saber is a heroic spirit of the once and future king of Britain. And I was linked to All the World's Evils. Compared to that this is rather tame."

Penny does not know how to response but smiles happy she was accepted by more people.

"Beside Penny is not even the first Robotic Girl let alone Robotic Entity in the multiverse." Dusk states, "As long as you don't do something stupid like tying your moral processor to the laws of the country you serve no matter how immoral they are, send someone back in time to kill someone before they are born, or shrink and collect cities we are all cool with you."

"Thank you?" Penny questions not understanding fully what he is referring to.

"And there are plenty of other robotic being out there that would blow your minds like Optimus Prime, Data, Jenny and so many others." Rider states wondering if eventually there will be a robotic subclass for Servants to be summoned in. If so, he wants to be summoned as Servant Robo-Rider. He can see it now…*Pictures a robotic dog flipping while barking."

'_We should really work on that pop culture room.' _Rider says telepathically to his co-host.

'_You mean the game room and tv hooked up to a filtered Multiverse Roku?" _Dusk asks nervously.

'_Yes, that one. Why do you ask?' _Rider questions.

'_Plot bunnies started nesting in there after Raven threw a few out of the pit trying to escape.' _

'_WHAT THERE ARE PLOT BUNNIES OUT OF THE PIT!' _

'_And nesting in the Room which I already finished. And since I finished it you get to play exterminator.' _

'_Fuck my life." _Rider looks away to hide the tears he is shedding having flashbacks to the time a plot bunny hid in his bathtub. It still looks like it was painted red instead of the original tan.

**What would happen to her once that was done; Ciel and her father hadn't answered while General Ironwood waved it off. **

Penny looks at General Ironwood worried about this.

James does not notice as he is trying to ignore the heated glare that Glynda is giving him.

**Finally, her friend picked up with smile on her face.**

"This will not end well." Ruby mutters under her breath knowing this is going to even very badly.

**"Hey Penny, how have things been in Atlas." Penny looked at her friend, taking in how cheerful she was. The android's research into human bonds and emotions had led her to the conclusion that the loss of a friend should lead to a feeling of loss for a considerable length of time, yet Ruby showed no signs of sadness.**

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH HER!" Ruby shouts.

"RUBY!?" Yang is shocked by her sister cursing.

"JAUNE IS MISSING AND SHE IS JUST HAPPY ABOUT IT!"

"We don't kno-"Weiss is cut off.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" Ruby shouts cutting Weiss off before breathing heavily. "I just don't like how she is acting…like our friends don't matter."

Penny looks at Ruby from the screen and then the one on the chair. She cannot help but wonder what caused all of this.

"Things change and people change." Saber says to Penny noticing her look, "I am not the same person as I once was when I pulled the sword form the stone and became King of Britain."

"That does not seem like an effective way to elect government officials though." Penny states.

Saber just had one answer to that, "It really wasn't but magic was involved." She shrugs.

"That makes even less sense." Penny states but she is ignored.

**"Greetings Friend Ruby, I have been well. How have you been since the festival." Ruby smiled at her and began to describe the events of the past few months.**

**"… and I made a new friend. His name is Alistair and he is so cool. **

"Ugh Alistair..." Ruby mutters under her breath.

"I know what you mean." Pyrrha states not liking how easily her other transferred her crush to this random person.

Penny makes notes and adds into her files Alistair to study this unknown being. Perhaps preventing Ruby from replacing Jaune would be for the best. Maybe seeing if she can befriend Jaune. She never had a friend who is a boy before.

Ironwood shivers and does not know why he has the urge to get a shovel to protect his niece's innocence.

**We've been working on improving everyone's weapons and he makes great cookies. We also managed to make some really cool team attacks together." Penny felt like her body was rusting, her faith in Ruby shrinking by the second.**

**"That is nice, how has your friend Jaune been? He sounded rather nice when you spoke of him." Ruby froze and Penny's fears were confirmed, Jaune Arc had told her the truth. "You actually did it." Ruby looked at Penny in confusion as the robotic girl panic made itself known. "You threw him away for the next model." Ruby's eyes widened at her friends' words. "You got an upgrade, is that what you planned to do when my successor was created? Did you plan to just keep me around until she was created?!"**

"I would never-"

"BUT YOU DID!" Penny shouts cutting Ruby off. "You replaced Jaune in this future with a newer model. And I fear that I will be replaced as well."

"Penny…" Ruby stands up and walks over to Penny.

"Just stay away!" Penny shouts not wanting to hear this Ruby is stunned and just stops.

Dusk snaps his fingers transporting Ruby to her seat. "It might be best to give her some space." Dusk knows Ruby is a good person but now Penny is hurt and as much as he dislikes humanity, he rather likes Penny's pure heart. Despite the source of it.

**"What?! Penny n.." Penny ended the call, unwilling to hear more. Ruby, her only friend when she thought about it, was not someone that would keep her around once a superior option came around.**

**"Penny, I have a mission for you." Penny was drawn from her thoughts as her father contacted her through the built-in communication device inside her.**

"What are the odds that this will cause not Jaune's path to cross hers during the card hunt?" Yang questions.

"About the same as Shirou's luck causing a perfectly normal and peaceful day." Dusk states causing the Type Moon people to wince knowing of Shirou's inherited Rank-E luck from Archer.

"Why is he ordering Penny directly?" Ironwood questions not liking this.

"Sir?" Winter asks.

"The Professor has no authority to send Penny missions directly. All missions I send to her are screened by me and set through her scroll or having her come to my office." Ironwood does this to prevent potential tampering of his orders as well as to ensure that Penny was there where it was best for her to be of use. For the Professor to directly contract her for a mission like this is not a good thing.

"The Professor has never given me a mission before though." Penny points out not recalling any mission.

"If he does the occasional debugging and analyzing of your systems it is a simple matter of editing your memories or even removing them." Dusk points out causing Penny to worry and pale if she could.

"Dusk!" Rider shouts at his co-host know that is only a theory.

"Hey just stating a possibility." Dusk shrugs not putting it past a mortal to do something like that.

**_Fate/Deck of Heroes _**

**Sitting in an abandoned house Jaune had come to a conclusion. Medea was terrifying, plain and simple. Her Installation had the least changes to his appearance, merely giving him her hooded cloak and pointed ears, compared to the destructive might of Mordred and Atalanta or Medusa's chilling abilities one could be forgiven for feeling that Medea was less dangerous. **

"Wow Jaune looks like an elf!" Ruby says remembering the fantasy creature that appeared in many stories.

"It is interesting how minimal these changes are. Considering her behavior, I would expect a more extreme change." Saber states shivering recalling a nightmare where during her time briefly captured by Caster and being forced to cosplay multiple outfit against her will.

**Jaune would call those people fools.**

**True, Medea was incapable of handling direct combat, but she had access to magecraft that was a city leveling bomb compared to the firecracker that was anything aura or dust could do: skeletal warriors, beams of light, the ability to freeze people in place using the air around them, bending nature to her will. **

This stuns those form Remnant including Ozpin knowing that his powers from his prime would not be a match for this.

"Medea is a powerful foe to face. One of the worst enemies we fought in the Grail War." Saber states.

"Wait you fought Medea? And what is a Grail War?" Penny asks.

"The Grail War was an event where Seven Servants, one of each standard classes, where summoned to compete for a wish."

"A wish?" Ironwood questions this.

"Indeed, however it was only later we learned that the Grail was corrupted and could only grant wishes of destruction or twist them in such ways."

"For example," Rider starts, "If one was to wish to be the most beautiful person in the world than the Grail would either mutilate every other person in the world and disfigure them or simply kill them and destroy their corpses so there would be no competition."

"That is just sick and wrong." Yang says.

"It's why we destoried the Grail and prevented the wish from being used to being about a evil being who wished to curse and destroy the world." Shirou says.

"What being is that?" Ozpin questions wondering if this was a counterpart to Salem.

"All the Evils of the World." Sakura states.

"Wait didn't you say you were linked to those?" Blake picks this up remembering earlier not feeling comfortable.

"Sempai severed that bond giving me back my freedom." Sakura smiles at Shirou who smiles back happy he saved her.

**Yes, in Jaune's eyes anyone that underestimated Medea deserved whatever befell them. Currently he was using a scrying ball Medea had helped him create to keep track of the area while wooden dolls he had enchanted prowled around; seeking mana that the rouge Spirits would be leaking.**

"Interesting…" Ironwood thinks of similar devices that could be used to locate targets quicker. The use of such machines could aid in search and rescue operations as well leading to some good publicity for Atlas with the other Kingdoms.

**"**_**Very good Master, even with my help I didn't expect you to do such a good job." **_**Jaune felt pride at that, Installing Medea was far less instinctual than the others. Instead she was a guiding voice in his ear, telling him how to do what he wanted to. **

"Is that what it is like to install a servant?" Pyrrha asks

Dusk and Rider look at each other before saying, "More or less/Depends on the world."

**Accepting the praise Jaune focused on the orb in front of him, the streets empty. Even the homeless had found a way to get off the streets, all terrified of the killers that stalked the night. A flash of color caught his eye as he flipped between the various viewpoints the dolls provided. It was Penny, carrying the backpack that he remembered holding her weapon.**

"Called it." Yang says.

Penny leans forward wondering how she will do but calculating that if the Servants shown earlier are the norm than she has a very low chance of surviving this encounter. Much less defeating one.

**"What the hell is she doing out here?" Before he could question the girl's mental state in being out alone a flash of movement caught one of the dolls attention; sending him an alert and switching the orb to its viewpoint. When the orb settled the area was clear and another doll's alarm went off, followed by another, and another. Pulling up a three-dimensional map of the dolls' placements he noticed that the one's going off were in a straight line to Penny. **

"WATCH OUT!" Ruby shouts.

"You know she cannot hear you right?" Weiss questions causing Ruby to blush.

**Flipping the orb back to the doll that saw the girl he found her jumping back as two throwing knives embedded themselves in the ground.**

"Good dodge. Though why is he after you?" Qrow questions.

"Uncle Qrow?" Ruby asks not understanding.

"It said earlier that the highest concentration of Mana for a human is their heart. Even with Aura there is not way for her to have Mana which is this one's likely target. He could enter the houses and get a small family with more Mana than Penny has due to be a robot." Qrow states pausing, "Unless…"

"Unless the Professor has more to answer for." Ironwood states his eyes narrowing at his.

"But how would she have mana?" Saber asks Rin.

"I can think of a few ways the first is that Penny is more of a cyborg than an android meaning she would have a heart even a donated one along with other organic pieces." Rin says in lecture pose #7 causing Penny to feel ill at the thought even knowing her blueprints showed no such thing. "Or there is more to this Aura that Penny has than expected or hoped." Rin starts forming a theory hoping she is wrong, but it looks like she might be right.

**The skeletal mask was the first thing to catch his eye, the smoky-grey skin was next. The Spirt was female, wearing a black body-suit with a diamond cutout around her belly. Black, vein-like patterns decorated her skin. Steam rose up from the ground where she stood.**

"Steam?" Weiss questions.

"It could be due to heat she is generating." Ren states.

"Yeah she could be one hot chick." Yang puns.

Everyone from her team and sister team groans at the bad pun.

"Leave the jokes to those that can tell them, honey." Rin says as Yang frowns.

"Burn!" Rider shouts.

Yang grumbles as Rin smirks at her. All the while Rider considers what kind of ship those two would have though having the feeling that kind of ship would crash and burn faster than a class of school kids high from a sugar rush. Messy, and frankly rather destructive. Still tempted since he cannot recall seeing this ship to look it up.

**"**_**Fascinating, her very body is a powerful poison." **_**Jaune watched and took in Medea's words. He saw the ground begin to melt as the Spirit stood still. Penny sent a blade flying at the Spirit and the masked woman danced around it, running a hand along the blade as she avoided it. Penny retracted the blade, but it crumbled into nothing before it even reached her.**

"This is not good." Penny state very worried.

"That monster!" Ruby sees the destruction of such a good-looking blade.

Shirou nods in agreement though only to a level. While he is a sword a sword's job is to destroy and kill for the wielder and this is how they fulfilled their purpose even upon destruction.

"Ruby it's just a sword." Yang tries to calm her sister down.

"Just a sword? Just a sword!" Ruby shouts.

"Read quick before we get dragged into this rant!" Rider whisper shouts at Sakura who starts reading.

**"Shit, time to go!" Jaune hopped out the window, his cloak spreading and forming 'wings' that he used to fly towards the battle.**

"He can fly!" Ruby and Nora exclaim.

"He already flew earlier though." Pyrrha points out.

"But not on wings!" Nora exclaims to which Ruby nods in agreement. Self-propelled flight is way cooler.

_**"Medea, thoughts?" **_

**"**_**Long distance is your friend and constructs can only be relied on for momentary distractions. I can already tell her poison will melt even magic with time. Wear her down before trying in kind of magical restraint and don't bother setting up a perimeter; anything you make will be rushed and easily slipped through by this Assassin class servant."**_

**"**_**Got it, let's hope we're not too late." **_**Medea sighed at her Jaune's statement.**

**"**_**You do understand that the moonlit world is meant to stay secret. If this girl tells people about you..."**_

"Oh, this will not end well." Rin states.

"Why is that?" Ruby questions.

"If people found out about magic it would be a disaster." Rin starts in lecture pose #5, "To avoid this Clock Tower tracks down those that find out about magic and are not Magus and kills them."

"What!?" RWBY and NRP shout along with Penny.

"Along with any family, people that live with them and pets."

"Even the puppies?" Ruby asks with wide watery eyes thinking of Zwei.

"Especially the puppies!" Rin says knowing that dogs could pick up on certain scents and lead others to Magus and magic itself.

"Nnnnnooooooooo! Those monsters!"

Sakura sighs seeing her sister's dramatics causing a mess once more while Shirou deadpans at the scene along with Saber.

**"**_**This isn't your world! I'm not going to let someone die just so a few secrets of mine can be kept, I didn't kill any of the people from Shion and I'm not going to start with a girl that wants to become a huntress." **_**Medea didn't speak up, so he knew she let the issue drop.**

Ruby signs in relief along with Penny.

"Wait if the rule is to kill those you tell magic to than why did you tell us?" Glynda says with narrowed eyes.

"You try saying no to beings with trans-dimensional powers." Rin points out that they had no choice. More so if what they suspect is right and these so-called hosts are really Servants. Though the talk earlier about making more replacements could mean their master is summoning even more servants. Something that worries her as without the Grail it takes a lot more effort to stabilize even one Servant requiring almost nightly tantric rituals with Shirou to help maintain her.

"Fair point." Qrow says chugging some mango moonshine having never tired it before but liking the burn.

**_Fate/ Deck of Heroes_**

**Penny clutched her arm, the appendage melting away from where her opponent had gotten a grip on her. **

"Penny!" Shouts Ruby in worry.

**Seeing the decay spread up Penny commanded one of her three remaining blades to sever the arm at the shoulder to prevent it from spreading to her body.**

Many winces at this with Yang and Shirou rubbing their arms in phantom pain not knowing why.

"That's hardcore." Qrow states giving respect to her.

**Her sensors registered the limb falling away and automatically began to recalibrate her body to adjust for the loss of the limb. Sending two blades at the dark-skinned woman she took the opportunity to take a few steps back; aiming to retreat as soon as possible. A knife stopped that plan, the blade tearing into her knee and forcing her to drop to the working one as her legs could no longer sustain her weight.**

"If Jaune does not hurry than Penny will die." Ironwood states coldly trying to suppress his inner rage at this.

"He will be there to save her." Ruby says turning way form him whispers. "He has to."

**'**_**Unit's weight can no longer be supported. Initiating emergency beacon.' **_**Despite the beacon going off Penny knew she wouldn't make it through this. She had only one blade left, the two she had thrown as a distraction destroyed. As the assailant silently stalked towards her, she brought her final blade into play, hoping to keep the woman back until help could arrive. It was all for not as the sword crumbled away just like the rest of them. Fear filled Penny as the woman reached out towards her, knowing that only one touch was needed to kill her.**

For Penny this was like watching a horror movie with herself as the victim. A rather disturbing feeling. To understand it pick a horror movie you do not know about than chose a character at random to represent yourself other than the killer. A rather horrific set of thoughts.

Ruby is peaking through her fingers hoping that Penny will live through this.

**Light, bright purple light was what saved her. A beam of it smashing into the woman and throwing her back, a cloaked figure landing in front of her.**

"Yes!" Ruby shouts, "He made it!"

"He saved me…" Penny states not knowing how to feel. On one hand she might live on the other she might not be so lucky next time something like this happens to her.

**"Stay behind me and these guys." Penny recognized the voice at that of Jaune Arc but could not see any other people. **

"These guys? Is he going to use the golems from before?" Ironwood wonders.

"Wait and see." Rider smiles as the Type Moon gang has an idea of what will happen. Recalling the foot soldiers that caster used in the war.

**Instead she only saw Jaune throw some large teeth into the earth before throwing a hand forward and shooting lightning at the woman. Penny's attention was drawn to the ground at four large skeletons, large skeletal mouths taking the place of skulls, crawled up from the ground. Each one held a large blade in their hands that they held at the ready as they took up a formation around her.**

"Zombie!" Nora screams holding onto Ren, "Look fearless leader summoned zombies!"

"They are skeletons…" Ren corrects.

"Tomato, Tomato." Nora states.

"Were they people?" Ironwood is worried about the dead being risen.

"No, the Dragon Tooth Soldiers are created using the teeth they were never actually people." Rin states, "They are closer to Golem than they were to people.

**_Fate/ Deck of Heroes_**

**"Come and get some you bitch!" Jaune's cloak snapped open and he took to the air; trying to draw her attention away from Penny. **_**'A robot, did not see that one coming. No wonder they didn't want her fighting Pyrrha.' **_**Jaune had very much noticed the wires protruding from her arm and the sparks coming from her injured knee. **

Pyrrha winces at this thinking how bad her semblance could be to a metallic being. Recalling having tested it on robotic drones in the past while training.

Penny thinks of Jaune's lack of reaction but figures it is delayed due to the fight at hand.

Ironwood wonders how things will go from here with Jaune becoming aware of Penny's nature. He could be an assist to Atlas but at the same time he could be a threat.

"Jimmy you really need to upgrade the defenses on that girl." Qrow starts, "If something like this was to happen in public than you would have a riot on your hands."

"I know." Ironwood states, "And don't call me Jimmy."

"What ever you say Jimmy." Qrow says taking some more of that moonshine. It was good stuff, he thinks with a light blush on his face form intoxication.

**The Assassin followed him, clearly drawn to the amount of energy he was putting out. Holding a hand out he followed Medea's whispered instructions and sent a gout of flame at the Spirit.**

**"**_**Behind!"**_** Jaune canceled his flight, letting gravity take him out of the way of the knives that were sent at his back before reactivating the magecraft. **

"Holy shit that thing's fast." Yang says reminded of serval horror movies she saw.

Blake narrows her eyes at this being able to sneak up on people so fast.

"Is that thing a fucking ninja?" Qrow asks.

"No, a Hassan-i-Sabbah." Rider states narrowing his eyes trying to recall which one she is. The lack of grim reaper armor, cursed arm and multiple others coming out of the wood works gives a good idea of who she is.

"Hassan-i-Sabbah?" Winter questions.

"An order of assassin and this is one of their leaders. A successor to the 'Old Man of the Moutains'" Rider states recalling which one this was, "If I recall correctly the Hassan-i-Sabbah are best identified by their skull masks. This is the 'Hassan of Serenity' also known as the 'Poison Girl'."

"Poison? That is highly corrosive acid!" Penny exclaims still freaking out internally from seeing herself brought so low.

"According to her legend she was called the 'Poison Girl' because she resists every poison at the same time, while at the same being a literal lump of poison. Not just her nails but her skin and bodily fluids act as a highly deadly toxin."

"What so she can sneeze and kill someone?" Yang questions not getting it.

"Pretty much." Rider states to her shock. "Not only that but she would frequently engage in relationships with her assassination target such as lover or fiancé. She would give a _false happiness _to others and then take it away. Gradually her mind cracked and at the end of her legend she was killed though no one is sure just how it happened. Some say the general found her behavior suspicious, others that she told the general the truth behind who she was begging for death, but the one I personally think is the most likely is that a certain someone had strike her down when the General was not looking."

"A certain someone?" Ozpin questions this as the others had turned more and more pale. Qrow chugging the rest of his moonshine.

"The Old Man of the Mountain himself."

"Wait but wasn't she his successor? If so than wouldn't he have been retired or died?" Winter questions.

Dusk snorts, "Please like death could beat him at his own game." This statement unsettles a lot of people. More so as Dusk was being sincere at least as much as he can.

They cannot help but wonder just who this Old Man of the Mountain is and prey he does not make an appearance.

**Jaune spun around to see a grey palm rushing towards his face, a white skull mask practically glaring at him. A slapped together magical shield sprang into existence between him and the Spirit, her touch melting it within seconds. Yet those seconds enabled him to fly around her and slam a chunk of ice into her back. As the corrupted Spirit fell to the ground Jaune created and sent more teeth flying into the ground, the Dragon Tooth Warriors that sprouted rising with their swords already pointed at the enemy. The masked woman was impaled of three blades, each one melting within seconds with the Warriors that held them falling soon after, but the damage was done. Energy leaked from her wounds, the severity of which couldn't be ignored even with all the lives she had consumed for fuel.**

"It's over." Blake states.

"Not quiet." Dusk replies.

**Three knives were sent flying at Jaune which he knocked out of the way with a staff. **

"Holy shit!" Yang shouts not seeing that coming.

"I thought she was dead!" Blake exclaims.

"One thing about Servants they are a very hard bunch to actually kill." Rider states.

"Do we really stand no chance against Servants?" Ironwood says gripping his seat afraid for his people and those sent to their death fighting such a monster.

"Unless you pull an Emiya or something." Dusk states making the others recall that Shirou had beaten heroic spirits in the past. Shirou did not like the looks he was getting form some of the others with Rin and Saber taking his hands and glaring. Not liking the looks of some of them either seeing they might plan to use him.

**When his attention turned back to the Spirit, he saw she was making a break for Penny, clearly hoping to drain the girl of energy in order to heal. Purple 'eyes' formed on the inside of his cloak as Jaune called upon Medea's favorite offensive spell, Rain of Light: The eyes glowing brighter with each millisecond. Right as the assassin was an inch from the first Warrior, he had guarding Penny he fired, multiple beams of energy slamming into the Spirit and driving her into the ground. Pointing his staff at the air above the spirit a large magical circle formed, with a flick downward the circle fired a larger beam and struck the Spirit. As the beam died down Jaune descended to the crater and snatched up the Class Card as he Uninstalled Medea.**

"Now it is over." Dusk states as the others recover from the light show that they saw on screen. It only is dawning on some of them now that earlier Jaune was not overestimating the power of Caster. Rather he may have been down playing it.

Ironwood starts making plans after making sure that the Professor understood where he stood after he returned home. Recruiting this Jaune Arc after he finds the cards might be the best hope for Atlas no for all of Remnant.

**"One down." Tucking the card away Jaune made his way back to Penny, finding her right as the Warriors collapsed and dissolved as he stopped feeding them energy. "Are you okay?" Penny nodded, looking at him in shock. A robot, a robot that he knew produced aura. Jaune was having to force himself not to wonder how she had a soul.**

"That is true just how does she have a soul Jimmy?" Qrow states looking at him in question.

"It is a Atlas secret. Telling you would result in my own arrest." This shows just how serious things were when a country's General would be arrested for such. Qrow drops it, for now at least.

**"So, do you need … ackh!" Jaune was cut off as a large hand made of stone grabbed him, swinging him around before slamming him into the ground. **

"JAUNE!" Ruby, Pyrrha and Penny shout.

"Where did that come from?" Qrow exclaims not seeing it.

Wiess facepalms, "We forgot about Caster." These words fill the others with dread. Could Jaune really fight and win against this servant after having already fought one?

**When his vision cleared, he saw that a vaguely-humanoid creature was pinning him down, the entirety of its body was made of stone except for a single purple gem placed at the center of its chest. **

"A golem!?" Yang exclaims.

"Makes sense. Casters tend to be squishier compared to the other servant in a physical fight." Rin states analyzing this trying to think of who this could be.

**All the Spirits were shouting at him in concern, he tried to reach for a card, but the creature's grip had his arms pinned to his sides. He struggled against the creature's grip, but it simply slammed him into the ground again.**

"Oh no." Pyrrha whispers.

"Don't worry I'm sure I can help Jaune." Penny says trying to remain optimistic.

**"Jau…" Jaune saw Penny reach out for him from the corner of his eye only for her eyes to go dim and she collapsed to the ground like a puppet whose strings were cut.**

"HOW!?" Penny exclaims the only person that could do this to her would be-

**" You disappointed me Penny, I had such high hopes for you. I prayed that this desire to be human was just a phase, instead you have become more like them. Such a waste, I'll have to purge you and try again." Jaune looked to the other side to see a man in a lab coat walking forward, a golden helmet covering his head and a remote in his hand. **

"The Professor…" Ironwood growls out. Seeing this for what it was. A set up. But the only question was if he was working or alone or not.

"Father…" Penny whispers in a broken tone of voice feeling betrayed.

**A growl rang out in Jaune's ears that he didn't recognize. "Now you, you interest me. I had hoped to just obtain some more materials for my experiments, but it appears miracles can occur. Such a unique specimen in possession of abilities like the ones I have obtained; I look forward to finding out all your secrets." **

"He's a magus…" Rin growls out being able to see the behavior and identify it for what it was. Having seen similar in Clocktower.

"That would mean he merged with the Caster card." Ironwood states now knowing he wants nothing to do with these cards. To change a generally kind man of science into this? Just what happened to him.

**Jaune growled, taking in the man that had merged with a Spirit.**

**"Sorry, confidentiality clause in my contract." Jaune had the feeling that the man behind the mask was smirking at him.**

**"I wasn't planning on asking." The last thing Jaune saw was a boot slamming into his head as darkness claimed him.**

"JAUNE!" Ruby, Pyrrha and Penny exclaim.

Than the book closed.

"Wait that can't be the end of the chapter!" Ruby exclaims.

"Actually, if you ask your friend in black over there than she would answer that cliff hangers are a common way to end the chapter." Dusk gestures to Blake who does not look at them already knowing it was true. "Anyway, boss wants to talk with Penny for a bit and get her a room for herself." He teleports along with a surprised Penny out of the room.

Rider sees the looks on their faces teleporting the Book to himself. "And I need to the find the rookie." The good part about a new face in the crowd, being able to pass unpleasant tasks off to the rookie. He than leaves the room shouting over his shoulder, "I leave you all to tell the two where their room is! They will share a room down the hall it's labeled." Maybe he should check on Raven as well.

Unnoticed to his pants pocket accidently left something behind in his chair. Something that Weiss notices and grabs before he can or anyone else can notice while they are distracted thinking of what just happened.

This may just be her chance to get some help and break out of this mad house.

"So Qrow how did you get those fake transcripts anyway?" Winter asks getting the others attention.

"God damn it Ice Queen."


	4. Chapter 4

**(Author Corner) **

**Duskrider: *Glares at Dusk and Rider***

**Dusk and Rider: *Trying not to look him in the eye. ***

**Seryu: *Sitting in a corner trying to avoid this while looking over her cue cards. ***

**Summoner: *Deadpans* You lost your key. **

**Rider: Look I'm sorry okay!**

**Summoner: Not only that but you both lost your keys at least once so far. And now I must deal with putting not just Raven back together but having Seryu find the rest of Gendo's organs before they regenerate too much into Neo-Gendos. **

**Dusk: Hey how was I supposed to know I would get my pocket picked!**

**Duskrider: *Facepalms* Summoner your now in charge of getting new cast members. **

**Dusk: Wait a second, I though you summoned him to man the portal! **

**Duskrider: *Deadpan* I also made it so that he is connected to the portal room and can activate and deactivate it anywhere in the multiverse. If it is working here. He can be in and out in a matter of second. **

**Summoner: Yes sir *has a more twisted smile as a says* It will be my pleasure. *Seryu shivers wondering just how a heroine of justice got into this mess. * **

**Duskrider: NO MAIMING! I'm not dealing with the Multiverse Dimensional PETA again! **

**Summoner: PETA isn't that for animals? **

**Duskrider: *Deadpan* They consider humanity apart of the animal kingdom enough not to bother with a name change after the other species started making their own versions. It only got worse when one of them ended up crossing dimensions. (He thinks about a very drunk Rick introduced them to each other when one of the crab people field agents of PETA chase after him for using an endangered Pink Elephant Rhino thing in an unethical experiment.)**

**Dusk: Uh what about us?**

**Duskrider: You two will find Rider's keys while I try to let this medicine deal with the headache I have. If you two do not find it within the time it takes for me to finish my nap you will end up in the Pit of Plot Bunnies for the next Digimon Adventure equality to a year in there under those time acceleration effects. **

**Rider: But sir, that time effect would mean for every minute out here would be a day for us! **

**Duskrider: Indeed, for each, and every one of those 524,160 minutes that we would have out here, it would be a day for you. If I'm generous enough I might just set a timer rather than just assuming I will remember the date and time to get you out. Now get to it and find those keys or else. **

**Dusk and Rider: *Shiver and run off*. We're on its boss! **

**Summoner: They do know you wouldn't do that right? **

**Duskrider: Not until the story is finished at least. *Hands Summoner the List. * Now go get the next two on the list. **

**Summoner: *Looks it over raising an eyebrow* Velvet and Coco sir? **

**Duskrider: *Shrugs* I would want to wait a bit before getting them, but I think bringing them in too later would be rather boring. Plus having Velvet and Coco around shows at least two people (we know of) from Beacon's students that do not replace Jaune in this world. Plus seeing Rider try to ship Velvet and Jaune sounds like fun. **

**Summoner: Or Velvet and Coco?**

**Duskrider: *Shrugs* He ships everyone so yeah, I can see that happen. **

**Summoner: On it. *Leaves to his post. * **

**Duskrider: *Turns to the last person left* Now read. **

**Seryu: Disclaimer: Duskrider does not own either the following fanfic, or RWBY, Fate/Stay various routes, or any other series references such as me, Rick and Morty or any other shows that might appear. **

**Duskrider: Good job if you keep it up, I just might not smite you when the story ends. **

**Seryu: S-smite? *She asks nervous. ***

**Duskrider: Lightning bolts and all. Possibly using some giant dogs that spit lightning for some irony factor. So, do a good job and I will only smit Gendo (after we piece him back together), understood? **

**Seryu: *Whimpers. * Understood, Master. **

**Duskrider: *Red eyes* Never call me Master understood. Sir is good enough. **

**Seryu: YES, SIR! *Freaking out internally that this evil villain had captured the young plucky innocent heroine of justice! She will escape one day. ***

**Duskrider: Good. Oh, and if I ever catch you trying to escape, I will trap you in an infinite loop of the last few moments prior to your death for the rest of eternity. **

**(Not really but you have to let them know you are the boss. The worst that he will do is send them to the afterlife and not the more pleasant ones. Like the Vogon one where all their worst poets by an interdimensional standard go.)**

**Seryu: *"HE KNOWS!" She screams internally while trying not to let her panic show. * Well I better go fish out Ikari's kidney! *She runs off to do that. * **

**Duskrider: That's what I though. *Looks around and pulls out some cold sweet tea and rock n roll. * I'll give them an hour maybe 4 if I'm generous. **

**(Back to the Viewing Dimension) **

"OK where did you leave your keys Rider?" Dusk asks wanting to get this over with.

"It I knew that than I wouldn't be trying to find them!" Rider shouts afraid of being sent to the pit.

"Let's retrace your steps what was the last time you saw them." Dusk tries to be calm about this. Hoping it was not lost during that Ice Cream run.

"Well…." Rider starts, "There was the portal room and I noticed they were gone after the viewing."

"OK let's check the…wait a second do you think they could have found those keys if they were in the viewing room?" They both pause at this looking at each other.

"O.O OH FUCK!" They run off to prevent the worst from happening.

(In the Portal Room)

"Come on work! Work you, stupid machine!" Weiss shouts slamming her fists against this machine in frustration.

After the story ended and everyone was dragged into a shouting machine between Winter and Qrow over the latter's transcripts. It ended after Penny went to her room, not wanting anything to do with them after her talk with Duskrider following the viewing.

Ruby did not take this well and it was midnight before she fell asleep crying. And they do not know what Duskrider said to Penny at all.

(Last Night)

"Salutations who are you." Penny asks a bit nervous about this seemingly normal sleep deprived man who controlled people able to capture her and the others easily. They were in a room that had nothing other than themselves.

"Come have a seat." Duskrider says as a comfy looking chair appears in front of Penny as he sat on thin air. Leaning back, "Now I am sure you are wondering why you are here?"

"I wonder why you would bring any of us here."

"No, I mean meeting me." Duskrider says waving his hand making a black cat appear in his lap. "You see while in this world of mine I have almost infinite power but to be frank other than a few cameos I have not made any big appearances to far. I prefer Dusk and Rider acting as the hosts rather than myself."

"Why is that?"

"For one thing having a single host would only give a single dimension to the way information is presented." Duskrider states petting the cat in his lap. "For another I just don't like talking to people if I can help it."

"You are anti-social?" Penny questions this confused. Looking at the cat that came into existence out of nothing.

"Meh I just don't like dealing with people too much. To be what I would need to be as a host would show too much of a contradiction. I cannot be both the voice of Order and that of Chaos at the same time." Duskrider states petting his purring cat, "Now on to the real reason I brought you here you see in the next chapter events will take place that will both disturb and, in a way, bring hope to you."

Penny shivers looking into his eyes seeing both hatred and amusement in them conflicting, "What kind of events?"

"You will know when the chapter ends as I will talk to you afterwards." Duskrider states, "You see I have an offer to give you at the end of the chapter coming up. Than I will want an answer to this offer when the story ends."

"Story?"

"Isn't that all life is a series of stories?" Duskrider smiles brightly before his eyes turn darker, "And all stories have an inevitable ending that might come too soon much like your own."

"My own ending?" Penny questions.

"You see the world you are looking at is only one of many possible ones." Duskrider looks older for a second, "In a more probable turn of events though you will not make it to the ending of the story alive. At least not the way you are now."

"And just what ending do you want my 'story' to be?" Penny questions not liking the implications of her death.

"A long and happy one." Duskrider answers, "But it will all depend on you. And though my coming offer might turn the tide in some ways it is still possible that you will make it to a happier ending the way you are now."

"Will you tell Friend Ruby just how unlikely this story is?" Penny questions having a feeling that this story is not a likely ending but a possible one.

"I don't need to." Duskrider states. "My choice to having this viewing changes the destiny of your world by showing another."

"Another world!?" Penny exclaims now knowing it was not their future they were seeing but that of another with events already come to pass.

"Yes, another. But Penny if you tell anyone this without permission than my offer will expire, and I will erase every second of this time from you CPU and then that of your own existence from the minds of others for these events." His eyes are hard before snipping his fingers making the cat in his lap turn to bones and then dust, "Remember I can do anything here at will. Including how I removed the programing that forces you to answer to anyone other than yourself," She checks her CPU and sees that the loyalty programing that forces her to obey the orders of the General and those with proper clearance have disappear. "Do we have an accord young woman?"

Penny swallows or at least mimics that motion seeing the dust where the cat was at collect and then reform into copy of herself. Right down to the freckles. "I understand."

"Good now do not tell anyone or…" At another snap the fake Penny's eyes bleed black tears and she smiles peacefully before turning to dust once more, "They will never remember."

Penny than leaves but how she will never know how, one moment there and then the next here. In her assigned room according to a message on the walls. She sinks to her knees and shivers wondering and dreading what will happen next. Trying to remove the image from her CPU does not work for some reason and plays the image of herself turning to dust. She is wondering just what 'ending' awaited not just her but the Penny being shown in this other world.

(Back to the Present with the Portal Room)

Weiss hates this place. She hates what it is doing to her friend and leader. Dealing with these insane hosts. This other dimension non-sense. Why them!? They were just trying to be huntresses and huntsmen! Why are they being roosted for something they have not done! Will not do!

She would have liked to have the others with her to figure out how to escape. But no, the others were far too tired, and she only has one shot before they learn she has the key to get in and use this portal room. She remembered Dusk and Rider using it and found the keyhole to open the hidden door.

Once she figures this out, she can leave and get the others and they can all escape.

Simple right? Wrong this thing does not make any sense! Even labeled it is like trying to decode something with out any codes! What kind of letter is a sideways M anyway? And why is their a picture of a lemon on another?

"What are you doing here little girl?" A purple eyed and red-haired man asked with a shirt saying, 'Number 1 Lovecraft Waifu' with a picture of a silver haired girl (Nyaruko from Crawling with Love), His kind and caring eyes twist into something darker, "Are you that stripper that Dusk got for my 'Hooray You're a Real Boy Party?' If so, I will have to tell him that this was in poor tastes as I am certainly not a pedophile." He recalls a joke that Dusk told him off screen but now he was not sure if Dusk was serious or not about the 'Welcome to Reality it Sucks but at least there is Cake Party'. But he thought strippers were supposed to be in the cake. "Where is the cake? Was the cake a lie? But what is a stripper without cake?" He mutters to himself.

"Pedophile!? I'm 17-year-old!" Weiss tries to ignore this insane man's ramblings but picked that part off and is insulted! Just because she has a smaller chest than Yang does not make her a child. Or Blake…or Ruby…No focus on escape!

"And I'm a day old but even I have fucking standards!" His aging process having been accelerated so that he was physically in his twenties. Than his eyes narrow, "What the fuck are you doing to the controls."

"O-oh well…You see there was a rather crazy party and I was passed out and forgot to leave. Could you please send me home?" She plays up the innocent little girl act and promises to stab him the first chance she gets. She ignores the day-old comment passing it off as more madness.

"Fine I – wait just a smeging second aren't you Wiess Sneeze of the cast?" As Summoner finally figures out just who she is. "Get away from my station!" He shouts running over to pull her away.

"Let go!"

"No, you let go! You, crazy wanker!"

"Summoner have you seen my k- oh never mind." Rider shouts entering the room to see Summoner wrestling Weiss, "Sorry for interrupting." He walks backwards out the door into Dusk.

Dusk smacks Rider upside the head, "No you romance addict this is not one of 'those' 'fight' scenes!"

"Oh." Rider says before running into the room again before they do something, but it is too late.

Just than Weiss or maybe Summoner hit something they shouldn't have.

Beep…Beep…Boop…BEEP.. !

"What the fuck?" Dusk questions wondering if he really heard that right. He thinks the portal system was not sentient. Unless the Allspark passed by again. The Toaster is still trying to romance the Fridge and it is just awkward to be around.

Than in a flash of light a set of portals started opening randomly.

"This is kind of trippy." Rider says seeing a Muppet on a bicycle ride from one portal to another. "Wait was that Rick!? And what-That drunken asshole!" Rider shouts seeing him stealing their fridge.

The Toaster hobbles after the Fridge transforming into a robot. "Baby come back! Don't leave me!" He jumps in after the Fridge.

Dusk deadpans seeing Deadpool appear from another portal.

"Oh, hey low budget OCs because the creator was too lazy to actually do his job for a reading fic. Is it time for my close up?" Deadpool asks before Dusk summons his shadow tentacles "oh tentacle hentai? Kinky." And shoves him into a random portal.

(With Deadpool)

Deadpool falls from the sky and lands in Japan. In front of a small child.

"Mister! Are you alright?" The young green haired lad questions seeing the man's body start to stitch back together. He looks like he is crying.

Oh, hell no this will not do.

"Don't worry kid I'm a Super (Anti-)Hero!" Deadpool says jumping up, trying to not make the child cry more. Seriously those tears must be a form of super power as they left his socks wet.

"OH my gosh you're a hero!" The 6-year-old pulls out his notebook and starts muttering a million questions. Ending with, "Can I be a hero too?"

Deadpool nods seeing a plot line anywhere, "Sure kid. I'll train you to be the best hero on this Earth (it is Earth, right?), or kill you trying!"

"Wat?" The Cinnamon Roll asks not knowing he was going to be damned to beyond hellish training.

Izuku's Voice Over: And that was the start of story of how I became the world's greatest (second most insane) (Anti-) Hero the world has ever known. Only getting better after the blood transfusion following a training (literal trains were involved) accident.

But that's not the story you want to see now so keep reading dear viewers. Oh, and leave a fucking comment if you want me to appear in a fic later this guy makes as I will not be appearing in this fic again.

Deadpool II, or Dekupool according to the fanfics signing out. End Voice Over.

(Author Corner)

"OH NO!" Summoner looks panicked, "The machine cannot support so many portals into the time space community!" He shoves Weiss away.

"Aaahhhh!" Weiss shouts as another portal opens and shallows her whole.

"WEISS!" Rider shouts.

"Well this is just great," Summoner says sarcastically, "the machine is going to overload in the next 5 minutes and now one of you have to go find W-, "He is cut off as another portal opens bellow the Duo who scream before falling in. "Fuck!" He knows what he must do. He dives in after Weiss to avoid his boss from killing him for losing a core cast member.

(With Weiss)

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Weiss screams through space and time before landing on a certain dunce who looks up wide eyed.

"Crap." B-Jaune is tackled to the ground by Weiss lips first.

Weiss' eyes widen as she takes in what is happening. She feels the warmth on her lips. Her hands on his shoulders. His shivers as his body locks up and his eyes widen in pure terror. Wait what?

Bleiss walks around the corner skipping excited to have some alone time with her blond stud, "Oh handsome~ I heard Pyrrha is in Vale want to fu-Who the hell is this Skank?!" She screams catching sight of Her man being kissed by another woman! The skank even has the sheer audacity to badly cosplay as herself!

She didn't send Pyrrha 'Four Fucking Time Champion' Nikos to the docks after knocking her and stuffing her in a locker get some fucking alone time just to get blue balled. Again!

"Wait there is a mistake! "Weiss sits up trying to explain only for her eyes to widen taking the other Weiss in or at least she thinks it is Weiss.

Which while freaky could explain the other 'future' she has been forced to watch being a different world. No what makes her question if this-this thing is her is the differences between them. Her hair was in a side ponytail on the left side, which was black for some reason. Her eyes were red. Blood Red with Murderous Intention. She had on a different dress than her, with the white being replaced with short black dress and jacket with the insides being a red that matches her eyes. '_What the hell is she thinking that dress is so short she is walking panty flash!'_ With it being lacy black with a yellow crescent moon of all things. "What on Remn-," She never finishes as she is tackled by Bleiss off of Jaune.

"Don't touch what isn't yours whore!" Bleiss shouts strangling this white-haired bitch whose looks remind her of her biological family from her bitchy ass whiny brat of a brother to her hard ass jackass with a stick up his ass father.

Weiss sees that if she doesn't fight back, she will die. Grabbing this crazy person's hair, she tries to turn the tables.

All the while Jaune looks on twitching with sheer panic as he processes what is going on. He runs off screaming, "There are two of them!" He must hide for his virginity's safety! Running to the panic room he built after the second time Bleiss came to his dorm drunk and tried to have her evil ways with him while carrying a fucking whip!

Summoner appears and see the fight of black and white Weiss and says, "Fuck I can't tell them apart!" Please note that while Summoner has seen all the multiverse a lot of stuff blended together. Most Black Weiss are either corrupted Weiss or just more vulgar and less bitchy Weiss. Not sure how a Weiss could be corrupted so easily but than again unstable portals tend to have side effects. "Screw it." He says before knocking them both out using the Vulcan Nerve Pinch.

He shouts, "Merry Break Down!" Summoning his Stand that takes the form of a rabbit with red hair, and a pair of red suspenders holding up patchworked red pants. It winks at the viewers before turning into a spiral staircase for him to reach the portal which was in the sky.

Thank goodness he grabbed the Arrow from that one Jojoverse while practicing using the portal yesterday. Than again Boss was pissed at him for doing so until he pointed out it could be useful for later.

He ignores the looks he is giving for walking up an invisible (to them) staircase.

He just hopes he is not too late to stop the overload!

Hopefully the other two made it back in time. Else they will be on Dusk Version 3.4 and Rider Version 1.2.

(The Usual Remnant)

*CRASH! THUD!*

"Oh, my head…" Rider groans having landed on his head.

"My everything…" Dusk says having belly flopped on the hard stone ground.

"Dusk?"

"Yeah Rider?"

"When we get back, we are so getting sent to the pit." Rider deadpans knowing they screwed up.

Dusk lays back down and says, "Maybe we should just stick around here till the portal gets fixed." Dusk considers this cold hard unforgiving stone floor a better alternative to the plot bunnies.

"That could take minutes or days." Rider does not have much faith in their luck.

"Maybe we can claim to be S.I.?" Dusk says.

Rider gets up and notices they were in a gothic castle. "Fuck we are in a castle."

"You didn't answer my question." Then Dusk notices and gets up heading for a door.

"Where are you going?" Rider asks trying to figure out where they are but does not recognize the place.

"Away from here before what ever monarch decides to cut off our heads for trespassing. For all we know this is Game of Thrones during the time that crazy asshole was burning people alive." Sees a hall way and goes down it with Rider following. After a few twists and turns they reach the end.

"And what's behind this door?" Dusk questions as 3 minutes have passed so far since arriving and only finding a door now.

Dusk opens the door and sees Salem on the other side.

"Who are-*Stab! **Thud! *"

"Dude!" Rider shouts shocked at that Dusk hit her with the knock out dart.

"What? I panicked ok!" Dusk tries to explain.

"Shit we need to hide the body till we can leave." Rider picks up Salem wondering where the broom closet was or the bathroom. Hell, with the later they might just pull off an Elves Presley impersonation using Salem. Well minus the whole her dying since they don't want to fuck up cannon. Besides this might be a good Salem story like 'White Sheep'.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE MISTRESS!" Tyrian shout.

Fuck why didn't they notice she came from the meeting room. Let's see Arthur Watts the Mustached Immoral Scientist, Hazel the Unable to feel Pain Ozpin Hater, and Tyrian the Crazed Salem Worshiping Scorpion Faunus. A minor note shows that this is not post Volume 4 as Tyrian still has his stinger.

And they just saw them after their mistress collapsed because they drugged her. Fuck.

"Dusk do something." Rider whispers trying to hold up Salem as a human shield to make them pause. Though Tyrian looks very temped to try and kill them as he pulls out his weapons.

"Ummm." Dusk pauses than light appears with an idea, "Tyrian!" He catches the Scorpion Faunus' attention. "Your mother smells of Elder Berries and your father was a Hamster!" He than legs it.

Rider is stunned for a few seconds then runs after him having seen Tyrian's pissed off expression. Not putting down Salem to use as a meat shield if need be.

"DIE!" Tyrian exclaims.

"Why did you do that!?" Rider shouts running having catch up to Dusk.

"Because I needed them distracted when we enter the portal!" Dusk exclaims before shouting over his solider, "Your sister was a whore who only passed because she sucked Ozpin's dick!" He hears Hazel's roar of rage as they run.

"Wait we're taking them into the portal!" Rider questions this plan.

"Well Boss did want more cast members! And these people are on the possible list for the future!" Dusk tries to explain while dodging a rock thrown at him.

"How do you know!?" Rider asks blocking a rock with Salem.

"Because I read the guest list!" Dusk exclaims dodging another projectile.

"We have a guest list!?" Rider is shocked at this fact.

"Yes! Watts' you're the poor man's Merlot! And Salem only picked you because he went into hiding before she could!" Dusk than thinks_, 'Wow three out of three, not bad if that scream of fury said anything.'_

"They are too fast!" Rider shouts as they head closer able to see portal flickering and knowing they will not make it with these three on their tail with Tyrian in front and Watts in the back. Way in the back. Wow the guy needs to work out more and not tinker with his toys as much.

"Got it!" Dusk shouts before pulling a bag of marbles out and dumping them on the ground.

Rider questions Dusk as those chasing them slipped and fell. "Why do you have those?"

"What? I have hobbies too you know." Dusk than shouts, "Did you know that your sister had a cosplay fetish? I think I saw her in Girls Gone Wild!"

"**dddddiiieee"**

"Holy crap he's starting to sound like a Servant Berserker! Stop bringing up his sister!" Rider shouts jumping to avoid the pillar that slams into place. Yes, he was now throwing pillars at them not even caring Salem is in the way!

"I can't! It's the only thing that will piss him off enough to follow!" Dusk shouts. Ducking as he recalls the overall most level-headed character of Salem's faction. Hell, he has an easier time pissing off Watts!

"Than focus on someone else!"

"Rider, your mother wears combat boots!"

"WHAT THE FUCK DOES THAT EVEN MEAN!?" Rider shouts at this idiocy! They don't even have a Mother!

"I DON'T KNOW!? IT'S A LOONEY TOONS JOKE!" Dusk exclaims to his counterpart.

"And I meant focus on one Salem's other followers not me!"

"Fine. Hey Tyrian!" Catching the Faunus' attention before blowing a raspberry at him, "I fart in your general direction!"

"So, you make Monty Python jokes at the assassin, mock the intelligence of the scientist, and sister jokes with the guy whose sister is dead!" Rider shouts before they jump in the portal.

"I at least know I'm an asshole and don't try to act self-righteous. You're the dirty kidnapper here not me!"

"Fuck you!" Rider shouts jumping into the portal. "I wasn't the one who was trigger happy here!"

Hazel charges in roaring. Planning to remove this fucker's head from his fucking body! And put it in Ozpin's Bathroom as a fucking warning!

Tyrian plans to skin them alive for these insults!

Watts enters as the portal turns fuzzy for a second wondering, _'why am I following them into a unknown portal?'_ Feeling like this was out of character for him. Before it is gone.

(Portal Room)

"Oh, thank the creator we made it!" Dusk exclaims before being tackled by Hazel who chokes him.

"**DDDDIIIIIEEEEE!"**

"Shouldn't we do something?" Summoner asks knocking out Tyrian using his Stand in the form of a Frying Pan.

"No." Rider states firmly while wondering how Summoner used thin air to knock someone out.

"Why not?"

"You don't want to know or be associated with it." Rider says noticing that Dusk finally remembers he can turn back into living shadows and uses that to escape before knocking Hazel out.

"Quick get five memory erasers!" Dusk exclaims wanting to remove Hazel's memories along with the other members of Salem's faction and Weiss before the boss finds out.

"Wait five but Black Weiss does not need one." Summoner questions.

"Who the hell is-Oh good lord we are screwed." Dusk says finally noticing the knocked out Bleiss and Weiss.

"What do you mean five than?" Summoner starts to get worried.

"What do you mean can't you see Weiss, Salem, and three of her minions here. Wait…" Dusk looks around, "Where's Watts?"

(In Another Dimension)

"Where am I?" Arthur Watts questions looking around seeing nothing but white stone while an annoying song plays talking about a peace and love.

"Welcome to Lightrock if you are here and unable to cross the spiritual path that means your rehabilitation is required. I hope you enjoy your stay." A monk says before leaving.

Watts stares in disbelief trying to leave the way the monk did only to not be able to cross the invisible barrier. And did it start playing a talk show about 'Hope Conquering All?'

"Get used to it," A female teen says looking behind him noticing three punk girls. The one with the pale blue haired on talking to him. "Until they finish converting you, you never get out." Icy says.

"Converting?" Watts is suddenly worried he already joined one cult and does not think joining another will end well. Especially since the first one was full of insane murders following an Immortal Witch Queen.

"For there cult of goodie two shoes light users and fairy worshipers."

"Fairies?" Watts questions he knows magic is real but Fairies? Salem never mentioned those before.

The answer was cut off as they announced something. _'Hello, were going to show a new Earth program. It will teach you the value of friendship. Please thank our Intern Dave for researching new methods of purifying the soul on Earth.'_ Before they could respond the wall changed to a purple Dinosaur.

"_Hey kids let's sing a song!" The Dinosaur starts, "You love me, I love you. ~"_

"AAAAAWWWWWWWWWW! MAKE IT STOP!" Watts screams along with the punk girls.

But no matter how much they begged it would not end and only got louder!

(Back to Author Corner)

"Crap we have to find him don't we." Dusk says knowing they screwed up.

Summoner looks over the ruined conceal. "Bad news the machine is down, and I need to fix it before we can open a new portal or even start the search program."

"And the good news?" Rider questions.

Summoner smiles at them, "The good news is that we are not all dead." Than his smile turns positively demonic, "Or turned into S.I.s in a tentacle hentai universe." They all shudder at this though.

"Let's just start erasing their memories before Boss-"Dusk is cut off from doing so by the door slamming open.

"Before I what?" Duskrider walks in with a glare in his eyes, "Now tell me what happened here while I was taking my break!"

The concepts all look at each other and know they are screwed.

(Time Skip)

It was that time again that everyone appeared in their seats to a sight they did not expect to see.

Weiss, who had gone missing that morning, was glaring at a pallet swapped version of herself who was glaring back.

Salem was siting with Tyrian while Hazel was trying to get around the barrier and kill Dusk. He was telling 'Yo Sister' jokes to Hazel's increasing frustration and wrath.

Duskrider was siting to the side appearing to have a headache while Rider sat nervously nearby him and another unknown who looked equally as nervous though smiling randomly for no reason and making a comment to an increasingly pale Rider.

Strangely enough no sound escaped them even as it appeared that Weiss and Black Weiss were screaming at each other.

Duskrider notices their arrival and snaps his fingers returning sound.

"-I bet you can use the pole shoved up your ass to travel to the fucking moon!" Bleiss says.

"You barbarian! You look like something out of one of Blake's porn books! Constantly flashing to anyone that can see!" Weiss retorts.

"Bitch please your just jealous of my legs." Bleiss states before leaning forward, "And my assets."

"We are the same size!"

"Bitch please like your tiny tits could match my magnificence." Bleiss folds her arms pushing her breasts up making them look bigger.

"Yo sister was soooo slutty that Ozpin had to be tested for-"Dusk is cut off.

"JUST DIE ALREADY!" Hazel screams trying to strangle this fucker. Only going on raw rage, hatred, and pain immunity.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" Glynda exclaims getting them to shut up. Dusk teleports back to his chair while Hazel tries to scream as he is transported and restrained in his chair with a gag covering his mouth.

Well most of them, "Hey nice to see you Goodbitch. Still a BDSM fan in this world?" Bleiss asks stunning the others as Ozpin chokes on his coffee and Glynda turns red, before Bleiss licks her lips, "I still need to get some tips for a few stronger knots to catch my stud with. Or are you a sub in this world?" Bleiss grins at the thought of this as everyone blushes.

"Wow who is Weiss' evil clone?" Yang jokingly questions.

"Her alternative universe doubleganger." Duskrider states holding his head before gesturing to her, "This is Bleiss Schnee, the much cruder and bitcher, Jaune obsessed version of Weiss."

"Oh, that's a good boy sucking my lady boner." Bleiss says as everyone that has seen Weiss so far just looks on stunned, many chokings on their spit.

"What?" O.O Duskrider asks stunned.

"Oh, don't mind me I always talk dirty when someone trying to suck my clit." Bleiss states not pussyfooting around.

"Wait Jaune obsessed?" Pyrrha asks not liking where this is going.

"What's it to you champ?" Bleiss asks already knowing the answer.

"To be frank it is more surprising as Weiss would not give Jaune the time of the day let alone a date despite him getting on his knees to try and play her a spontaneous song." Rider states.

"Wait what!?" Bleiss exclaims. "If my stud did that than I would have dragged him to bed right then and they're for a steamy make out at very least! I'd wait till after to bring him back and show him a good time." Other start to blush.

"WHAT!?" Weiss exclaims, "What about your team mates!"

"What about them? So long as they know to look only and not touch, they can stick around as long as they like." Bleiss says winking at Ruby who turns bright red and stutters as images appear in her mind. _'Aw it is always fun teasing Little Red. Even if it is a different version of her.' _Though she makes note of Blake's nosebleed and wonders if she can steal some of her books for ideas for later. That one about the knight and countess was particularly _inspiring. ~_

"Do you have any shame!?" Weiss shrieks at her doubleganger

"And do you ever stop being a bitch, slut?" Bleiss replies, "What I do with tall, blond, and fuckable is _my_ business alone!"

"Ozpin." Salem says with Ozpin looking over to finally see her. He did not notice before due to being distracted by an alternative version of his student.

"Salem."

"Wait that's Salem?" Qrow questions.

"It seems like your students are far more…crude and free with their bodies than I would expect from a prude like you." Salem continuous making Ozpin choke on air once again at this remark.

"Bitch please. I only give out for my hubby." Bleiss counters.

"I understand what you mean." Salem states, "But Ozpin was always shy and tried to enforce rules to keep people from…expressing themselves like you do."

"His loss."

"Indeed."

"Oh god." Ozpin recalls a bit more of his *cough* relationship with Salem from after they were married. There was a reason why they had four daughters.

"Is it freaking anyone else out that Bleiss is getting along more with Salem than the counterparts of people she knows?" Rider asks getting a nod from Dusk, "Oh good it's not just me."

Duskrider claps his hands getting Salem and Bleiss to stop talking while the others watched on in morbid fascination and shock. "It seems like it is time for me to explain just why Bleiss is here." He turns to Summoner, "This is Summoner another being that follows me that I brought from the abyss to aid with these chapters."

"It is nice to meet you all." Summoner smiles brightly than turns more sinister, "Your reactions to the coming chapter are going to be like honey to me."

"What the fuck was that!?" Yang states startled by his mood change and blatant sadism.

"It is indeed unnerving to witness such an extreme change in temperament." Penny states siting by the Type Moon group who is watching on.

"He's a bit insane." Duskrider states.

"A bit insane!?" Rider exclaims, "He ate the plot bunnies in the entertainment room!" He tries not to remember what happened after telling him to clear them out of the entertainment room. He picked them up and started eating them faster than Garfield the Cat at an All You Can Eat Buffet! And like the food in that restraint there were no survivors…

"Wait there is an entertainment room?" Nora picks up on this fact questioning this. The others perk up having been bored with nothing to do other than talk with each other for the last few days. Thankfully Shirou and Sakura liked to cook and invited them over to eat before these readings or she would be bored and hungry.

Rider says, "Yes, we were going to tell you this anyway." It took him all night to get rid of the blood stains. And to fix the X-Box after one clump of bloody fur got into the system.

"Anyway!" Duskrider cuts off, "He was in charge and linked to the interdimensional portal system and thanks to the actions of both him and Weiss this is now broken. Meaning we cannot leave or return anyone home even if we wanted to."

"YOU DID WHAT!?" Rin shouts having to be retrained by Shirou and Saber not to strangle the bitch!

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THIS MS. SCHNEE!" Glynda exclaims.

"WEISS!" Winter and Ruby shout.

"I'M STUCK HERE WITHOUT MY STUD!" Bleiss exclaims.

"Enough!" Duskrider cuts them off, "We still have more to say. Not only were Dusk and Rider taken to your world and ended up taking both Salem and three of her loyal followers with them. They ended up with one sent to who knows where."

(Lightrock)

"_Where's Swiper? Do you see him?" _

"He's right there! Turn the fuck around already!" Stormy shouts at the screen.

"Get me out of here! Please just let me leave." Watts pleaded.

"Sorry no such luck," Darcy says, "The magics of this place do not let people leave or even die until they 'atone' for their 'sins.' "

"Fuck!" Watts just knows he will never escape. Oh, why did he have to join a cult following a Queen of Darkness again? Oh yeah resources after being cut off for immoral experiments. Immoral his ass they just didn't want any more bad press after the test subjects kept dying! It's not his fault they were all so weak.

(Viewing Room)

"Not only this but since Summoner had to get Weiss quickly and ended up picking up Bleiss as well."

At the looks Bleiss is given she waves with a smirk, "What's up bitches?" She greets them knowing this will be fun every with the prissy bitcher version of her around. A new Ruby to tease and corrupt. The only thing missing is her stud.

"Bleiss is another world version of Weiss different from yours. Now due to events and people being so different the events shown have absolutely no chance of happening in her world. Now since you are all stuck here until we fixed the portal, we will all be viewing these events. Questions?"

"Yes, why didn't you let me erase their minds of how they got here?" Dusk asks feeling Hazel's hateful glare at him. Thank goodness he was tied up or this would be more of the same. And he only had so many yo sister jokes before Hazel finally notices Ozpin was around. Then again in his rage he might not notice if he started reusing the old jokes.

"Part of your punishment." Duskrider states firmly.

"For what!? Summoner and Weiss broke it and Weiss got in because Rider lost his keys!" Dusk tries to shift the blame.

"Simple you took things way too far with your distraction." Duskrider is firm on this point knowing Hazel's backstory well enough to know just how fucked up this was.

"Well I…Actually that is a fair point." Dusk admits.

"Now any real questions?" Dusk asks the rest.

"I got one." Bleiss asks, "What are we reading and why is Jaune not around?" This makes some people nervous.

"Well we are reading a possible future for everyone else in this room that is from Remnant that stars Jaune as the main character."

"OK I can stick around for this." Bleiss states still wondering why a Jaune was not here. Now that is a thought multiverse means multiple Jaunes for the taking.

(Across the multiverse Jaunes of all shapes and sizes, and alignments shivered in terror as one. Feeling an unholy evil has just looked upon them. Those with Bleiss of their own though are passing it off as Bleiss thinking of them again.)

Nah she'll stick to the one she has almost trained. Though…the possibilities. *Insert nosebleed*.

"OK now Dusk will read this chapter as part of his punishment while Summoner works on the portal and I take a nap." Duskrider says feeling a head cold starting to act up.

Dusk picks up the book and opens to the newest chapter thankful that the new setting in the room prevented anyone from harming others. Especially him since Hazel looks like he is trying to eat the gag in his mouth to bite his way out of the ropes. The Red Lanterns would love to have him around.

**Chapter 4 – Electric Rage and Cold Blood**

**Ruby lay curled up in a ball on her partner's bed, just like she had since Penny had called her. The robotic girl's accusations ringing in her ears.**

"Accusations?" Bleiss wonders about this and, "Wait Penny's a robot?"

"A robot with a soul." Dusk answers which captures the interest of others in the room. Especially Salem who wonders how this bit of information slipped her information network. Souls are delicate at the best of times and messing with them is a formula for disaster. Though this does speak of possibilities.

"So…She can be reprogrammed to do anything else?" Bleiss starts thinking of the possibilities. A grin from her that would not look out of place on a shark causes them to shiver.

Ironwood makes note to update Penny's software and hardware defense systems as soon as they get home.

Penny feels terror for the first time in her existence.

Ruby glares at Bleiss not liking the idea of someone reprograming her friend. Even if Penny hates her now.

**Her team was surrounding her, trying to comfort their young leader.**

**"Hey, Sis come on. All you need to do is explain things to Penny, make her hear your side." Ruby looked up at Yang with teary eyes, her lips quivering.**

"Not likely." Penny mutters still feeling the sting of how easy it would be for Ruby to betray her.

Ruby looks away as Bleiss raises an eyebrow. Knowing how close those two are in her world this is a surprise. Hell, she was considering locking them in a closet together to see how that worked out. And make sure Little Red would not become a challenger for her stud.

**"I… I tried but her partner answered and said she was on a mission that she needed rep … rest before she could talk." Inwardly Ruby cursed herself for her near slip, knowing that spilling her secret would only drive Penny further away. Her partner's voice drew her out of her thoughts.**

The others worry for her remembering last chapter where she was deactivated after her run in with a Spirit that had possessed her creator.

"Sir is it possible that she... "Winter trails off not liking the though of the quirky robot girl dying.

"I will investigate this matter personally when we return home." Ironwood answers his Specialist knowing the possibility that Penny's watcher could be compromised is too much.

Penny wonders just who she can trust. Ruby has the capability to betray her like she has done to Jaune. Her father has deactivated her and is an immoral being. She worries just how much of her mind is her own. She tries to investigate any blank spots in her CPU, but they just tell her it was during a system update. Is that even true though?

**"Come on Ruby, you and I both know that Penny is … social stunted?" Weiss looked at her uncertain but Ruby nodded. She was socially awkward, Penny was stunted by her lack of general knowledge. "She probably just misunderstood something, did she say how she found out?" Ruby shook her head, the conversation still playing vividly in her head. "Then she probably found out on a social media page or something. Believe me when I saw everything gets twisted around on one of those." Ruby looked up, hearing the words but not believing them.**

"A social fucking media page?" Bleiss questions not seeing how Weiss could believe that malarkey. From what little she has seen of the robot girl; Penny was smart enough to be able to tell fact from fiction at very least.

"Must you curse so much?" Weiss asks.

"Not my fault your pussyfooting around so much and not telling it how it is." Bleiss replies making Weiss look away in shame.

**"I don't know gu…. Ow." Ruby clutched her head as a spike of pain lanced through it. **

Ruby pays attention to this bit.

Penny makes note of this.

"Wait is it just me or did Little Red feel pain the second she started trying to do some fucking thinking for herself?" Bleiss worries about this. While this was not her team or leader this was still a similar Little Red. And the idea of someone messing with her friend was not a pleasant one.

"It's not just you." Ozpin's eyes narrow.

Salem sees this and has a bad feeling about this. It reminds her of some manipulations she has seen and done in the past when altering a person's memories and though process. These never end well. For anyone involved.

**Yang was sitting beside her and looking her up and down within a second.**

**"Rubes, you okay?" Ruby nodded right before knock on the door caught their attention. Alistair's voice following soon after.**

"Who the fuck is Alistair?" Bleiss questions wanting to know where tall, blond, and fuckable was already. He is the main character so why isn't he here?

"The guy they replaced Jaune with." Dusk states bluntly with all the delicate touch of a sledgehammer in brain surgery.

"WHAT!" Bleiss exclaims!

"Wait what about spoilers!?" Weiss shouts seeing Bleiss' eyes shine with rage and feeling phantom pain from when she tired to chock her out.

"Meh." Dusk says not in the mood to hide that.

"Just keep listening to what happens next before deciding what to do Bleiss." Rider says.

Bleiss tries to curse the fucker out for telling her what to do only to not be able to make any sound or even move her body. What the literal fuck!?

"Anyone else feel like she is cursing up a storm?" Sakura asks.

Penny uses her software to read lips and if she could blush, she would. "She is currently cursing our collective intelligence, ancestry, if we preform sexual actions with our an-."

"That's enough Penny!" Ironwood exclaims not wanting to know more.

"Understood General." Penny listens because she is used to doing so. Still not used to her full range of freedom at this point.

**"Team RWBY, Nora wants an eating contest again. You girls ready to lose again." Blake opened the door to reveal the former transfer student standing there with a grin on his face, the grin dropping when he saw Ruby. "What's up with Ruby?" Blake looked back at her leader and the young girl gave Blake a nod.**

**"A friend of hers decided she didn't want to be friends with her anymore." Ruby hid her face behind her hands, a fresh wave of sorrow hitting her.**

**"She thought I was going to replace her, she thinks I replaced Jaune with you." With all the attention on Ruby the all-female team missed the smirk that crossed Alistair's face for a second before concern replaced it.**

"Wait did he just smirk!?" Ruby exclaims.

Rider removes the mute from Bleiss and sees that she was paying attention. Her eyes narrow at this fucker. _'Just who the fuck is this assclown?' _

"There indeed seems to be more going on with this unknown than we though." Ozpin states.

Ironwood's eyes narrow at this unknown. The second he returns home he will investigate this Alistair's background. Have they mentioned a last name yet? He will need to talk to Ozpin about this.

**"Come on Ruby you know that wasn't true." The reaper looked up at the black-haired boy and after getting permission he walked in and took a seat on the other side of Ruby. "You were still friends with Jaune when he left and if you guys ever met up again, you'd still be friends. I don't know how this friend of yours heard about this but clearly she is misunderstanding what happened." Ruby rubbed her eyes before looking towards the newest member of PRAN. **

"PRAN? that's a stupid name." Nora states.

"Shush." Pyrrha states wanting to know more along with the others.

**"But you …" Ruby trailed off, partially because she didn't want to think about how Jaune was removed from his team and partially because another bout of pain, this one much milder, shot through her head. **

"Another bout of pain…" Penny's eyes narrow making sure to bookmark this unknown person's face into her memory banks.

"He's controlling me!" Ruby shouts as the pieces come together clicking into place!

"Now we don't know that for sure yet." Rin states, "It does look like something is going on that we need to read the rest of this to know for sure." She does not mention how much this looks like hypnosis that a Magus can use.

**Alistair rubbed the back of his head at her unspoken words.**

**"Yeah, maybe that could have been handled better but it was for the best. Arc was just going to get himself hurt." Ruby saw her team nod at his words, agreeing with what he had to say. Ruby grimaced at the thought of Jaune getting hurt or worse dying.**

**'Maybe, maybe he's right. I mean Jaune was so far behind but on the other hand he was catching up so fast.' Before Ruby could think on it more Alistair spoke up again.**

**"Now come on, Nora won't wait forever to show you up again." Ruby couldn't even react before Yang snatched her up.**

**"No way am I losing again. Come on Ruby, you gotta cheer me on!" Yang rushed out the door with Ruby over her shoulder, their partners chasing after them and Alistair behind them. The male stayed back for a second to close the door and the girls rounded a corner. When they were out of sight Alistair's let out a sigh.**

**'Thank you WBY for being so easy, if I had to bother with the three of you this would be so much harder.' Alistair smirked as he made his way to the cafeteria, happy in the fact his position was secure and wouldn't be questioned again.**

"That mother fucking cunt!?"

"Ruby!?" Yang exclaims in shock.

"Not now Yang!" Ruby shouts seeing herself being controlled by this…this monster! Who took her friend away from her! Who turned her into this! This oblivious little girl who could not see her Best Friend was hurt by her actions. That could not even begin to understand why Penny was upset or know about what happened!

"'Thank you WBY for being so easy'?" Bleiss quotes glaring at them, "You bitches."

"Hey that's not-." Weiss is cut off by Bleiss.

"Oh, shut up you cock sucking prissy whore." Bleiss states before turning to the raging Ruby, "It seems like only Little Red is confirmed here as actually being manipulated by this limp dicked fucker."

"Ruby…" Penny whispers seeing how enraged Ruby is for all this time thinking she becomes a horrible friend to her best friend.

"Does this mean…?" Pyrrha starts to feel hope for her future along with despair.

"Sorry no spoilers. But it is possible." Rider states not knowing himself just how much or how little Alistair has to do with her other's actions. For all he knows he could have just seduced her rather than playing with her brain like with Ruby.

"Well it looks like since Little Red is the only one that cares about Jaune I'll just take your version with me when I return home." Bleiss states causing cries of shout to happen.

"Over my dead body!?" Pyrrha exclaims.

"You won't take him from me!" Ruby exclaims her eyes shinnying Silver. Salem makes note of this and plans to remove this girl if possible. Or just tearing out her eyes since she is rather feisty depending on how deep Ozpin's hooks were in this girl.

"Don't worry I'll take you with Little Red." Bleiss says smiling lewdly, "Oh the things that I could do with two blond studs. And a little puppy tied to the foot of my bed."

Ruby blushes bright red while Yang holds her sister glaring her red eyes at this bitch.

"Puppy?" Penny questions imagining a dog faunus Ruby. It is a cute image.

"With little ears and a tail." Bleiss states grinning, "If you're a good doggy I might even let your Jaune you out for walkies." She knows that she will never give away her own Jaune, but the possibilities of the multiverse might leave her a bit more open to sharing the others.

(Jaune everywhere and when in the multiverse feel the urge to create a panic room to last them a good 100 possibly 200 years. This feeling like the shiver from before only far eviler and lewd. Those with Bleiss go into the panic rooms if they have them fearing she finally got Goodwitch to agree to give her some tips.)

Ruby tries not to picture this in her head. Blood rushes to her head as she fails.

"Ruby your nose is bleeding." Penny points out knowing she will have to talk with Ruby after this is over but still fearing the sting of last chapter. And she wants to know what happened to her here.

"Start reading already!" Ruby shouts at Dusk.

"On it, puppy!" Dusk states grinning loving having Bleiss around.

"Don't call me that!"

Qrow meanwhile has a drink. Or a dozen.

Glynda plans to enforce a stricter system at Beacon to prevent any adult activities.

'_Maybe I should shove this silver eyed warrior in after this Bleiss to her own world.'_ Salem thinks _'One less threat to my rule.'_ Not caring about her other self in that world, every Queen of Darkness for themselves.

Pyrrha's eyes narrow at both Bleiss and Ruby. Knowing these are threats to her dream of being with Jaune. This will not stand. She needs to up her game.

Penny is mentally photoshopping Ruby giving her a pair of dog ears and tail in her data base and if she could blush, she would.

Ironwood makes note to have Winter give Penny the birds and the bees talk to aid her in fitting in. It was becoming clear the Doctor never will.

Winter gains the strangest urge to sock the General in the jaw.

Rider was mentally waving the shipping flags feeling the shipping side of the Force acting up. He holds his custom lightsaber for the Love Side in his hidden pocket. _'Soon…soon…'_

_**Fate/Deck of Heroes **_

**Dreams, the untold price he paid for accepting the Class Cards. Ever since he had taken those Class Cards his dreams were not flights of fancy or his subconscious making itself known; instead he spent each night learning about his Heroic Spirits. **

"Heroic Spirits? Class Cards?" Salem questions.

Dusk twitches annoyed they would have to explain this a Fourth Fucking Time! "Screw that!" He exclaims snapping his fingers giving the newest guests a brief summary of what Heroic Spirits are and Class Cards into their brains directly.

"Oh, that is so exciting!" Tyrian exclaims, "So many warrior and killers to fight and defeat." This gets him looks due to his less than sane look in his eyes.

"Possible warriors for our forces." Salem wonders about this.

Ozpin worries having heard this and wonders if he should investigate gathering class cards when they appear. Mr. Arc already show potential with many of them and he could gather them to be locked away for safety of the world.

**Jaune embraced these visions, eager to learn more about the people that had sworn their aid to him. This time two sets of dreams came to him.**

"So, does this mean he unlocked two more spirits?" Yang questions at this convent turn of events.

"Pretty much." Dusk says.

"Well that is convenient." Winter says not believing his luck to unlock them after being captured.

**The first were filled with pain. A young girl, a patchwork of other people's body parts, brought to life as the Eve of a new species. **

"What the fuck!?" Bleiss shouts.

"Yeah Magus tend to lean more towards mad scientist than more traditional magic user stereotypes." Dusk states not recalling any other than Zelretch that used so much as one magical girl themed inspired mystic code before. Hell almost no one uses a wand or staff or at least he cannot recall any one using those.

"No, I mean why is most of his spirits female!" Bleiss exclaims making note that so far, every spirit except three from the information download were women! Hot women at that!

Dusk kind of shrugs, "To be frank while some of the male servants could fit in with Jaune as you know him, this one has experienced betrayal that shapes him even now. Sure, you could toss in some like Heracules, but others would not work nearly as well. They have also been done to death in other worlds." He thinks of Archer EMIYA and Gilgamesh who are constantly used. "And it could be worse for you."

"How so?" Bleiss questions.

"He could have ended up summoning emperor whose skirt is see through white and a fox girl who wants to be her master's ultimate wife." Dusk deadpans.

Bleiss' eyes narrow at this though. Making note to make sure to review any class cards her stud could end up getting in her world. Than again the though of him in a see-through white dress…*insert nosebleed. *

**In Jaune's opinion her creator was filth, he expected the girl to be perfect from the get-go, planning to impregnate her himself to produce the Adam. **

"OK that is messed up!" Qrow exclaims at the creator planning to have sex with what is essentially a new born child! Not even going into the whole made of different body parts thing.

Salem makes note of this and plans to hunt down and kill any who are like this man. She has had enough of this shit back when she first rebelled against the gods.

Ruby looks green and tries to not throw up at this part.

Penny looks disturbed seeing some similarities as they were both created the only difference is that her creator did not use her for that. At least she hopes not thinking of this version and how immoral he is. If she could she would vomit at the thought of this.

**Yet when she failed to meet his standards, when her childlike wonder and misunderstandings terrified him, he tore her to pieces and threw her away. Yet she persevered, she put herself back together and hunted him down.**

"That is some dedication." Bleiss comments impressed.

Qrow, "Creepy if you ask me."

"Why would he do that to her?" Penny questions a bit more shaken and for reasons she cannot comprehend afraid.

"Some people are just like that," Bleiss states, "they want everything to work the first time. And if it does not, they throw it away. Like my folks did me." She takes a sip of some-wait where did she get that gin!?

"You're disowned?" Weiss asks stunned. Winter is making a similar face. While this version of Weiss was very…different she cannot picture any version of her sister taking that so well.

"Oh, don't give me that look. I made sure to grab enough evidence that the sperm donor and his ass puppet cannot fight my claim for when I do take over." She grins to herself, "violently."

"You really hate your father and sibling don't you." Rin states not surprised by this at all. Knowing if she could she would have smacked her father for giving Sakura away in the first place.

"Oh, I mean literal sperm donor with the old fucker since he cannot get his dick up long enough to actually do anything. Found that little fact out from mom's diary." Bleiss grins as the others turn green.

"TMI!" Yang shouts not wanting to hear this.

"Hey, turn around is fair play when the fucker used DNA tests to try to prove I was not his daughter." Bleiss takes a sip of her-serious how did she get around the system filter! - sex on a beach.

"_How is she getting around the filter!?" _Rider mentally exclaims.

Dusk shrugs, _"Must be because we only set the filter up for those from their world in the first place than adjusted it for a certain age limit." _

Rider facepalms for not realizing this fact.

"_Thank goodness. I do not want to deal with her more sober antics." _Dusk states, _"I already set up a system to prevent her from getting fully intoxicated and just lightly buzzed." _

"_Dusk!" _

"_What it's true! You've seen Bleisses before." _Dusk thinks of some of the more…extreme examples he has seen in the multiverse archives.

"He tried to get you a DNA test to prove you were not his daughter!" Ruby exclaims.

"Yep, found that bit out from mom's diary." Bleiss states.

"Just how much of mom's diary did you read?" Weiss asks morbidly curious.

"Enough to know of some fantasies she had about a certain 'dusty old crow'." Bleiss grins seeing Qrow start to choke on his whiskey. That will teach the bastard to get between her and her stud again. The asshat just had to untie him while she was getting the porn to set the mood!

"Qrow do you want to explain…." Winter gives Qrow a glare mentally setting is flammable ass on fire.

"Read please just read!" Qrow exclaims not wanting to bring up too much information that may or may not increase the possibility that he may or may not be Ice Queen's dad in a different dimension!

Dusk takes pity on Qrow's soul. Not because of mercy but because they need to keep reading or else this will never end.

**She demanded one like her, one to become her mate and was denied. **

"Aww." Ruby says feeling sad for her.

Penny starts to wonder if there are more like her that are being made. This was both pleasant and unpleasant as they could be her siblings or replacements. Not a boyfriend or girlfriend though as she does not like the idea of getting together with someone just because they are robotic in origin like herself.

**She killed and killed and killed, hunting down her creators loved ones to deny him the companionship he denied her. **

"Wow. I'm starting to understand why she is a berserker." Yang states.

"It's like the plot of one of Blake's books." Bleiss points out, "Only without the spicy sex scenes."

Blake blushes at the looks she is given from others around her. "What do you know about my books?"

"I tend to flip through them to get some kinky ideas for when I finally catch my stud." Bleiss shrugs, "I just need stronger ropes next time."

Dusk keeps reading trying to ignore this.

**When he fled, she chased him down, and when he died to deny her a mate, she burned herself on a pyre to escape a life of solitude. **

"That is a bit extreme!" Qrow exclaims seeing the image on screen of a horned girl in the pyre being burned alive.

"No, I think I understand why she did it." Bleiss states knowing that if she lost her blond stud than she would feel much emptier. Like she was before Beacon started having just been disowned by her family and with no where else to go.

Hell she would have gone with her original plan of taking over after fast tracking to get her huntress license to properly, 'investigate' and arrest the sperm donor.

**The cruelest part from Jaune's perspective was the fact she wore a wedding dress from the moment she put her body back together till her death, a physical image of her desire for companionship and love that would never be fulfilled.**

"That's rather depressing." Salem says feeling some empathy for the young girl. Her glances at Ozpin are noticed by him and he cannot help but remember the girl he meets locked away in her tower. A part of him wonders where that young woman went?

"So that's why we could not see a full image of her before." Bleiss says, "Those fuckers playing with our emotions." She tries not to cry because she is a bad ass bitch, and bad asses do not cry.

"Are you crying?" Ruby asks noticing the liquid in her eyes.

"No! I've just had too much to drink." Bleiss lies pouring out the rest of her whiskey.

"Hey, don't do that to the floor!" Dusk exclaims.

"Bite my smoking hot ass." Bleiss replies making another appear in her hand only to poor it out.

"You bitch." Dusk says as Rider waves his hand making the cleaning bots enter the room. They were great for stains, but they always fainted around blood. Yes, the V.I.s controlling them faint at the sight of blood it was an odd quirk he found out yesterday.

**Death, death was the only way to describe the second set of memories. From the boy killing his father for turning their home into a den of Dead Apostles to innocents that had the misfortune of being in the blast radius. **

"Dad?" Shirou questions stunned seeing the young version of his father deal with the shock of being in the middle of a den of Dead Apostles to him killing his own father.

"That's your dad!?" Rin exclaims seeing the infamous Magus Killer start his line of work.

"Sempai…" Sakura states worried about having Shirou see this.

"Kiritsugu…" Saber states still bitter from their time together during the 4th Grail War. While she now understands somehow, he known about the creature lurking in the Grail their relationship never developed into anything positive. The only thing she thanks him for would be the time spent with Irisaviel during the war and later with the man that Shirou became despite him being raised by Kiritsugu.

"Your father is rather intense, isn't he?" Qrow states having seen some fucked up childhoods but this takes the cake.

"Oh, you have no idea." Dusk says. He than makes trashcans appear nearby them. "You might need these for the rest of the chapter."

**The man he watched spent his life killing over and over, not a week going by without a corpse dropping. That was how he spent his life, alone and surrounded by death as hunted down Magi that delved into forbidden practices. He became the boogeyman of Magi, the Magus Killer that haunted the shadow. **

"Oh, my Oum!?" Ruby exclaims before vomiting in trashcan close to her. That automatically transports it to the trash dimension. At least these still work.

Everyone looks shaken seeing all the corpses and death that appear around him.

Including a good look at the emotionally dead man as he walked in the snow with the bodies of Magus all around him dyeing the snow red with blood.

"Is this what you meant?" Shirou wonders if this is what he meant when Kiritsugu said he could not be a Hero of Justice all those years ago before he died.

**In the end he died cold and alone in an alley, bleeding out and struck with the knowledge that he had changed almost nothing in the long run. **

"WHAT!?" Shirou exclaims standing up, "That's not how dad died!" Seeing the image of his father parish alone in the cold dark alley.

"Oh, your dad did not die this way." Dusk states, "This version never became your father. He never found you in the cursed fires that would still happen even without him around. He never summoned Saber, nor did Ilya ever become born at least not the one that you knew."

There is silence at this statement. Some of them contemplating that they were never born in a different world but understanding that it was a possibility.

"How…"

Rider starts, "You see in this world the Einzberns never contacted an outsider for the War. Because of this he never meets his wife and thus his heart remained hard until the very end of his days. And that is how he died, cold and alone with nothing left in his heart and soul. An easy target for one that wanted a heroic spirit like this for a certain kind of work." This causes many to shiver and for Shirou and others to realize just how he became a Heroic Spirit. "All because he never meets his wife and thus never had a daughter that he loved so much that he wanted to give a better world to her rather than this one who gave up."

"Dad…" Shirou states saddened by how this version of his father meet his end.

"Don't feel bad kid. This is not your father." Dusk starts, "And you made some of your father's last days his happiest." The tries to comfort the kid. But it looks like this will need more time to bounce back from the shock. At least he will have his lovers with him to help him out.

"What happened to the Shirou Emiya of that world?" Qrow asks having gotten that Shirou was the adopted son this guy.

Rider looks at Dusk who shrugs, "He was born but never Shirou Emiya."

"What does that even mean!" Qrow exclaims.

"It's complicated." Rider says firmly, "Shirou Emiya is a unique soul any way you put it. It does not matter who he was before only what eh choses to do after he is forged."

"Forged?" Ruby questions.

"I am the bone of my sword." Dusk states, "It is a part of a quote about what and who Shirou Emiya is across the multiverse."

"Let's move on before we spend the rest of the chapter going into what being Shirou Emiya means." Rider says wanting to cut this off before they go too far into that. And he did not want to bring up how the boy that would have become Shirou Emiya was one of Bluebeard's sacrifices. Or how Saber got her wish and sent that world to hell with the cursed fires burning down Fuyiki and England and remaking Camelot in a twisted cursed image. Thankfully Clocktower did its job but the overwork caused by a lack of oversight on Magus is what lead to Magus Killer's death.

**Magi, magi were monsters was the main takeaway that Jaune took from this.**

"All too true." Rin states recalling many that would gladly dissect her if they could get away with it to learn even a hint of the Second Magic to reach the Root with.

"Not to be a downer but your world sounds like a shitfest." Bleiss states.

"You have no idea." Sakura says with a glint in her eyes knowing all too well the evils of Magecraft and the Magus that use it.

Seeing the others sake their heads no Bleiss decides to just shut her mouth and find out the details from Little Red later. Something tells her it would be very bad judging from the paling and slightly green faces around.

**So many horrid acts, so many stomach-turning sights, so many people sacrificed for their own advancement, so many children violated and abused for the sake of the 'family'. **

Sakura winces at this reminder of what happened to her. Thankfully her Sempai holds her hand seeking comfort in one another.

Bleiss makes note of this happy that no more girls will try to get her stud. Though uneased from her reaction as it seemed more personal than she would like to know.

Rider knows what she is thinking and is trying to resist the urge to show a Shirou Arc or Jaune Emiya from some of the other crossover worlds. Hey, he may love shipping, but trolling is also fun at times. Though catching the latter half of her thoughts helps prevent him from doing so.

**Was it any wonder this man became the way he was?**

No one could blame him for this and even Saber came out with a better understanding of this man.

Though she does not seem to understand just what he prevented by destroying the grail all those years ago. While she likely concluded the grail was corrupted even back than she does not know just how close the world came to be drowning in the fires of sin that day.

**"Gah!" Jaune awoke with a start, laying on a cold metal floor. A single bulb lit the room he found himself in, no windows, one door.**

"Where the fuck is, he…" Bleiss' eyes narrow.

"He is currently captured by an immoral Magus who is Penny's creator." Dusk answers making Penny wince even knowing this is a different world it is still hard to think that her father could become like this.

Bleiss' glare does not lessen even as she pulls out a note pad. Where the fuck did that come from!?

"What are you doing Bleiss?" Ruby asks.

"Making notes in my List of Enemies." Bleiss states.

"You have a list of your enemies?" Weiss questions as she never did this.

"You don't?" Bleiss is more shocked by this than how prissy her counterpart is. "How do you keep track on getting revenge on those that wrong you?"

"I don't."

"Oh, you're a poor foolish little bitch." Bleiss states in pity of this poor soul.

"Hey!"

"If you don't have a List to keep track than some of them might slip through the crack. How else will I remember to make sure Pyrrha is sent to Forever Fall so I can get my nookie with tall, blond, and fuckable?" Bleiss asks unknown to her on screen an image of her chloroforming Pyrrha and dragging her into a locker to be sent to Forever Fall before Bleiss skips off appearing on screen, "Or which members of the board have pissed me off so that I can remember to publicly ruin them when I take over. How else would I keep track of my to do list?"

This statement stuns and frightens most of everyone especially Pyrrha who is kind of scared of what this version of Weiss might do to her counterpart. Especially after what she saw on screen.

"Ice Queen." Qrow starts.

"Yes drunkard?" Winter replies still stunned.

"Your other sister is kind of fucked up." Qrow states.

"She does have a point." Sakura says wondering if she should start one herself.

"Agreed." Rin and Salem agree with this statement. All the while Shirou becomes more and more pale along with Saber at the though of Rin and Sakura keeping track of all their grievances. Especially the Tsundere.

Meanwhile on both Earth and Remnant there is a shiver down the spines of multiple people across the worlds. Though a certain blond magus looks up and says to the sky, bring it on bitch.

"I'll just start reading." Dusk says not bringing up how he and the other concepts have a list of their own with Raven being featured on Rider's List. While Lionheart is on his own.

**"**_**Guys!" **_**no answer, Jaune tore into his pockets and found the cards that he could install gone. Berserker, Assassin, and Avenger remained, however. 'Why did that guy not take these three?'**

"Because many Magus are prideful and never consider the possibility that things can challenge their assumptions." Rin states having meet many such Magus in Clocktower.

"Is that true, because that sounds very arrogant." Bleiss questions.

Rin sighs, "Unfortunately."

"Hmmm." Bleiss makes sure to remember this just in case.

**"**_**Uuhh." **_**Jaune paused and looked to see the faintest bit of light emerging from the Berserker and Assassin cards.**

"Why can't she speak?" Pyrrha asks.

Dusk shrugs, "It's either due to high madness or the fact that the Doctor that made her did not put together the vocal cords correctly either accidently or on purpose. Heck it could even be due to her never being taught how to speak."

Bleiss adds this guy to her list just incase she comes across his double in her world. "That is fucked up."

"I know." Even Dusk agrees that this guy is beyond fucked up in the head. There is a reason why this version of Doctor Frankenstein enters the concepts' Hate List. He's not even funny like the one from Frankenthumb.

**"**_**Hmph, finally awake. Consider yourself lucky this Caster was a Magus in life, arrogance is a facet of their very being. Since we weren't connected to you, he simply assumed you couldn't use us and left us here." **_**Jaune stood up and began to stretch, working the stiffness out of his body.**

"Looks like we got an echo here." Yang teases Rin who simply shrugs it off. Not her fault she was right.

**"**_**Aren't you a Magus?"**_

**"**_**That's secondary to anything else. Magi are fools content to watch the world pass by and cling to magecraft. You've seen my memories; how many did I kill because they thought themselves above a gun?" **_**Jaune smirks, the faces of those people were hilarious to him after seeing their crimes.**

"Oh dear." Ozpin takes note of this and worries about how the cards are affecting Jaune.

Ironwood's eyes narrow as he considers just how the Class Cards are turning this young man into something that he is not. "Winter make a note never to mess with these things."

"Understood sir." A surprised but relieved Winter states. Now that Ironwood finally agrees that somethings should never be messed with, they can move on to some of the more disturbing information they have come across here.

Salem makes not only to use Grimm for these tests along with some of the more disposable pawns she uses. Perhaps Lionheart might have some use in testing these after all. And people go missing all the time in the frontier towns and mines.

"Wow you bitches fucked up." Bleiss states not liking how her more innocent stud has become more twisted. But at the same time finding it hot.

"Oh, shut it you whore." Weiss shots back.

"I'm only planning to give it to my stud so I'm a virgin thank you very much." Bleiss is only slightly offended known her reputation for causing trouble and how rumors exploded for just why she was disowned. The idea that she was pregnant with a child from a night of drinking was one such theory the media feed the sheeple.

"You're a virgin? Bullshit." Yang states.

"No oddly enough that bit is pretty much universal among Bleiss that have yet to get their Jaune." Rider states.

"Of course, that does not count Weiss Alter but she is different than Bleiss." Dusk states.

"Weiss Alter?" Ruby asks with a hint of dread in her tone.

Rider snaps his fingers showing a Corrupted Weiss with yellow eyes, black vanes and a more corrupted version of her usual attire jumping out of a pit of darkness after having been pushed in as a normal Weiss. What caught everyone's attention was the sheer MADNESS in her eyes and HATE as she smiles mockingly to the world. "You don't want to know." Even as she smiles in hate as an Alter Servant, a few recognize as a certain blue Lancer, this scene impales Whitey.

"Alters on principal tend to be the most twisted versions of beings from Servants to Masters and even normal people with just some bad luck." Dusk says as a quick image of Alter Saber, Alter EMIYA, even a Alter Jaune laughing like a manic as Vale burns around him with a twisted smile on his face.

Weiss is even paler at this and does not resist Ruby hugging her for comfort and to show that she was here for her even if she was still pissed.

"Is that?" Sakura asks recognizing it from her nightmares and link with a certain God of Evil.

Rider nods solemnly. While she was able to avoid the Heaven's Feel Route in this world, she still almost fell to the Shadows of All of The World's Evils. If Shirou had not been touched by Archer's Reality Marble than they would have not been able to free her.

**"**_**Good point, so you and Berserker are willing to work with me now?" **_**A crackle of electricity fills Jaune's ears at his question.**

**"**_**Uhhh!" **_

**"**_**I've been willing to work with you since the beginning, you merely had no use for my skills before. Since this guy is using Golems, I'll be the best one to fight him. Save me until then." **_**Jaune nods, remembering Assassin's trump card and its power. At the same time, he takes note of the near robotic tone Assassin uses, no emotion present in his tone.**

"He is the same as back then." Saber notes.

"He is different from my father." Shirou says having to remember that like Archer EMIYA the link between his father and this Assassin EMIYA is only cross dimensional identity. That's all.

"No." Dusk counters, "He is from before your father grew into the man that he became when he wanted to be the best person, he can be for you."

**"**_**Alright, let's go find the others."**_

**"**_**I… Frankenstein… Berserker… swear… follow … Master."**_

"She can talk!?" Dusk exclaims not remembering this part.

"Why are you so surprised?" Rider asks knowing that they had read up to chapter 6 already.

"Sorry I just forgot. It feels like weeks since we started doing this." Dusk says breaking the 4th wall a little.

"Week? It has only been a few days." Ren says.

"Oyo, don't argue with me about this ninja boy." Dusk says.

"Ninja?" Blake questions catching the word with some interest.

"Yeah he usually is the closest thing you have to a ninja while you are the closest thing to a kunoichi." Dusk points out. "Well other than the various ninja Jaune."

"Ninja Jaune?" Blake asks.

Dusk points at the screen making various versions of Jaune appear. From one in orange with whisker marks on his face. To another with cold blue eyes that turns to ice when impaled by Adam's sword and then teleporting behind him to go in for the kill. Even one in a stereotypical ninja outfit roof hoping. "Multiverse."

Blake does not notice Bleiss' glare trying to stop her nosebleed.

**"**_**I, Kiritsugu Emiya, servant of the Assassin class, swear to follow you Master. Let us eliminate the evil of the world together." **_**Jaune holds up the Berserker Class card and green electricity begins to surround the card and him.**

**"You know, Frankenstein doesn't suit you Berserker."**

"Oh boy…" Bleiss mutters sarcastically knowing what this means.

"Is he really doing this now?" Rin asks in disbelief.

**"**_**Uh?"**_

**"That is the name of a monster, not a term I'd use to describe you. No, I'm going to call you something else. Fran, close enough to your origin while being separate from it. A cute name for a cute girl, do you like it?"**

"God fucking damnit!" Bleiss exclaims knowing there is ANOTHER love rival now.

"He really is better at flirting when he is not trying." Yang comments.

"Oh, like you wouldn't believe." Bleiss replies. "It is because of shit like this I have my Pyrrha and a few girls from around the school sniffing around on my stud."

"How many?" Ruby asks morbidly curious.

"Less now that I have _talked _them out of messing around with _my man._" Bleiss says in a sweet semi-demonic tone. "Fair warning Red if you ever get back your Jaune and I don't get the chance to snatch him on the way out the door you will have to deal with new love rivals of the week showing up every so often. It is fucking annoying."

"Sounds a bit like a harem story plot." Rider states knowing this plot anywhere.

"Like hell I'd let any of those bitches take my man. Only reason I consider this Little Red is because having two might be too much even for me." Bleiss states.

"What?" Pyrrha asks blushing.

"Hey if your Jaune is anything like mine than he will have enough stamina that even after hours of training he will still somehow out run me." Bleiss remembers one of her earlier attempts after finding out he was training with Pyrrha to get her man. "I'm positive this will transfer over to the bedroom."

"Oh, it will." Rider says grinning, "Jaune Arc is one of the Harem Kings of the Multiverse for a version. Like Shirou here." Much to the embarrassment of the Emiya, "Oh and Ren sometimes."

"WHAT!?" Nora exclaims while Ren turns red and pales.

"Yeah sometimes a Blake ends up in a Harem situation as well now that I think of it. Same with Rubys."

"WHAT!? OH, HELL NO!" Yang exclaims with fire in her hair and red eyes, along side Qrow whose eyes darken.

Blake face palms having a bad feeling about this while Ruby blushes bright red.

"I said some." Rider deadpans knowing this was not potential Harem Queen Ruby or else his shipping charts would need to expand again. "Not this one, I think."

"Wait how do you know so much about our potential love lives…" Blake's eyes narrow making Rider sweet as others start to connect the dots.

He has watched them and versions of them in far more, personal situations.

"OHLOOKATTHATSUMMONERNEEDSSOMEHELPBYE!" Rider vanishes in a gust of pure speed to the lab to get away.

At the looks he is given Dusk shrugs, "He pays far more attention to potential relationships and other worlds than he should. But he usually skips any lemons or limes."

"Usually?" Sakura asks not liking the sound of this.

"Some of the stuff does not have a warning system." Dusk blushes before continuing not looking them in the eyes.

**"**_**Uhhhh!" **_**Jaune smiled as he heard the joy in her voice, happy that she took the new name.**

**"Glad to hear it. Install Berserker!" Alarms went off as a pillar green electricity surrounded Jaune, flower petals began to spray out and swirl around the silhouette of the man inside the energy. With a blast of power, the energy and flower petals vanished leaving only Jaune Arc in the room.**

**Sprouting from his forehead was a metal spike, two metal cylinders stuck out of the sides of his head, one blue eye was now a piercing yellow. A pure white tuxedo replaced his clothes, the boots fully made of metal, white gloves now covered his hands, a pink rose adorned his lapel as a boutonniere, hanging from his belt a large gold sphere rests. A giant battle mace forms in his hands, a brown sphere on the end. The sphere expanded, green electricity rolling across its surface. **

"Mine, mine, mine, mine, mine..." Bleiss mutters with a blush and nosebleed in a daze as her mind is filled with desires and fantasy.

Weiss has a blush and tries not to imagine what it would be like if this Jaune has song to her. Quickly she hides a small nosebleed.

"Damn he can pull of a suit nicely." Yang says blushing a little. Blake nods in agreement.

Ruby is having a fantasy meanwhile including her and this sharp dressed Jaune during a wedding.

Error. Error. Pyrrha EXE has crashed please reboot.

"Oh my." Penny says if she could she would blush. She is taking multiple images of this to save to her personal data base.

"Guy looks like a what if Tuxedo Mask was not such a little bitch." Rin comments. Shirou must agree remembering looking the guy up when trying to find heroes of justice. He came up short of Shirou's standards.

Sakura meanwhile is imagining what her Sempai would look like in that suit. While Saber can imagine Irisviel making her wear a suit like that.

Nora is imagining Ren in the same suit and is blushing up a storm.

Winter blushes at this strapping young man.

Glynda is blushing lightly which Ironwood notices and makes a note to get fit for a suit. Asap.

Salem sees this and starts to think of her own wedding so many years ago. It was so long that she has trouble remembering. While she is not looking for a new husband a woman does have her needs.

Ozpin notes Salem's looks and plans to upgrade security when they return to keep Jaune safe. Looking at his students he makes note to do it as fast as possible or else they might need to use the daycare program.

Dusk grins at the reactions making a mental note to see if he could sell similar suits to them before they return home. Maybe some plushies while he was at it.

'_What don't look at me like that Kandic Bars don't come cheap. And that asshole Rick stole the fridge and the toaster ran way!' _Dusk thinks to the audience.

**This is Bridal Chest, the 'heart' of Fran.**

"Wait a second 'Heart'?" Bleiss comments snapping out of her fantasy. Wanting to know what this meant.

This catches the others attention as well.

"Well it is part of her very being." Dusk shrugs, "Her heart is her noble phantasm by giving Jaune the ability to Install her, she has literally given him her heart. It's kind of romantic."

Bleiss sighs and reminds herself that this was not her stud. Though she makes note to make sure he never gets a Berserker Class Card if they show up.

(And thus, a potential timeline opens in the future with Fran Berserker Bleiss comes into battle the forces that keep her nookie away from her all the while Jaune hides in his bunker as the World Burns.)

The other girls without their own Jaune separate get a bit jealous of how romantic this gestor was.

Ruby wonders just how symbolic these weapons are with the Servants.

Rin wonders if that was part of a design feature that her creator made on purpose. It seems rather impractical for what was not meant for a combat model.

Blake found it a bit romantic in a twisted way.

Others were weirded out by this bit of information.

Penny wonders if she should make a heart to give Jaune when she returns home to better understand romance.

As for Pyrrha…. she was still rebooting.

**"Uahhh!" With a thrust forward the door went flying, slamming into the other side of the hallway. Stepping out Jaune found three guards facing him, circuit like patterns appearing on the parts of their faces that their helmets didn't cover. Jaune's eyes narrowed in anger at the sight of magic circuits and the knowledge of how they obtained them.**

"It would appear the Doctor chose to give them this power rather than keep it them himself." Ozpin notes.

Ironwood meanwhile is trying to recognize any person they see here to see how many possible moles he will have to deal with.

Winter is making notes on the soldiers she sees following this manic for later to review this information.

**"Die!" Jaune rushed forward, ignoring the bullets and magic blasts that slammed into him. Swinging the mace sideways he swatted all three into the wall, blood splattered upon impact and the sound of bones breaking rang through the hallway. **

"Holly shit!" Bleiss exclaims having never seen anything like this outside of the movies.

Tyrian smiles widely, "Oh yes that is a good hit! More blood and gore!"

"Tyrian control yourself." Salem says not in the mood.

"Yes, Mistress." He sits down still smiling a wide psychopathic smile. Creeping everyone out who sees him. He plans to look up this kid after he could be useful for the Mistress.

Saber makes note of him and plans to take him down if he starts trying to attack. She has seen similar madness in Caster of the 4th War. To an extant in the various Berserkers she has faced in the past though their madness was less malicious than this one's.

"Is he always like this?" Bleiss asks Salem with a raised eyebrow.

"Unfortunately." Salem replies that Tyrian does not notices being enthralled by the carnage on screen.

"My condolences." Bleiss replies.

"Thank you." Salem says.

**The two cylinders on the sides of Jaune's head popped out and magical energy began to pour from their bodies into them. Jaune's eyes closed as his body began to patch itself back up using the power it just absorbed, Fran's durability and regenerative capabilities only enhanced by his own. Walking down the hallway he kept coming across more guards with Circuits active. Try as they might he crushed them all.**

"Woho!" Tyrian exclaims loving the blood and carnage on screen.

"Jaune…" Pyrrha worries about how much Jaune is changing with these heroic spirits being involved. He was becoming a bloodied warrior and not caring for those that he is slaughtering.

Ozpin sips his drink wondering just how much a few little things can change a person so much over the course of a few months.

Hazel makes note of the power of these cards and heroic spirits. Perhaps within them lay a way to remove Ozpin's soul from this plane of existence. Permanently. Perhaps a way to get rid of that asshole Dusk as well. The only reason he has yet to speak at this point is that his gag was still in the way.

"I will have to look into this Jaune Arc sometime soon." Salem notes knowing that he has potential for so much more.

"Indeed Mistress. It will be grand to teach him how to serve you." Tyrian states grinning wildly knowing that together they will bath the world in an ocean of blood of those that would stand in his Mistress' path to divinity. Maybe even getting some Ice Cream while they are out after a long day's work. It would be nice comparing methods with a fellow artist. Wonder if he likes Blood Orange too?

Qrow's eyes narrow and at a glance at the others from the Inner Circle they all agree that they need to step up the watch on Jaune to prevent that from happening. There have been far too many hunters being converted to Salem's Faction.

**"Plea..please no! I have a family!" Jaune glared at the last guard that crawled away, his weapon crackling with electricity as he walked towards the downed man. Hefting the mace, he lifted it above his head, the pleading speeding up.**

"Is Jaune going to…." Ruby trails off not liking where this is going.

"Oh yes." Dusk states grinning savagely. While he is order he does understand that order is more than the laws written by people. Order includes the laws of nature and reality itself. There are reasons why he cannot change his form freely outside of this little spot in the multiverse. And one rule he follows is that if you are willing to kill that means you must be willing to accept that others will do the same to you if given the chance.

"But he has a family." Pyrrha says not liking where this is going.

"Than he should have thought of the families he slaughtered serving under this manic." Qrow states firmly.

"Indeed," Salem starts, "If the situation was reversed than Jaune would have been killed by the hand of this man without any guilt or hesitation."

This makes Pyrrha bit her tongue not wanting him to die or kill someone.

**"Oh, Oum no, have mercy!" Jaune swung down. "Gha! M..m..mercy!" One more swing and the pleading stopped. Jaune rested the head of the mace on the ground as he absorbed the magic from the corpses around him. **

"Wait absorbing magic from the corpses!" Qrow exclaims with wide eyes.

Even Salem looks disturbed by this little fact. Worried that these spirits could try to hunt her down for her own magical energy.

Rin shrugs, "Some spirits are more willing to do that than others. And if I had to guess Jaune is running on fumes at this point with the threat of a real Magus doing who knows what with the other cards I don't see him or them holding back."

"True and from what I recall Fran is one of the spirits that does not really care what side she is one as long as she is with someone she loves or feels she could love." Dusk states recalling how the Berserker of Black acted in a certain world. Then again, a lot of spirits in that world got the short stick compared to her.

**Fran's growling filling his ears.**

**"**_**Grrrhhhh!"**_

**"**_**Yeah, so willing to plead for mer…" **_**Jaune stopped talking as another voice reached him.**

**"**_**M..ma..master.. AHHH!" **_**Jaune's eyes widened as he heard Mordred's voice.**

"Mordred!" Saber exclaims in worry getting some looks form others that do not know her relationship with the Saber of Red.

Shirou holds her hand, "It will work out. If she can talk to talk to Jaune that means she is resisting what is happening to her. She just has to hold out a little bit longer."

Saber is still worried. While Mordred betrayed Camelot she still cared for her former knight. Even if any personal relationship between them is complicate at best.

**"**_**Mordred!?" **_**Screams were his only answer, the other four soon joining her.**

"What is he doing to them!?" Ironwood exclaims unnerved by the screaming showing just how painful it is for them. Even without a body that would mean that the Doctor is torturing their souls. A rather unnerving notion.

"You'll see soon." Dusk states before he keeps reading ideally wondering what is going on with the portal that Summoner is working on.

**Jaune walked a few steps forward, their cries getting minutely louder with each step. Breaking into a charge he rushed forward, following trusting that the rise in volume meant he was getting closer. As he rounded a corner several Atlas droids popped from the walls as well as multiple golems.**

"You need to upgrade the tracking software on those things Jimmy." Qrow deadpans seeing yet another person having taken control of his little tin soldiers.

"Noted." James states frustrated by this as well. He was more worried about just how many his Mechs are being used for purposes outside of what is meant for them. The moment he returns their will be a massive overhaul of the Military and upgrades to the software of these machines.

Penny is getting worried having yet to see even a hint of her other so far. When the chapter started, she expected to be reprogramed and used as a deterrent to Jaune and possibly forced to fight him. She accepted this was another her. Though the second possibility that she is being used to synched with these Heroic Spirits is a far more disturbing one. If it was the first than she would at least be easier to stop even if she did not like the idea of facing Fran Install Jaune.

**"Intrud.." the droid didn't even get to finish Jaune plowing straight through it.**

**"Out of my way!" As he spoke Jaune swung the mace down into a golem, shattering the construct to pieces before rising and pointing the mace forwards as electricity swirled around it. "Uwahhh!" With a cry several bolts of lightning shot forward, decimating every creation, be they mechanical or magical, in its path. His path clear Jaune charged forward once more, the energy of the golem's trailing behind him as it was absorbed.**

"It would seem that these Mechs need to be upgraded." Ironwood makes note. If these Heroic spirits start to appear than it would be better to prepare than to be left trying to play catch up with them.

Qrow snorts that that, "Please I don't think anything you can pull will be able to stop these Servants. They are real monsters."

"Hey!" Saber says offended.

"No offense." Qrow quickly says.

"Wait she is a Heroic Spirit?" Bleiss questions having not heard that bit of information yet. More shocking since they are close half way though the story at this point.

"Yes, she is, and can we just move on from that point." Dusk says a bit annoyed by how this plot point was constantly being repeated.

"What crawled up your ass and died?" Bleiss says.

Dusk sighs out. "It's been a long day and I usually have Rider around to play nice host most of the time, so this is not my day to put it bluntly. The only way it could get better at this point is if Weiss spontaneous combusts."

"Don't you mean worse?" Ruby asks nervous while Weiss pales at this bit.

"No, I definitely mean better, Ms. Oh I Will Just Play with The Portals and Screw Everyone Else OVER!" Dusk shouts still pissed about this.

"Don't talk to my sister like that! If you had not kidnap us, then none of this would ever happen!" Winter shouts.

"If I didn't do this than these events would be more likely to actually happen in your world by a full 0.5%!" Dusk shouts before realizing what he just said.

This stuns the others that picked up this little fact.

"Wait just a second you mean to tell me the only reason why we are here is to lower the chance of this happening. By less than a percent?" Glynda says stunned.

"Hey, it's huge when remaining percent for this universe and events usually have a percent of around 0.000001% happening more or less with a margin of error of 0.00001 plus or minus." Dusk states.

"So, you and your boss took us to prevent these events from happening in our world?" Ozpin questions.

"Wrong." Dusk says, "It is to keep them from repeating again in your world."

"Again, as in…" Ruby is not liking where this is going.

"It has already happened or is happening in another world." Dusk says knowing the jig was up. He just hopes that Duskrider does not send him to the Abyss the moment this information gets out.

"What possible reason could you have in preventing these events from happening in another world." Salem questions this knowing that beings like himself never do things for free or the goodness of their heart.

Dusk shrugs, "My Boss was asked to by Jauneforever the being that recorded these events that happened in one of the worlds he watches over. We respect him as he usually has watched over the worlds that in multiple ways have something or another go wrong, and he tries to ensure similar events in different worlds do not happen." Recalling several stories of Jauneforever where different people went into the past to prevent certain events. Such as the explosion semblance Jaune's suicidal final stand against Cinder and her Minions in the Tower of Beacon. Those stories he likes as he can respect the reason why those Jaunes faced death so willingly knowing they had the best chance of making even a minor difference. Even if they had no chance of surviving.

"So, these events will not happen in our world?" Ruby says relieved to a level.

Dusk shrugs, "No clue."

"BUT YOU JUST SAID SO!" Ruby shouts worried once more.

"No, I said this reduces the CHANCE of it happening. For all I know the Boss will order me to return you all home without your memory of these events meaning I made no difference." Dusk lies through his teeth not that they know that. While he knows that most if not all of the villainous characters will be taken and have their memories removed, he also knows at least a few of the more heroic aligned will keep their memory.

Hell, they will likely do nothing to Bleiss. Since her knowing this has no impact on her world other than an increase in attempts to get with her own Jaune. It's not like she has a way to travel the multiverse and she is addicted to her Jaune enough she will not chance another version of herself taking her own Jaune.

He should send B-Jaune a gift basket to help him out with his stress. Maybe even a gift card to get some better defenses around his panic room. Once Bleiss leaves after this she will be even more relentless.

"That just is not fair." Ruby says not liking this at all. If she wants to prevent this from happening, she needs to remember about Alistair at very least and remain suspicious of those coming into the team like that guy.

Penny is meanwhile wondering if Host Dusk is lying about this chance as it goes against what Duskrider said earlier. She will have to talk with him once more to get more information.

Salem makes note of this and knows that it is likely that they will not remember these events. Beings like these tend to not value mortals.

Ozpin notes that while Dusk does not know for sure he doubts that anyone would go through the trouble of manipulating events in another world only to undo their progress. And there was no mention of their own world in which time has gone by.

Dusk really wishes that Rider was here. He was always the better people person between the two of them. The asshole could lie straight to the face of an S.I. type OC and tell them they were the chosen one destined to change the world before tossing them in with minor memory loss and a locked storage system that requires the names to unlock. All of this because they had to get rid of the evidence after dropping a giant bag of Kandic Bars and accidently crushing his spine, skull, computer and rest of his house. Thankfully the guy was alone as the rest of the family was out getting the cat looked at in the vet.

Speaking of they need to check the recording of that for the next Last Sunday of the Month for the normal time they update everything else.

Oh well back to reading this story before anyone notices he has been staring into space for the last 2 minutes while they think of this stuff.

**"Close the door!" Jaune growled as a wall of guards formed in his path electricity began to form around him, a sphere of green lightning coming into being as he picked up the pace. Every bullet shot at him was stopped in its tracks as it hit the shell of lightning. The guards emptied their clips, trying to buy time as the heavy doors behind them shut down. Jaune's growling grew deeper, a red tinge forming in the electricity around him as his anger soared.**

"Red lightning?" Qrow questions having never seen this.

Dusk shrugs, "Magic."

"That answers nothing!" Qrow exclaims.

Dusk takes a sip of his coffee.

"Oh, don't you pull that crap either!" Qrow shouts having dealt with that enough times from Ozpin.

Meanwhile Ozpin takes a sip of his coffee.

**"Move!" The smell of burning flesh filled the air as he rushed right through the guards, the lightning lashing out at them as he passed and killing them all. Right before the door closed Jaune rushed through, sliding to a stop with the sound of screeching metal as his boots slid across the floor. Looking around at his surroundings Jaune finds the place to be an extremely large laboratory, easily able to fit two or three Goliaths with room to spare.**

**"Such failures, I had hoped they would buy me some more time." Jaune's glare focused in on the masked man from before. **

"Father…" Penny whispers hating to see her father like this. Even alternative versions of him.

"The Doctor…" Ironwood questions if he is trustworthy in his own world. The second he gets back he needs to investigate the Doctor and find out just how Penny has a soul.

**The other five cards were in containers attached to a machine, energy seeming to flow from them and into the device. **

"Just what is that thing?" Ozpin asks not liking the look of it at all.

"From what little I know it is something similar to what is in your basement." Dusk starts, "A machine meant to transfer energy and souls." This leaves everyone stunned especially those that did not know about this.

"You- "Salem starts, and pauses trying to process this and find the right words, "You dared mess with the soul!" She shouts. She understands this is a little hypocritical of her after what Cinder has done but that was all for the goal of getting the Relics to change the world. Everything for this is an acceptable loss.

"Oy! Don't get all high and mighty with us if your minion hadn't hurt Amber than none of that would be necessary!" Qrow exclaims hating how things happened and how he found Amber all those months ago. Scared, dying, in agony as her soul was torn in chunks from her body!

"Don't talk to the Mistress like that!" Tyrian shouts pointing his tail at Qrow.

No one notices Dusk holding his head getting a message from his other.

"Yet another atrocity at your hands Ozpin." Hazel spits out his name like a curse. Having finally eaten his gag he is ready to make himself know.

"You have no room to judge Hazel considering how many innocent huntsmen you have killed." Ironwood says with narrowed eyes.

"Just more pawns that your King cannot make use of." Hazel says sweeping his arm out towards the students of Beacon who were watching not sure how to feel about this all. "That is all you see General just like your Master. Pawn, tools, and sacrifices that are necessary. If it is the choice between even a minor goal and the life of them, we both know which you would choose in a heartbeat. Just like how my sister died. A sacrificial lamb for the slaughter." Thinking of how he found out the truth behind how his sister died all those years ago. Looking into everything only to find it was all the fault of the man before him that was playing God. While he knows he is not the hero of this story at least he was not a Monstrous Tyrant playing Puppet Master from the Shadows like Ozpin. And anyone can slay monsters with enough prep work.

"Now see here-" Glynda is cut off.

"NO! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING AT ALL! YOU'RE ALL JUST PIGS GETTING FAT AND JUCIEY FOR THE SLAUGHTER!" Hazel exclaims, "I SWARE THAT I WILL KILL YOU OZPIN EACH AND EVERY LI-"He is suddenly silenced as both he and Tyrian fall over with darts in their butts.

Looking around for the source for this was easy as Dusk walks up holding a dart gun.

"What? Just got orders to bring two people over to Summoner to use to test the portals with. And frankly the brought nothing to the table here so…" He snaps his fingers making them both disappear. "Yeah."

"What the fuck man!?" Bleiss exclaims, "That was just getting good!" This gets her looks from the others, "What? It's true the guy's rant was finally getting good after having sat on his ass gagged since before, we started reading this chapter." They admit she does have a point.

"Hey, don't hate the delivery boy. Beside the sooner that they successfully crossover once we have the machine up and running the sooner, we can send you all home." Dusk shrugs not really caring. Personally, wanting to get rid of both before Hazel tried to kill him and Ozpin in their sleep. Or Tyrian killing everyone else left in their sleep. Which ever happened first.

It was a win, win for him.

**Jaune's teeth clenched when his vision was drawn to what was hanging up behind him. "I had hoped I could at least try and fix my failure of a daughter."**

Penny winces at this feeling like a sword was run through her heart at these words.

"She is not a failure!" Ruby shouts at the screen.

"Ruby." Dusk cuts her off from saying more, "You're going to want to let me read this next part." He is unusually serious and sober at this. It makes everyone's worry start to raise.

**Penny's body was hanging from the wall, the entirety of her lower body gone and wire spilling from her chest. Her eyes were still dead, the life in them gone. **

Penny gasps and recoils form the image on the screen. Seeing her own corpse.

"Penny…" Ruby's eyes are wide with shock and looks like she is starting to tear up.

"This is fucked up." Bleiss says knowing that Penny was an android was one thing. Seeing her robotic corpse left out to rust like this. It was just too much.

"You said it." Yang agrees with Bleiss.

Salem's eyes narrow wondering just how this puppet girl was made. This has potential. Though she keeps this to herself knowing that her allies were taken as a warning to not try anything or else.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Nora says a bit green. Ren rubs her back in comfort.

Pyrrha winces at the site having a strange feeling of dread the sight before her. "This is wrong."

"Very wrong." Shirou says knowing that this was the standard treatment that Magus would have towards their creations, yet it was still wrong.

Ozpin's teeth grind together as he tries to remain calm not knowing for sure if the young girl was alive or dead.

The others were sickened and horrified by the sight before them for different reasons.

Sakura felt both pity and empathy with the puppet on the screen. Knowing just what it is like to be under the thumb of an uncaring Magus.

"Why would he do this to her?" Ironwood wonders knowing that the Doctor was many things but immoral and heartless was not one of them. From what he knew about the Doctor he loved Penny.

"Many Magus are like this." Rin says getting their attention. "They care not for the lives they ruin or even create. Rather they do it all for the goal they have in mind. From reaching the Root to simply creating a perfect spell or mastering a technique. They do not care how many lines they cross but rather the result of it all."

"Magus sound like real monsters." Bleiss notes.

"And for many that is true." Rin says knowing she was not part of the majority that was swept up in a singular focused and single-minded goal. Even when she went into the Grail War it was less about the wish for the Root and more about proving herself. Not that she had a choice in the matter since she was the only one of her family that was capable of participating.

**Jaune's glare turned back to the fellow Card user, slamming the butt of his mace into the ground.**

**"Why? Why do all this?"**

**"Why you ask? Isn't it obvious? Humans, faunus, all of them are absolute failures!" Jaune stared at the man in shock**

Everyone looks at this man in shock at his statement.

It was rather frightening for some just how matter of fact this was.

The only ones not shocked or frightened are Rin, Shirou, Sakura, Saber, Salem, Tyrian, and Ozpin. Each of them having heard and seen far worse to be truly affected by this.

"He is wrong." Shirou states firmly. "Humans and faunus are not failures they are all people doing their best in what ever life that they live." He understands this better than anyone knowing fully well that everyone has their origin and while you can go against it to an extent you can never truly escape it.

**"The Spirit .."**

**"Avicebron had nothing to do with my opinions. **

"Oh yeah that's who he is." Dusk remembers.

"You know the spirit possessing him?" Penny questions wondering just how different this version of her father is.

"Kind of." Dusk says making an iffy motion with his right hand, "Rider is more of the one that remembers this stuff. Let's see what I can recall though. He is also known as Solomon ibn Gabirol, a twelfth-century poet and philosopher."

"Wait he's a poet!?" Yang exclaims in shock.

"Don't you know?" Dusk asks, "Writers are some of the people that are most likely to think about the world and find flaws in it that others just accept. Let's see he was the father of an entire thaumaturgical system, Kabbalah. He was a figure who helped start the process leading up to the European Renaissance through bringing Greco-Arabic and Jewish lore and enlightenment to the popular cultural of Europe. And there was something about a skin disease, not sure if that transferred due to the card's influence."

"How does this transfer to how he can wield magic as a Caster?" Ozpin questions.

"It is the fact he made a Thaumaturgical system meaning a whole branch of magic. Along with his desire." Dusk says.

"And what desire is that?" Ironwood says not liking where this is going.

"The completion of his Noble Phantasm, Golem Keter Malkuth."

"He just wants to make a Golem?" Qrow asks, "Well mission completed!" Gesturing to the screen where multiple Golems have appeared.

"Oh, not like that." Dusk starts, "You see this Golem he wanted to complete in life was not simple doll. No, his goal was to bring forth a copy of God's or in your Remnant's case the Brother's work."

"You mean he wanted to create life?" Ozpin questions knowing the legends well about how the Brothers together created life and even knows the truth behind this.

This also catches Salem's attention having been there when Humanity was reborn.

"Yep his goal could be called the Primordial Human, Adam. Which in multiple mythologies was the very first Human to ever be created."

"That's insane." Pyrrha says.

"Please like every Servant's goal is reasonable and perfectly sane?" Dusk glances at Saber who knows he is talking about her. Frowning at this statement she does not give him any satisfaction in this jab towards her by reacting.

No one gives an answer to this having not found out much about the goals of the servants so far including those in the cards. At least not any long-term goals and plans.

**I hated them long before then and he shared my views to a T. I built Penny with the idea of enhancing upon humans, she was supposed to rise above them. Instead she was shackled down and for some reason wanted to be more like them. So many chances I gave her and every time she failed."**

Penny winces at this knowing that this was not her father but still wondering just why he made her in the first place.

Ironwood wonders the same. Just why did the doctor want to create Penny. What is her goal back on Remnant? It seems the more time spent here the more uneasy that he becomes.

"He does not understand." Sakura states now knowing what he is thinking.

"Doesn't understand what purple?" Bleiss questions.

"That Penny is far more human than this Magus ever will be." Sakura states.

Penny looks surprised at these words and questions them, "But I-I am android how can I be human?"

"It is not the organic matter that makes a human." Sakura states to say, "It is the heart and soul along with the choices that one makes that makes them human."

"I agree with Sakura. In many ways you are more human than I am." Shirou says to others surprise.

"Wait if you're not human than what are you?" Ruby asks surprised not understanding this.

Shirou smiles, "I am a sword."

"Huh?" This statement is the most baffling that those from Remnant have ever heard.

"I'll explain later." Rin says knowing what Shirou means as an incarnation but unwilling you give away the truth behind his Reality Marble to these unknowns not trusting any with that secret just yet.

**"**_**Grrrhahhh!"**_

**"Why enhance humans with Magecraft if you hate them so much then?" Jaune tried to figure out what the man's plan was. He couldn't strike just yet, not when more people could be behind this.**

"Smart move." Ironwood states liking his ability to think critically in such a situation.

"Indeed. There is a reason why I made him Leader of Team JNPR." Ozpin states drinking his coffee.

"It will work at least it usually will." Shirou says.

"Why is that?" Ozpin wonders at his confidence.

"It is because most Magus are proud of their plans and work. You can often get information from them and stall with the right question." Shirou states knowing form his line of work hunting down Rouge Magus for Clock Tower as the Second Magus Killer. While he may not disappear for weeks at a time, he does take the odd job to help fund his and his lovers' way of life.

**"I had to distract Ironwood somehow while I worked on my own plans, as far as that war-hawk is aware its merely a new way to channel aura. The fool doesn't even realize I'm behind some of the deaths, he probably wouldn't even care if he knew so long as it strengthened his troops. **

Ironwood's teeth grit in silent fury. While he is happy his other did not willingly follow along with this plan to hear how he was tricked and used like this strikes far too close to home. There is a reason why he needed to replace multiple body parts and misinformation was a major factor in that. Both deliberate and otherwise.

"Sir?" Winter is also angry but notices Ironwood's rage.

"The second we return we are investigating every scrap of information in our army. Understood Specialist." Ironwood says

"Yes, Sir!" She salutes her superior.

"So, it looks like your getting off your ass and doing something about your shit army." Qrow says taking a swing of whiskey. "It's about damn time Jimmy."

"Now see here you drunkard b- "Winter starts up only to be cut off.

"That's enough Specialist." Ironwood cuts her off, "As much as it pains me to say it Qrow has a point." And he really did look like someone shot him in the nuts to admit this. "I should have kept a closer eye on things going on with the Army otherwise that miscreant Torchwick would have never gained one of our Paladins."

**He is the one that called for a device to be built to rip a soul out of someone, I was just glad he didn't mind me using it for my own ends. That is the kind of people you are protecting, a bunch of violent, back-stabbing sociopaths." Jaune stared up at Penny in horror.**

Penny leans forward not liking where this is going but she needs to know.

"He didn't…" Ironwood mumbles finally accepting just where Penny got her soul having been told it was a volunteer who was dying in a coma. Now though…

"Oh, but he did Jimmy-boi." Dusk says mocking him. "Too you long enough to put the pieces together they were staring you in the face like a B-Movie plot device.

"Where did he get my soul?" Penny asks wanting to know for sure though dreading what she knows is the truth. Ironwood who looks away from her.

"I'll be frank." Dusk starts, "In your world we don't know for sure, but we have seen some possibilities." He gestors to the screen. "This is one of them."

The others lean forward wanting to know for sure just how Penny got her soul.

**"Penny's soul, where did you get it?" The man waved him off, so dismissively it took everything Jaune had to force himself not to charge right then.**

**"Some petty thief from the Slums, no-one that would be missed. Just another faunus lost in the mines as far as anyone in power was concerned." **

*Thud! *

"PENNY!" Ruby shouts rushing over to her friend who collapsed off the side of the chair.

"Stolen…" Penny whispers her eyes not seeing anything as her files repeat what was just side. "Just another faunus lost in the mines. No-one that would be missed…"

"Shit she is in shock." Dusk says letting Ruby cross the room and reach Penny and hold her.

"No-one that would be missed…" If she could cry than she would. But the aching in her soul could not be solved by tears left unshed.

Dusk considers things here and considers just taking a break for now. "OK everyone let's take a small 5-minute break." He claps his hands sending a message to his Boss and fellow Concepts.

"I think this is going to take more than 5 fucking minutes." Bleiss states looking at Penny who is still in shock with pity in her eyes. Making a note to be a bit nicer to her own when she gets back. If she must deal with this shit as well than it is no wonder, she has such a big fake grin on her face all the time.

Glynda turns to Ironwood, "Did you know?"

"I was told that the soul given to Penny was a donor who was dying in a coma." Ironwood admits, "Now I do not know for sure."

Glynda looks at him in the eyes and says, "I wish I could believe you." She turns away to talk with Ozpin about the ramifications of this. Though even he does not know.

Ozpin is lost in thought being horrified at what his choices have brought forth. If he had not requested such a machine being created to transfer Amber's soul and the powers of the Spring Maiden to a new vessel than this would never have happened. He cannot help but feel disgusted with himself and wonders just where his world's Penny's soul came from. He grips his drink crushing the mug not caring or noticing the burning liquid and shards in his grip. The room already starting to heal this even as Glynda hurries over noticing this after having come to talk about these events.

Salem looks at Penny in disgust. Not in what she is or even who she is. Rather in how she was created. To transport the soul of one being and put it in another was a sickening though. She ideally wonders if that was how Ozma's new incarnations felt whenever his soul searched and took over yet another in a long line of bodies.

And people call her the monster.

Dusk sits by Penny who is in shock, "Oy, are you just going to sit there like a lump?"

"Hey, don't talk to Penny li-!" Ruby is cut off as Dusk waves a hand making her mouth disappear. While not a Servant or God he is a Concept and in this domain, he is still very powerful.

"Quiet Red I'm doing what needs to be done." He remotely hacks into her system forcing Penny to pay attention to the present events. "You do know that this is an unlikely event in your world, right?"

"What?" Penny questions.

"In your world the Doctor is a caring man." Dusk starts, "The likely hood that the soul in your chest was taken unwillingly is less than 5%."

"It is still a chance."

Dusk shrugs, "Hey infinite possibilities out there. Point it that there is a higher chance of Jaune turning out to be a faunus in hiding than there is for your soul to be stole."

"Higher chance of WHAT!?" Weiss exclaims in shock along with Blake.

"Than the likely hood that my soul was willingly given is…?" Penny asks.

"95%." Dusk answers lying through his teeth once more. Sometimes they do not need to know the real odds of things. "The only way to know for sure is to look into things in your world."

"Than you can find out for sure?" Penny asks with widened eyes as Ruby looks on.

"I'll see what I can do." Dusk says not giving a yes or a no at this point not knowing the real answer. "Feel better?"

"Yes."

"Good now I'm going to give everyone a minute to get back to their seats before I start the next chapter. Oh and Ruby here is your mouth back." Dusk waves his hand making Ruby's lips appear.

"That was disturbing." Ruby comments feeling her lips happy she can speak once more.

After everyone is seated making note that Penny was siting by Ruby once more having forgiven her for what might happen and has happened in this other world.

It is good to see her back with her first friend. Hopefully the Ruby of the world they are Reading will not fuck it up even more.

He makes a ship flag appear above their heads out of their line of sight but visible to others.

'_I just know Rider would have done that if he was still here.' _Dusk thinks to himself. Than he gets back to the reading.

**A ding went off from the machine and a slot opened up, a card levitating from the machine. "I believe this is where we part, you can keep your cards and this failure of mine; if you survive." A door opens behind him and he runs through, two Golems popping up behind him as he goes to block the way. Jaune's gets in a battle-ready position as a body forms from the card. A white-haired, pale-skinned woman appears, armored patterned after ice forming on her limbs and stomach, a black dress and skirt covering her body underneath the armor. A large spear, the end made of purple crystal and made to look like a very deadly heart formed in her hands. The black marks of corruption formed on her skin. Her eyes met Jaune's, purple staring into yellow and blue.**

"Oh, fuck this will not end well." Dusk states.

"You know her?" Rin questions.

"I have a very good idea." Dusk says I just need one more bit of information.

**"SIGURD!" A blast of blue energy slammed into Jaune, sending him flying through the door and into the hallway. Landing on his back Jaune rolled to the side as the spear sank into the ground where he once lay. "Sigurd!"**

"Yep it's her." Dusk deadpans.

"Wait is that?" Rin figures out who she was after she said the name Sigurd.

"Yep."

"Who is it!?" Weiss shouts tired of this vague non-sense.

Dusk flips through the pages quickly and says, "It says who she is in a bit. So, I'll let the book handle the introduction."

"Than what are you waiting for keep reading!" Weiss shouts.

"Oh, shut up you crazy bint or I'll turn you into a newt!" Dusk threatens making her shut up. "What's I thought."

"Dusk is a bit scary." Penny notes unnerved by his transformation from a kind person that helped comfort her to more bitter old man in personality.

"He really is." Ruby whispers not wanting to get his attention after he took her mouth.

'_Just who is he!' _Rin thinks to herself as no Heroes or Villains of Legend could do all the things that Dusk does casually. Manipulation of shadows could fall under Caster but combined with his clear ability to modify organic matter is a rare combination even among Casters. And he calls himself Dusk is that a nickname to throw them off or is it a class name? Could he be a creature of the night perhaps? That is a rather frightening though. Rin considers this as the chapter is continued.

**"What the hell!?" Jaune swatted aside the lance again with his mace and kicked out, his foot slamming into her stomach and sending her flying back; giving him some breathing room. **_**"What's with this chick?!"**_

**"**_**Plenty of Heroic Spirits are insane without being Berserkers and I don't think this is solely the corruption. This Sigurd must be a fixation for her, someone so important to her that even now he haunts her." **_**Jaune sent a blast of lightning at the woman who countered with another blast of energy from her spear.**

**"**_**Speaking from personal experience?" **_

**"**_**It's … it's complicated." **_

"Oh dad." Shirou wonders just who he is talking about.

"Looks like your father has similar luck as you do." Dusk teases the Emiya.

"What do you mean?"

"Well he is clearly either talking about a girl that liked him so much that she would likely destroy the world to see them together," Sakura gives him a glare for this remark, "OR he is talking about himself."

"Why is that?"

"Because you both have similar shit luck with it comes to a lot of things."

"Just keep reading the chapter!" Rin shouts getting what he is implying.

"Fine." Dusk replies having had his fun with this tasteless joke.

**Jaune let it drop as he dropped to ground to keep from being impaled but made note of the fact that was the first time any emotion entered Emiya's voice. He rolled to his feet and his mace clashed against the spear.**

**"Sigurd, Sigurd, Sigurd, WHY,WHY, WHY! Why did you leave me!" Jaune was sent flying back from the sheer force of the power she expelled.**

**"**_**That's it, Brynhild. The Valkyrie who drowned in madness after the one she loved, Sigurd, was tricked into forgetting her by a brother and sister duo who further used to him to make Brynhild marry the brother. In her rage and sorrow killed not only Sigurd but the magi family that tricked him before killing herself, supposedly her love never died until the end." **_**Jaune felt his rage rise once more, the thought that this woman was torn from the one she loved because of the selfishness of some magus.**

"THAT IS FUCKED UP AND THOSE LOOSE CUNT FUCKERS DESERVED WHAT THEY GOT!" Bleiss shouts in raged at seeing love denied! "I SWARE IF I SEE THEM I WILL-"She is cut off as Dusk mutes her not that she notices.

"Wow she is really picking up steam," Qrow notes seeing her making chocking motions and punching something.

Meanwhile Ozpin and Salem think of just who Brynhild and Sigurd are. They cannot help but find some similarities between the two. Torn apart by forces outside of their control. Causing the death of one even if he did come back.

The hardest part for Salem is something she hates to admit. That she is like Brynhild in that for a long time she loved Ozma. Even after all these years she still longs for the past from before they started fighting. This does not mean she will stop killing him, but she can feel empathy with Brynhild. Unlike Brynhild though she will never forgive the man who is the reason why her daughters died for nothing. She needs to remove the reminder of her past and obstacle for her future.

For Ozpin he feels a slight empathy with Sigurd having been forced to go against his former love due to outside factors. Those days are long since over though.

"What is she saying?" Ruby asks.

"You don't want to know." Dusk deadpans being the only one that can see the subtitles when she was talking. Though he does take some notes on her ideas. He might not be into torture but sometimes you need the right threats to get the job done. Like getting telemarketers to leave you the hell alone.

"She's not wrong this is messed up." Pyrrha states not liking how similar this sounds to her counterpart who was seduced from her partner and friend's side by an unknown that was likely using mind control on her and her friends.

Others agree with this statement while Dusk keeps unlocks the mute.

"AND THAN I WILL PEAL HIS DICK LIKE A FUCKING BANNANA WITH RED'S SCYTHE!"

"Don't you dare do anything like that with my baby!" Ruby shouts not wanting her child to touch such a place.

"Anyway!" Dusk cuts off this before it goes too far, no matter how much he would love to see where this goes, they are on a tight schedule. "We have a little over six pages before the end of the chapter. Want to see what happens next?"

Bleiss spits out, "Fine."

"Good." Dusk starts reading again.

**"Huahhh!" Jaune threw his mace to the side where it hangs in the air, Brynhild charging at the opening. Her lance piercing right through Jaune who wrapped his arms around her.**

"JAUNE!" Ruby, Pyrrha, and Penny shout.

"THAT FUCKING BITCH!" Any pity Bleiss felt just died.

"Why did he take the blow?" Ozpin questions.

"Wait took the fucking blow!" Bleiss asks with Dusk rereading that part for her. "Why!?"

"You'll find out soon." Dusk states.

"Than keep reading!" Bleiss shouts.

"Why Jaune?" Ruby asks wanting to know just why.

"Hey, have you noticed that Penny has been getting more and more concerned about Jaune?" Qrow asks his fellow members of the inner circle.

"Indeed, it seems almost like she is falling for him." Glynda says.

"Impossible! They haven't even meet before!" Ironwood exclaims.

"Oh, you are a fool if you think crushes are so simple." Glynda says thinking to herself _'There is a reason why we broke up.' _

"What's that's supposed to mean!?"

"Oh, shut up Ironwoody and let me read!" Dusk exclaims getting them to shut up. "Thank you."

Bleiss laughs internally _'Ironwoody. Haha!'_

**"Sigurd! Why, why betray me?" Jaune gritted his teeth as she struggled in his grip, putting everything into holding her still as his weapon charged.**

**'Magi, Magi can never be allowed in this world. We have enough problems already.' **

"I have to agree with this statement." Ozpin sips his coffee. "This world is not ready for the return of magic much less the less than moral users of said power."

"Agreed." Salem states though she knows if she could she would use their power in a heart beat to tip the balance. Just as she knows Ozpin would have for his own side. Neither choses to admit this hypocrisy.

"I don't know. They could be useful if they side with us." Ironwood states caring more for the results that could be for the good of Remnant.

"That is not a good idea." Sakura states flatly, "You are more likely to end up with a more immortal Magus such as this doctor."

"I would not hire someone that is so morally bankrupt." Iron states firmly.

"Than explain what happened here." Sakura points out blankly.

Ironwood can only look away in defeat at this point.

"Typical." Qrow mutters under his breath. Knowing that this will not be the last time that he hears about this both in meetings with Jimmy and out of them.

**Brynhild fought against his grip, trying to free herself from his embrace. Jaune ignores that, keeping her still until he felt that Bridal Chest had fully charged.**

"How does that work?" Ruby asks wanting to know more about this Noble Phantasm.

Dusk takes out some notes and reads them over. "OK the Bridal Chest: A Maiden's Chastity, contains her reactor core, her heart. It has the primary ability to absorb magical energy from the environment. And that leads to the activation of Galvanism function that converts the energy into other forms."

"Such as?" Yang asks.

"It will give an example soon." Dusk smiles reading this part over. Oh, this is gonna be good.

**Shoving her back, her lance being torn from his body with her he grabs the Noble Phantasm, the weapon sending energy left behind from Brynhild's attacks into him to fix him back up. Rushing Brynhild he slams his mace down on her, forcing her to a knee as she uses her lance to block it.**

**"Blasted Tree!" Green lightning shot up, piercing through the ceiling and spreading out, forming the shape of a tree. **

"That's so Epic!" Nora shouts.

"I know!" Ruby says.

"So, lightning?" Yang asks.

"Not just lightning." Dusk starts to read again, "it is defined as the unrestricted conversion and accumulation of magical energy and bio-electric energy, thaumaturgical attacks involving no material existence. This covers examples of wind manipulation, energy bullets, beam attacks, conversion into electricity, and many others. According to these notes this falls under Alchemy."

"The old idea that you can turn lead into gold?" Blake questions.

"Oh, there is so much more than that." Dusk states remembering a certain series where everyone was looking for and trying to make a philosopher's stone to reach a goal that the exchange could not work with. It might have some nightmare fuel moments, but it was a good show when he watched it as a kid.

"Such as?" Ozpin asks.

"Ask the Magus we brought over to answer the questions from their world. They are here for a reason. But ask after this we are almost done here." Dusk states.

**The fallen Valkyrie cried out as she was caught in the heart of the attack. When the attack was finished and the electricity gone all that was left in the hallway was a few charred bodies, Jaune, and a Lancer Class Card.**

"Hmmm." Salem makes note of how the destruction of the Servant lead to the Class Card being left behind. This could be useful in finding and gathering more servants if they appear in her world.

**"Shit we got to catch that guy!" Jaune stumbled into the lab and found the golems still blocking his path.**

**"**_**Switch to me." **_**Jaune doesn't even answer, too exhausted from fighting Brynhild to waste time. Uninstalling Fran, he pulled out the Assassin card and held it out.**

"Why does he do that?" Bleiss questions.

"I guess he was just tired and did not want to fight the Assassin." Yang states.

"No, I mean why not change between forms without uninstalling?" Bleiss asks.

No one had an answer and looked at Dusk for this. He shrugs, "I have no fucking idea. This is more of Rider's area of specialty."

**"Install Assassin." Unlike the others there was no flash, no show of force. Instead shadows surrounded him for a few seconds before disappearing; when they were gone his form had changed. His skin had darkened, what hair was visible under a red hood was pure white. Grey bandages covered the lower part of his face, black body armor covered the rest of his body. Holstered on the left and right side of his waist were a gun and knife respectively. Drawing the gun Jaune pointed it at the lead Golem, his eyes showing no emotion. When he spoke his voice, a mixture of Kiritsugu and his own, was dry and lifeless.**

Shirou stares in shock, "He looks like Archer…."

"Archer?" Ruby asks having caught that.

"Archer EMIYA his alternative future self that tried to kill him." Dusk states knowing this much.

"WHAT!?" Shouts out those not in the know which everyone is pretty much not from the Type Moon universe.

"He really wanted to die or at least make sure that no Shirou Emiya would become him. He hoped that by doing such an action a major glitch would happen that would remove his existence from reality." Dusk states while Shirou looks uncomfortable about this.

"Why would he try to himself like that?" Ruby questions trying to understand this. He had to be a hero to be summoned from the throne, right?

"It was because he was a Counter Guardian." Shirou states not really paying attention to anything around him.

"Yep." Dusk answers.

"And just what is a Counter Guardian?" Salem questions feeling a chill from the name yet not knowing why?

"A Counter Guardian is a being that in life made a deal with a being that personified humanity's will to survive. These tend to be legendary heroes that did great deeds or actions due in part to this deal that is offered to save people. After they die, they are turned into Counter Guardians." Dusk states, "Now for Archer EMIYA this was the worst possible thing to happen to him. And I say this knowing of versions of Shirou Emiya that became Dead Ancestors or something of the like."

"Becoming a Vampire was not as bad as this for him?" Pyrrha asks.

"Vampire!?" Bleiss exclaims.

"Oh yes at least as a Dead Ancestor he could pick who he killed." Dusk's answer turns the room cold.

"Kill!?" Ruby exclaims.

"You see when ever a being in one way or another endangers humanity such as by reaching the Root than Counter Guardians are sent out to prevent this. Usually by the will of humanity, which is called Alayla who is the split personality that represents the Earth with the other side known as Gaia really hating humans for polluting the world and misusing her resources. By the way she called out into Space for help getting rid of them leading to a Vampire from the Moon appearing and starting the spread of Vampirism even after he, Crimson Moon, was long dead."

"Will you stop dropping so many bombs on us casually and get to the fucking point!" Bleiss exclaims.

"Oh yeah there is a reason why Rider is usually the one that does this stuff." Dusk brings up. "Any way Alayla usually takes full control of the Counter Guardians and summoning them from across space and time itself to eliminate the source of the disturbance. Which usually left thousands of dead at a time at least."

"Thousands!" Many exclaim knowing that Remnant only has a few Million people living on it.

"At least! Sometimes it is closer to Millions." Dusk replies, "Anyway now that Shirou Emiya Counter Guardian has experienced this afterlife for so long that time losses it's meaning it is understandable that they tend to go a little insane."

"They?" Rin questions catching this part.

"Yes they. You really think only ONE Shirou Emiya made a deal? Heck there is not even just one version of Rin, Ruby, or Jaune that has taken a similar deal." This makes both Rin and Ruby pale at the thought of being Counter Guardians. Shirou grips Rin's hand tighter not wanting her to experience that hell. And Penny holds Ruby's hand trying to comfort her.

"And why does he look so much like Archer?" Shirou asks the original questions once more.

Dusk shrugs, "I think it has to do with the stress of being a Counter Guardian along with how the fame of Shirou and Archer EMIYA could influence any Heroic Spirit with the name of Emiya. Also, Archer ends up looking the way he does due to the stress and damage that his Magecraft does to him. Before he dies."

"Wait does that mean…" Shirou trails off.

"Yes, you have a hell of growth spirt in your future along with going silver early along with a tan form your circuits burning you from the inside."

"Burns him inside out!" Ironwood exclaims.

"Yeah Shirou was a bit of an idiot and ended up damaging his circuits early in life up until recently. A Magus walks alongside death after all." Dusk states.

"Great…" Shirou says sarcastically not noticing the thoughts of his lovers that start to blush a little at the thought of a taller Shirou and how it would affect him down below.

**"Run as far as you like, hide wherever you may, there is no escape. This is the end of your twisted desire." Jaune pulled the trigger, striking the Golem right on the purple crystal in the center of his chest. As the golem collapsed, he fired into the chest of the second one, it meeting the same fate followed by the third and final one. "Target eliminated." Jaune uninstalled the card and clutched his head.**

"Wait when he says target eliminated does, he means what I think he means?" Qrow questions having heard similar in the past form various assassins and bounty hunters after they killed their mark.

"Yes, the Doctor is now dead." Dusk states.

"How!?" Weiss exclaims not understand how shooting a Golem can kill someone.

"You see it is part of his Noble Phantasm that I will explain after I read this next sentence. If that is alright with everyone?" Dusk asks seeing the nods he reads the next part.

**"You made those bullets out of your own ribs, that's just taking the saying 'a weapon is an extension of yourself' too far" **

"WHAT!?" Many exclaim even Ruby the weapon lover does along with Shirou who did not know about this part of his father's life as well as he would like at times.

"Yep he made bullets form his own rib bones using them to make a unique set of bullets. Having them surgically removed from his body as a young man by his mater they made full use of his duel origin."

"Origin?" Ozpin questions thinking that this term meant something unique to the Magus rather than the storybook one.

Dusk gestures to Rin to explain who does, "Every person has a unique set of Origin and Element that helps them use Magecraft better in some forms than in others. There are 5 standard Elements though the fifth differs from East to West. And origin tells what a person is in life and helps describe who they are. It is possible for people to have multiple Elements and Origins though the later is rare. I do not know what Kiritsugu's origin would be though learning he has a duel origin does explain why he would avoid catching the attention of Clocktower. They would have Magus that would want to experiment on him to understand this better." This makes others start to turn green at the though of being experimented on for something you were born with.

"Yep and Kiritsugu's origin was Cutting and Binding." Dusk starts to explain, "Now when it hits a Magus user or something that their circuits are tied to than it can cut and then tie their circuits leading to either death or a long and painful agony on their systems since their circuits are a part of their soul and act as a second set of nerves at times." He pulls out a string and cuts it than ties it together making sure they see the small knot. "Just imagine this happening to your blood vessels and you can image what it would be like for a Magus. Whose circuits are like blood vessels when you compare the two. Even if they survive they will never be able to use Magic again. And even with Magic you would need a literal miracle to heal them and even divine actions might not be enough." He thinks of a certain Master of Lancer from the 4th War who was left crippled by a shoot of this bullet and only lived because his fiancé was skilled in healing. Even than the guy was wheelchair bound for the rest of his life and in extreme pain every waking moment.

"My God." Glynda mutters turning green at the image.

"There is no chance that F-The Doctor survived is there?" Penny asks.

"Yep. He made sure to double tape and he had no access to anyone or thing that could help him and prevent his death." Dusk states not bringing up how long or short this was as he never found out for sure.

Penny looks down at this as while this man was not her father and was a monster. He was still her father.

"It's kind of funny." Bleiss starts, "If he did not leave behind the goals to escape than he would likely still be alive. This is what he gets for throwing them away like they are all just tools."

Others agree with her statement.

Though Salem wonders if she should start altering the connection, she has with some of the Grimm she controls to make sure that it cannot be used against her like this. And she wonders if she could use the body of Ozma's newest incarnation to destroy the soul. Perhaps aim to destroy the connection before it is fully established. More to think about for later. She lacks the current means and knowledge in how to test this.

For now at least.

**Jaune walked over to the machine and punched through the glass containers, eagerly taking the Class Cards back. "Sorry I'm late everyone, are you okay?"**

**"**_**Just fine Master, nothing the Knight of Treachery can't bounce back from."**_

**"**_**Yeah, just give me a bit of time before you decide to use my card again Master."**_

**"**_**I apologize Master, I'll need some time before my bow is yours once more."**_

**"**_**Please forgive me Master but I need to rest."**_

**"**_**I'm fine Master, as a Caster I have plenty of magical energy. Since that accursed machine was draining all five of us equally, I'm left with plenty to spare."**_

**"**_**Well good for you Witch!" **_**Jaune smiles, glad to have them all back. **

"He is close to them." Pyrrha notes feeling jealousy bubble in her heart.

"Yes, they are almost like family." Dusk notes knowing what he is doing here.

"Family…" Ren thinks about this statement and makes note to make sure that his family is never separated like it is here. He feels Nora holding her hand. Yes, he will make sure his family is never destoried again.

**His gaze turns to Penny's body; unsure of what to do with it.**

The mood grows sober once more the reminder of how this Penny died. Before anyone can speak Dusk continues.

**"**_**Master, what do you plan to do with the puppet? Are we going to kill her?" **_**Jaune's eyes widen at Kiritsugu's question.**

Eyes wide many shout, "She's alive!?"

Ruby hugs Penny who is just as surprised. "You're alive!"

"I'm alive?" Penny knew that she could survive certain situations like this one, but she thought this counterpart of her father had extracted her soul and left her to rust.

Ironwood smiles, "She's alive."

"Yeah but for how long?" Bleiss asks the question that none of the others want to bring up.

This gets the others attention and they turn to Dusk to keep reading.

**"She's alive!?" **

"Wow talks about an echo." Dusk teases.

A few blushes at this.

"Who cares keep reading!" Ruby shouts wanting to know what happened to her friend.

Dusk grins and keeps reading. None of them notice Duskrider fade into existence behind them invisible and intangible. Waiting for the end of the chapter to make his offer.

**Medea is the one to answer.**

**"**_**Yes, its faint but the soul still clings to the shell. Master install me and bring her body down. I want to get a better sense of her." **_

"Why would she want to have a better look at me?" Penny asks a bit unnerved and still not knowing what to feel.

"I don't know." Saber states not liking this either remembering her time spent as a captive of Medea all too well.

**Jaune's mental look at Medea prompts her to elaborate. **_**"She… interests me. I want to see how they did it, how a machine is able to hold a soul." **_

**"Okay, Install Caster." The cloak now covering him Jaune points his finger towards Penny and her body begins to disconnect from the wall. Gently he lowers her down and lets Medea guide him through the process of diagnostic magecraft.**

**"**_**Hmm, this is impressive for a first-try with machinery."**_

**"**_**Medea?" **_

**"**_**Oh, don't worry Master, I'm not taking notes for our own use. I simply find it interesting that the soul survived what was essentially it being knocked out with a hammer and stuffed into another container like it was stuffing in a toy.**_

Penny shivers at this description not liking the imagery.

_**Believe me anyone who participated in this has a special place in the Underworld when they die." **_

Ironwood and his allies' wince at the look they are given from the others. Even Ruby looking at him like he committed a grave sin. "I never knew that he would do this to an unwilling participant."

"Willing or not you manipulated the souls of the living to create a weapon." Salem states harshly making Ozpin wince at this truth. "I may have done many things, but I have never done something so vile."

"And to think these are the good guys out to save your world." Dusk states deadpanned to the students who shiver at this thought.

"You either die a hero or live long enough to become a villain." Blake quotes one of her books.

Ruby worries more and more of just how wrong the world around her is. In less than a week it is flipped on its head and she gained more answers to facts she did not know before than she ever questioned. While she wondered why Penny had a soul, she did not care at the time having found out her friend was a robot and remaining in shock.

Penny worries about this. Wondering if she is a monster herself. Just who did her soul belong to?

**Jaune nodded while he sent two wooden dolls to go grab the Class Cards; unwillingly to leave them laying out of sight for too long. "**_**I do believe we can give this girl a new body." **_

"They can!" Penny exclaims.

"How can they?" Ironwood questions wanting to know. If it was possible than this could lead to a whole new chance for the future.

Ozpin leans forward paying attention. This could change everything with the plan and it could save Amber. If they can replicate this that is.

**"**_**Really?" **_

**"**_**Yes, call up a Dragontooth Warrior and have it go find a female corpse in relatively good condition." **_**Jaune followed Medea's instructions, sending the bone-construct off before turning his attention back to Penny. **

"Necromancy?" Rin questions.

"Not quiet." Dusk states not fulling understanding what Medea does in this chapter but knowing that it is not the more limited Magecraft version that she is thinking of as Medea was from a different time with a different set of magic at work in the world. While today Necromancy such as this could be replicated to an extant by anyone who knows the basics science behind a device to restart a heart it does not consume everything. Especially not the soul which modern medicine cannot affect.

"What is Necromancy?" Penny asks not liking the implications of it.

"It is a field of magic that deals with the dead, such as reanimation of the dead." Dusk states.

"What!?" Ruby and others exclaim.

Dusk shrugs, "Hey this is the best way to save your friend so just pay attention to what comes next."

_**"Now we need to remove whatever his holding her soul and her brain once the Warrior returns. For now …" **_**Medea paused in her instructions and Jaune winced as two symbols were burned into his mind. **_**"Start scratching these out into the floor." **_**Jaune constructed a knife and began to carve away into the floor, Medea helping him along.**

**"**_**You're making her a homunculus body."**_

"A homunculus body…" Rin mutters thinking that it makes sense. Since Penny's soul is still here than it is possible to bring the soul back in control of a body. They just need a body.

The others are focused and spellbound to see how this turns out.

Ruby grips Penny's hand wanting to see this work and for her friend to live.

Ironwood wonders if cloning might have been the better option but with medicine the way it is he doubts they could clone the body of Amber and transfer her soul to it. Looking at his hands and knowing how much he has lost he wonders if they should look into it anyway. While he is used to his body with multiple parts replaced by metal there are others that hate this.

**"**_**I'm surprised you know the procedure."**_

**"**_**I am one and spent my early years with Morgana; of course, I know how to create those weaklings." **_**Jaune stopped carving, the second symbol down. His full attention now devoted to Mordred.**

**"**_**Mordred, is this going to hurt Penny in the long run?"**_

This question catches the others attention. Especially Artoria who never found out how Mordred felt about this.

**"**_**The Witch knows her stuff, this body might not be as great as mine, but it will far surpass any normal person. I'm talking about their spirits, homunculi are generally pansy-ass wimps that can't do jack shit for themselves. The cowards are willing to let anyone walk right on them even though if they wanted to them could crush a Magus easily if they weren't stupid about it. It's sickening." **_**Jaune just accepts the answer; knowing that explanation touched upon more of Mordred's past then the knight cared to think about. Luckily the Warrior returned as well as the two Dolls he sent to fetch the cards.**

**"Huh, we'll have to remember to go grab the rest of my stuff once we're done here." Jaune took a deep breath before starting the next step; taking his knife he began to cut away at Penny's body. **

Penny winces at this and looks away. Not wanting to see how Jaune's knife carves into her body. It is rather uncomfortable to look upon.

**Slowly he spread her chest and head open to get a look at her insides. Her creator must have had a sick sense of humor because the soul container was actually in the shape of a heart while her brain was an orb with wires sticking out of it. **

If Penny could turn green, she would have at this information.

"General did the Doctor make my own to resemble…" Penny trails off uncomfortable.

"I will have to look into it to know for sure when we get back." Ironwood states knowing that this is hard for her. He understands the feeling having been awake during more than a fair share of his own surgery in the field. And not from an outside perspective either.

**After figuring out what connected the 'heart' to the 'brain' he carefully removing those two objects after severing all the other wires, making sure to keep them connected the whole time he placed them in one symbol while the Warrior stripped the corpse and placed it in the other. Its task done Jaune then ripped the warrior's head off and placed the remaining bones inside the symbol with Penny's heart and brain.**

Many flinches at the image of Jaune ripping the skull from the warrior when its task was done.

**Jaune couldn't describe what came out of his mouth following that, Medea was simply using him as a megaphone really. **

Both Salem and Ozpin are disappointed that the words are not shared in this. Wondering just how different the magics between these worlds are.

Everyone watches the screen as Dusk reads wanting to know if this will work.

**The fact she was speaking at all was a sign of how heavy-duty this Magecraft was if High-Speed Divine Words wasn't applicable. It was fascinating to watch however as the corpse's flesh began to dissolve and move over to the other symbol; wrapping around the bones, 'heart', and 'mind' while the Warrior's bones begin to alter themselves to the proportions that Penny once had. Soon the flesh begins return to normal, fitting itself around the other parts and altering itself look like Penny. When he finally stopped chanting, Penny was laying there on the ground, looking just like when he met her except for one thing.**

"Oh my!" Pyrrha exclaims.

"Don't look Ren!" Nora tries to cover his eyes.

Ozpin looks away along with the other adult men feeling the glares of their female counterparts.

Shirou looks away blushing while Rin glares at him for looking.

Ruby blushes getting a better look at her friend's body than she though she ever world.

"Ruby why is everyone blushing?" Penny questions not understanding the nudity taboo having been taught more to make sure she does not remove clothing to prevent others form seeing anything unusual about her appearance. And whenever the she asked her Father about why people wear clothing he would always blush and stutter out ("I'll tell you when your o-older!)

"Why is this not censored!" Weiss shouts at Dusk.

Bleiss looks over Penny on screen, "I'm not complaining but she has a point. Little Red's 15 after all."

Dusk shrugs, "It's a Rated M story."

"Wait this is rated M!" Yang exclaims looking worried at Ruby.

"Don't worry this is not MA just M." Dusk says not really getting what they are fussing about. Organic are weird like that.

Duskrider meanwhile facepalms for forgetting to add in the nudity filter and hopes that he does not get in trouble with Jauneforever. Not that anyone can see or hear him being invisible and intangible.

**"Nope, nope!" Jaune quickly covered his eyes and took of his cloak, handing it to the Dolls to cover her with. **

"Good boy." Bleiss smirks liking how well trained Jaune is. Though she wishes that her Jaune would be willing to look at her goods more.

Something to think about for later.

Pyrrha sighs in relief seeing her crush cover Penny up.

Ruby sighs in relief at this as well though feeling oddly disappointed as well. Not understanding why.

Duskrider is just thankful that he might not get sued after all for having a pre-teen girl appear nude on screen. _"Fuck I need to make a lawyer just incase don't I." _Yet another task that he needs to do along with finding a contractor for Dimensional Portals. Summoner was made to run the system and peer into the multiverse itself not act as the Portal Repairman. Making a mental note to look and around finding the nearest blood sucking parasite and giving it human intellect and a briefcase will have to wait though till after he talks to Penny.

Penny is still clueless.

Dusk than looks at Penny wondering why she did not react than remembers how innocent Penny is in the multiverse, _"Fuck does this mean I have to give her the talk!?" _

**Once he was sure he was safe Jaune removed his hand from over his eyes and promptly collapsed.**

"JAUNE!" Pyrrha, Ruby, Penny, and Bleiss exclaim.

"What happened to him!?" Pyrrha exclaims worried.

"I think Medea used too much power." Rin states.

"What!? But I though she was alright!" Ruby exclaims.

"She might have overestimated herself." Rin says.

**"**_**Sorry Master, it appears I overestimated myself."**_

"Called it." Rin states.

**"**_**Hmpf, Prideful Witch."**_

**"**_**Shut it Snake!"**_

**"Excellent work Jaune." Jaune turned to the side to see Zelretch holding all three Class Cards he had recovered and a tray of glowing orange beakers. "I didn't think you'd get all three so quickly. Take a load off and I'll get you and the girl out of here." Zelretch looked at Penny with a frown. The last thing Jaune heard before falling asleep was something about War Dolls.**

"War Dolls?" Penny asks questioning this statement.

Dusk shrugs, "I have no idea. It's Zelretch. The guy has been around the block long before there was a block."

"So, this is Zelretch." Salem notes.

"Yep a multidimensional troll that usually is on humanity's side." Dusk says.

"Usually?" She questions wondering if he could be a potential ally.

"It really depends on the humanity itself and how much or little they are scum like." Dusk states before deadpanning, "In other words when he shows up in your world it usually against your side. Or sending someone else to deal with the mess."

"Like dropping cards off to someone?" Ozpin wonders this.

"Or dropping some poor sucker into your world." Dusk says knowing many worlds with both events happening because Zelretch was bored. "Hell, this is usually either Shirou or EMIYA."

"WHAT!?" Sakura exclaims at this.

"Yeah one of Zelretch's go to fixer upper methods is dropping Shirou or EMIYA off in a world and see them fix things up." Dusk says.

Saber, Rin, and Sakura hold onto Shirou possessively even as the boy pales at the thought of being one of the poor suckers sent to other worlds.

"Don't worry this usually only happens in worlds he is alone in." Dusk says knowing fully well after that statement that Shirou will never have any alone time ever again. At least not for the next few years. Might lead to him valuing his own life to keep the girls happy at least.

He ignores the look of betrayal that Shirou sends him feeling the girl's grips tighten on him.

**Surprisingly there were no memories, a first for Jaune in a long time. Instead it was just peaceful darkness until he woke up. Then he found Zelretch smiling at him right in his face and the peace vanished.**

**"Shit!" Jaune lashed out with a fist and Zelretch stepped out of its path. **

"Quite the reaction." Qrow laughs.

"Can't blame him. If Zelretch did that to me I would lash out as well." Dusk says knowingly. "There is a reason why there is a barrier preventing people from coming or going without a portal or ship."

"Wait you have a ship to leave as well?" Weiss questions.

"They are for emergencies only." Dusk states deadpan, "And unless one of us unlocks the code for the ships they have orders to shoot on sight."

"Isn't that a little extreme." Weiss asks not liking the look he is giving her.

"No, it is rather generous." Dusk says not liking her right now. "And when the Boss gives word, we will be returning Bleiss home that way."

"Why return me so soon?" Bleiss asks.

"Because you were not on the guest list we had from BEFORE the portal was destoried. Understand it's nothing personal."

"Oh, I understand." Bleiss says with a smile thinking of an idea.

**Looking around Jaune didn't recognize his surroundings, the view outside told him they weren't in Atlas, slums or capital, anymore. On top of that he had been stripped down to his boxers, the rest of his clothes sitting on a chair in the corner of the room with the rest of his things. **

"Oh my." Pyrrha nosebleeds again at the sight of the mostly naked Jaune. Other girls blush or nosebleed as well at this site.

"Yep the right diet and exercise can lead to people getting into better shape." Dusk states.

"I never did thank Pyrrha for helping Jaune train." Bleiss says grinning widely, "I might send her a video of our 5th time." This causes Pyrrha to turn red in both arousal and anger.

"Why!?" Weiss exclaims.

"Because the first time is personal, and it will take me at least another 4 after that before Jaune is willing to let me spice things up a little." Bleiss states than looks at Ruby's and Penny's glare, "Don't worry I'll send you a copy too." This makes them blush (if able to) and look away.

**"Where did you take us?"**

**"Argus, lovely city by the way." Jaune's eyes widened and he looked out the window, the architecture making it clear they were in the city. This could be a problem, Saphron and Terra still lived here, and he hadn't been in contact since leaving Beacon. **

"Saphron and Terra?" Bleiss questions the names not recalling who they are but they sounded familiar.

"Jaune's sister and her wife." Ruby answers.

"Oh, thank you for letting me know." Bleiss writes a note to visit Argus and get visit some of her future in laws.

**"Figured I'd wait for you to wake up before heading out, plus this works better when you're awake."**

**"Wait what?" Jaune's sight goes dark as Zelretch's hand covers his eyes as the vampire grips his skull. Jaune was no stranger to pain, he had just been impaled earlier after all, but this hurt like nothing else. His mind was on fire, his nerves crying out in agony. **

"WHAT THE FUCK IS HE DOING TO MY HUBBY!" Bleiss shouts while Penny, Pyrrha, and Ruby wonder the same but know of Zelretch enough at this point to know he will not kill Jaune. At least not on purpose. They are worried about him.

"Just let me keep reading to find out." Dusk states deadpan.

"THAN GET READING YOU LIMPED DIC-" She is cut off as Dusk removes her ability to speak again.

"You'll get that back later." He states deadpanned.

**Screaming was beyond him; hell, complex thought was out of his reach. When it ended, he collapsed to his knees, shaking and sweating from whatever Zelretch had done to him.**

**"What in the hell did you just do to me!?" Jaune's glare only intensified when a fanged grin was sent his way.**

**"A surprise for later, I think you'll like it. I asked young Penny to wait for us to talk before she came in; oh, don't look so surprised it wasn't like we could leave her in Atlas." Jaune just continued to stare at him, unbelieving he did anything out of the goodness of his heart. "You wound an old man young Arc, even I have my moments." Zelretch made to leave at that but Jaune stopped him, getting up and grabbing him by the shoulder.**

**"Zelretch, Kiritsugu's memories had a lot of nasty stuff. I'm sure I buried a lot more of it to stay sane, you're the only Magus that can travel dimensions, right?" Zelretch sighed and turned to face his entertainment/helper.**

This catches the others attention. While Rin knows the foundational work and it is possible for her to travel between dimensions it is a challenge for her and she was still learning.

"Is it possible that other Magus can travel between dimension?" Ruby asks.

Even Bleiss pays attention stopping her silent curing at Dusk.

**"Magician, I'm the only Magician. I never explained that quite right, I use true magic and therefore am a Magician. What I do can never be replicated by science. However, a few Magi can jump between dimensions but there are certain variables that affect every stage of the process." Zelretch's eyes darkened and Jaune took a step back. "Sadly, the Ainsworth are one of the families to often come across this ability. If you should ever heed any of my advice this is one piece you would be wise to listen to." Jaune gulped as a hardness overtook Zelretch, no this was hatred. Zelretch, he truly despised these Ainsworths. "Should an Ainsworth ever arrive in this world; kill them. No matter the reason they come, no matter the cost that must be paid, slit their throats and burn the corpse. That goes doubly so if one of them is a boy named Julian Ainsworth."**

This chills everyone to the bone.

"Wait is he…?" Rin trails off gesturing to Ruby who was not looking her way and her head.

"I'm not a 100% certain." Dusk says having not found out yet if Alistair was a Magus or not. He could simply be a creepy asshole with a powerful semblance. It was not the first time that someone had a semblance that manipulated the mind.

Then he notices that Bleiss still could not speak and undoes it.

"-AND ANOTHER THING-"

"I unmuted you so stop shouting!" Dusk exclaims before she can continue.

"Oh, it's about fucking time." Bleiss says happy to be able to speak once more.

Dusk is silent feeling like he got played and choses just to start reading.

**"Zelretch?"**

**"There are a great many monsters in human skin among Magi but one of the worst among them is that boy, he has no morals, no line he won't cross in his path seeking destruction and he has the power to back it up." **

Many of them shivers at this thought. Even Salem does.

"He sounds like the worst Magus possible." Rin states.

"Just who is he and what did he do?" Ruby asks having a very bad feeling about this.

Dusk states, "No Spoliers." This gives everyone a chill as this means that he thinks that later he will be apart of the story or be involved some way or another.

**Zelretch looks towards the door and the darker emotions leaves his face. "What you did with that girl, I might be calling upon you to do it again."**

"Again?" Glynda questions.

"I don't know what he means. Penny is the only one of her kind." Ironwood states at the looks her is given.

"You forget. Multiverse." Dusk states.

"Meaning there are more like me out there." Penny states.

Dusk nods and continues reading.

**"Penny?"  
"Yes, she isn't the only puppet that deserves to have her strings cut. No offense to the young woman outside that door but who I have in mind deserves it even more so. I'll come to a decision at some point, the dimension these events will occur is reaching the critical point where I'll know if you can or not." Jaune doesn't press for more, a sinking feeling in his gut.**

"The critical point…" Ozpin trails off in worry.

Salem looks at this in worry as well. Cinder's plans should have started already if she understands the timeframe correctly. Meaning it is only a matter of time before her counterpart becomes involved. The thought of facing multi-dimensional beings is not one that she relishes.

"Does this mean that Jaune will be in the middle of these events alone?" Penny asks worried catching the others attention.

Dusk thinks for a second before answering, "He is not alone. He has his Servants with him and will gain more allies in the future. For now, just have faith."

Penny is not satisfied by this answer but choses to wait.

**Magi could reach Remnant; they could reach this world. Jaune knew what would come if they ever did. Death, destruction, enslavement, all that and ending with Remnant's people reduced to spare parts for their monstrous experiments or currency for trading with demons.**

"Rather dark thoughts." Salem comments.

"Jaune." Ruby whispers under her breath worried. There was only so much darkness that he could take, and he was changing to better deal with this.

Bleiss is writing more notes making sure that when she returns home, she will be able to prepare. She wonders idly if she could bargain Pyrrha to leave her nookie time alone and train Jaune if she finds another for her to have fun with.

"We need to be ready for this to come." Ironwood turns to Qrow, "The second we get back you have my full backing to investigate every inch of the Atlas Army to prevent any worms getting by."

"General!?" Winter exclaims in shock.

Qrow narrows his eyes taking a swig of some gin to see Jimmy was serious. "Sure James I'll help out but don't think I'll lay off of giving you shit for way things turn out."

"Noted." Ironwood says.

"Wait is Uncle Qrow some kind of super spy!?" Ruby exclaims in shock.

Qrow winces at this and gestors for Dusk to keep reading.

**"Hello friend Jaune." Penny's voice drags him out of his thoughts, the young woman now wearing a green nightdress and smiling with far more life than before. "I thank you for saving me." Her eyes darken and her shoulders droop, her body slumping as her mood dropped. "I was 'awake' for everything."**

"My god." Salem curses.

Everyone's blood runs cold at this thought.

"The fucker didn't die slow enough." Bleiss says.

"Agreed." Ruby states furious.

Penny almost shuts down at this though. Being trapped in her own body, unable to stop what was happening. Seeing how much a monster her father was. She didn't think she could take it. She feels pity for her alternative counterpart.

She feels Ruby hugging her to both comfort her and to reassure herself that Penny was still here.

"Qrow," Ironwood says through gritted teeth, "Investigate the Doctor first and if he even hints at being like this one. Take him out. Permanently."

"No argument their Jimmy." Qrow says looking at his niece and how worried she was after hearing about this. Worried, and furious. He would have done it even if Jimmy didn't give permission.

Sakura looks at Penny in pity having thought that this might have been the case. It was something her grandfather would have done if she failed him.

Dusk looks at her I pity before starting again knowing that they needed to finish these last two pages.

**Jaune's mind stopped at that, unable to comprehend the sheer terror she must have felt. "Fa…father said it was my punishment, to be awake as he took me apart and erased my mind. I was going to be conscious as he deleted me piece by piece; then there was learning my soul wasn't from a dying, comatose girl." **

Ruby holds Penny and cries against her. Hating the though of anyone experiencing this. Bleiss comes over and gives her a hug as well feeling sorry for the emotionally drained robot girl. Rin and Sakura going over to join in. Nora pulls Ren into it as well while Pyrrha and WBY looking on awkwardly before being pulled in by the others.

Dusk looks at them in pity not knowing how to help here. Rider was always the one that understood emotions better. He makes note to get revenge on him as soon as the chapter ends for leaving him here for this emotional roller coaster.

He sees James grip his chair almost breaking the metal. Winter glaring at the though of this happening to Penny. Qrow looking upset as well as glaring hating the thought of human experimentation. Ozpin had crushed his coffee cup again while Glynda was trying to remain strong and not cry at the thought of a child having gone through such hardships.

Shirou having a rare look of fury in his eyes. Saber matching if not exceeding that with her own rage at this injustice.

Dusk keeps reading knowing they need to hear the next part.

**A smile came to her face again, smaller then before but it was better than a frown. "But now I'm practically a real girl now, I have a pulse, I can feel pain, I can taste. So, thank you for saving me and for giving me this life." Jaune smiled at her, extending a hand out.**

**"Happy to help." Penny took his hand but rather than shake it pulled him into a hug. **

"Aww." Multiple people finding this scene cute.

Penny smiling at the thought of being a real girl.

**Jaune blushes, being half-naked in front of her was one thing but this, her nightgown wasn't transparent, but it wasn't thick either.**

And cue the blushes. At this point they are too tired to really react or care.

**"Um, Penny. We're kind of underdressed." Penny backs away from Jaune and tilts her head, her own cheeks red.**

**"Sorry, I just wanted to feel another person." The former robot pokes her own cheek. "And is this a blush, its tingly." Jaune swore that if he ever learned how to raise the dead he would bring back the bastard who made Penny and make him beg for Hell. Wanting to feel, taste, every word just painted a disturbing picture and made him wish he had just chased after the scientist. Kiritsugu had plenty of methods for 'information extraction' that could have been put to good use.**

Bleiss grins at this though sadistically.

A few of them pale but more because of how Jaune is changing than any real desire to save that piece of human filth. Oddly enough one of the ones not paling was Ruby.

**"Haaaa. Oh, so that is a yawn. I wonder if I'll get to experience dreaming for the first time." Oblivion would be too good for the bastard.**

"Agreed." Ruby, Bleiss, Sakura, and Salem said.

"Great now she is getting along with my niece." Qrow mutters under his breath taking another swig of whiskey knowing that he will need it.

**"**_**Master I do have some necromancy we could call upon, but we'd need at least a bone of the target." **_**So very tempting.**

**"**_**Put a pin in it for now Medea." **_

"Aw…" Ruby, Bleiss, Sakura, and Salem are disappointed by this.

Qrow ditches the cup and goes for the bottle. Maybe the moonshine will help.

**"So where is your bed Penny?" The girl pointed at the one behind him. "Huh, oh sorry, I'll go get another.**

**"But that's the only bed." Jaune felt his eye begin to twitch. Of course, Zelretch only got a one room bed.**

Bleiss' eye twitches. "That shipping vampire asshole."

"It can't be that bad. I'm sure there is a couch." Winter tries to sooth her alternative sister's temper.

Bleiss breaths out and says, "Yes you're right."

**"Then I'll take the couch."**

**"It's not one designed for sleeping on." **

"Did vampires regrow their fangs?" Bleiss says with her hand twitching feeling the urge to knock the fucker's teeth out.

**Did vampires regrow their fangs? On second thought did Jaune really care.**

"Wow talks about an echo." Dusk tries to tease her.

"That just shows that even across the multiverse me and hubby are in synch." Bleiss grins proudly.

"Why is it such a big deal that me and Jaune are sleeping together?" Penny asks.

Cue the spit take of Qrow and Ozpin.

"It is only because you do not know the meaning of what you are saying that I do not do anything extreme." Bleiss states bluntly with a twitching eye.

Dusk sighs, "Fine I'll give her the talk after this is over." He admits defeat to the universe.

Unknown to him Ironwood breaths a sigh of relief at this.

"Wait don't you think that it would be better for a girl to give this talk?" Winter says.

Dusk raises an eyebrow and turns into a Black Winter version with her clothing being black and red, and her hair being black. Her eyes glow red dispassionately. "Your point?"

"Turn back to normal!" Winter shouts not liking that he took the shape of her body for this.

"I don't know." Bleiss states looking at her and then Dusk. "I need to take some notes first on this for when I get back home." She starts writing some observations only for Dusk to take a picture appear in her hands.

At the questioning look Bleiss gives Dusk as he changes into a female version of his normal appearance, "It will take less time and last longer."

"Thanks." Bleiss says tucking into her bra.

Winter feels dread for her alternative.

**"Doesn't matter." Jaune was going to run the Magician through the next time he saw him; see how immortal he was with Gae Buidhe sticking out of his gut.**

**"Wait, Mr. Zelretch told me I should have you repair my body before I go to sleep." **

"Repair her body? Is there something wrong with her!?" Ruby shouts out worried.

Fem Dusk looks forward and starts to grin and then laugh.

"Is that a good sign?" Penny questions.

"I don't know." Ruby now knows it is not at least fatal since he no she was laughing.

"By the way how are you so comfortable changing your gender?" Qrow asks a little weirded out.

"Simple I was born from literal shadows. I have no gender other than a mental image. I usually go with male to avoid anyone trying to ship me with my co-host." Dusk says being firmly asexual did not want to deal with that mess.

**Medea did not take kindly to that request.**

**"**_**Repair! That body is effectively a work of art. I ensured that no flaws, what could she have done so far that requires healing beyond her aura!?" **_**Jaune wondered as well but he was much more concerned rather than upset.**

**"What happened?" Penny pointed at her groin, bringing another blush to Jaune's face that soon vanished.**

**"I began to bleed from here and I feel some slight pain here as well." Jaune just paled while Penny said all this with an innocent face.**

The guys blush and then turned pale.

The girls blush and then turned pale.

Penny just looks confused with an innocent expression.

Dusk starts to laugh at their expressions.

"Will you stop that!" A flustered Weiss exclaims.

"Hahahah! I can't help it!" Dusk laughs.

"You do know you now have to teach her sex ed right?" Yang asks.

Dusk pales at the though looking at the innocently confused look on Penny's face. He did not think things through earlier. Wait a second! "Oh, I'll just have Rider teach her." Dusk turns back to his normal male form.

"Isn't that a bit mean?" Penny asks not wanting to be a burden.

"He deserves it for leaving me alone."

"Nope." Duskrider appears in view tired of this non-sense.

"B-Boss!" Dusk exclaims.

"I will hire a tutor to teach her about this properly." Duskrider says, "But only AFTER I made my offer later."

"Offer?" Ironwood questions nervous around this being.

"It's a private deal between me and her. Only she gets a choice in how things go." Duskrider states. "Though I may bring Ruby with."

"Why me?" Ruby asks.

"Simple being taught sex ed by a stranger would be awkward I think she will need the support of a friend during this. And Ruby can be trusted to keep her mouth shut but only if Penny lets her stick around during this conversation." Duskrider ignores the much redder faced Ruby to face Penny.

"It is alright with me to have Ruby around." Penny states having forgiven her for the events of earlier understanding they were not her fault.

"Very well." Duskrider nods before turning to a much more nervous Dusk, "And we will talk about EVERYTHING that has happened later. Including how that one OC S.I. you thought about. Keep reading for now."

'_HOW DOES HE KNOW!' _Dusk exclaims mentally never knowing that Duskrider read the story as it was being written up to the point of his arrival earlier to prevent himself form missing any more details like what has been happening recently.

**"**_**Ah, Gaia's monthly gift."**_

**"**_**Gift, what the hell are you calling a gift, Kitty."**_

**"**_**Huh, I do better work then I thought."**_

**'Zelretch, I am going to skin you alive, bath you in holy water, and create some Black Keys just so I can shove them up your ass!'**

"I don't envy him at all." Qrow states firmly.

"Just what are Black Keys?" Ozpin questions.

Dusk summaries quickly, "They are weapons used by the church. They are blessed and have strong anti-demon and anti-undead properties." Shows the image of a ghoul being burned when hit by one of these weapons. "Also, if they are stuck in your shadow than that person is unable to move." Shows an image of a certain priest wielding them. "As you can see, they can be wielded between the fingers of a person and can be used for as a projectile weapon as well as a close range one."

Ruby and others wonder if this would be affected against Grimm.

"Well that is a good ending to the chapter now excuse me while I go out and get my stud." Bleiss tries to stand only to be pushed back into her seat by an invisible force.

Duskrider states grimly, "It's not over yet." Gestors for Dusk to read.

The others feel a chill seeing how serious he has become in an instant.

_**Fate/ Deck of Heroes**_

**Salem looked at Watts with interest. His report more than capturing it after hearing about a new form of magic popping up over Remnant.**

"It appears my other has found out." Salem states having a bad feeling that without the information she has gleamed so far that this will only end in tragedy.

**"And these cards also affect Grimm? They must be responsible for those odd feelings I've had lately. I couldn't place what was happening." She might control the Grimm, but it wasn't like she had a hive mind with them, that would probably make her go brain dead regardless of the curses laid upon her.**

"Wait you control the Grimm!?" Bleiss exclaims in surprise.

Salem shrugs, "It's part of my curse."

"Curse?" Rin questions.

"Spoilers." Dusk cuts off.

"Still the fact that one person controls the Grimm is rather chilling." Pyrrha states.

Dusk shrugs, "Its various world to world how this goes."

**"Yes, Hazel and Tyrian have rounded up the few we've found while I had people seek out the cards themselves. I found four so far, here you go." Salem took the cards from him, one with the picture of an assassin, one a knight, and two with a chained figure on them. All four of them felt warm to the touch. "I can't tell if there is any specific stimulus, they need but so far it seems like they emerge at random." Salem smirks at Watts, his faith in science had never left him since he joined her despite the stuff, he has seen her do.**

"Now that I think of it what happened to Watts and the others form before." Bleiss asks.

Duskrider shrugs, "Watts was missing from before this happened in an unknown world. Tyrian will be used to test how stable the portal is later. And Hazel will in theory be the first one sent to their home Remnant by portal."

(Lightrock)

Watts was currently trying to build a bomb to escape with using his portion of supper, the plumbing, and other asserted items.

"You know this will not work right?" Darcy questions the mad scientist.

"It must work! I will not sit through another hour of the Teletubbies!" Watts exclaims trying not to look at the walls playing said program.

"I know what you mean it has already caused my sisters to retreat into their own minds." Darcy points to the siting and drooling Stormy and Icy not looking at anything.

"That was fast." Watts says blinking in surprise.

Darcy shrugs, "We are working in shifts as it requires one of us being awake while the others are out cold. It's part of a hypnosis spell."

"_Greetings reform students of Lightrock in another hour after the Teletubbies marathon we will be playing a Barney Movie. Have a lovely day."_

"What do you need for that bomb?" Darcy questions starting to look around. If they are lucky, they might be able to destroy the walls at very least. Even if the magic will prevent them from leaving.

(Back at the Viewing Room)

"That seems a little extreme." Weiss says nervous.

"It will take at least a day before we can even reopen a new portal. From there it will take a while to recalibrate everything." Duskrider says. "Beside none of us really care where Tyrian ends up and we can always bring him back later."

"Will they survive?" Salem asks not wanting her minions to all die.

"Yes." Duskrider says.

"Alright than take your time." Salem knows that she has no choice in this matter. Better them than her.

**"Leave me Watts, you do not want to be in the blast zone while I test a few theories." Watts bows and quickly leaves the room. Salem looks down at the cards with interest, able to feel the souls inside them; resonating with her own. That must be it, if each card has a soul, they have preferences. Perhaps the Grimm's form is the reason or maybe they seek darkness, either way these cards are already lapping at her magic. Perhaps if she gave them some energy.**

**"Let's see, this one." Choosing one of the duplicate cards Salem feeds energy into it and when she feels a limit be reached, she tosses it across the room. Energy spills out of the card and begins to form a body, a huge, towering one at that. Salem grins at the sight. "I do believe I'll need a bigger door.**

**"AWWWOHHHHH!"**

"The End." Dusk states.

"Dusk tell our guests about the Entertainment Room. After that check to make sure that Raven is healing properly. Than report to my office for your punishment." Duskrider than snaps his fingers making himself, Penny, and Ruby disappear.

"WAIT YOU MEAN THIS WASN'T MY PUNISHMENT!" Dusk shouts into thin air in panic.


	5. Chapter 5

**Dusk: Well?**

**Duskrider: Well What?**

**Dusk: Just what is our punishment already!? *He starts crying* The stress is killing me! Not only did you stop writing this due to finals meaning that everything and everyone else was frozen in time, but we were aware of everything! Stuck here while Summoner was working on the portal!**

**Duskrider: Good that means part one of the punishment is done.**

**Rider: I'm sorry did you say part one?**

**Duskrider: While I hated leaving this story unfinished and to rot till after I finished finals, I needed more time to study. Sorry about that readers. Though it was this or tossing you somewhere with a time acceleration effect. **

**Rider: Part One as in there is more to come. *He asks with dread. * **

**Duskrider: Oh yes. For one thing for now on any future reading fic will have both of you acting as hosts while I read the stories to ensure nothing like this happens again. **

**Dusk: WHAT!? I thought this was a onetime thing!**

**Duskrider: I don't plan to do tons at a time only one at a time and even than it might be anywhere from months to years working one project at a time. I'll get even less time later for this stuff. **

**Summoner: Anything else they should know? *Gains a sadistic smirk* This is rather amusing.**

**Duskrider: Oh, that reminds me after this is over, I will be having you two run the portal simulations after it is repaired.**

**Rider: I'm sorry but what are those. **

**Duskrider: Pretty much making sure that all the repairs are completed for Summoner. This way if anything goes horrifically wrong, he will not get turned inside out, or into a S.I. Be careful by the way. Most of the filters will be removed during this. **

**Dusk: Most? **

**Duskrider: *Deadpans* I prefer not to have my workspace accidently open a portal into the center of a star or black hole. **

**Dusk: *Gulps* Understood boss. **

**Duskrider: Oh, and if you pick up anything accidently you will be responsible for it. **

**Rider: Like what?**

**Duskrider: The usual objects and beings such as rocks, plants, Deadpool, relics to ancient society, animals, yanderes, Demons, giant robots, Deadpool, elder gods, Angels, internet memes, Lords of Chaos, Deadpool, vampires, magical girls, anime fans, school children, Dekupool, tentacle monsters, Lords of Order, various monster girls, Rick, and other being. **

**Dusk: Wait you mean if someone if sucked in we will have to play host to them!?**

**Duskrider: Until you can return them to their CORRECT home dimension(s) than yes. Oh, and Summoner will inform me of anything that happens if it happens. **

**Summoner: It will be my pleasure Master. *He smiles widely enjoying the idea of more visitors he does not need to interact with or watch. * **

**Duskrider: *Glares* Never call me Master. Sir is fine. **

**Summoner *Gulps* Understood, Sir. **

**Dusk: *Cough*kiss ass*cough*. **

**Duskrider: Anyway, you have hosting to take care of and to prepare while Summoner must fix the portal. Oh, and Rider.**

**Rider: Yes Boss *Nervous*.**

**Duskrider: If you ever leave your post like that again I will make you a Teletubbies S.I. understood. **

**Rider: YES SIR! **

**Duskrider: Good now run along. **

***Both Dusk and Rider run out of the room. * **

**Summoner: *Shivers* Would you really do something so horrible? **

**Duskrider: Hell no. Making someone an S.I. means having to write their story. Even if it is a one shot that is too much for me. No, the worst I can do is reboot or erase them. And I'd sooner make them part of a SpongeBob One Shoot as S.I. than that. **

**Summoner: Reboot? Erase? *He questions nervous. ***

**Duskrider: Yes. It took too long to finish perfecting those two that I will not like to just erase them from reality. Rebooting them sounds easier though I will have to be careful as they could end up like the Powerpuff Girls. *Shudders. * Anyway, time for the disclaimer. Wait where is our assistant?**

**Summoner: Still trying to fish out Ikari's last organ. **

**Duskrider: Still? **

**Summoner: I think the plot bunnies enjoy the taste and feel of his heart. We may need to give her something stronger than a stick and fishing pole for this. **

**Duskrider: He had one? *He questions in disbelief. * Fine but who will read the disclaimer for us? **

**Summoner: Lucky Raven is finally healed enough and ready to read for us. *Smiles maliciously* Isn't that right little birdy?**

**Raven: *Glares* What do I need to do to get fully repaired? *Gestors to her more rag doll-like look with multiple parts sewn on or missing. Including an arm that a plot bunny ate before they could get to it. * **

**Duskrider: *Passes the cue cards* Read these and I will consider using my full power to restore you. **

**Rave: *Reads the cue cards. * Disclaimer: Duskrider does not own in any way shape or form RWBY, Fate Series, Deck of Heroes, or any other references and memes that may make an appearance such as Rick and Morty, and Deadpool. And he did not create the Servant State Sheets at the end of this chapter that was made by 'thegoldenboy2188'. *Puts them down. * There happy?**

**Duskrider: Not really. Your constant undertone and bitterness just did not make it work. I might end up healing you before the chapter starts. Then again, I might just wait for the regeneration to finish. **

**Raven: You son of a bi-*She is teleported to the medical bay strapped to a table for later. ***

**Summoner: So, will you heal her up for the chapter?**

**Duskrider: *Shrugs * I'll ask Jauneforever as I'm cool with either plan. Beside if everyone constantly was pulled back together at full health than they would just keep dying or almost dying here. I need an object lesson. Then again, I might just leave her like this for the chapter reading.**

**Summoner: You are evil sir. *Smiles widely* I love it. **

**Duskrider: Can't let Weiss think I'm just going to let her off the hook if she does this, again can I? Or anyone for that matter. Then again, we already have pictures for the next time to serve as a fair warning. Anyway, on to the chapter! **

(Author Corner)

"Well it is great to be able to move again." Rider says loving that the break is finally over.

"Yeah great." Dusk grumbles.

"What's with the grumpy cat face?" Rider questions.

"My nose itched for the last month and I could not move. Hell, I couldn't even complain about it." Dusk states.

"It could be worse."

"How?" Dusk asks not seeing how it could have been worse.

"You could have become a S.I. for Breadwinners." Rider says before they both shudders.

"Don't even fucking joke about that." Dusk says remembering the one time they watched that show to see if it was any good. While kids may like it, they would prefer most other Nick shows to be stuck in. And this includes Invader Zim, Rocco's Modern Life, and SpongeBob.

"So, what are we going to do before the show anyway?" Rider questions.

"I have no idea." Dusk says for the first time they did not have any adventure planned out before show time.

"Should we take the Ship out and look for Watts?" Rider questions.

Dusk considers it.

(Lightrock)

"OK I think I finally figured out how to get out of this hell hole." Watts says twitching after a month of captivity in this hell hole. His hair was messy, eyes blood shoot, and clothing messy. And his eyes had a gleam of insanity that would have given a certain Scorpion Faunus pause.

"Give it a rest already Watts we are going to die here!" Stormy exclaims. Having lost faith some time after the Teletubbies Marathon she is ready to die. Hell she wishes that red head bitch had the guts for a mercy kill at this point.

"Don't worry girls me and Oz have done all the calculations we need to escape." He turns to thin air, "Isn't that right Barny?"

Seen and heard only by himself a standee of Barny replies, "That's right Doctor Watts. Now just make sure to always check your 1s and we can escape. Then we can **_kill all who oppose us._**"

"As you wish my Master!" Watts exclaims starting to use what little metal to create his bomb. Hopefully he put enough in to destroy the fucking wall!

"Am I the only one worried he started worshiping the purple dinosaur?" Darcy questions depressed and struggling with the motivation to give a damn at this point.

"Who cares." Icy states knowing there is no way out after over a month of constant escape attempts. Hell, even the ward of this hell hole got sick of the shows and stopped airing them at least more than 5 hours at a time each day.

*BOOOOOMMMMMM!*

A figure surrounded by evil energy, red armor and black skin blows a hole into Light Rock.

"OH, sure now you arrive just as I finished!" Watts exclaims before throwing his bomb (made of various metals, vegetable oils, what little dust he had left, and a spork.) away where it broke.

"I am Lord Darkar and I am here to re-."

"I'm going to stop you right there." Watts starts surprising the Trix who feel this being's evil energy and the evil being. "Whatever you have to say our answer is yes."

"What are you doing!" Stormy exclaims not liking how he just gave into this mysterious being's demands. Does he not understand the meaning of haggling!

Watts waves it off. "This is not my first cult. Besides Barny tells me if we follow him than we can get revenge on the fuckers that made this place. Oh, and those that locked you up."

"That's right. Remember to always be good to your friends." Barny starts giggling to himself, **_"They will make excellent meatshields and emergency rations." _**

"Fine lets just get this over with." Icy states knowing that this will be a long season.

"Now I will bestow the powers of Gloomix and give you the powers of a powerful Witch."

"Wait witch but I'm a guy?" Watts questions.

"Not for long. Say goodbye to the ugly mustache." Lord Darkar gets revenge for the earlier interruption of his speech.

"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Watts screams as his voice turns higher pitched during the transformation feeling the loss of his unkept facial hair.

"Not that mustache!" Barny exclaims. **_"Take his still beating heart instead!"_**

"Muhuhuahahahahaha!" Lord Darkar laughs at the misery of his newest follower.

While the Trix just shrug it off having long since lost the motivation to try and go against such a powerful being. At least for now.

(Author Corner)

"Fuck that." Dusk says not wanting to look around the god damn multiverse for one mad scientist. For all they know he was locked up some where or dead. Either way not their problem.

"Fair enough." Rider says wanting to know a method to keep the fans entertained after this long wait.

"By the way just who did Duskrider get to give Penny and Ruby the talk after his offer?" Dusk asks.

"I have no idea." Rider says not knowing just who Duskrider got for the task.

(Flashback)

"Are you two comfortable?" Duskrider questions Ruby and Penny in a blank white room with a set of chairs for each of them.

"This is nice." Penny states.

"It's a comfy chair." Ruby says a bit unnerved by the empty space around them.

"Good now I will be frank here." Duskrider states, "As the writer, author of this space I have complete control over this domain. If I so desired it can reshape matter, manipulate space time, destiny, life, and other such things." He explains holding out a hand creating a block of wood. Then rubs the wood once turning it into a wooden caterpillar. Snaps his fingers turning it into a living caterpillar that rapidly ages into a cocoon than a butterfly that flies off before being turned back into a block of wood falling to the ground than into a portal into the multiverse. Where it will land right on top of a Naruto's head giving him amnesia during the Wave Arc leading to him leaving with a certain pair of Mist Nin after an Ice User finds him knocked out without memories. Which he shows through a projection on the left wall. This surprises Ruby who did not know just how powerful he was. It also frightens her with how uncaring he is about changing events around him. "I'm explaining this to ensure that no one can question just what my offer is for Penny. Well how possible it is at least."

"And just what if your offer Duskrider?" Penny asks wanting to know just what it is having been waiting a day for it.

"To turn you into a human." Duskrider states resisting the urge to start singing feeling the strings of Disney influencing his decision.

This surprises them. If they did not just see him make a block of wood into a real living creature than back again, they would not believe it. Well Ruby would not have since Penny has already seen a hint of his power.

"Why do you want to do that?" Penny questions not seeing the reason for it.

Duskrider sighs, "To be honest this is both for your survival and my entertainment."

"Entertainment!?" Ruby exclaims outraged.

"Yes." Duskrider starts bluntly not seeing the point in dancing around this.

"What do you mean my survival?" Penny asks worried having thought of the last talk that they had.

"Let me put it like this." Duskrider pauses thinking of a good way to explain this without traumatizing the girl. "Atlas owns you."

"What!?" Ruby exclaims.

"Well I am a robotic being that the Atlas Military owns." Penny states knowing this fact well.

"And if you become an organic, they cannot own you. Sure, they could employ you but never own as the laws that outlaw slavery would now apply to you as an organic being." Duskrider tries to explain without flat out stating that she would likely get killed/exposed as a robotic being or have a virus infect her due to that bitch Cinder Fall. Spoilers and all that. "This would make you free to choose who you want to be."

"Freedom to choose…" Penny considers this. She never did have a choice in joining the Atlas Military. She could never be anything but a huntress. What would she be though if she could choose anything and everything?

"Now as I know that this is sudden you will not have to choose right here and now if you want to become a human being." Duskrider states making a bookshelf appear that seems to go on in all directions under a section called RWBY and Type Moon Series Crossovers under the subsection of Fate/Series and the part that focuses on the Class Card Worlds. "I will not sugar coat this and say everything will be fantastic. I personally think humanity sucks but there are people that make it worthwhile. Though you will get a good look into how the transition process could be for you here." He pulls out the Book **'Deck of Heroes'** from the bookshelf.

"That's true." Penny considers what her alternative will be going through.

"I will give you until the end of this book to make a choice. Then tell me at the end just what you want to be." Duskrider says than makes the book disappear, "This is a one time offer though and if you do not take it, I can state with certainty you will not get a second chance. At least not from me." Knowing fully well just how many fanboys and fangirls would be willing to make Penny human whether she wanted to or not would vary among the fans themselves.

Ruby looks at Penny thinking about this wondering just what it would be like for her to be a human. It is an unusual though and on she is not certain how she feels about it.

"Now if you excuse me, I need to get your teacher for Sexual Education." Duskrider opens a portal much to the duo's surprise having heard Dusk and Rider's rant about the portal system being broken. "And keep this little bit a secret please. While I can bring people to and from this space it is rather unpleasant for mass groups as I lack some of the portals filters."

"Such as?" Ruby asks.

"Well…" Duskrider pauses, "My portals tend to accidently merge people together."

"Wait merge people together!" Ruby exclaims.

"Yes, though it mostly fuses people into new people. Rather than a merging of body parts it is a more equal and at times random mix. There are reasons I did not get you or the others." Duskrider states remembering a certain attempt earlier in his career that ended up accidently merging a beaver, a duck, and Percy Jackson together into a certain Agent P, son of Poseidon. That was a mess to sort out.

"Who are you getting?" Penny asks.

"I booked an appointment with one of the best Teachers in the multiverse. Then they cancelled. Something about her Bus catching a cold. So, I went with Plan M!"

"Plan M?" Ruby asks.

Out of the portal walked a tall, curvaceous and attracted woman with sky blue eyes, spikey purple hair. And Ruby was positive what she was wearing was not appropriate as she blushed at the white bodysuit under a breast less black leotard. She had on cuffs, a mask, and a whip in hand.

"Introducing your teacher for this, the R-Rated Hero: Midnight." Duskrider states hoping that this does not backfire. "Thank you for coming Midnight."

"It is no problem at all. I rather enjoy teaching though this is the first time I will be teaching Sex Ed as that is usually covered in Middle School." She licks her lips, "This is very exciting. ~"

"I think I need an adult." Ruby says meekly thinking this was not going to be like the talk Yang gave her.

"I am an adult." Midnight states.

"Don't worry. I made her sign a contract to make sure she does not take things too far." Duskrider starts walking way opening a portal knowing that they are as safe as can be. There are not many who willingly would break a contract that would make them join his friends on the other side. "Have fun, this room has infinite food, and water as well as everything else you will need. I will pick you up before the next showing."

"Wait don't leave!?" A worried Ruby exclaims.

(End Flashback)

"Wait a second if time moved on since we were frozen here does that mean that things in the RWBY verse and Type Moon verse have advanced without the main characters?" Rider asks worried.

"No for the Type Moon verse at least. We paused time so that Rin would not get too angry with us." Dusk says not wanting the piss of the Jewel user who in cannon was bold enough to face down Servants multiple times.

"What about the RWBY one?" Rider asks.

"I think so." Dusk states trying to remember.

Rider sighs. "How are we not fired?"

Dusk shrugs. "I honestly do not know at this point."

"So, what are we going to do until show time?" Rider asks.

"Want to play some Smash Bros?" Dusk asks.

"Sure, may as well." Rider sighs wonder just what is going on in Remnant.

(Remnant)

"OK my boy, keep your knees up while running!" Port shouted from the tree line absentmindedly cutting down a Beowolf that tried to sneak up on him.

Jaune is currently enduring hell. For the last month his team, and sister team has been missing along with various other people including Ozpin and Goodwitch. All the while with no clues as to who or even what had kidnapped the students and teachers.

This caused him to turn to the remaining teachers for more training as the Festival was canceled due to both Ozpin and James Ironwood going missing causing a panic. More Grimm appeared as a result leading to people such as himself going out into the wilds more and more to combat the threat.

The only good news was the extreme training that the remaining teachers were giving those that were left has pushed him to the point of being on level with some of the average students. He even beat Cardin in a spar.

He just wants to know what happened to his friends.

Well that and out run this Ursa while covered in fish.

"Dodge!" Port shouted throwing another wrench at him.

"I'm going to die!" Jaune exclaims dodging yet another wrench.

And tomorrow Port said they are moving on to cars!

(Author Corner – Duskrider's Office)

Duskrider deadpans having forgotten to put the time displacement effect back into place after the last time that Dusk and Rider went to Remnant.

He hits a few keys to slow down time in that world. Like he did with the Bleiss world before his short break from writing. Now just need to see how things go from here.

He decided to leave Raven for the next viewing and tuned into the screen of the Reading.

"Fuck," he just realized he forgot to send Bleiss home after last chapter. He needs to get her off his dimensional station before a certain pink haired Queen appears or else it may give her ideas. He already was forced to give Penny a long overdue course of sex ed along with Ruby and does not want to be indirectly responsible for traumatizing another dimension's version as well.

(Viewing Room)

Dusk and Rider look on as the gang falls (literally) into place once more as the clock strikes the time for viewing.

"Why do you always do this!?" Weiss exclaims having gotten annoyed at constantly being forcibly teleported against her will.

Dusk just looks at them before tossing the book to Qrow.

"What the-."

"Just read." Dusk sits down holding his head like he has a headache. He is not in the mood for more of this crap having found out he will constantly have similar experiences for the rest of Duskrider's time as a writer.

"Is he alright?" Ruby asks trying to keep her mind off the _talk _she had with Midnight-sensei. It honestly felt like weeks just sitting there learning from her.

_Duskrider, in his office, face palms having forgotten about freezing time in that area and only made sure that they could not die there, need to sleep, or starve to death depending on how long the talk lasted. Oh, and removing their sense of time. The last bit so that Ruby and Penny do not get too bored as staying in a place for hours on end listening to a lecture can get to you. _

"Let's put it like this…" Rider starts, "No."

Qrow shrugs and starts reading.

**Chapter 5 – Hidden Secrets No More.**

**Jaune looked around Argus, taking in the familiar sights. It was well-fortified, housed a decent population, and had Atlas troops stationed in the city; all in all, a wonderful place to elope to. Jaune remembered seeing the troops the last time he was here and being glad they were in the area where his sister lived. That was before he had helped spirit away Penny after killing one of their scientists and the men guarding his facility; he wouldn't be surprised if wanted posters popped up within days.**

"It looks like they are keeping thing quiet." Bleiss states.

"It makes sense I doubt that Atlas would admit to anything that happened here." Glynda notes.

"I do not think that people outside of the Doctor's group knew about these events." Winter states knowing that many projects never make it to the various branches of the military much less the general public.

"Typical Atlas hiding away what they do not want to see." Bleiss sneers remembering her own past being forced into the shadows by her sperm donor. Only truly being able to leave after handing over her heiress status to that ass-kissing brat Whitey.

Weiss for once agrees with her counterpart knowing a little about how much her father hides behind closed doors.

James Ironwood looks at the scene and cannot help but hope that it is more than a military cover up. That he is innocent in this world. This has been keeping him up since finding out how twisted the Doctor became in this world. He has a feeling that soon he will know for sure.

**"Penny, remember we need to keep a low profile." Jaune was thankful that Zelretch had gotten her some clothes and snagged her a spare copy of her weapon before leaving, the vampire had even used some Magecraft to ensure Penny could still use the thing. **

"Actually, that brings up a big question." Ruby states getting Penny's attention, "Is it even possible for a normal human to use your weapon?"

Penny considers this, "While it is unlikely, I am able to pass it off as part of a semblance. I do not think it would be possible for me to fully control my weapon without assistance."

"So, Jimmy why did you give Penny a weapon that stands out like that?" Rider asks never understanding the point of this.

James states, "Her father wanted Penny to be safe and he though the more swords the better."

"He does have a point." Shirou considers remembering his own battle with Archer and Gilgamesh.

Rin rolls her eyes at Shirou knowing just what he was thinking about.

"Wouldn't it be more practical if you gave her a weapon that humans can use." Bleiss states. "I mean anyone that notices how she both can control individual floating swords and fire lasers is bound to realize that she is using two different 'Semblances' unless you have some lie about Aura manipulation ready to use." She sees that others are looking at her strangely. "What's with all the faces?"

"I think that this is the first time that we heard you talk for so long without any vulgar comments, or sound so intelligent." Weiss states.

"Fuck you Frosty the Snow Cunt." Bleiss flips her off.

"And she's back." Weiss sighs out.

**The device rested on her back, the backpack-like container looking so innocent to those that didn't know what it contained. Penny smiled up at him from under the straw sunhat Jaune had purchased to hide her hair and face, the hat not looking out of place with the green sundress she wore.**

"You look really nice Penny." Ruby says complimenting her friend holding her hand acting casual though if you look for it you can see a small blush on her face.

"Thank you Ruby." Penny says smiling giving her hand a few squeezes not Ruby's blush growing a bit darker.

"Is it just me or do those two seem closer?" Weiss whispers to Yang and Blake.

"It's not just you." Blake says making note of how close Ruby and Penny are since they got out of their lesson this morning.

Rider grins at this pulling out a Ruby X Penny flag out of the view of the duo while Weiss and Blake deadpan at this.

Qrow facepalms and sighs, "I don't know how to feel about this."

"What are you so worried about? Are you afraid Ruby might name one of her kids after you?" Winter teases him.

"No that." Qrow shrugs off, "I'm worried that this would make me and Jimmy in-laws." He states knowing how James was acting like an uncle for Penny.

James pales at the thought.

**"Understood Friend Jaune." Penny gave him a salute and Jaune smiled down at her. He had grown to like the former bot over the last few hours, her sheer enjoyment over everyday things was both adorable and endearing. **

Ruby nods her head. "He does have a point."

If Penny could blush, she would at these words along with Ruby's.

Blake looks at them confused. Are they still after Jaune or are they together now? Or are they together getting Jaune? She blushes at the though of the threesome and covers up her slight nosebleed.

**He had also impressed by the steel she had shown earlier when she had told him in no uncertain terms she was sticking by his side for the foreseeable future when he had brought up finding a place for her, and her alone, to stay. **

Penny frowns at the though of leaving her other leaving him alone.

Ruby tries to hide her blush imaging Penny and Jaune sharing a bed together. It only gets worse when she inserts herself into that situation.

Pyrrha's eyebrow twitches thinking that they are still sharing an apartment or even a bed together.

Bleiss deadpans knowing that she will need to make sure this does not happen in her own world. She needs to get back home soon to avoid a harpy swooping in and stealing her man.

**"But if it's such a risk why remain here?"**

**"While I don't doubt Zelretch might have simply put us here to watch me squirm its possible a Card or two might be in the area. If there is any, they haven't woken up yet, but I'd like to find them before they do." **

"He does have a point." Ozpin states sipping his coffee. "I doubt that Zelretch would take him here for no reason."

"It could be for a very different reason than the one you are thinking of though." Rin states knowing her teacher well.

"And what reason would that be?" Ozpin questions.

"Trolling." Rin deadpans.

**Jaune shuddered at the thought of another Spirit going on a killing spree; especially in an area he had family.**

Everyone but Salem shudders at the thought of another Heroic Spirit going on a Killing Spree.

"I think we just found the reason." Penny states.

Rin thinks about it and nods. "I think you are on to something.

"What is it?" Nora asks.

"The potential for family drama." Bleiss states knowing just how fucked up that can get. There is a reason why she will feel nothing when she finally does take over the company and leaves the Sperm Donner and Whiny Brat with just enough to get an apartment for maybe a week and a ticket to somewhere else in remnant. Atlas is cold after all and they do not need Jackass' frozen heart keeping things bellow absolute zero.

**"Understood, I am … oh, no I'm not." **

"What's wrong with Penny?" Ruby asked worried.

"You'll see." Rider points back to the screen as Qrow keeps reading starting to understand how annoying it is to read this story with so many people constantly interrupting him. He barely started that paragraph.

**Jaune looked at Penny with concern as she stopped walking and just stared in front of her. Catching his glance, she gestured to an alcove away from people and he followed. Once out of the range of prying ears she began to explain. "My eyes are organic; this limits my ocular senses even though a portion of my brain is still mechanical. Before I had several vision options as well as facial and pattern recognition capabilities, now I have the knowledge of them but find myself unable to access them. I find it both liberating and odd." **

Penny looks a this not having expected this feature if she becomes a human. If she becomes human just how much will she lose. Glancing at Ruby and Jaune on screen she cannot help but wonder what she could gain from it. Just why is the loss of one of her systems considered liberating by her other.

"Am I the only one worried about identification system?" Rin whispers to those from her world.

"You're not the only one." Shirou's eyes narrow slightly at just why such a feature would be included. While in theory she is a huntress and knowing the criminals can be helpful the fact that this clear anti-human feature was included would not be for such limited purpose.

At some of the looks he gets from his allies James states, "This was included to allow Penny the knowledge of who was an enemy in the area. You can tell that she is rather naïve about the world and people. We did not want her to trust people that could hurt her."

"If that was the case than she would have knowledge of various criminal records. Many criminals she comes across could not be in the system already or falsely accused of a crime." Glynda states poking holes in his argument not liking the idea of the rather innocent robotic girl being unable to think for herself. There are times where a huntress must make choices are not as simple as what is legally right and wrong.

Ozpin takes a sip of his coffee frowning, not liking the implications he is drawing about just why a program that can identify targets would be included in Penny. Target identification is a key requirement to becoming an assassin.

**Jaune didn't mean to but he couldn't help but thing of the Exterminator movie series where robots were sent from the future to eliminate the leader of a resistance in the future by attempting to kill first her mother before her birth and then her pre-teen self. He could only pray that the idea merely came from the movie and Penny hadn't been accepted by the higher-ups in the Atlas military for infiltration purposes.**

Many could not help but shudder at the though. A cute innocent looking young girl could walk right past you on the streets and slaughter you.

Without any records including birth certificates and the possibility of changing her face to another by altering her synthetic skin. It is a rather terrifying idea.

Penny wonders what 'Exterminator' is having never watched the movie before. She heard about it, but her father did not want her to watch it. Something about graphic scenes?

"Wait 'Exterminator'?" Shirou asks, "It is a parody of Terminator?"

"What's Terminator?" Yang asked.

"Pretty much the same movie series only with the actors being different. The special effects being different. The inclusion of one of Earth's greatest actors and genderbend the Rebel Leader." Rider states.

"That's odd." Blake comments.

"Not really." Rider states; "For a very important Multiverse Reason various series cross worlds though many have differences due to a very important issue."

"And what issue is that?" Rin asks never paying attention to this before.

"Copyrights." Rider deadpans making some people face fault.

"Are you serious!?" Rin exclaims.

"Hey, you do not fuck with the laws of Copyright." Rider says dead serious. "Otherwise you can summon _**THEM!**_" He looks terrified at the thought looking around in fear.

This worries some people, "Who are 'them'?" Penny asks.

"Either lawyers or certain species of bureaucrats that make the laws and ensure that they are followed." Dusk deadpans.

"Shut it!" Rider as a creature of chaos, passion, and caring is always terrified at the though of them appearing as his system or organizing his taxes is chaos at best and lives in fear of the day an auditor arrives. Dusk as one of order, indifference, and aloofness gets along with Bureaucrats to a level. Though he is not one himself. He never sold his soul to the paperwork gods to be taken seriously.

People look at him strangely though some understand his pain such as Glynda who organizes the tax forms at Beacon every year.

_Duskrider meanwhile facepalms having forgotten to make a Lawyer between chapters. Maybe he should collect the blood of Hermes. In a world of robots, aliens, mad science, and anarchy he was the best bureaucrat around. Wait what is he thinking. He has two minions to do the job for him just needs to prep the ship and they can drop off Bleiss and get Hermes' blood. _

Rider shivers feeling that he will be forced to face his deepest and darkest fear soon.

Salem meanwhile is considering all these choices being add in. She never did think of creating a Grimm that could blend into a crowd and assassinate targets. Nor did she ever think about creating Lawyer of Bureaucrat Grimm either. This has possibilities as something even Ozma at his best could never defeat.

Ozpin feels a chill and fears for his coffee for some reason. He takes a gulp to calm his nerves.

Rider has the random urge to throw Salem through the air lock before she has the chance to unleash true evil on the world.

Dusk deadpans being able to feel the fear that Rider is giving off through their connection. He knows that this will not end well.

**"Liberating?"**

**"I saw things but didn't comprehend them." **

"What?" Ruby asks confused.

Penny tries to understand this and comes short. The inability to comprehend is an odd concept. "I do not understand."

**Penny paused and looked around before pointing at a picture of a rainbow hanging in a shop window. "What do you think when you see a rainbow?" Jaune couldn't help but grin at her question, a memory coming to mind.**

**"I think of the legend that a pot of gold can be found at the end of one, I remember when me and my some of my sisters tried to find the end of a rainbow. We got so lost that time; Mom and Dad were inches away from tearing strips from us when we finally stumbled back home." **

Ruby giggles at this remembering when she and Yang did something similar.

Qrow smirks remembering how he looked after them while they looked for mole people or something. They never did look up.

Others think of similar more innocent times and memories that make events like this so special.

Weiss remembers being told stories by her Big Sister.

Bleiss remembers dreaming about shooting stars and wishes that never came true. Well at least not all of them she looks at the alternative versions of her team and hubby. At least one of those wishes came true for her.

Pyrrha remembers training with her family before the fame and glory of winning a Tournament and how she dreamed to do so. Now she wonders if they would have lasted longer if she never entered in the first place.

Nora smiles remembering how she took Ren with her to look for sloths in the forest while they were taking a break from training.

Even James smiles faintly recalling when he was a young boy being told storied by his mother. Stories that lead to his dreams and desire to make the world a better place. Glancing at Glynda he cannot help but wonder if these dreams were worth the coast.

Shirou cannot remember ever chasing such dreaming having been told about the Moonlight World along with the other Magus from his world and knowing that such things as Fae, Santa Claus, and Unicorns have long died, moved on to another world, or were never real in the first place.

Sakura smiles bitterly remembering how her 'grandfather' took delight in telling her that such fantasies and dreams were either long dead or never real.

Saber thinks of her girlhood and stories that Merlin told her about adventures and how that shaped her dreams.

Ozpin smiles at this child-like innocence. It is good to see that even this more hardened version of Jaune can think of memories like that. Too often people, himself included, lose sight of a simpler time due to disasters in life. He looks at Salem and remembers a similar time when his daughters went looking for Unicorns in the forest.

Salem sees his look and frowns turning away. Not noticing Ozpin's slight smile slide away and not caring. She can barely remember times like this. All she can remember is how Ozma betrayed her and killed her children.

He lost all rights to them when he led them to their deaths.

Penny frowns not able to understand this concept.

**His smile left as he watched Penny frown.**

**"I only saw light being dispersed in a multi-colored pattern. Such a sight brought up no emotions beyond what was needed to blend in." Jaune stared at Penny in shock, not sure of what to think for a moment.**

Many others were thinking the same.

Ruby looked at Penny and saw her looking away.

"I never had any memories like that." Penny starts getting their attention, "I was made at this age and I never had anyone tell me stories about Rainbows and Pots of Gold."

Ruby looks at her and holds her hand. "I know many stories. During the break I can tell them to you."

Penny was stunned than smiles so brightly that Ruby thought she would go blind feeling a bit of heat rush to her face. "I would love that Ruby."

"James." Glynda starts getting the General's attention. "We will talk about this over the break."

James nods in agreement knowing that this will not turn out well.

**'Necromancy is not a real option, necromancy is not a real option.' **

A few people chuckle at this chant though Qrow understands what the kid was thinking.

Penny frowns thinking of her other's creator in this world.

Ozpin sips his coffee frowning. Necromancy was a frowned upon Magic for a reason. There is so much that could go wrong. It is worrying that the first though of Jaune is to torment the soul of another even if they are a monster.

Salem grins at this chant supporting Jaune's desire to torment the fool.

Bleiss wonders if she could learn some Necromancy. Plenty of people to get slew but they often never get their _just desserts. _

**Jaune chanted that mantra in his head as he took Penny's hand and led her out of the alley and down the street. 'Let's see; last time I was here… Ah! There it is.' Destination in sight Jaune led Penny across the street.**

**"I think you'll like this place Penny. Argus' flower bank, they have samples of practically everything here." **

"Wow." Ruby's eyes grow wide looking at all the flowers as the screen shows multiple views of the Argus flower bank. Full of many flowers as far as they eye can see and all kinds of types. She looks over at Penny feeling her almost vibrate with excitement. Smiling at her friend-maybe more. She looks away sighing slightly, _'We need to talk about this. How we feel about each other.' _She glances at Jaune on screen. _'And how we feel about him.' _

She knows her father had a relationship with both her mother and Yang's and sees nothing wrong with multiple people being in a relationship. Though she does not want it to turn out the way that her own parents did. With one person running way and another dying leaving the last picking up the piece. She grips Penny's hand tighter at the though of that happening to them.

While the others are interested in this scene as well it was Salem and Bleiss that notice how Ruby and Penny are behaving. Salem smirks seeing love blossoming between these two while Bleiss is happy seeing her friends are happy. And hopefully this is a sign for how to deal with those two back in her own world. While Ruby is not romantically attracted to Jaune it could happen considering that he is her only and best male friend that is available.

She makes a note to herself to shove her own versions into a closet as soon as possible.

Rider smiles seeing how Ruby and Penny are closer though confused at this leap. It is not like they spent a month locked up together for a sexual education class or something of the like. Don't get him wrong while he likes shipping, he thinks they work better with a foundation to them and that takes time.

Dusk's headache was finally ending but he choses to ignore everyone. He had to do a chapter mostly by himself. Let Rider sink or swim as the solo host for now at least.

**Penny's eyes lit up and she began to practically vibrate in excitement as Jaune paid the entrance fee to the public area. Jaune followed behind as Penny raced ahead into the indoor garden; the girl's delight plain for all to see.**

"Hmm, cute kid." Qrow mutters to himself smiling seeing her behaving this way. It was good seeing her no longer being Jimmy's toy solider.

Penny looks a bit jealous of her other being able to experience this.

"Don't worry." Ruby starts having noticed this, "I will show you Vale's Flower Guardian when we get back."

"Sensational!" Penny exclaims, "It's a date." She says without examining her word choice.

"D-date!?" Ruby stutters out blushing.

Rider grins widely letting his shipping flag flow giving Penny the hint she needed.

"Y-yes. I mean if you are comfortable with that. If not, it could just be two friends hanging out" Penny states.

"Oh yes. Two friends that sounds…nice." Ruby says less enthusiastic.

Meanwhile Rider facepalms. _'WHY!?'_

Dusk deadpans at his partner. _'You expected something different? They are still in the whole dealing with their feelings phase. You chaotic shipping manic give them some time.' _

Bleiss deadpans at this. _'I'm locking them in a closet after this.' _

Qrow resists facepalming and gets back to reading.

**"**_**Heh, talk about déjà vu." **_**Jaune perked up at Mordred's voice, the knight and the other four having been quiet since yesterday.**

"Why is that? Are they alright?" Saber asks with a hint of worry in her tone.

Rider shrugs, "Between the exhausting day they had and the fact that Penny is around now meaning that Jaune is no longer as alone without his heroic spirits there is less of a reason for them to talk."

"Oh." Saber states though she looks away from the looks she is given by the others. Still not sure how to feel about everything.

**"**_**Oh?"**_

**"**_**Yeah, I was just like her once I got away from my Mother." **_**Jaune squirmed at that, he had seen Mordred's memories of Morgana and 'mother' was not a title that he could ever apply to her. Honestly 'parent' wasn't a title he'd give to either of Mordred's gene donors but that was a subject he knew not to touch upon with Mordred. **

Saber winces at this though she must agree to a level. She never got to know Mordred and never raised him. She still does not like the glances that some of the others are giving her.

"Are you alright?" Shirou asks worried about her.

"I'm fine. Just thinking about a few things." Saber says.

**Despite how much the Spirit tried to deny it, despite how much hatred Mordred truly felt for the King of Camelot the Knight of Treachery still loved the King.**

Saber refuses to meet the eyes of anyone after hearing this. Love? The knight that slew her. The one betrayed her. The one that wanted to prove himself to her. Love was not a word she would use to describe her relationship with Mordred.

Shirou holds her hand in his seeing how uncomfortable this is making her.

**"**_**Do you have any idea what Zelretch did to me?" **_

**"**_**Nope, I doubt the corpse did anything harmful though. You're still useful and entertaining to him." **_

**"**_**Joy." **_

"That is rather disturbing that his life is only valued so long as he is entertaining to this Zelretch." Ozpin states in distaste.

"Tomato tamoto." Salem mutters to herself under her breath. Thinking that her former lover and Zelrecth are not too different. Only valuing something or someone for as long as they had a use for them. Only Blake, Rider, and Dusk hear this statement in the room.

'_What does she mean by that?' _Blake wonders not trusting the Grimm Queen. Though she is not sure if she can trust Ozpin either at this point.

"It is the way that Zelrecth is." Rin states, "He has been around for so long that people's life does not have the same meaning to him as they once did. If they had value at all to him originally as he was a magus. Though he does not go around killing people unlike other Dead Apostles."

This causes everyone to shiver at the thought of the inter-dimensional troll deciding that humanity was worth more dead as his entertainment than alive.

**"Friend Jaune, look who I met." Jaune's attention came back to the world and his eyes widened when he saw Penny smiling at him with Saphron standing by her side. His older sister was smiling at him, but he recognized that twitch in her eye.**

"Oh, this is not going to end well to stud." Bleiss states knowing that look in Saphron's eye. It is the big sister look of, 'you've done something foolish again and now it is punishment time.'

"I can't blame her." Winter states knowing if her sister went missing for who knows how long and shows up out of nowhere, she would be pissed as well.

"Oh dear." Penny states knowing that her other messed up.

"Now let's not jump to conclusions." Ozpin starts while Qrow reads the next part deadpanning.

**"Hello baby brother, it's been so long since I heard from you. In fact, it's been about a month and a half since anyone heard from you."**

"Yep he has fucked up." Yang states.

"Language!" Ruby exclaims.

"Oh, come on! You cannot be serious at this point!" Yang exclaims.

"Yang you are my sister and it is my responsibility to cure your potty mouth." Ruby states in a caring tone of voice.

Qrow tries not to laugh remembering how Summer pulled the same line on Tai only it was, 'I am your team leader/ I am your wife.'

**At that moment Jaune was close to praying for a rampaging Spirit to show up. Give him a soul-devouring creature over an angry Saphron any day of the year.**

"No such luck kid." Qrow states knowing the feeling well.

"Indeed, there never seems to be a monster attack when you need one." Dusk states.

**_Fate/Deck of Heroes_**

**"Ozpin, that young man you told me about, Jaune Arc. You said he was promising but in need to tempering, correct?" Ozpin was surprised this was the way Ironwood started a call off but was happy to hear him asking about his former student as it meant a spot might have opened up for the young Arc.**

"Looks like my other knows what happened." James Ironwood stated knowing that will either confirm his fears or his hopes. It is a good sign that he is talking to Ozpin at least.

"Indeed, it seems like we will not be in the loop about current events." Ozpin states keeping a close eye on this.

Salem keeps an eye on this wanting to see how Ozpin plays his little games.

**"Yes, in the span of less than a school year he went from cannon fodder to adequate for a first-year student in terms of combat. **

"Cannon fodder…" Bleiss growls out not liking the way he implied her man was disposable.

"He does have a point." Weiss starts, "At the start of the year he was behind the rest of us by a fair amount. Now he is starting to catch up."

"I suppose you have a point." Bleiss states knowing her hubby improved a great deal.

**His natural gift for strategy was something to behold from the start and it only grew; if his team had bothered to memorize his plans, I think we would have been in for a treat during the first round of the festival." **

"Wait what?" Bleiss is surprised before looking at Team NRP, "They didn't even memorize the plans!?" While not OCD like her counterpart she understands the value of knowing the fucking plan!

Team NRP looks nervous at the looks they are giving.

"Other us…" Pyrrha states knowing that they have not yet memorized all Jaune's plans for the team that he was working on. To be fair some of the plans are still being edited and changed.

"Oh, this has happened a lot in the multiverse actually." Dusk deadpans causing the looks to intensify.

"To be fair Jaune is still trying to change the plans to adapt to everyone's skill levels and styles which can be a real challenge." Rider says.

"Still it's not like they are all that complicated." Dusk says having looked through their team plans that Jaune made while exploring the multiverse.

Glynda sighs at this knowing that Team JNRP was more along the lines of a group of individuals than a true team now. Something that she needs to work on with most first-year students when she gets back.

**Qrow snorted in the background at that, remembering the mess that had been.**

**"Heh, Flower Power." **

"Flower Power?" Bleiss questions.

"Flower Power." Qrow repeats chuckling at this name.

"It's pretty much telling Nora and Ren to do a combo move." Dusk says.

"Though personally I am more of a fan of Flour Power." Rider says.

"You are just saying the same thing though!" Nora exclaims.

Rider smirks before showing a scene of Jaune shouting, 'Flour Power' and Ren slamming pancakes in the face of an opponent before Nora hits them with her hammer.

"Oh, Renny we should practice that!" Nora exclaims.

"That would mean giving up your Pancakes for an attack." Ren deadpans not wanting to carry pancakes into a battlefield.

"No! Not the pancakes!" Nora exclaims.

Pyrrha sweat drops at the looks her team is given.

"I can see them having a problem with teamwork." James says as Glynda facepalms knowing yet another thing she will need to work on when they get back.

**At first, he had thought that the boy had been a worthless leader but later learned his teammates were horrible followers; especially the Valkyrie girl with her lack of impulse control. **

Nora winces at this. "But that's-."

"Ms. Valkyrie we will go over this later. Do not dig the hole any deeper." Goodwitch states having had a fair number of headaches trying to control Ms. Valkyrie's impulse. She can only pity her teammates for trying to control her.

**The girl had caused Glynda a fair number of headaches and as leader a good portion of the punishments was assigned to Jaune for failing to control her, a near impossibility from what Qrow had seen. **

"So, you are causing trouble for hubby like your other _did._ It looks like I need a _word _with you after this." Bleiss states glaring.

Nora looks scared seeing Bleiss' glare at her. "D-Did?"

Bleiss smiles wickedly; "_Did._" She does not raise her voice making it even more terrifying for the Queen of the Castle

Salem smirks at Bleiss wishing that she could take her back to her own world. She is a treat to be around.

**That wasn't to say the veteran Huntsman was immediately writing NPR off with that; Oum knows he and Raven weren't much better at first. Considering two of them raised themselves, made their own decisions, and trusted practically only themselves for around a decade it was a miracle they listened at all while as for the kid's former partner; well she was a tournament champion that hadn't had a teammate ever, of course working alone was what she was best at. **

This makes Pyrrha wince knowing that it is true. In tournaments she never had a partner let alone a team. Every choice was one she made for herself. She did listen to Jaune when he was making plans. Though it is an adjustment.

"We need to reorganize some of the teamwork exercises when we get back." Glynda tells Ozpin who agrees nodding while sipping his coffee.

Salem smirks seeing how her enemies subpar training methods will make the plans she has all the easier to put into effect.

**No, in all likely hood they probably would have shaped up by the middle of their second year if loyalty was a quality they possessed.**

This makes both Team NRP and WBY wince at this jab. Knowing that it could be considered true for both if Alistair did not need to control them like he does Ruby.

Bleiss' glare does not make this any easier.

**"Yes, I remember. Know that I must ask this and I mean no offense. Ozpin, what have you been smoking!? Did you go back to spiking your coffee again!?" Ozpin raised an eyebrow at the General who was looking at him like he was senile.**

Ozpin frowns at the chuckles around him. He would never spike his own coffee. At least not after last time. He tries not to shiver. So much paperwork.

Salem smirks remembering when she helped 'loosen' him up by spiking his coffee with a bit of bourbon. It was a fun night for her seeing how Ozma would try to sing a off tone song or dance a jig. It is too bad that there are no means of recording these. Though if Ozpin shares a similar tolerance…hmm…

Dusk smirks at this knowing many universes where Ozpin spikes his coffee and stores certain magazines in ancient books he never reads.

**"James?"**

**"Your untrained gamble killed twenty-six of my men, Professor Polendina, and some woman that for a second I thought was a Maiden! A Maiden Ozpin!"**

**"Ghack!" Ozpin choked as his coffee as Qrow began to look over a video link that Ironwood had sent over, clearly security cam footage that gave a good view of the kid.**

"So, they are viewing events of what happened last chapter." Yang states.

"Yep." Rider says.

"Meaning they have no idea about any of the other Servants that Jaune has fought." Yang says.

Yep." Rider states.

"Wow they are behind on things." Yang says.

"Yep." Rider states looking at Qrow and Ozpin with deadpan eyes who wave him off.

**"Is he wearing a tuxedo?" **

"He does have a point why a tuxedo?" Qrow asks wanting to know.

"Would you rather have him running around in a wedding dress?" Rider asks raising an eyebrow.

"I mean why does the outfit of Installed Servants change when Jaune wears them?" Qrow asks.

"Well Installing is merging the soul of the Heroic Spirit and Jaune together into one being." Rider starts getting their attention, "This means that the clothing which is as much part of their legends at times as other features such as hair color and style is altered to better fit the main mortal body that it is inhabiting."

This makes sense to a lot of the viewers.

"Also, it looks better style wise if they are altered to suit him as an individual." Rider continuous making the viewers deadpan.

**Ignoring Qrow's question Ozpin looked over and felt his eyes widen as he saw Jaune Arc throw around lightning like it was nothing as he swung a giant battle mace that was only a half-foot shorter than he was. The headmaster's attention was most devoted to the segment where his former student was shot out of a room, he had entered a few minutes before followed by a spear-wielding woman that was clearly using magic. Two of Jaune's feats caught his eye above the rest of the footage; first it was surviving being impaled followed by the burst of electrical energy that dwarfed what a Maiden could do. **

"It is rather impressive." Shirou states getting their attention, "I can think of at least one Servant that I do not think would survive a hit like this. Though he would more likely dodge it." Thinking of a certain false Assassin that while strong was more reliant on skill than raw physical powers like some other servants.

"Really…" Salem raises an eyebrow wondering if her world's version of the blond had the same potential. If so than she might have a side goal for Cinder when she returns.

For some reasons unknown to themselves Pyrrha, Bleiss, Ruby, and Penny felt the urge to do something violent to a certain Grimm Queen. Various ranges depending on temperament and obsession with Jaune Arc.

**He set those thoughts to the side for now though, first came ensuring Ironwood didn't make Jaune public enemy number one.**

For the quad this felt like a bucket of ice.

James leans forward wanting to see how his other will react.

Ozpin lean back having a feeling about how this will go and sips his coffee. If James wanted to frame Jaune and capture him than they would not be using the real security tapes of the incident.

Others felt various degrees of worried for Jaune as Nora gripped Ren not wanting to see her fearless leader become an outlaw from Atlas who would send Mecha, Assassins, Specialists, and Bounty Hunters after him. While Ren was worried that Nora was cutting off circulation again.

Salem while worried that this will lead to a hunt for the Cards by Atlas and Ozpin sees this as an opportunity for her other if Ozpin's pawns chase away Jaune.

**"James, I assure you that Mr. Arc wouldn't…." Ironwood waved him off.**

**"Don't bother Ozpin, after what we discovered I would have killed the Professor and the guards myself." **

James breaths out a sigh of relief now knowing that he did not know what was going on.

Penny smiles a little at this liking that she has at least one family member that her other can count on to help her.

Ozpin just takes a sip of his coffee.

**Ozpin, for all his experience at maintaining a poker face, couldn't hide his confusion at that. **

Qrow stops reading to take a quick picture of the face Ozpin was making. At the looks he is given. "What when was the last time that you saw Ozpin confused? I'm saving this as my wallpaper." At this other member of Ozpin's Inner Circle take out their phones and take a photo.

Even Salem takes a quick picture remembering Ozma as a figure that was never surprised. At least never let it show after all these years. This would make a very good poster, perhaps with a humorous caption like, 'Ozma's Thinking Face.'

**James was known for protecting his assets and men, both of which Jaune Arc was quite clearly smashing to a pulp on the video. "We found vials of spinal fluid with DNA matching the last two murder victims, so the Professor was behind at least the second batch of killings; The guards knew this but didn't report it, bank records confirm pay-offs. Even worse was the fact he had a second STM, which I have already destroyed, built and had used it for his own experiments. I don't even know how many he might have used it on, but I found several robotic bodies that I believe were the prototypes for Penny, who has disappeared and I'm going to assume is with Mr. Arc. I'm making an educated guess that at least one person was killed per body so that means almost four dozen murders at least." **

This information horrifies many about just how many he killed.

"How could he do this?" Penny whispers in horror that so many were killed to create her other. Maybe even herself if this holds true across dimensions.

"Easily." Rin states.

"Rin!" Ruby exclaims seeing how freaked out Penny was about this.

"What?" Rin asks, "He was a magus. Many are immoral at the best of times and usually are far worse. The only reason why there are so few dead is that he had to work under the radar and avoid being detected. Otherwise a whole island would have been depopulated and a army of Golem would be running around gathering more material." She states realistically. This makes many pale and turn green at the thought that they got off easy in this world. Instead of someone that did not care about being caught they had someone that did want to avoid the attention.

Qrow pales and gulps down a shot of whiskey.

"Do you ever stop drinking?" Winter asks annoyed. It has not even been half the chapter yet and he already started drinking again while reading.

Qrow shrugs, "You deal with murder your way and I deal with it my way." He starts reading again as his nieces look at him worried. It was true that while he drank before Summer died it only got worse after.

**Both men in Beacon stared in shock at Ironwood before Qrow broke the silence by taking a large gulp from his flask, Ozpin snatching it from him after he was finished and pouring some in his coffee.**

Ozpin did the same as his counterpart to his own coffee taking from the cooler that Qrow had for his own needs pouring some Bourbon into his coffee.

Salem smirks at this knowing that she will get some blackmail before the night was over.

**"And the woman?"**

**"No record of her, literally. I've had feelers put out and I can't find anyone that recognizes the woman or has even heard rumors. People like that don't pop up out of nowhere." A cough drew the two men's attention towards Qrow.**

**"I know this sounds nuts, but this whole situation is crazy so stay with me. Is that a card where the woman was standing after the blast of lightning that the kid finished the fight with?" The two men looked at the video and saw what Qrow was talking about, in the crater where the woman had been sat a gold-colored card. **

"You didn't notice." Salem states, "You must be losing your touch Ozpin. Might be time to retire."

"Not on your life witch." Ozpin states.

"Oh, you wish it was my life." She smirks at Ozpin.

**A few minutes later a wooden doll came and snatched it, another mystery to add to the pile. "Well Jimmy I think you might be partially wrong; the woman didn't come from nowhere; she came from the card." Ozpin latched onto that, thinking the idea over in his head. It made a certain amount of sense, if Jaune managed to destroy the woman so thoroughly that nothing remained that card shouldn't have survived.**

**"James, tell me everything you know about the Professor and what he was up to." Magic was popping up again, the very essence of his endless battle could be changed. Despite how poorly it was going and how little control he had over the situation Ozpin couldn't help but feel thrilled; perhaps he would finally find a way to end **_**their**_** suffering.**

'_Their suffering? Does he mean… No, it is more heroic nonsense from the fool.' _Salem glares at the murder of her children.

Ozpin notices and sighs. He hopes that this over version of himself will be able to find peace. Something he doubts he will in this lifetime.

**'I was right Mr. Arc; you do have a lot of potential. The question is how it brought you into this situation.'**

"A crazy cross dimensional magical girl obsessed vampire who loves to troll people." Rider deadpans getting a chuckle out of the others.

"So, an average Tuesday morning." Dusk says. At the looks he is given, "What do you really think this is the first time that Zelretch has done something like this?"

**_Fate/ Deck of Heroes_**

**Penny knew she had a lot to learn about being human, or perhaps being an organic would be a better way to put it. **

Penny considers this and it makes sense. There is as much difference between her and humans as there is between herself and faunus. Calling this new existence an organic would make more sense than identifying as a human full due to her nature as a magically created human in this world.

Ruby sees Penny thinking about something and wonders if she will consider taking Duskrider's deal after this viewing. She worries about how she will take being human. She does not think that she would take being a robot all that well for example.

**Once more this fact was driven home at the uncomfortable silence filling the room, she found herself in; Mrs. Cotta-Arc having taken them to her place after she learned her brother was in the area. Apparently Jaune's older, and eldest, sister went to the gardens occasionally, to treat her homesickness, the garden allowing her to observe and interact with a few species of flora native to the area. **

"At least it makes sense for her to be in the area." Rin states having been worried that her master influenced events. You can never tell with that troll.

**When Penny had introduced herself and learned the woman was related to Friend Jaune she had brought the older woman to her brother thinking she was aiding in a family reunion, an important part of organic life according to her research. Apparently, her research had been either incomplete or flawed; the picture of Jaune and his sisters that showed the boy looking at the camera with dead eyes and a sign that read Help Me only further confirmed that suspicion.**

"We are going to have to talk to Penny about how complex relationships are aren't we?" Dusk sighs out.

Rider grins.

"And I don't mean shipping."

Rider frowns, "Darn it." Another lost chance to converting someone to the shipper side, lost.

"I refuse to deal with the possible Shipping Wars that you two can get into." Dusk states knowing just how vicious Rider can get when defending his ships.

"You just want her to join your side in the Waifu Wars don't you." Rider accuses.

"For the last time Rei is a good character and is clearly better than that red head skank." Dusk states not a fan of Asuka's bullshit. If you like someone you don't fucking abuse them. Hell, in polite society you don't abuse you roommate!

"And I say that you are putting way too much weight in a character that has the emotional complexity of a teaspoon!" Rider exclaims. "At least Asuka while a bitch has good reasons why she behaves the way she does." Not a huge fan of Asuka's behavior either but getting why he would behave the way she does.

"Shipping War? Waifu War?" Penny questions, "I have never heard of those conflicts before. Why is that?" She turns to Ironwood is confused as well.

"I have no idea." Ironwood is wondering what a Waifu is.

Before he can answer a pair of Flatirons with the initials STFU lands on both Dusk and Riders heads knocking them out.

Duskrider sighs as he appears in the room. Seeing the shocked looks on the others faces he states, "Don't ask." He pulls out a lawn chair and a cup of mint tea to make sure that nothing happens. Seeing them still staring, "What?"

"What is a Shipping War and a Waifu War?" Penny asks wanting to know.

Duskrider sighs, "It's what happens when two fanboy/fangirls get into a fight over the value of certain relationships/characters in a series. Trust me it is not worth getting into. For some reason the Evangelion section of the multiverse causes the most debate between these two." He takes a sip of his tea before glaring at Qrow, "Well aren't you going to read?"

Qrow turns back to the story nervous about the clearly powerful being that beat both beings that had kidnapped them all within seconds. Not liking how he referred to what he can only assume to be living people and events as nothing more than a story.

Bleiss meanwhile has a face considering what to do with her plan. She knows she can summon certain items in this room. Mostly food. Though she has a few ideas of how to get what she wants.

**"So Jaune, what have you been doing for the past few months?" Saphron's voice held an undercurrent of anger as she glared at her little brother, only her wife's grip on her hand and the fact Adrien was sleeping kept her from exploding. The last time anyone had heard from Jaune was when a letter reached them detailing how his team had replaced him with a new kid and he was leaving Beacon. **

This causes many winces around the room from those whose alternatives abandoned him.

"Wait he never contacted them at all after leaving Beacon!?" Glynda exclaims.

"Yep." Duskrider says sipping his tea.

"Why not!?" Glynda exclaims.

"It is because they never supported his dream." Bleiss states taking a sip of some whiskey.

This got looks form the others.

"How do you know?" Pyrrha asks having never found this out about her own Jaune and feeling a little jealous that the girl in black was able to find out from her own.

Bleiss shrugs, "I can tell this stuff."

"So, you guessed?" Nora questions.

"Hubby refuses to talk with me about my in-laws. Still thinking he can resist my charm." Bleiss asks.

"That makes sense…." Pyrrha bites out begrudgingly. Regretting having not asked Jaune about his own family.

**While she was thrilled, he was removing the risk from his life she had promised to rain hell on those that had tossed him aside if she ever got the chance; but then he disappeared. Completely off the radar and out of sight for the past few months with no contact and he suddenly show up in Argus without telling her, anyone would be angry.**

"Fair enough." Salem states knowing that she would be pissed if any of her own went missing only to show up out of nowhere. Especially if her daughters did. She glares at Ozpin for trying to make that a reality for her. "I know that if my family went missing, I would be pissed if they just show but up in my life." She bites out at Ozpin who tries to not react.

Qrow pays attention to this noting the tension and comes to a horrific realization. _'It's just like Ironwood and Goodwitch from after they broke up. Only worse.' _He starts reading knowing he will have to talk to Ozpin after this chapter is over.

**"It's complicated." Jaune sighed as his sister glared at him, her wife not looking to happy either. That was to be expected, Terra had told him he was her favorite in-law after how quick he had been to accept her. **

A few people smile at this. It is good to see how he accepted Terra because she made his sister happy.

"How is he doing that?" Penny questions pointing at Rider whose out cold body is holding up a Saphron X Terra shipping flag.

Even Duskrider looks confused before shrugging it off. "Apparently extreme shippers have certain powers given to them by the shipping force."

"The what?" Weiss deadpans.

"Or raw stupidity gives his shipping ability the strength to overcome being knocked out cold by enhanced iron." Duskrider deadpans before shrugging, "Pick which ever theory makes the most sense to you."

"Neither make sense though!" Weiss exclaims.

"And I made one from the concept of Order and the other from the concept of Chaos along with some editing software and a pencil." Duskrider states, "Don't try to use logic with this."

Qrow starts reading before Weiss can piss another one of their hosts off.

'_Oh, that is cute. Assuming I am not amused by her attempt to escape.' _Dusk thinking having read Qrow's mind.

**"After Beacon I ran into this old troll, Zelretch. He was looking for someone with a modicum of combat experience and I had impressed him; he never came out and said it, but I suppose it was from watching me during the Festival. Apparently, he was going to approach me during the summer break but our meeting was unplanned and so he offered me a job. Apparently, some things of his were lost, stolen apparently, and he knew they were all across Remnant. Seeing as I had nothing else to do and he was offering a good deal I accepted the job." Jaune pulled the Avenger card from his pocket, showing the couple the card.**

"That is a good cover story." Ozpin states.

"Just enough truth to make it not even a lie." Qrow says a bit impressed. Wondering if the kid could make a decent Agent in a few years. Might be able to take a vacation in a few years if that is the case. Not likely though.

**"He has you running around the Kingdoms; to track down cards?" Jaune didn't blame his sister for not believing him, it did sound rather farfetched.**

**"Someone important to him apparently made them, Zelretch cares a lot for them." Technically not a lie. Zelretch did think the Ainsworths were important; just not in a positive sense. **

Duskrider chuckles, "That's an understatement."

"How so?" Ozpin asks wanting to know more.

"Let me put it like this." Duskrider states before grinning psychopathically making others shiver, "There are beings like me that know just what they did/do/plan to do and are on the list of beings that we have absolutely no issue with them being tortured to death till the heat of the universe's death." Then his face returns to it's normal blank look. "Or simply _erase_ them and be done with it."

"Erase?" Penny asks a bit afraid of how _inhuman _Duskrider behaves. Still remembering that cat. And trying not to remember that copy of herself.

"Like how one erases a pencil mark." Duskrider states, "Quick, easy, and a bit boring so many of us do not do that."

"Then what do you do?" Ironwood questions afraid about how this _person _talks about killing and tormenting other being like one would when ordering a glass of water at a restraint.

Duskrider takes a sip of his tea. "We let the stories play out and stack the odds in some cases. A pebble here. A brick there. Leading to a suddenly _trip _and _snap _goes the neck." He really hates how that family planned to survive the end of the world. He may be a lot of things, but sacrificing or harming children crosses several lines he made in the sand. His core incarnation plans to be an elementary school teacher and hates the idea of children being harmed due to the manipulations of a old man who does not know when to just accept the end of their story.

And if he must play up his writing persona a bit more to get the point across than more fun for him.

This makes many shivers at the thought of how he casually talks about making a murder seem like an accident. And for him it is one. Just one he stacked the odds for.

**"It's been fun: seen some neat places, made some friends, helped some people out. I'm sorry for not getting in contact but we know how everyone would react."**

**"Yes, they'd want you home. Where its safe and you wouldn't be sticking your neck out. If these cards are worth stealing what if they're worth killing for." Jaune gritted his teeth, reminding himself that those were valid concerns.**

**"I can handle myself and Penny is incredibly skilled herself." Penny smiled as the couple's gaze went her way, giving the two women a little salute.**

**"I am combat and travel ready." **

"You know this suddenly makes more sense." Yang says remembering how she meet Penny and she said she was 'combat ready.'

Weiss and Blake nod in agreement.

Penny looks confused at this not understanding what was wrong.

"I'll explain later." Ruby says knowing that Penny was around the military all her life.

**Jaune smirked at Saphron and Terra's reactions to Penny's words, it was funny to hear such a militaristic term in Penny's voice. The cheer and pep in it not fitting with the words.**

"I still do not understand what is unusual here." Penny states.

Ruby says, "I'll explain later." Penny only looks more puzzled.

Ironwood looks away from Qrow's knowing look. He may have made a mistake with leaving Penny's vocabulary to the military standards for all occasions.

"Ummm what happened?" A confused Dusk groans out as he wakes up.

"Who hit me?" Rider asks waking up.

Duskrider nods with his chair starting to sink in the ground with him. "My work here is done." He says before vanishing.

"Was that the Boss?" Dusk asks nervously.

"It was Duskrider." Penny answers.

Rider facepalms, "Just keep reading please." Then winces still feeling a bit tender up there.

Qrow shrugs and starts reading again.

**Saphron shook her head, her attention turning back to her brother.**

**"No, that doesn't matter. I understood and supported your wish to be a Huntsman, even when I thought you should find a different way to help people, because you'd would have people to watch your back. Not this, not running around by yourself because some asshole wants his pretty cards back. You should go home, see the family, and get a regular job. It doesn't have to be there; it can be anywhere in the more protected areas in the kingdoms. Just somewhere safe." **

"She might have a point."

"Weiss!" Ruby exclaims.

"I'm just saying from her point of view her brother is going off on the orders of some guy to collect some cards." Weiss starts, "It makes sense that she wants Jaune to be safe."

"Still to give up your dreams it is something hard to do for many people." Blake states knowing how many in the White Fang that would never have given up on that dream. She still believes in Faunus and Human equality even if she left the Fang.

"I just cannot understand a dream worth giving up all your family for." Weiss says.

"I can." Qrow states.

"Uncle Qrow?" Ruby asks hurt.

"My other family." Qrow starts, "They were not good people and we wanted different things. Let's leave it at that."

"What about Raven? I mean she left for a time." Yang asks not sure how to feel about her wanting at least one redeeming quality to her.

Qrow starts reading again which was all the answer that she needed looking down.

**Terra spoke up for the first time, deciding she had let her wife say her piece and now was a good time for hers.**

**"I agree with Saphron on this one Jaune, you could stay here if you'd like. There is plenty of room and we know a lot of people that could use a hard worker like yourself. I remember you had a knack for programing, I could put in a good word for you at the Base." **

"Jaune is a programmer?" Ruby questions having never heard about this.

"He was a gamer and got interested." Bleiss says.

"How do you know?" Pyrrha asks jealous about how much this crazy bitch knew about Jaune she does not.

Bleiss shrugs, "I didn't know it at the time, but Beacon was not were we meet originally." This surprises everyone.

"Where did you meet Jaune than?" Weiss asks trying to connect the dots.

"Online." Bleiss says, "We are part of the same guild in a few games. It was a big surprise for him to find out I was BlickedQueen. It was nice to find out my DarcNight was the same both VR and RL."

"Wait how did you know about-wait are you a gamer?" Yang asks surprised.

"I have fucking hobbies." Bleiss doesn't explain she got into gaming to help deal with the stress her family gave her before she finally gave up on them.

"BlickedQueen?" Penny questions.

Bleiss shrugs, "Wicked Queen and Black Queen were both taken." At the looks she blushes, "I was 10 okay!"

"Seriously what kind of reasoning is that?" Weiss asks.

"Oh, like your name is clever your uptight bitch. Let me guess WiceQueen, maybe FrostyCunt, CountStickupYourAZZ?" Bleiss asks.

"NO!" Weiss denies. "How dare you accuse me of using such names!" Weiss does not want the others to know she gamed as a hobby much less finding out her gamer tag. Though she wonders if Jaune would know ArcKnight of her world if he is a gamer.

Bleiss shrugs; "They are accurate descriptions of your personality."

Rider sighs, "You may want to start reading this might turn very ugly. Very fast."

Qrow agrees seeing the signs that Winter gets when she is pissed off at him. Must run in the family.

**Jaune's eyes widened as he remembered Terra was a computer engineer, she was freelance but apparently good enough that the Atlas base decided to hire her. He needed to leave quickly before the three Cotta-Arcs got dragged into this.**

"This is not good." Ironwood says getting nervous.

"What is Jimmy it's not like you would actually target his family." Qrow says knowing him well enough to know that this was the case.

"I mean he does not know that Atlas is not targeting him." Ironwood says not liking how things are going.

"It makes sense." Ozpin starts getting some looks from the others, "I mean isn't it already shown that Jaune has not communicated with other people since leaving Beacon outside of Zelretch and now Penny he has not told anyone what he really is doing."

"Still this only means that things will be getting more complicated." Ironwood says.

"It is true neither knows just how deep the rabbit hole goes." Rider starts, "This does not mean that things will end in complete understanding. This is life. Things are complicated."

"He has a point." Ozpin says taking a sip of his coffee, "While it will not be a easy path it is the path that they are on. We need to see it to the end." This brings shivers to the backs of many.

**"I can take care of myself and I like my job. It's actually rather thrilling and fulfilling to find these things and return them to Zelretch." Jaune didn't have to fake the excitement in his voice. He wouldn't consider himself an adrenaline junky but fighting corrupted Spirits backed up by the Heroic Spirits in his Class Cards was the single greatest thing he had ever experienced. **

"Interesting." Saber says under her breath.

"What is?" Ruby questions.

"He has become a warrior." Saber states looking into the eyes of this Jaune Arc.

"Wasn't he already back at Beacon?" Nora asks not seeing what Saber meant.

"I mean he has walked the path of a true warrior rather than a squire training to become a knight." Saber says having seen this change happen many times in her time. "There comes a point where people stop becoming boys becoming to be knights and men that become warriors." This line strikes others in different ways thoughtful among others.

Ozpin sees the same but says nothing frowning not liking how Jaune is forced to grow here. Remembering the times where everyone men, women, and children were armed for war at a moments notice. And the best training they could hopeful was that they survived the first taste of conflict. It was a time of cruelty, battle, and death.

Dusk frowns at the look in Ozpin's eyes. He can tell that the old man has been around far too long for a mortal. He has no bout seen and been apart of many of history's greatest atrocities to Remnant. A glance at Salem shows a similar look in her eyes. While she may be humanities greatest enemy, she also has had many allies and those she can respect die for hopes of a foolish dream. He wonders if they will ever figure out the other wants to die in peace just as much as they do on their worst days.

"I see what you mean." Qrow states having watched this boy gain the look he has in his eyes at least that he once had. Back when he was part of a team and they were together. For what he thought would be forever.

**He could look back at each fight with excitement, the knowledge of how dangerous the Spirits were and what they could do reminding him each time he was helping people. No, he couldn't stop now. Not while his dream was being fulfilled and not while people were still in danger. **

Rin sighs putting her head on her hands, "He's becoming like you."

"Like who?" Glynda questions not seeing who she was referring to.

"Him." She points at Shirou how while a bit surprised can see it.

"She does have a point." Shirou admits.

"How so?" Ironwood asks wanting to know more about their fellow audience member.

"The desire to help people. Not seeing what it can cost them." Rin states bluntly making Shirou wince.

"I'm not that obsessed." Shirou referring to losing contact with his family for months at a time.

"Not yet." Rin counters bitterly.

"Not ever." Shirou states firmly holding Rin's hand in his own.

"We will not let him." Saber says holding Rin's other hand. "Remember."

Rin nods noting Sakura hovering nearby unsure how to help with this. Rin rolls her eyes knowing they will need to talk.

Some of those from Remnant are a bit uncomfortable seeing just how intimate these four are connected. Closer than the Teams they are/were apart of at least.

Qrow starts reading.

**"Besides, I gave Zelretch my word. An Arc can't go back on their word, perhaps the only advice I got from Dad that isn't absolute crap."**

"OK that is harsh." Yang says wincing.

"It is fair though." Ruby says remembering some of the advice that his Dad gave Jaune she heard about.

"Little Red has a point." Bleiss says checking her nails, "The whole 'ladies care about confidence only' thing was not all that well thought out."

"How do you know this information!" Pyrrha asks to feed up with her.

Bleiss shrugs, "I overheard him talking and may have skimmed his diary and texts."

"You hacked his scroll." Winter deadpans.

"I wanted to check the rivals that I did not know about. I already had to deal with Champion here." She says pointing at Pyrrha, "I needed to make sure that I didn't have some childhood sweetheart to compete against."

"Worried about the competition?" Pyrrha grits out.

"No." Bleiss says, "I already know _you _stand no chance. Though you do get pretty fucking annoying at times." She says remembering just how often she must make sure that Pyrrha cannot get in her way of getting her hubby and some fucking alone time with him. Wait didn't they say something about a dimension hopping ship. Hmm idea for later.

They ignore Pyrrha's glare at Bleiss and keep reading the story.

_Duskrider deadpans at this part. Knowing that he will have to make sure that Rider and Dusk take Bleiss back to her home world before she gets the chance to steal the ship they use. Sure, they have a couple of backs up but none of them are as nice or as roomy as the main one. He sets a timed text to be sent to them as soon as the chapter ends with order to take Bleiss home. _

**"Jaune!" Said person was the one to glare at his sister this time, the fact she was surprised hurt him. The fact she wasn't on his side did so as well; the man at one point was one signature away from disowning her while he had been supportive every single step of the way when she and Terra started their own family and she was taking their father's side?!**

"Oh, this is getting pretty ugly." Yang states.

Qrow snorts, "Getting?"

"OK I see your point." She says.

Ruby is getting very uncomfortable with this. This is getting worse and it feels like they are watching a private family moment.

"Ruby are you alright?" Penny asks seeing Ruby's expression giving away her discomfort with this.

"Not really." Ruby admits, "I just hope things do not go too badly."

"I am not sure how they can get worse." Penny states not fully understanding the situation.

"Oh, it can get worse trust me." Bleiss states bluntly taking a sip of her Sex on the Beach.

**"What?! I finally realized how much my childhood sucked. I finally decided I didn't want to live my life as the family doll and butler! What's so wrong about that?! I decided to follow my dream and after it crashed and burned, I bounced back decently. I can take care of myself, you all certainly made sure I had the skills to do so. So why is it you act like I can't handle five minutes alone without getting myself killed?"**

**"BECAUSE YOU WERE WEAK!" **

Many are stunned silent at this.

"Wow his own family…." Weiss mutters under her breath surprised.

"This is fucked up." Bleiss states.

Pyrrha has a pained expression not liking how her crush's family dismisses him like this. Like her alternative is doing.

"I see this is how it can get worse." Penny states stunned.

Ruby does not look happy about this either.

Qrow takes a sip of gin before he starts reading knowing the others will need to process this. Agreeing to a level that the kid seems too thin and scrawny, but he assumes this is more due to a lack of training than anything else.

Shirou frowns thinking about how many others did not take his dream seriously. Thinking it was all a joke.

Saber compares her own childhood having to give up being a woman to be a king. She wonders if Jaune will give up being part of his family to be a warrior.

**Saphron paled as soon as the words left her mouth while Jaune's eyes erupted in anger. Penny shrank into her seat and Terra looked at both Arcs in worry. Jaune stood up, gesturing to Penny that she does the same.**

**"We're leaving, thank you for the hospitality Terra. It was great to finally meet my Nephew, hopefully he doesn't take after his Uncle." His eyes bore into Saphron at that last sentence; he had been the one to donate sperm so that her child could be related to her. He had been happy to help his favorite sister and his new sister-in-law, eager to help bring a niece or nephew into the world. The elder sibling tearing up as her mouth opened and closed; no words coming out.**

This gets many wide eyes.

"WHAT!?" Bleiss exclaims in shock.

"You didn't know?" Pyrrha asks thinking she would have found out considering how she hacked his texts to find a possible childhood sweetheart. She felt shock herself.

"NO, I DID NOT FUCKING KNOW!" Bleiss turns to the hosts who shiver at her gaze. "_Explain!" _

Dusk rolls his eyes. "It really depends on the universe with some it is possible for Women with an active Aura to impregnate each other."

"What!?" Ruby and many others exclaim.

"I said some!" Dusk says, "Not this one or any of yours. Though it would explain just why Beacon stuffs 4 hormonal mixed gendered teenagers in a room rather than having some method to separate the genders in at least the living space."

Ozpin states at the questioning looks; "If someone is old enough to be a huntsmen or huntress than they must learn that in the field they will not have such accommodations. And it is hopeful that by using this method it would prevent couples form doing any sexual activities in the dorms."

Rider deadpans at this; "It does not stop them from all hooking up in some verses."

"WHAT!?" Teams RWBY, Bleiss, Winter, and NRP exclaim. Qrow spits out his gin in surprise at this.

Rider nodes, "For some reason Team JNRP ends up in a polyamory relationship more often than not. Though there are others where this happens." He pulls up an image of a much _closer _Team JNPR as they hang around their room sneaking little touches and kisses. Causing NRP to blush at this.

"That is kind of hot." Bleiss admits taking a few pictures though even more worried about the competition in her own world.

Pyrrha blushes but ends up nodding.

"Though there have been a few different mixes through out the multiverse." Rider says having waved this Team JNRP flag changes it to different shots. A few notable ones include Team RWBY, Team JNRP with Emerald included, a mixed Teams RWBY JNRP, and even one where Bleiss and Weiss are in a relationship with Jaune of their world being twins.

This last world causes Bleiss and Weiss to turn green hating the though of being romantically involved with each other.

"Though usual they are just friends close enough to be famil-." Dusk is cut off from explaining more.

"Wait!" Bleiss cuts off, "You are distracting us. Just how was Adrian conceived."

Dusk and Rider look at each other and say at the same time, "In-virto fertilization." Having heard this bit of information form Jauneforever when checking out some of the background information.

"What?" Ruby asks.

"It is a medical procedure where the egg is fertilized with the sperm outside of the body in a test tube or elsewhere." Ozpin explains.

"That's possible?" Saber asks.

"It is a more recent medical procedure." Ozpin explains knowing that it only really got researched following the Great War due to the ratio of men to women being changed due to the deaths of many men during the war.

"Oh. So, no fucking happened." Bleiss states crudely, "That's good." _'Kufufu your virginity is mine Jaune.'_

"Bleiss!" Winter exclaims as the others blush.

"What!?" Bleiss replies. "We were all thinking it."

Qrow starts reading the chapter.

**"Okay I think we all need to calm down. Penny, while I'm checking on Adrian why don't you go make a pot of tea. Everything you need is already laid out." Penny nodded vigorously and shot out of the room while Terra did so more subdued, kissing her wife on the cheek before heading upstairs. Jaune sat back down, unwilling to walk out as his favorite sister looked ready to break down any second.**

A few sighs in relief at this but others can feel the tension mounting still.

Ozpin takes a sip of his coffee wondering why. Just why? There is more going on than he knows about here.

Salem hides her relief at Jaune being willing to give his family a second chance. After what happened with her own family, she hates seeing them break apart form one another.

**"Jaune… I'm sorry. That… that came out wrong." **

"No shit it came out wrong." Bleiss mutters under her breath.

"Shush. I want to hear where this goes." Blake says.

Bleiss glares, "Don't you dare shush me Bellbooty."

"Bell-what!?" Blake exclaims.

"If the fantastic ass fits." Bleiss points at Blake's rear.

Blake blushes at this, "Just keep reading." She orders Qrow.

**Jaune clenched his teeth, unwilling to speak for fear of saying something he couldn't take back. "You… you were a premature baby. You were born three weeks early and with a low birthweight; somewhere just under four pounds." **

Pyrrha, Ruby, Penny, and Bleiss freeze. For most of them it felt like ice in their blood.

"Oh no." Nora says holding on to Ren who looks on with a forcibly blank look on his face.

"That-shit this makes sense." Yang says.

Rin frowns not liking where this is going.

Shirou tries to not react though he knows the risks of this better than most. While he has not gone months at a time with no contact, he has spent time with the Enforcers and seen many things. Among them he saw premature children die of horrible illnesses. Never able to open their eyes to the world. He clenches his teeth.

Saber frowns not liking this any more than the others having lived in a time where childbirth was just as likely to kill a mother as a sword strike would.

Sakura frowns not liking where this is going.

Ozpin clenches his mug while Salem looks on trying to not react. Remembering a certain child of their own. The littlest though magic helped it was not a solution to all of life's problems.

"Did you know about this?" Glynda asks Ozpin.

"It was not on his medical record." Ozpin states.

**Jaune froze as he watched his sister barely hold herself together. "At first everything seemed fine, you built up enough weight to come home and got out of the incubator quickly enough. You didn't have any breathing problems and you could feed easily but then you got sick; a lot. I remember you spending weeks at a time in the hospital because you caught something mundane. Every time I didn't know if my little brother was going to come back or not; Dad had a coffin prepared at one point. He tried to hide it, but I saw it once."**

"OK seriously what the fuck!" Bleiss exclaims.

"I know what you mean." Weiss says feeling sick.

Ruby holds on to Penny tightly not liking to hear how close her friend was to death.

"At least they decided not to deal with this ol' yellower style." Dusk says.

"Dude!" Rider exclaims shocked.

"What they had what 7 kids. There is bound to be at least one that dies in childhood." Dusk ignores the looks he is given.

"What the literal hell is wrong with you!" Sakura exclaims.

Dusk shrugs, "What part of aloofness do you people not understand. It is literally part of the core of my being."

Rider facepalms; "Just keep reading."

Qrow tries to hide his disgust and starts reading again.

**"Saphron…"**

**"You spent the majority of your first few years in the hospital for one thing or another. Then you got better, your immune system was finally able to fight off infections. We were so happy the first time you came back and stayed. Yet you were still so small, you know as well as I do you only really grew during the past year and a half." **

"Wait in the last year and half!" Ruby exclaims.

"Yep." Dusk nods making a image of Jaune from before his growth spirit appear.

"Oh god." Rin says.

"He's even smaller than Ruby was back then." Yang says not liking this at all.

Bleiss makes a note to investigate this as soon as she gets back to her Remnant. Her stud may need her.

Dusk nods his head at this; "Makes sense to me. Usually Jaunes grow at least a half a foot after some serious training. Sometimes a good foot."

Rider deadpans; "Those are variants and not always true."

"Variants?" Ruby questions having not heard the term before.

"It happens mostly when elements that are usually limited to one other world start to crossover with another world or worlds. It happens a fair number of times." Rider says.

Glynda looks over at Ozpin who says, "We need to make some changes."

"Understatement of the year." Qrow says knowing that they will have to change up some diet plans to make sure that the students are growing correctly in the case of Jaune. Maybe make up for years without growth.

**Jaune's grimace matched his sister's at that, remembering how much of a target his lack of height had made him growing up. **

"People bullied him as well." Blake says disgusted that people would make fun of him for being small.

Ruby sees Bleiss writing a message in ketchup to herself on a napkin. "What are you doing."

"Making a reminder to hunt down these brats and remove their balls when I get back." This blunt statement makes the guys wince in fear and cross their legs. "And in the case of the girls I'll give them a reason to _smile_." This makes Dusk and Rider wince as this sounds something the Joker would say. Only even more sinister.

**"So, then we all saw this tiny boy that we remember almost dying so often, our baby brother and mom and dad's baby boy, saying he wants to become a huntsman. That he wants to grow up and go to a school where he could die just to make a career out of throwing himself at the Grimm." Saphron couldn't look Jaune in the eye any longer, pulling her knees to her chest and resting her forehead on them. "So, we did everything we could to stop you. We made sure you didn't learn to fight, I'll admit I think Mom went a bit far with no self-defense courses on that one, we made sure you didn't get access to weapons and armor, we tried to teach you any skill we could that would show you a different path. Cooking, sewing, even being a masseuse; anything that didn't have you risking your life day in and day out." **

"It all makes sense." Rin says under her breath.

Saber frowns at this thinking about how the opposite was applied to her as a child to make sure she would want to become a knight. Then later lead as a king.

"Is this the same?"

Rider turns to Bleiss. "Is what the same?"

"Is this history the same in my world. In our worlds?" Bleiss asks getting the others attention seeing her refer to the Remnant they are from.

"I honestly don't know with you." Rider starts.

"Why not!" She exclaims.

"Because finding worlds with Bleiss like yourself is rare at the best of times. I never even heard of your dimension before. While I have seen similar there are differences." Rider says.

"Like what?" She asks.

"Usually Bleiss that we could compare to you tends to be cruder and a bit more sadistic and flirtier." Rider admits seeing her as one of the more moderate Bleiss.

"Wait cruder? Her?" Weiss questions stunned.

"And while there are other Bleiss their histories and your own are very different." Rider says.

"Such as?" Bleiss asks.

Dusk pulls out a list; "Let's see Grimm possession tend to be common, experimental dust exposure, I'm not sure if Alter Weiss could count but she's on the list."

"Wait you mean I'm prissy princess in those other worlds and not have my own rocking bod!?" Bleiss explains.

"I think that this would bother me far more than you!" Weiss shouts understandable freaked out by the idea of becoming like this crud Jaune obsessed bitch.

Bleiss snorts, "Please like you would argue with gaining a cup size flatty." She jesters to her own chest and rear and Weiss looks to see she was right. She sits down in despair with a cloud over her head.

They do not notice the others looking at them to find out that in many universes they are the same person when Bleiss does appear.

Salem smirks as an idea starts to form more in her head.

"What about our world." Pyrrha asks.

"Spoilers." Rider says.

"WHAT!?" She exclaims.

Rider shrugs; "Hey if you cannot bother to get to know the Jaune of your world yourself than you have no right to find out from us."

"B-But-!"

"Read the story please Qrow." Rider says and Qrow starts reading wanting to know more for what he can look out for when they return to remnant. Many of the others thinking the same way.

**Jaune stood up and walked over to the couch, sitting beside Saphron after removing his armor and pulling her into a hug as his sister bawled into his hoodie. Of all the spirits to chime at that moment in Kiritsugu was the last one Jaune expected to do so.**

"Kiritsugu?" Saber questions in surprise.

"Father?" Shirou wonders knowing that Kiritsugu was not one for talking about emotions. The Kiritsugu he knows having opened up about his thoughts and feelings the most to him right before his death.

**"**_**You're lucky." **_

**"**_**I know, why do you think so?" **_**Jaune split his attention between his sister, rubbing her back as she cried into his chest and the Assassin. Jaune understood enough to know Counter Guardians weren't exactly paragons of sanity or empathy so the fact Kiritsugu display signs of either interested him.**

"That's very true." Rin says giving Shirou a sideways glance making him wince knowing she was thinking about Archer.

Saber just focuses on what is going to happen. Wanting to know more about the man who was once her Master. Even if he is not the same man here.

**"**_**I never knew my birth mother; my Father said the Clocktower killed her and while he was a bastard, I don't think he lied about that. **_

"What? Why?" Ruby asks wanting to know why she was killed by Clocktower.

Rider and Dusk look at each other and agree that somethings are better left unsaid.

"It could be any number of reasons." Rin says. "A spell gone wrong, challenge to a duel, or she was experimenting into things that she should not have."

"What kind of things?" Ironwood questions.

"They most likely will say it soon." Shirou answers having looked a little into the Emiya Family after he went with Rin to Clocktower. It was not pretty.

This makes the others nervous_. _

_**I don't know if that's what started it or if she was as much a monster as he was, but he went on to try and create a potion that would make him a Dead Apostle." **_**Jaune broke into a sweat thinking about those; Zelretch was the only one that wasn't a rampaging beast. He remembered the memories of Kiritsugu's Apostle hunts, the devastation they left in their wake, the towns filled with walking corpses and the stench of death everywhere.**

"Dead Apostles!" Nora exclaims in shock.

"Like what Zelretch is?" Ruby asks.

"That was the goal, but most are not like him." Dusk states.

"Goal?" Shirou questions having never investigated just what he was planning.

"He wanted to create a way to skip the more mindless nature that many Dead Apostles have and control the bloodthirsty part that drives them." Dusk answers. "And absolutely insane idea that he came up with to try to allow a better focus on the family craft and reach the root."

"What is the family craft if you do not mind me asking." Weiss questions.

"Time. The manipulation of time though it is limited to the acceleration of living beings and put a great strain on them." Dusk said thinking of what he found out of Emiya's Magecraft. "It was the hope of that man that by becoming a Dead Apostle he would be able to master the riskier applications of Time Manipulation that would kill him."

"Riskier applications?" Ruby questions not knowing what that means.

"It could stop people's hearts and lead to a heart attack." Dusk states which makes the others pale around him. "Of course, the man was an absolute nut job that cared for himself only."

Qrow starts reading again as everyone is processing that.

**"**_**Is this why you killed him?"**_

**"**_**I killed him after the only friend I ever made, my first and only love, his apprentice, drank the potion in an, admittedly stupid, bout of curiosity and became a Dead Apostle. I was weak, I didn't listen to her pleas to kill her while she still had some grasp on her humanity or her sanity. **_

Everyone is stunned silent more so as the scene plays on the screen of his memories. Of Shirley begging for death.

Even Saber is quiet seeing how this young boy would become the emotionally dead man that was her master.

Shirou looks on and thinks of a similar event. Only he was lucky enough to have the tools needed to make it so that she did not die. He grips Sakura's hand and tells himself that she is still here. That he saved her. From Avenger, the Shadow, and herself.

_**Because of my hesitation she went on to turn the island we lived on into a land of the dead.**_

"Oh, my Oum…" Winter breaths out seeing so many people biting and clawing and tearing into each other. Only to rise again and track down the others. As friends and family devoured one another in a feeding frenzy.

Many turns pale and others turn green. Some try to look away but there are a few that can. It was like watching a car crash every second in morbid clarity that you cannot look away from.

_**The Clocktower sent people in and they were going to kill my father; I tricked one of them into letting me do it. **_

"What…" Ruby says under her breath.

They look over those from the Type Moon verse.

"Does this…?" Ruby asks just why.

"Not all Magus are good people. It is the minority as far as Magus go." Rin says.

Shirou nods, "It is true. There comes a time when you must put the monsters that pray on people down. Permanently." This brings a shiver to the spins of the students who never seen death. Though others are firmer in the face of this.

Qrow starts reading again before they can say any more seeing that he is not even finished the paragraph and looked it over while they were talking_. _

_**No, that's not it; she let me do it. I found him packing his stuff, ready to run and leave me. **_

"Just as bad as dad." Bleiss says bitterly remembering how her own family left her behind after a certain event. One that almost killed her and caused her to lose faith in her Father.

Weiss says nothing able to tell that something happened to Bleiss.

_**He didn't care about what happened; he was pleased at all the data he gathered." **_**It was faint, almost non-existent, but Jaune could hear the faint bit of rage in the Spirit's tone. **

"I cannot blame him." Salem says under her breath remembering her own father. Magic was never something meant to improve the world. Only to twist it.

Ozpin takes a sip of coffee remembering many similar scenes. While during his time as Ozma has seen events like this one. Trying to save a woman from a tower was not anywhere near the first of his deeds. While his world did not have Dead Apostils they had many other monsters born of magic and the thoughts of mankind.

_**"He wasn't going search for me, he didn't care. I was already going to kill him, that just removed any regret I had, and I wasn't the worst example of what magi considered 'parental/familial love'. **_

Sakura looks down and is surprised to feel Shirou's hand tighten around her. Looking up she sees him looking at her from the corner of his eye. She smiles faintly at her sempai.

Others notice and make no comment with most knowing what she has been through in her world_. _

_**I don't agree with the way your family went about it, but they care about you, they want you safe, don't let your anger permanently end things."**_

**"**_**Yeah." **_**Jaune looked down at Saphron, the woman having stopped crying but still held him close. **_**"I suppose you're right." **_

"He is." Saber says under her breath.

**It was so quiet Jaune barely heard Mordred speak but he did.**

**"**_**He is." **_

This causes Saber's eyes to widen. Having said the same thing as her son_. _

**_Fate/ Deck of Heroes_**

**They ended up spending the night at the Cotta-Arcs' residence, buying train tickets out of Argus for the next morning. Jaune had forgiven Saphron, unable to leave their relationship in pieces. True; he wouldn't forgive them right off the bat and he didn't plan on getting back in regular contact with the rest of their family, but he wrote another letter for Saphron to send. In it he let them know all was well and described his new job; nothing more and nothing less. **

"At least he is trying to stay connected." Yang says.

"Some wounds are too fresh to forgive." Ozpin says.

"Still there can be more that he can do rather than send a letter." Yang says.

"Don't put your own issues onto this situation Yang." Dusk states bluntly, "Jaune is not you or your mother."

"What did you say!" She growls out.

"Yang." Ruby cuts off her rage. "He does have a point. Just sit down and listen."

Yang breaths out a sigh. "Fine."

**He would continue to send letters that let them know he was alive but for now he didn't plan on doing more; he might not want to cut ties with them but that didn't mean he was willing to overlook everything they did. **

"That's good at least." Blake says trying to not feel guilty for having cut her own family off for so long. When she returns home, she needs to give her family a call. To let them know how she is doing and is no longer apart of the current White Fang.

"Fine." Yang says knowing that Jaune is not going to let his relationship with his family be destoried like her mother has.

**As he lay on the guest bed Jaune's thoughts turned to Penny.**

Penny sits up paying attention to this part along with Ruby wanting to know what he thought.

They do not notice Pyrrha and Bleiss also perking up at this part for different reasons.

Everyone else that sees this deadpan.

**The former robot had practically melted when she tasted the Arc family cooking at dinner, and she went absolutely nuts over Adrian; holding him close and nuzzling him for an hour. The little tyke had in turn been more than happy to bask in her attention and affections. **

"Oh sooo cute!~"

"Wow Weiss did not know you had an addition to cute." Bleiss snarks.

"Shut it. And let me enjoy this." Weiss says with sparkling eyes seeing the image of Penny playing with Adrian on screen.

The others melt at this as well. Though Bleiss refuses to admit it.

**It was good to see she was adapting and taking to her new body well; barring that incident from last night. He could have done without their hosts' suggestive looks however, but he expected them. A young man and women traveling together with no-one else; of course, some people are going to think the duo were a couple. **

If Penny could blush, she would. Though she looks at this scene considering the possibility. A glance at Ruby, _possibilities._

Rider smiles at this pulling out his shipping flags only for Dusk to take them away.

'_Not the time for that. Not with the next scene to come.' _Dusk says mentally to his co-host who agrees reductively.

Pyrrha tries to not be jealous of Penny on screen.

Bleiss mentally says to herself that _this is not her Jaune, this is not her Jaune_ repeatedly.

**Closing his eyes Jaune got comfortable and prepared to sleep, wondering whose memories he would see this time.**

**"No! No! Stop!" **

This catches everyone's attention.

"What's wrong!?" Ruby shoots up. The others worried as well.

"Well if you all would let me read the story than you would know!" Qrow exclaims sick and tired of constant interruptions.

**Jaune was up and out of the room in an instant when he heard Penny's screams. He snatched Mordred's card from the bedside as he ran out and down the hall to Penny's room; half expecting to find some Black Ops unit or some such group from Atlas trying to kidnap the girl. Slamming the door open Jaune dashed in, hearing people coming up the stairs behind him.**

**"Insta…" the words died on his lips as he only saw Penny in the room, no signs of anyone entering and nowhere they could hide. Penny was twisting on her bed, crying and lashing out in her sleep. **

"It's just a nightmare." Ruby sighs out before straightening it. "It's a nightmare."

"I never had a nightmare before." Penny says worried. This gets the others worried as well. What kind of experience would it be for a person that never had a nightmare to suddenly have one especially after what has happened recently?

**As bad as it sounded Jaune was grateful it was just a nightmare; a bad dream was much more preferable to what he expected to find. Leaning down Jaune avoided her swings and began to shake her.**

**"Penny come on and wake up. It's just a nightmare; you're safe." Penny's eyes shot open, terror filling them as she took in Jaune and realized where she was. "There you go; it's alright." Jaune sat down on the side of her bed and to his shock she curled up into his side.**

**"I… I was back in the lab and you didn't show up." Jaune looked up from Penny to see Saphron and Terra in the doorway; both looking concerned but Jaune shook his head and they understood the message to not ask. Seeing everything was alright the two went to check on Adrian while Jaune took care of Penny. "Piece by piece, he ripped me apart and tore away at what made me 'me'." Jaune place a hand on the girl's head and began to stroke her hair as her breathing slowed down. Once she was calm Jaune made to get up only for her grip to tighten; her superior strength making itself known. "Please don't leave." Jaune didn't have it in him to refuse; Saphron would make him regret it in the morning but Penny needed him now.**

Everyone is quiet not saying anything as Penny and the others think back to what happened to this version of her.

About how truly horrify that this was.

The idea of having someone rip apart what made them themselves is a horrifying one.

Bleiss cannot even feel anything other than pity for the robotic girl. People like her do not deserve to experience such horror.

**"Okay, scoot over a bit." Penny did so and Jaune lay out on the bed, setting the Class Card on the bedside table. Jaune looked at his companion, the girl wrapping his arm up in hers as she turned his shoulder into a pillow. "Night Penny."**

**"Night Jaune." Sleep came surprisingly easy despite the weight on his shoulder and Penny breathing in his ear. **

"That's so cute." Ruby says under her breath with a faint blush.

"Did you say something Ruby?" Yang questions.

"Oh nothing." Ruby blushes before seeing Penny looking at her knowingly with her blush growing deeper. "Nothing at all." She squeaks out.

"OK." Yang says looking in disbelief.

**What came after he entered the realm of dreams surprised him, however. It wasn't the first time he found himself in the field that the held the Sword in the Stone but this time it felt so much more real; some unseen aspect making it different from the other memories he had seen.**

This causes the other (former) Master(s) and Servant to pay more attention.

"That is strange." Rin says.

"What is?" Ren asks.

"This is not a normal dream cycle." Rin states firmly having seen enough from both her time as Master of Archer and as the Master of Saber to know that the clarity is different. Clearer about what is going on around him. It is less of a memory and more of a simulation.

"She's right this is nothing like how it was for me with Rider." Sakura says paying attention. Even with the link between them having been distorted due to the false command seal in the end Rider was linked to her directly. Not that worm that called itself her brother.

"Agreed." Shirou says even with his link to Saber having been the most unstable due to how she was summoned.

**"So, Master; looks like I got you first." Jaune turned around to see Mordred sitting on a large rock. **

"Mordred?" Saber questions.

"Is this a feature of the class cards?" Rin asks wanting to know if the difference of method could result in this.

"Spoilers." Rider says.

"And now she is his literal dream girl!" Bleiss exclaims and is struck by red lighting knocking her off her chair. "What the fuck!"

"Mordred hates the feminine pronouns being used with him." Dusk explains trying to avoid another strike of lightning by a certain Saber from the Throne itself.

Bleiss shrugs it off, "To each their own but why the lightning?"

Dusk shrugs. "I think it is more due to personal preference."

"Personal preference?" Penny questions not understanding how lightning was personal preference.

Dusk tries to explain; "For Mordred this is equative to his father's Invisible Air which both coats her weapon and can be used as a form of attack. Takes less power than her other noble phantasm. Most Servants of a high rank have something along those lines as well."

**Her armor was nowhere to be seen, leaving her in the clothes she preferred when out of battle and alone. The Knight wore what Jaune guessed was the medieval equivalent of a sports bra or a tube top, red, Jaune was guessing something similar to arm warmers, covered her arms from the wrist to bicep, a red, armored skirt and cloth covered her from the waist down, black leggings and red boots covered the lower limbs. Jaune honestly wasn't meaning to but when she stood up something became clear, the piece of cloth made sure he didn't see anything, but he could easily tell what article of clothing was not present.**

"Oh my." Pyrrha blushes.

The other students blush.

"Renny don't look!" Nora covers Ren's eyes.

Bleiss takes a photo with her scroll. Inspiration for late designs.

Ozpin and James cover their eyes.

Qrow focuses on the book.

Glynda and Winter blushes at how indecent Mordred is.

Salem does not understand why this is an issue. Remembering a time where humans did not remember what clothing was and she needed to teach them again to protect them from the elements. It was an _interesting _decade.

Ruby blushes while Penny takes some pictures for later study seeing the reaction to Ruby and Jaune.

"Put some underwear on!" Saber exclaims red faced at seeing her daughter in such a state!

Shirou looks away quickly knowing that Saber would not approve of him looking at her daughter in that state.

Rin grins taking a mental image to remember for later. It gives her ideas for date night.

Shirou and Saber shiver briefly and do not know why. Saber worries for a moment if Medea was back from the dead having felt similar dread while under her control.

"Oh my." Sakura says not really caring but not liking how Sempai saw what was under Mordred's skirt.

_Duskrider bangs his head on his desk repeatedly having forgotten to install a filter or censorship feature still!_

**"Puts some underwear on!" He covered his eyes and looked away, he knew Mordred may not care and he had been flashed enough by his sisters, but he was not going to make a habit of looking at dangerous women when they were in a state of extreme undress.**

Saber nods her head in approval. "Good he is trained at least." Remembering some of the more indecent positions she caught her knights in. And Merlin. Oh, Merlin just why?

Rin gives her look with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

Saber flushes having lost her composer and sits down trying to ignore the looks she is given. The others making notes of how complicated her relationship with Mordred is.

**"Jeez, right little gentleman you are. There, we're good?" Mordred decided to humor Jaune and his modern sense of shame. Jaune looked back to see Mordred holding the cloth up and smirking at him, a pair of red panties covering the knight's groin.**

**"Yeah." If she was hoping to embarrass Jaune more Mordred was to be disappointed; seven sisters and a co-ed dorm had made seeing a girl in her underwear a common sight for Jaune, more so thanks to the former. Nudity was another matter entirely however; his questionable education aside Jaune had been taught how to treat a woman by the female Arcs. Unfortunately, his dad taught him how to flirt and those were lessons that clearly were worthless. "So, is this what Zelretch did to me?" Mordred nodded and rested her blade on her shoulder.**

"Of course, that vampire troll did." Rin facepalms having forgot about that.

"It's aright Onee-chan this happens to everyone." Sakura tries to comfort her sister.

"But I'm not everyone!" She says in despair as Sakura sweet drops. "How could I forget about that."

Dusk comments to the Rider, _'Might be a side effect of the time freeze?' _Who just shrugs in turn having no ideas about that.

**"Got it in one; I think Merlin did something similar once. Something along the lines of making an area where a second being could reside in one's Inner World; I guess since my card was the closest to you, I'm the one that gets to greet you first. Once we're all together I'd say this place gets divided between us or maybe grows? I'm not going to try and guess what that bloodsucker's plan are." Jaune looked around, taking in the sights and recognizing he was dressed in his usual wear minus the armor.**

**"What was it like before?" Mordred grimaced at that, looking away while a chill swept through the area around them.**

"That is not a good sign." Weiss comments.

"Thank you, Captain Observation. Any other brilliant observations. Like water being wet?" Bleiss says sarcastically.

"You are a bitch." Weiss says.

"Again, anything else new?" Bleiss shrugs this off easily having been called far worse.

Saber grabs Shirou and Rin's hands not liking where this is going.

"It's going to be alright Saber." Shirou tries to comfort her. "According to her things are changing meaning that the worse is over."

"Shirou has a point. With the changes made here this will not be anything too bad since they never complained about it before." Rin tries to use logic to reassure Saber.

Saber smiles at her lovers loosening her grip a little bit.

**"For me at least, it was like I was back in that beaker. It didn't hurt like then, but that's to be expected when you aren't forced to age a dozen or so years in a fourth of the time, instead it was nice, pretty peaceful and soothing but the feeling of being submerged was still the same." **

Saber frowns at this. Knowing that Mordred was not conceived in a normal way it is rather horrifying to hear that she was forced to never have a childhood.

"Is this what always happens to..?" Ruby trails off.

"Mostly." Dusk says, "though that bitch was much better than most modern Magus at this."

"Was that what it was like of Illya?" Shirou questions with a frown remembering the girl from before her death. While she may have tried to kill him, she did not deserve that.

"In some ways it was better for her as she was only half. In other ways far worse as she did not age for at least a decade and was slowly dying by the time the war started." Dusk says not liking this bit. Not knowing for sure if Shirou knew that Illya was his sister or not having forgotten to investigate it.

Saber frowns deeper thinking of a certain friend of hers. While they may have not been on the best of terms by the end of the war prior to her death she did not deserve that.

**Jaune tried to hide his frown, knowing Mordred would take it as a sign of pity. Jaune kept an eye on Mordred as she let out a sigh and then grinned at Jaune. She swung Clarent out and pointed the silver sword at him. "Now enough of the past, lets focus on the future. I want to fight you." Jaune took a step back in shock as the absence of Crocea Mors became more pronounced in his mind.**

"What is she doing!" Pyrrha exclaims seeing Jaune defenseless against a Servant in his own mind.

"She has a plan." Saber says.

"And how would you know!?" Pyrrha exclaims in worry.

"She would never fight such an easy battle. If he has no way to defend himself than this would be pointless." Saber says watching her son as he took his stance.

"She has a point." Ozpin says sipping his coffee.

"It is like how I was trained." Shirou says having a flashback to pain. Lots of pain.

"How so?" Ruby asks.

"While there are those that spend years training one form the best way to gain experience in combat is a real fight." Dusk says, "Or at least a practice one close enough to the real thing."

Qrow nods in silent agreement as the others think on this statement starting to read once more.

**"Mordred I'm unarmed." Jaune froze as he said that; for a moment he forgot that Mordred didn't hold the same code of chivalry as most from her time. Out of battle she followed most of its tenets but when it came to battle, she threw them to the side; not that he blamed her. True some lines should never be crossed, even on the field of battle, but to Jaune chivalry seemed more like a noose around one's neck when in combat.**

"At least one of your students gets it." Salem says.

"I prefer for my students to be taught in a controlled environment." Ozpin says with Glynda agreeing.

"And just how often is it a fair environment in a real fight?" Shirou questions knowing that if he followed the rules of chivalry to the letter, he would have died fighting Gilgamesh. Assuming he made it past Archer at all.

"I can see your point, but I am not trying to traumatize the children too much. There is a reason why Port does not teach Combat Classes." Ozpin says.

"Port? How bad can he be?" Yang asks.

(Back on Remnant)

Jaune screams ducking and diving out of the way of a Boarbatusk.

"Dodge!" Port shouts throwing grenades! "If you can dodge a grenade you can dodge a car!"

"Why would I need to!" Jaune shouts.

"Because that is tomorrow's lesson. A true huntsman must never be blindsided by unexpected environmental factors!"

"I'M GOING TO DIE!" Jaune exclaims taking a swing at a Beowolf cutting it's arm off before diving out of the way of another grenade.

(Back to Viewing)

"Let's just say there is a reason why it is not uncommon for Port to capture Grimm and have students fight them." Ozpin says hopping that he can return soon to prevent any more maiming that is bound to have happened.

**"Hold out your hand and say Include: Clarent." Jaune did so, trusting Mordred to not steer him wrong.**

**"Include: Clarent!" A copy of the Nobel Phantasm appeared in his hand, an exact replica of the one pointed at him. Mordred smirk only grew as her Master examined the blade.**

"Wow!" Ruby exclaims seeing the sword in action.

"Interesting so this feature in the cards to summon Noble Phantasm." Rin says finding more and more information about the cards as time went on to be interesting.

"Why did he not use this feature before?" Weiss asks. "It likely takes less power than merging with the spirits."

"Spoilers for what is about to be explained." Rider says before gesturing for Qrow to read.

"Interesting there is no degrade with that copy." Shirou says able to copy both versions and they are the same weapon.

"That makes sense as rather than a projection this is a weapon born of the powers of a Servant." Sakura says following the logic of just how easily.

"There is also the fact that they are inside of Jaune's mindscape reducing any outside influence." Rin says.

**"Before it was safer for you to simply Install everyone but now that you've acclimated to us and your base state as grown, I decided you should learn this technique as well. You won't be throwing around any Nobel Phantasms like my trump card but the weapons themselves are far beyond anything this world is capable of." Jaune turned back to Mordred; smiling at his Servant.**

**"So, does this make me your squire?" **

Saber freezes at the thought of Mordred having a squire. There was a reason why Mordred did not have a squire before his rebellion. The fear that other knights would follow his wilder behaviors and example was only one of them. The other was fear that any squire trained under Mordred would die to the extreme training methods that he would employ.

**Mordred froze for a second before laughing, planting the sword in the ground and bending over to clutch her stomach. When her amusement subsided, she got back into a ready stance; her excitement practically radiating from her.**

**"We'll see Master; now come and show me that potential I see in you! No armor, no lightning, and no Mana Burst; just you, me, and the weapons in our hands. Show me everything you got; give me another reason to know I was right to swear my allegiance to you!" Jaune's grin matched Mordred as he took up a stance similar to hers, a few aspects differing here and there due to their different body types. An unspoken signal passed between them and they rushed each other, the sound of their weapons clashing against each other filling the field.**

Everyone is on the edge of their seat seeing Jaune Mordred about to fight. To see how much he has improved since Beacon without the Install.

Without the instincts that bleed over from the Servants but his own hard work without any boosts.

**_Fate/ Deck of Heroes_**

**Neither was sure how long they had fought as they sat on the ground, backs resting against each other as they breathed heavily. **

"WHAT!? That was suck a fucking cop out!" Bleiss exclaims having wanted to see her hubby fight.

"Are they alright?" Penny asks worried turning everyone's attention back to the screen as Qrow starts to read again.

Saber was paying the most attention wanting to know just how this fight went.

Shirou was curious as well wanting to know just how strong Jaune really is. While he knows some people could beat Servants it depends more on who they face as well as their own specialties. While he doubts Shirou was at the level needed yet it would be interesting to see how far he has come.

**Jaune was the more battered, bruised, and bloody of the two, his breaths deeper and more ragged but he had left his mark on Mordred. The knight was forced to keep one eye closed as blood ran down from a cut on her head, one hand pressed against a nasty gash on her side from where she didn't manage to fully dodge an attack.**

"Wow…" Bleiss says under her breath, "I'm touching myself tonight."

Dusk and Rider turn and looked panicked at that line before noticing that Deadpool has not appeared nor was a Deadpool Version of Weiss in the audience.

"Impressive…" Saber trails off not sure how to feel about this. On one hand Mordred clearly is showing that she is helping Jaune become a warrior worthy of her alliance and on the other it shows a rate of growth that is rare in most humans. There is only one she could think of that could grow so much to be able to match a Servant even at only a fragment of their true power. She glances and Shirou and Jaune comparing the two together.

"Impressive." Shirou says smiling liking how Jaune is growing.

"And you consider him cannon fiddle?" James asked having never seen such growth in a student.

Ozpin is surprised as the others though not by much. There is a reason why he let Mr. Arc enter his school as he knew the transcripts were fake from the state. How did they think he got them in the first place? Transcripts for huntsmen schools are regulated to ensure that people cannot simply walk in without so much as a background check.

(Remnant)

Cinder, Emerald, Mercury, and Neo sneeze.

(Back to Viewing Room)

That would be a ridiculous plot hole.

"Wait how is that possible?" Weiss asks, "Jaune has not even unlocked his semblance here." She turns to the hosts.

Rider shrugs, "If you have not caught on yet it means that the cards are bleeding over their stats and power to a suitable host. The greater the compatibility the greater the effect that this will have. For example." He shows an image of Shirou Fate/Oath Under Snow, "Shirou here is using an alternative version of himself leading to the bleeding effect having a more extreme effect despite him being linked to the card for a lesser amount of time. Where as Jaune is linked to multiple Servants leading to a kind of tug of war with their energies." He shows an image of Jaune surrounded by all the cards with the active ones having far greater energy moving in their link. "As you can see rather than linking to only one card and possibly becoming an incarnation of that Servant like how that Shirou was becoming he is linked to multiple with even the more inactive ones sharing a small link of energy between each other. It is more stable and helping Jaune as the base of how he is."

"So, he is able to keep up with this Servant at partial strength due to the bond with his Class Cards." Yang states.

"Pretty much." Rider says, "Though unless they are installed, he is not gaining any more experience with the true power even as his body adapts."

**"Ha… ha… That's what I'm talking about Master." Mordred leaned back, looking up at the eternal sunset that dominated the sky. "Keep at it and I might actually have to use more than a quarter of my strength..." Jaune smiled at the complement, knowing that a fourth of her strength, even with the restrictions she placed on herself, was more than most could ever hope to reach.**

"Is that true?" Ruby asks.

"Sounds about right to me." Qrow says having seen and fought many powerful foes and has real doubts he could beat Mordred even if she was using a fourth of her strength.

"But you could beat her at a fourth of her strength right Uncle Qrow?" Ruby asks

"You're damn right I could!" Qrow lies through his teeth for his niece's sake. Not wanting her to lose complete faith in his abilities.

"Could he?" Dusk whispers to Rider who shrugs.

"Depends on the terrain and just what counts as a fourth of her strength. If any of her Noble Phantasms are included, I know he would lose." Rider whispers backs. Knowing that this would have been heard by a few in the room.

Qrow smiles with gritted teeth knowing he will need to train after this. He will need to find out if there is a training room around here or something. No way can he back down from the challenge now.

_Duskrider notice this and smirk knowing that the plan is starting to bare fruit. They will need all the strength they can get to truly make a difference in this war. _

Saber smiles at the thought of her son's squire being able to keep up with him. Though it is a bittersweet mix of pride and regret.

Shirou nods in agreement knowing fully well just how strong Servants are compared to other people from the current era and what little he has seen of this world's champions. Though he has yet to see a huntsmen or huntress truly fight their weapons tell many stories and gives him a good idea of how strong they are.

**"Mordred, why did you agree with Kiritsugu earlier." Mordred tensed before letting it go and closing her eyes.**

Shirou and Saber both lean forward wanting to know why she agreed with his father/her former master. Though they have a feeling about why.

Both Rin and Sakura notice this and lean closer to their lovers/friends knowing that this may not be a kind thing to hear.

**"Isn't it obvious, I let my anger control me and brought about Camelot's demise, ending whatever chance I had of being accepted by Father." Mordred frowned as she thought back to the memories of her rebellion; phantom pain radiating from the Spirit's stomach as she recalled her Father running her through. Mordred didn't blame him; her Father was perfect and therefore what he did was right. **

"That is twisted." Bleiss states disgusted by the thought of how she is excusing her murder.

"It was the view of the people of my time." Saber says seeing the glances thrown her way. "To unit the Kingdom I believed that a perfect King was needed." She looks away. "I was wrong."

"How so?" Salem asks, "A perfect King by definition is the best being to rule." Other than a Queen she silently adds.

"It dehumanized her." Dusk states.

"What?" Penny asks.

Dusk looks over at Penny, "Let me give a little lesson young one. First every human has flaws. The seconds is that people are not comfortable with how inhuman the idea of perfection is." Penny skill looks confused. "It is the quirks and faults of a people that allows them to connect with one another. Therefore, both me and Rider were made to be flawed beings. We were designed to show two different viewpoints of humanity. Order and Chaos. Stagnation and Change. Organization and Disorder. Each has their set of flaws and each has their set of virtues."

"And you are ok with it?" Penny asks wanting to know more about these fellow artificial beings.

Dusk shrugs, "It does not matter. The third part of the lesson is that nothing is perfect. In search for the idea of a Perfect King, Artoria made many sacrifices. Not just her gender but also her ability to connect with other people and even accept the idea that she cannot be King forever."

Saber looks down knowing that he is right. Her ideal of a perfect King came at the cost of her ability to connect with the people of her land. It is no wonder how Mordred was able to gather like minded people to aide in her attack on the Kingdom. All to see change come to the land. While at first, she could not accept this having long since lived in the modern era she has seen that this change was a necessary one to allow the people to grow. The age of Kings has long since passed. Though their stories and ideals still live. That is how she is here rather than forgotten to the sands of time like many other heroes and villains.

Salem and Ozpin both consider this and think back on their time as rules of humanity. They each had their faults and specialties. That is how and why they were able to lead as well as they had.

**So, lost in memories Mordred almost missed it when Jaune began to talk again.**

**"Yeah, you did. The rebellion was overkill, no two ways about it, but your anger was just." Mordred froze, almost unable to believe what she was hearing. **

The others are not far from Mordred's reaction.

"What?" Pyrrha questions.

"How is her anger just?" Saber wonders about Jaune's reasoning behind it.

Bleiss rolls her eyes, "He'll explain if you let the Old Man read the story."

"I'm not an old man!" Qrow shouts.

Bleiss deadpans, "You're old enough to be my sister's daddy. Might be why you hang around each other actually. She gets to live out her daddy fetish and you pretend to be yo-."

Qrow starts reading loudly while Winter blushes and looks like she might vomit. Bleiss just smirks while Ruby and Yang turn start gagging along with Weiss and the others turn green at the mental image.

**"Your father blamed you for everything Morgana did. You suffered for her crimes, for existing, no-one could blame you for being angry, for leaving, sadly you inherited both your parent's policy of go big or go home and decided a rebellion was the best course of action."**

Saber frowns, "That is not true." She does not have such a policy.

Rin raises an eyebrow.

Saber looks away with a faint blush on her face looks at Shirou for support. He just looks away not saying anything. If anything he has no room to speak remembering how many of his fights ended in a fight to the end and accept any risk type of way.

"I'm sorry Saber but we are your friends and cannot lie to you about your…issues." Sakura says.

"B-but-"

"No buts." Sakura says putting a finger to her lip stopping the King of Knights from defending herself.

**"How; how can you say that? My Rebellion destroyed the kingdom; I didn't want that. I wanted to rule it, I wanted to take up that burden for Father yet instead I brought an end to everything he worked to build." Jaune frowned at Mordred's words; at the extreme amount of self-hatred that was present her voice.**

"I feel a bit bad for her." Ruby says seeing that Mordred just wanted to make his dad proud. Mordred just went about it the wrong way.

Many of the others agree with this statement to different degrees seeing how much self-hate he is going through.

Saber frowns seeing how much Mordred regretted what happened. Maybe they are more alike than she would like to think. She hopes that Jaune can help her here.

**"You seem to forget we're the same." **

"What? How!" Weiss exclaims not seeing it.

"Honey is a rebel in his own way." Bleiss says.

"Because he went against his family's wishes?" Ruby asks.

"That and he looks very hot in leather pants and a tube top." Bleiss says with a wide grin making others blush imagining the look.

"How do you know that?" Blake asks as the others wonder this as well.

Bleiss grins, "An Arc never breaks their word. Or backs out of a bet that was ridged against them."

"OK…I'll believe it when I see it." Yang says. Bleiss hands her a photo and Yang starts blushing. "Damn…I believe."

"Yang!" Ruby exclaims.

"What she does have a point!" Yang says passing the photo back to Bleiss who tucks it into her jacket pocket, even as Ruby pouts at not seeing it while Pyrrha was green with envy. Penny was thankful she can not blush having used her bionic vision to copy the image into her hard drive.

Shirou thinks of how he is in a way similar as well. He constantly rebels against the order of the world due to his nature as his reality marble shows. Unable to truly fit into the world he has been forging his own world within his soul. He wonders if he could have ended up summoning Mordred if things played out differently. Though the way that things ended was the best way he can think of.

**Jaune paused for a few seconds, letting the Spirit take in his words. "I rebelled against my family's wishes, I rebelled against the life they had planned for me, and I'll continue to do so." Jaune shakily stood up, despite his body being a construct he could still feel the soreness the spar had brought about. "So then, why wouldn't I want the ultimate rebel by my side. I know you've made your vows before, but I have to ask; will you stand by me in this rebellion of mine." Jaune held his hand out to Mordred, the knight looking up at him in surprise before a wide grin overtook her face. Reaching out and grasping his hand Mordred stood up and kept up the grip on his hand.**

**"Of course, Master; I'll stand by you until the end."**

"You may now kiss the bride!"

"Yang!" Ruby exclaims.

"What? We were all thinking it." Yang shrugs off not noticing some of the others glaring at her.

Bleiss glares at Yang and makes note to make sure that Mordred does not get close to Jaune if she ever appears in her world.

Saber blushes at the thought of her son getting married. Imaging what kind of wedding it would be. Then she deadpans at the thought.

"Wait if Saber is Mordred's father would this make Shirou Mordred's Mother-in-law?" Bleiss questions having the idea pop into her head.

"Mother-in-law!?" Shirou exclaims turning red in embarrassment at the though.

"Well he is a househusband." Rin thinks on it.

Saber just blushes while Sakura glares at the thought of another woman marrying her Sempai. Leaving her alone.

"Just read the story." Shirou sighs out seeing the others thinking on the topic.

**Jaune's smirk matched Mordred's. "Now then, time to wake up Master." Jaune nodded as his body began to fade out as he began to wake; in seconds he was gone, and Mordred was alone in the field. Mordred smirked as she fell back to the ground, a content look coming over her face as she made herself comfortable.**

**"Heh, such an odd master but one I'm glad to serve."**

"And that's it for this chapter." Qrow says rubbing his throat feeling parched.

"Before we do anything else, we have an announcement to make." Rider states prepared for the worst.

"It's time to go Bleiss." Dusk says already having his shadows in place expecting a-

"OK." Bleiss stands up peacefully.

Fight…" What?" Dusk says dumfounded.

"I agree that it is time for me to return to my stud. See you bitches peace!" Bleiss struts out of the room leaving everyone in disbelief.

"I'm going to miss her." Salem says.

Dusk and Rider look at each other and at the door before running after her.

As everyone stands up and starts to leave the room stretching for many planning what to do for the rest of the day.

Penny is stopped by Ruby who gives her a look. "We need to talk."

She does not notice Rin dragging Sakura and Shirou out saying that, "We need to talk in private." With Saber following looking distracted by her train of though.

Penny is not sure why, but those words inspire a sense of dread in her coding.

Qrow stops by them on his way to talk with Ozpin and the others of the Inner Circle giving her a pat on the shoulder. "Good luck your going to need it."

That is not a good sign at all. Penny cannot help but laminate as she is pulled out of the room to a more private location.

(Author Corner)

Duskrider checks and double checks to make sure that this was the end of the chapter. He smiles and waves his hand making a cup of tea appear in his hand.

Duskrider is sitting back trying to relax after everything today. "Oh, lemon tea take me away."

Right before he takes a sip an alarm rings! He spills his tea on his crouch and screams in pain! "HOT!HOT!HOT!~"

After using his power to remove the hot tea from his lap his eyes narrow and opens a channel.

"SUMMONER! WHAT IS GOING ON!"

Summoner is looking at Rider and Dusk knocked out and tied up in the loading bay where they kept the ships. "Bad news sir she escaped."

"Who escaped!" Duskrider shouts wanting to just relax.

"Bleiss and she took the main ship." Summoner states.

Duskrider pales at the thought of _her _free in the multiverse with a dimensional ship. Able to go any where in the multiverse that she can see. "Those poor Jaunes."

"Sir what are we going to do?" Summoner asks a bit worried.

Duskrider stands up and pulls a copy of the Script of this Story out of a shelf. Opening up the hallowed-out book to get a bottle of Hard Lemonade. He sits down and opens the bottle. "She is someone else's problem now. Make sure that this cannot happen again."

"Understood sir." Summoner salutes. "But what about these two?"

Duskrider sighs, "I'm removing some of the limiters."

"Sir?" Summoner questions.

"We cannot have this keep happening." Duskrider says tired, "They are literal concepts of Order/Editor and Chaos/Penname they should be so easy to knock out if I remove the limiter that leaves them at the human max in this location." He starts drinking the liquor from the bottle. "Now leave me alone for the rest of the day." He closes the channel before Summoner could say more.

Duskrider sighs than smirks at the audience. "Didn't see this coming, did you?"

(End Chapter)

**Servant States created by thegoldenboy2188, I would recommend looking up his work as it is some good stuff. If you like his work here than you will love his custom servant's fanfic.**

Basic Information

Name: Mordred

Alternate Titles: Saber of "Red"  
The Knight of Treachery  
Knight of Londinium  
Mo-san  
Guerilla Knight

Servant Class: Saber

Alternate Classes: Berserker,Rider

Height: 154cm or 60.62992in

Weight: 42kg or 92.5942 lbs.

Source: Arthurian Legend

Country of Origin: England

Alignment: Chaotic Neutral

Gender: Female (But likes being referred as male)

Three Sizes: B73/W53/H76

Blood type: Unknown

Birthday: Unknown

Addresses self as: He

Likes: Victory, Glory, Honor, Father

Dislikes: Defeat, Abasement, Being disregarded, Father

Talents: Surprise attacks

Natural enemy: King Arthur

Image Color: Red

Parameters

Strength: B+

Endurance: A

Agility: B

Mana: B

Luck: D

NP: A

Background

Saber's True Name is Mordred, The Knight of Treachery, and the "son" of King Arthur, but she is actually female despite being raised as the secret male heir to the throne. She became known as a "rare villain" who managed to tarnish a glorious legend at the end of her life.

She was conceived between Artoria and her sister, Morgan le Fay, through unorthodox circumstances. Artoria, normally female, was a pseudo-male at the time due to Merlin's magecraft, so Morgan enchanted her with a spell to extract sperm from her. Morgan developed it within her own ovary, and made the child into a homunculus clone of Artoria. Due to her status as a homunculus, she was given a much faster growth period than a regular human being, and her life span was far shorter.[4] She was raised in secret and told to hide her status and obey the king until the time was right.[8]

Told that it is her right to inherit the throne, Morgan bid her to one day defeat the King of Knights and take "his" place. She did bear that same obsession as her mother, but before all that was her adoration for King Arthur. She felt ashamed of her twisted birth, unconsciously acting jealous of normal people, and, with the special innocence that children possess, she worshipped the "perfect king." Given a helmet she was told never to remove in front of others, she was eventually sent to Camelot under Morgan's recommendation, and through a presentation of her own superb swordsmanship, became one of the Knights of the Round Table. She was given her sword despite her unknown origins because of her abilities and straightforward mental chivalry.

She protected the way of the knights much like that which could only be found in picture books, working hard daily in being the ideal knight, all while hiding her dislike of others. In the end, even that innocence was shattered by Morgan, who revealed the secrets of her birth. She learned of her parentage and was told that the King didn't know either. Morgan tried to instill that the King would never accept such a filthy child, but she was, while shocked, wrapped in joy. While not a proper human being, sharing the same blood as the King, being the "son" of a superior king, she was proud of the fact that she was not human. She felt that in name, reality, mind, and body that she was fit to be the true successor of the King of Knights.

She went without having the slightest feelings of rebellion, spurred on by the truth, and approached the King with delight. Raised without a father, the King was the very form of a godlike "father" to her, but Artoria rejected her very clearly. She said that, while Mordred is certainly born from her and her sister's plotting, that she will not recognize Mordred as her "son" or give her the throne. Mordred believed that it was all due to the King's hatred for Morgan, that it would be impossible for her "son" to be accepted. Thinking that was the reason her title was the weakest, believing that no matter how hard she tried, even if she excelled over everyone, that the King would forever view her as a dirtied child from the moment she was born from Morgan, her great love for the king up until then made her hatred burn.

Resulting from that, the distrust of the Round Table towards the King spread, and the reigns of power in Camelot were seized once the King departed for the Rome expedition. Mordred became the leader of the rebellion, representing the national discontent towards Arthur. After the King finally returned from a long and tiresome battle, Mordred raged, claiming that she hated the King and that only she was fit for the throne. The truth of the matter was that she only wanted to be accepted by Artoria and wanted to be called "son" by her. The conflict eventually led towards a final fight, the Battle of Camlann, where both armies were dying in heated battle. The few knights that stayed with the King soon died off, leaving only the two of them standing.

The two faced each other on a hill of swords in the middle of a blazing battlefield, where Mordred pointed out that the country had ended and that the victor no longer mattered because everything was gone. Blaming the situation on the King for not giving her the crown, she asked if the King hated the "son of Morgan" that much. Artoria emotionlessly replied, "Not once did I despise you. There was only one reason I would not give you the throne. You didn't have the capacity of a King." Mordred charged forward while driven on by passion, and was eventually defeated in single combat, collapsing while still pierced by the holy spear Rhongomyniad. Freed of the mask forced upon her, with a face identical to her "father", she said "...Father", all while reaching out to touch the King with blood-soaked hands at least once, but was not even granted that wish as she fell. Due to being bound by a strong curse, Mordred still swung her sword after her death, leaving a fatal wound on Artoria who later died of her wounds.

Class Skills

Riding (localized as "Dragoon") is a Class Skill of Rider and Saber class Servants, denoting the ability to ride mounts and vehicles. Rider-class Servants will typically possess a high rank. It is said that dragon type mounts are an exception, requiring a different ability other than Riding.

Riding: B

Most vehicles and animals can be handled with above average skill, even vehicles that did not exist in the time period she was alive in, for they are no exception. However, cannot ride the likes of Phantasmal Species such as Monstrous Beasts.

Magic Resistance (localized as "Anti-Magic") grants protection against magical effects. Differing from the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether.

Magic Resistance: B

Cancel spells with a chant below three verses. Even if targeted by High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals, it is difficult for her to be affected.

Personal Skills

Instinct is the ability to instantly identify "the best personal course of action" during combat. Because this Skill allows for the prediction of trajectory, it is possible to avoid attacks from firearms.

Instinct: B

Because she is constantly suppressing her rage, her senses are dulled. On the other hand, Mordred in this state may be rather more likely to take action due to her behavior being distanced away from that of a hero's.

Mana Burst is the increase in performance caused by infusing one's weapons and body with Magical Energy and instantly expelling it. Simply put, recreating the effect of a jet burst by expending large amounts of Magical Energy.

Mana Burst: A

With this, she is able to fight equally with the King of Knights.

Battle Continuation ( localized as "Marshall") is a Skill that allows for the continuation of combat after sustaining mortal wounds. It will also reduce mortality rate from injury. This Skill represents the ability to survive and/or the mentality of one who doesn't know when to give up, consisting of one's strength of vitality in predicaments. It is also one of the powers of a vampire. The best result is achieved when a resilient body is combined with this Skill.

Battle Continuation: B

Did not give up even when pierced with a Holy Spear and ended up giving the King of Knights a mortal wound.

Charisma is a composite Skill consisting of a person's charm as well as the natural talent to command or unify an army or country. Increases the ability of allies during group battles. A rare talent, and an ability inherent to Servants of the Saver class.

Charisma: C-

Mordred's Charisma fully shows itself during a rebellion.

Noble Phantasms

Name: Secret of Pedigree: Helm of Hidden Infidelity

Stats: Secret of Pedigree: Anti-Unit (Self), C

Information: is the helmet of Mordred given to her by Morgan along with the words "You must not remove", told to wear it at all times in order to keep her identity and lineage a secret. Manifesting from the fact that it was never once removed in public until her final fight with King Arthur, it hides certain sections of her parameters, even from her own Master, making it hard to discern even her gender when coupled with her full body armor. Her basic parameters and Class Skills can be seen, but status information pertaining to her personality and True Name as a Heroic Spirit, innate Skills, and data on her Noble Phantasms are hidden and cannot be read. Masking anything related to her True Name. Her statistics and data are only released upon "taking off" the helmet while it is "set" in her armor. She can remove both the helmet and her armor and clothe herself in modern attire while still hiding her identity. The concealment will continue to function even without the helmet so long as she does not hold her weapon. The helmet can be removed at will when utilized in battle, splitting in two down the middle and merging into her armor. Removal of the helmet is required for the use of Clarent Blood Arthur, so she must reveal her face should she wish to utilize it. She can also remove the helmet to improve her Mana Burst even further, allowing the utilization of her Crimson Lightning attack, or explosively accelerate herself by releasing all her mana in an instant.

Name: Clarent: Radiant and Brilliant Royal Sword

Stats: Clarent: Anti-Unit, C

Information: Mordred's sword, originally stored away by King Arthur in the armory of Camelot. Described as "more dazzling than any silver", it is an ornate, sparkling white silver sword adorned with splendid decorations, acting as a symbol of kingship denoting the right of succession of the throne. It is a treasured sword that has worth equal to, if not, exceeding Caliburn, that amplifies the authority of the king, the "king's royal aura." It thus raises the owner's physical parameters by one rank and grants and raises the rank of the Skill Charisma.

It is normally a B-rank sword bestowed during the succession of kingship, but Mordred stole it without acknowledgement. She obtained it by breaking into the vaults of Camelot upon temporarily claiming the throne during her rebellion after inciting the incidents that drove her father to lead an expedition after the traitorous Lancelot. Due to this action, she was never acknowledged as a king, so the rank of the sword is lowered by one rank to C and does not grant her any of the normal bonuses while she wields still came to favor utilizing it due to it being a "sword that symbolizes royalty" and can still utilize its ability of "amplification". As an application of Mana Burst, she is able to drive her excessive hatred into the sword and amplify it to utilize Clarent Blood Arthur. In Fate/Prototype: Fragments of Blue and Silver, it is revealed that the sword Florent, wielded by Lucius Tiberius, is a brother sword to Clarent. It is also said to indicate the King's rule over Gallia in contrast to Florent indicating the Emperor's rule over all the people of the continent.

Chant: « Ah, trample that down then?!"  
"This for sure will be the wicked blade that will destroy my father!"  
"Clarent Blood Arthur! »

(Saber)

Name: Clarent Blood Arthur: Rebellion Against My Beautiful Father

Stats: Clarent Blood Arthur: Anti-Army, A+

Information: is the full power, released form of Clarent utilized by Mordred, a transformation into an evil sword of hatred upon the condition of her holding it. It is not the proper nature of the sword, but an effect of the episode in Mordred's legend where she had stolen the sword from King Arthur's armory and then later used it to deal a fatal blow to her father. It is an application of Mana Burst that allows her to force her excessive hatred for her father into the sword in the form of magical energy, and then the sword amplifies it and allows it to be launched as an attack. It manifests red lightning, her twisted feelings for her father that have been amplified by the sword, and directs it at the opponent. Mordred feels the weapon possesses a "curse‐like glory", not allowing herself to be defeated by anyone who is not her father, and even more so, not permitting for the sword that delivered a fatal blow to her father to fail in killing an opponent. Compared to the pride felt by other Heroic Spirits, it being crowned with the name of her father makes it more akin to a grudge in Mordred's case. Should she make peace with her discord towards her father, even one-sidedly as in the Great Holy Grail War, she can still launch the attack regardless of her feelings towards her father as an innate talent inherited from the blood of the King of Knights.

Upon utilizing it, she takes a stance, while at the same time, her helmet, Secret of Pedigree, is removed due to the requirement of it being released before she can use the attack. The space around her and the sword becomes stained with dark red blood, and the blade of the sword, enveloped by the radiance of blood, gives off strange, violent and furious sounds and begins to transform. Changing from Clarent's normally pure and beautiful form, her great hatred transfigures the sword into that of a sinister and wicked blade befitting a demon, a "demonic sword of calamity". Transformed into a grotesque and unsightly form, red lightning flickers through the surroundings as it is clad in her wanton hatred. Upon raising the sword, she releases the blood radiance upon the enemy as a flash of light, a surging wave with the simple purpose of destruction. It releases a straight line of crimson lightning from the tip of her sword, destroying all in its path. Utilizing it takes a great deal of energy, giving her intense pain throughout her body, but her Master's competency allows her the strength to move immediately after utilizing it.

Abilities

Saber is an exceptional Servant befitting her class, taking a large amount of energy as payment for her great strength. She possesses Mana Burst like her "father", allowing her to release magic energy carried in one's arms or one's flesh to move with sudden speed or strength. She displays the ability to jump to the top of a building with a single leap, the force of her jumping is great enough to blow away a multitude of warriors and pulverize a battle tank with ease, and her augmented physical strength is enough to overwhelm fighters of much greater stature. She also uses an attack called Crimson Lightning, where she unleashes all her mana stored in her sword as crimson colored lightning.[19]

Saber's Noble Phantasms are Secret of Pedigree, her helmet that conceals her true name, Noble Phantasms, and Personal Skills, and Clarent, her silver sword capable of an Anti-Army attack, Clarent Blood Arthur. She does not move with the elegance of a knight or display the beauty of swordsmanship, but instead fights with abandon like a wild beast. This trait allows her to be summoned as Berserker. She uses her two-handed sword with a single hand, and rather than simply doing so as to punch an opponent, she will even go as far as throwing her sword should it grant her victory over her opponent. Normally the very heart and soul of the knight, she views swordsmanship as only another means of victory, and she is willing to punch, kick, or bite to win over her opponent.

Mordred received the Gift "Rampage" from the Lion King. It allows her to unleash her sword as she wishes by burning out her soul. The Gift requires her to shed away her helm to be properly utilized, as it was used for rebellion against King Arthur.

Appearance

Saber is small in stature, covered completely in thick armor that entirely wraps her small frame. The single mass of steel and her face-covering helm conceal both her race and gender, so those seeing her face are often surprised by her being female. She needs to remove her helm to use her Noble Phantasm, so she cannot help revealing her appearance when utilizing it.

Personality

Saber is extremely prideful and haughty, boasting herself to be equal or better than her father in the ways of ruling and swordsmanship, and believes only her status as the child of Morgan caused her to be rejected. Rather than simply wish on the Grail to become king, she instead wishes to use it to challenge the sword of appointment as a method of proving kingship that even her father could not deny. She does not even think of failure, boasting overpowering words from a clear and unclouded voice that shows dignity befitting of a king. She abhors any discussion of her gender, displaying clear killing intent even towards her own Master. She says with no uncertainty that the topic is never to be brought up before her. She does not display any issue in wearing clothing that shows off her body.

While she has the face of a fair, young girl, that does nothing to hide her brutal nature. She is filled with pure rage over the events of her life, and she does not bother to conceal it in the first place. She can be likened to a Berserker during battle, her glaring eyes displaying a mix of joy for battle and cruelty. While Noble Phantasms are normally a source of pride, hers, crowned with the name of her father, it is closer to a sort of grudge. While there were many Knights of the Round Table who were divided into allies and enemies towards the end of their country, it had been a place of lively discussion for them all. It was not by design that those events had transpired, so it would be odd for most of them to hate it. Saber, who rebelled against the king, is likely the only one to revile it, hating it with such a passion that even a shard of it brings out rage in her.

Saber both envied and despised humans due in part to her short lifespan as a homunculus. She compares humans to livestock whose only saving grace is their ability to speak. Slighty intelligent beasts that can become either good or bad depending on the situation, who abandon all manners and virtue when faced with poverty. She hates how humans uphold grudges while also forgetting their debts to others. They'll do good deeds when it's convenient, but overlook great evil when it's too troublesome to them. They act out selfishness, and if they fail, they'll blame it something else besides themselves. Saber doesn't consider humans worth protecting, not caring for neither those who followed in her rebellion against King Arthur nor those who remained loyal. She found her followers foolish for claiming she was more human than the cold and rational King Arthur, as she only care for herself. She found them strange for praising her as the opposite of the inhuman King Arthur, who tried to save as many lives as possible, even though she thought nothing of saving anyone. It was vexing to her that others thought she rebelled for their sake, when she only rebelled for her own. She also found it vexing that her followers would abandon King Arthur who was fully devoted to them.

Basic Information

Name: Diarmuid Ua Duibne

Alternate Titles: Diarmuid of the Love Spot

Servant Class: Lancer

Alternate Classes: Saber,Rider

Height: 184cm or 72.4409in

Weight: 85kg or 187.393lbs.

Source: Irish Mythology

Country of Origin: Ireland

Alignment: Lawful Neutral

Gender: male

Blood type: Unknown

Birthday: Unknown

Addresses self as: He

Likes: Friendship, codes of honor

Dislikes: Smitten maidens, extremely jealous men

Talents: Outdoor cooking, welcoming guests

Natural enemy: Kayneth, Sola-Ui

Image Color: Emerald

Parameters

Strength: B

Endurance: C

Agility: A+

Mana: D

Luck: E

NP: B

Background

Lancer's True Name is Diarmuid Ua Duibhne (ディルムッド・オディナ, Dirumuddo Odina?), the son of Donn, foster son of Aengus Óg, and first warrior of the knights of Fianna. He is known as Diarmuid of the Love Spot (ディルムッドの愛の黒子?), due to a magical love spot granted to him by a young girl. Any woman who gazes upon the spot instantly falls in love with him, which eventually leads to an encounter with Grainne, the bride of Fionn mac Cumhaill. Gráinne, having fallen in love with Diarmuid at her wedding party, placed a geis upon him to run away with her.

It has been said that, even while at large, Diarmuid stuck to his fidelity to Fionn and did not lay a finger on Grainne. They were pursued relentlessly by Fionn, but after much blood was shed, he decided to recognize their marriage, granted Diarmuid a proper title and land, and welcomed them back as subjects.

Sometime later while hunting with Fionn, Diarmuid was fatally injured by a Demon Boar, the reincarnation of his half-brother. Fionn, who had the ability to transform spring water in to a powerful healing agent was with him, so he had no fear of death. Fionn only needed to walk a few steps to the nearby spring, but with jealousy and hatred towards Diarmuid on his mind, he spilled the water twice. By the third time he went to scoop water, Diarmuid had already succumbed to his wound.

The story of his tragic love affair with Grainne would later become the model for the story of Lancelot and Guinevere.

Class Skills

Magic Resistance (対魔力, Tai-Maryoku?, localized as "Anti-Magic") grants protection against magical effects. Differing from the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether.

Magic Resistance: B

Cancel spells with a chant below three verses. Even if targeted by High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals, it is difficult for him to be affected.

Personal Skills

Eye of the Mind (True) (心眼（真）, Shingan (Shin)?) is a heightened capacity for observation, refined through training, discipline and experience. A danger-avoidance ability that utilizes the intelligence collected up to the current time as the basis in order to predict the opponent's activity and change the current situation. This is not a result of talent, but an overwhelming amount of combat experience. A weapon wielded by none other than a mortal, gained through tenacious training. So long there is even a 1% chance of a comeback, this ability greatly improves the chances of winning.

Eye of the Mind (True): B

Capable of calm analysis of battle conditions even when in danger and deduce an appropriate course of action after considering all possibilities to escape from a predicament.

Love Spot (愛の黒子, Ai no Kuroko?) is a spell (curse) inherent of one's facial features which is cast as soon as the target looks at the user's face; a Mystic Face. Enchants those of the user's opposite sex with magical energy.

Love Spot: C

It is because of this curse that he is known as 'Diarmuid of the Love Spot'. A woman who confronts Diarmuid gains a strong love affection for him. Effects are similar to those of Charm-type Mystic Eyes. Avoidable with the Magic Resistance Skill.

Noble Phantasms

Chant: « A little display of my special move."  
"Drill! Gáe Dearg! Gáe Buidhe! »

Name: Gáe Buidhe: Yellow Rose of Mortality (必滅の黄薔薇ゲイ・ボウ, Hitsumetsu no KibaraGei Bou?, also translated as The Golden Rose of Mortality)

Gae Buidhe: Anti-Unit, B

A cursed spear 1.4 meters long that inflicts wounds that cannot be healed naturally or with magecraft. It was a gift given to Diarmuid Ua Duibhne by Manannán mac Lir, the king of fairies, and he normally keeps it wrapped in a talisman cloth to seal its abilities and keep it from revealing his identity.

Unlike most other Noble Phantasms, the abilities of the spear are passive in nature. It does not require its name to be called upon in order to be utilized, allowing it to instantly actualize its curse of mortality upon striking the enemy. The spear lowers the opponent's maximum health limit, thus limiting healing and regeneration abilities to the point where the opponent received the injury. When Saber receives a light wound on her left arm that severs her tendons, Irisviel is unable to heal it with magecraft due to her being considered in a state of full health. It is a dangerous spear, but only its owner, Diarmuid, can stand up to the tip of Gáe Buidhe and stay uninjured while stepping into it.

The effect cannot be normally dispelled, and canceling the curse requires the destruction of the spear or the death of its owner. While Saber's wound is shallow, it seals off her ability to use Excalibur properly until Lancer forcefully destroys the lance on his own. The enormous curse contained within gushes out in a whirlwind, scattering into nothingness and allowing Saber to return to full health instantly.[1] It is just a spear if used in a short-term decisive battle, but thinking based on the assumption that one can fight the same opponent several times over a long period of time, it can be something like a really effective body blow that slowly yet surely works. If the target is not a Servant, it can be expected that the affected wound is fatal as one will bleed to death over time. Like Gáe Dearg, although it is lacking in flashiness, it is a really useful Noble Phantasm that is very user-friendly.

When danger was scarce, Diarmuid would carry Gáe Buidhe along with the demonic sword Beagalltach. In his last moments where he was battling the Demon Boar, a battle brought upon by a curse, he brought with him Gáe Buidhe instead of Gáe Dearg, which proved to be his fatal mistake.

Chant: « Revealing Noble Phantasm."  
"Drill! Gáe Dearg! Gáe Buidhe! »

Name: Gáe Dearg: Crimson Rose of Exorcism (破魔の紅薔薇ゲイ・ジャルグ, Hama no BenibaraGei Jarugu?)

Gae Dearg: Anti-Unit, B

Information: A demonic scarlet spear two meter long that renders magical enhancements and projections useless by severing all ties with magical energy. It was passed down to the Heroic Spirit Diarmuid Ua Duibhne, given as a gift from his foster father, the druid Aengus Óg, and he normally keeps it wrapped in a talisman cloth to seal its abilities and keep it from revealing his identity. "Dearg" means red. Unlike most other Noble Phantasms, the abilities of the spear are passive in nature. It does not require its name to be called upon in order to be utilized, allowing it to instantly affect whatever it strikes.

The spear will pierce directly through any projection made of magical energy, such as Saber's summoned armor; Bounded Fields, such as Invisible Air, will have small fissures created that slowly chip away at them with each strike; any weapon that is magically enhanced, such as those enhanced by Knight of Owner, will have its enhancements and ability boosts rendered useless when struck by the spear; and any item that acts as a magical energy source, such as Prelati's Spellbook, will have all to its recipients connections severed.

The nullification is not strong enough to cancel or break the source of the magecraft, making it unable to sever completed magecraft such as contracts exchanged in the past or curses in the way that Rule Breaker can completely nullify them. The spear is not suitable for defensive usage because its effects only last while the tip of Gáe Dearg is in contact with the object, and it allows the object to function as normal after the spear is lifted away. While it is not a weapon one can pride on its destructive power, it can be considered a threatening "Anti-Noble Phantasm" and "Noble Phantasm killer" to those that find pride in the power of their armaments, forcing them to defend only by physical means; however, the effect of this demonic spear alone cannot destroy Noble Phantasms. Although it is just a spear to one who does not use magic, it is unlikely for one to not use something magical in a battle between Servants. While not really flashy, it is a really useful Noble Phantasm.

When going into life-threatening adventures, Diarmuid would carry Gáe Dearg along with the demonic sword Moralltach. On the request of his leader Fionn to instigate the "Three Brave Men of the Sea" and to battle the "Immortal Ferocious Poison Dog", and in the interception of the "Hand Mill Flying in the Sky" spurred on by Fionn's wet nursing witch, Diarmuid was able to demonstrate the spear's full might.

Abilities

Lancer is an extremely accomplished spearman, capable of skillfully using two spears of different lengths with blinding speed and agility. His amazing warrior prowess is seen when he, despite having his back turned to Saber and not seeing her, is able to put her completely on the defensive, with no opening for a counterattack. Even when he resorts to utilizing just one spear, which is not his preferred style, he is still able to fight Saber without being at a disadvantage. His Noble Phantasms are his twin spears, Gae Buidhe, a spear that makes any wounds caused by it unhealable, and Gae Dearg, a spear that pierces through mana. He keeps them tightly wrapped in amulet cloths from their tips to the handles, sealing their abilities and acting as a counter-measure to avoid revealing their names by hiding the shafts of the weapons. Their abilities begin working immediately after undoing them from their bindings. He also qualifies for Saber. He is extremely calm and perceptive during battle, and with his Eye of the Mind (True) skill, he will always have a much greater possibility of winning or properly escaping from battle. He is extremely insightful, as he is capable of leading Saber, whose Instinct skill allows her to avoid danger, into a well thought out trap. By utilizing her lack of knowledge of Gáe Buidhe, he made Saber believe that he had simply abandoned it, and later managed to lure her into a position where he could freely kick it towards her. He obtains no geographical boosts from the cultural sphere around Japan, and due to his greater mana supply from his Master, he has a greater advantage against Cú Chulainn in terms of pure firepower. Cú Chulainn would gain an edge over him should they fight in Ireland.[

Lancer has exceptional speed, the highest rank possible for a Servant and a high Strength rank, though the rest of his statistics are much lower. His Magic Resistance renders only high level magic a threat to him. He can easily defeat Servants who rely heavily on their Noble Phantasms. In addition to his close quarters combat prowess, he is confident that he is able to hit Caster's grimoire from the shore of the river with his lance if he can glimpse it for just a moment. This is a throwback to his legend, where he used the same lance to strike down a flying witch after he was in great pain from having been hit with poisonous darts.

He has a good chance of genuinely winning the Grail if a sound tactic is used, but his failure mainly resides in the poor Master-Servant dynamic between him and Kayneth. It is noted that Assassin could potentially defeat him quickly, but no explanation is given as to the reason.[6] He possesses a curse of the Mystic Face variety, not unlike the Mystic Eyes exhibited by Medusa. The curse takes the form of a beauty spot on his face, and causes any woman who looks upon his face to instantly fall in love with him. It can be overcome by individuals with high magical resistance, such as accomplished magi and Servants.

While he follows the codes of chivalry during the War, it would be possible to have him to use underhanded tactics to have a better chance at claiming the Grail. Convincing him that Heaven's Feel is filled with filth instead of an honorable battleground with other heroes and avoiding contact with Saber to keep him from awakening his Chivalric Pride would allow him to utilize Gae Buidhe in a hit and run strategy. Briefly engaging opponents in order to land precise hits with the spear and then retreat would become the main form of attack. He would not directly engage them, allowing him to cripple his opponents one by one by repeatedly attacking them. The other tactic would involve manipulating or taking advantage of Team Berserker in order to let Berserker defeat other Servants and fight him in the final battle.

Appearance

Lancer is regarded as a remarkably handsome man with quirky long hair combed backward in a rough fashion that has a strand hanging down his face. He wears a dark teal outfit, similar to that of Cú Chulainn's. due to their shared Celtic mythology.

Irisviel instantly notes that his features are capable of sweeping a woman's heart at a glance. It is described that the bold features of his face are the high bridge of his nose and his valiant eyebrow. His hard cut mouth marks him with a stoic air, but his eyes seem make his gaze even more brilliant. Takeuchi considers his charm point to be his droopy eyes and button of a mouth. He has a strong, attractive manly scent that rises from him.

She soon realizes his elegant air of beauty is somewhat unnatural. Even though his features are considered handsome, much of it comes from his spiritual power charming women due to the curse of his beauty spot.

Personality

Lancer is an extremely proud and noble knight who wishes to serve his lord to the best of his abilities. The geis laid upon him by Gráinne was taken by Lancer as a test of his pride. He never once blamed her for forcing it upon him, and he truly admired her ability to throw away her pride, title, and future for the sake of her love. He was constantly distressed by the fact that he betrayed his lord, and even as he died while Fionn did nothing, he did not blame his lord for his actions. Lancer believed that despite the cruel twist of fate that led him down this path, the days spent with his lord and his love were used to the fullest.

Lancer sees the Grail War as a miracle that will allow him to regain his pride as a knight by fighting noble battles and delivering the Grail to his Master. He sees no use in wishing upon the Grail, as simply being summoned has already half-fulfilled his greatest desire. If Diarmuid appreciated Kayneth's talents and experience, then Kayneth would have treated him with a much softer attitude. To Lancer's disappointment, Kayneth doesn't believe him in the slightest and constantly looks down on his pride as a knight. He constantly berates Lancer, believing that Lancer plans to betray him and take his fiancee, Sola-Ui Nuada-Re Sophia-Ri, by using his magical spot. He is also a coward who constantly make demands that would have Lancer betray his code and win by all cost. Despite his Master's distrust and lack of character, Lancer remains extremely loyal, though he fears that Sola-Ui's attraction to him will eventually cause him to betray his Master once more. He happens to be a submissive man as he constantly took abuse from his Master while offering little resistance to stop it.

Lancer adheres strictly to the codes of chivalry and upholds his pride as a knight to the fullest, steadfastly believing in honor during battle. While being pursued by the knights of Fionn, he refused to fight against his former comrades. Despite having been presented with several chances to kill either Saber and Kiritsugu, he refuses to do so due to the circumstances with which he can do so are against his code. During his battles with Saber, he attempts to provide for the fairest conditions possible. His code and pride also forbids him to ignore evil. During the Caster crisis, he even goes as far as to fight alongside Saber, acting as her "left hand", after she suffers the crippling wound from Gáe Buidhe in order to be able to face her in battle again in the future. He is willing to go so far as to destroy Gae Buidhe, so as to allow Saber to use her Noble Phantasm to destroy Caster, simply because Caster himself is a great evil that has to be wiped out, despite the fact that he himself has nothing to gain from it.

Basic Information

Name: Atalanta

Alternate Titles: Chaste Huntress

Servant Class: Archer

Alternate Classes: None

Height: 166cm or 65.3543in

Weight: 57kg or 125.663lbs

Source: Greek Mythology

Country of Origin: Greece, Europe

Alignment: Neutral Evil

Gender: Female

Three Sizes: B78/W59/H75

Blood type: Unknown

Birthday: Unknown

Addresses self as: She

Likes: Forests

Dislikes: Sly men, Apples

Talents: Sprinting

Natural enemy: Ruler

Image Color: Dark Green

Parameters

Strength: D

Endurance: E

Agility: A

Mana: B

Luck: C

NP: C

Background

Atalanta was born as the daughter of King Iasus of Arcadia. However, although she was born in and as the princess of the natural paradise, Atalanta ended up being abandoned in the forests and on the mountains immediately she was born as she was shunned by her father - who desired a son. But she survived thanks to the divine protection from Artemis, a virgin goddess who felt pity for her. Artemis sent and made a female bear, a sacred beast of the goddess, nurture the girl by giving her milk and raising her up. In gratitude, Atalanta is a fervent follower of Artemis.

Thereafter, after being brought up by the female bear sent by Artemis, and later was discovered and adopted by hunters who treaded into the mountains, Atalanta has developed her skills conspicuously, perhaps due to her latent talent, and also became a huntress. Upon reaching adulthood, Atalanta grows into and becomes an excellent and peerless huntress, and she accomplishes many adventures.

There are three tales that Atalanta is famous for. The first tale is about how she was chosen, accompanies and participates as a member of the Argonauts led by Jason. Atalanta boasts to be the fastest among humans, and right after becoming one of the few female crewmembers on the Argo, she happened to meet the hero Meleager.

Meleager was charmed by Atalanta, and he invited her to the extermination of the Calydonian Magical Beast. The second tale is about the extermination of the Calydonian Boar where Atalanta is most known for her participation in this hunt, but this resulted in giving rise to a tragedy right after this event. For the sake of exterminating this Magical Beast that was dispatched by Artemis, who got angry with a king that was being negligent in offering her a sacrifice, Atalanta and the others exhausted their efforts in a desperate attempt to hunt down the boar. However, although Meleager pierced the finishing blow, he handed over the achievement to Atalanta, who was the first one to hit her arrow onto the boar, this being an act of good will towards Atalanta, or Meleager having thought that it is something that should be simply followed as a hero.

Concerning the males, they held displeasure towards that, where they cannot grow to be simply tolerant and were saying that they possess skills greater than Atalanta, who is a female. A fight suddenly occured between Meleager and his relatives, and Meleager was inflicted with a deadly curse.

The third tale is about the dispute over Atalanta's marriage. After the hunt of the Calydonian Boar, Atalanta then returned to her birthland, but her father, who never had a son, commanded her to get married.[4] When suitors began to rush for her hand, the troubled Atalanta decided to turn it into a footrace contest. As she had pledged a vow of virginity to the goddess, she proclaimed "I will only marry one who can beat me in a footrace. Those who lose will be killed." She tore through a great number of challengers. Although Atalanta would not lose to any man in a footrace, she fell on the cowardly schemes of a man who borrowed the help of a goddess and ended up getting married half-forcibly. She lost when she was tricked into picking up irresistible golden apples thrown in front of her, and she had to break her vow. Afterwards, it has been told that she was turned into a lion as a punishment, but that is unsure.

Regarding Meleager, it is uncertain what kind of feelings Atalanta had embraced for him. However, she seemed to have watched the outcome of a man who loved her get dragged into a tragedy, while regarding her father's persuasion to marry, she tried to escape the unreasonable demand thrusted at her, but she could not accomplish that either. In the end, none of these tales had a particularly happy ending for her, and her distrust of men became extremely strong due to the third tale in particular as well.

As far as she is concerned, Atalanta is an existence that projected her former self while simultaneously, she exists as a symbol of purity for children. Although she was saved by the hands of the gods, it is nearly beyond redemption for the rest of the children. She, who materialized as a Servant, entrusts the salvation of the children to the Holy Grail. All children throughout the world, far and wide. That quest is without any reward, and yet, even if she is aware that it is a difficult challenge that is close to impossible to accomplish, she will chase after that dream for eternity.

Class Skills

Independent Action (localized as "Independence") is the ability to remain independent even when rejecting the Magical Energy supply from one's Master; the ability that allows for action even in the absence of the Master. At higher ranks, it is also possible to remain for extended periods of time in this world without an established contract. It is both useful and troublesome depending on the disposition of the Servant and the rank of Independent Action. Acting in autonomy from the Master's Magical Energy supply, the Master can concentrate their own Magical Energy on large spells, or the Servant will be fine even in the case they cannot supply Magical Energy due to injury. The downside is that they can be harder to control and keep by their side, making the only true way to command them is by utilizing Command Spells.

Independent Action: A

Magic Resistance (localized as "Anti-Magic") grants protection against magical effects. Differing from the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether.

Magic Resistance: D

Cancels Single-Action spells. Magic Resistance of the same degree of an amulet that rejects magical energy.

Personal Skills

Crossing Arcadia: B

Aesthetics of the Last Spurt: C

Noble Phantasms

Chant: « With my bow and arrows, I respectfully ask for the divine protection of the sun god Apollo and the moon goddess Artemis."  
"I offer thee this calamity — Phoebus Catastrophe! »

Name: Phoebus Catastrophe: Complaint Message on the Arrow

Stats: Phoebus Catastrophe: Anti-Army, B

Information: Is the Noble Phantasm of Atalanta. She sends complaint letter affixed to an arrow sent by to seek divine protection from Sun God Apollo, god of the bow and arrow, and Moon Goddess Artemis, goddess of the hunt, with the "Tauropolos: Bow of Heaven" that she received from her Guardian Deity, Artemis. It is associated with the episode in which Artemis and Apollo shot to death all the children of the fertile woman Niobe after she boasted that she was greater than their mother, Leto, because "Leto had fewer children." In seeking their divine protection, they desire a calamity in compensation, so it is equated to their protection being a calamity for the enemy. Rather than her bow or arrows acting as the Noble Phantasm, it is instead the technique itself of nocking and shooting arrows with her bow.

Nocking two arrows, a complaint to the gods, she aims them at the sky as they begin to shine, before releasing them at a great enough speed that they pierce through the clouds while leaving behind a glittering trail. Shortly after, there comes a faint light filling the sky and a sound similar to falling rain, but instead of it being a rain of water, it is a rain of arrows of light falling onto the enemies like a downpour. As the malevolent gods seek a sacrifice, they scatter down a "torrential rain under the name of catastrophe" on the next turn after it is invoked, carrying out an attack on all enemies. It is possible to set the range of the downpour, letting it spread over the battlefield or focusing it all onto a single enemy. The single arrows are powerful but are able to be evaded and blocked by Servants. Though the damage dealt by each individual arrow is small, they attack in great numbers, so the Noble Phantasm is strong against Servants who have low Endurance and high Agility. Concentrated targeting to purify a single enemy is much stronger. The option to switch between raining arrows over a wide area or a narrow area makes it a very convenient Noble Phantasm.

Name: Agrius Metamorphosis: Boar of Divine Punishment

Stats: Agrius Metamorphosis: Anti-Unit(Self), B+

Information: The pelt of the Calydonian Boar, the Magical Beast of Calydon that was let loose upon the earth by Artemis and was brought down by Atalanta. Dispatched as a divine punishment by the angry goddess when the king of the city-state of Calydon forgot offerings to her in a harvest festival, it was a large and brutal beast that completely destroyed the crops of Calydon. During the Calydonian Boar Hunt, it rampaged without pause, killing many Greek heroes who came from all over the country. The hero Meleager, in love with Atalanta, was the one who finished it off, but surrendered the merit to Atalanta and brought great discord to the country in doing such. While it looked like a wild boar, the life-form used as its basis just happened to be a boar.

It is a cursed Noble Phantasm where Atalanta possesses the power of the Magical Beast by wearing the pelt on her body. Rather than becoming a Monstrous Beast herself, wearing the pelt causes Atalanta to become a Monstrous Human. In exchange for sealing Tauropolos, all parameters except for Luck rises, and she gets a condition almost equivalent to a Berserker that possesses A Rank Mad Enhancement and an A Rank Transformation Skill, able to bestow various characteristics depending on the environment. She shows the ability to transform the pelt into bird wings and fuse with her bow to shoot arrows weaved from magical energy. The power is gained in exchange for losing her reason, and it can be possible to even become unable to discern the identity of her Master in certain situations. It can be said to equal self-destruction of the Servant if it is used, so, as it is impossible to utilize in a regular Holy Grail War, it can be said Phoebus Catastrophe is her only practical Noble Phantasm. Within all the Subcategory Holy Grail Wars, its usage by Atalanta was never once confirmed. She only utilizes it during the Great Holy Grail War after a number of circumstances drive her to use it.

Abilities

Atalanta is a peerless huntress skilled in the ways of the forest, easily traversing through it by leaping between branches, having knowledge in restraining wild beasts, and displaying the capability to easily become one with the forest to easily disappear from the sight of someone actively watching her. She is more animal than human, and her senses are far greater than others. She is able to sense enemies far before Achilles with her great sense of smell, and her sight is great enough to pinpoint targets in conditions of near zero visibility at night from an extreme distance.

As one of the world's most famous archers, Atalanta wields Tauropolos: Bow of Heaven (天穹の弓タウロポロス, Tenkō no YumiTauroporosu?), the boar-killer, a celestial bow that can be called a "rare gem befitting such an archer." A large bow she received from the gods, it is her general armament, her weapon of choice that received the blessings of the goddess Artemis. It is a jet black, Western-style weapon larger than her own height, granted to her by Artemis and named after one of the goddess' titles. There is nothing its arrows cannot pierce, and drawn to its limit, it is able to perform a pure physical attack exceeding A-rank in power. With no trace of magecraft, she displays the ability to surprise other Servants by attacking from a great distance with extreme destructive power, using her great eyesight to aim through dense and thick trees at night at the target that is no more than a moving dot at that distance, and hitting them with the supreme precision required to make such a succinct attack. Although there are bowmen skilled enough to accomplish each requirement for the shot, there are not many capable of performing all of them simultaneously.

Atalanta has two Noble Phantasms, Phoebus Catastrophe and Agrius Metamorphosis. By offering a prayer to Artemis and her brother, the Sun God Apollo, this powerful Anti-Army Noble Phantasm can be invoked. But regarding Agrius Metamorphosis, it would normally be impossible to use it in a regular Holy Grail War, so practically speaking, her only Noble Phantasm is "Phoebus Catastrophe".

Appearance

Atalanta is a huntress who wears beautiful green clothing, clad in verdant green with her cold, sharp eyes containing a beastly glint. Her hair is stretched out long and unkempt, and it is completely lacking in the silkiness that would be found amongst those of noble birth. As one who can be called a beautiful beast in human form, it befits her appearance.

Atalanta's charm points consists of those things on her head that look like animal ears and that thing on her lower back that looks like a tail. Her animal ears and tail seem to be the symbols and after-effects of a curse told of in her legend... or so they should have been, but she actually seems to like them.

Personality

Born in the natural paradise of Arcadia, Atalanta speaks in an old fashion manner. She has the same egotism and view on life and death as a wild animal, so it is natural to her to steal food to live. However, she will help any child left behind as much as she can, as gratitude for the care she received reason she is obsessed over children is due to her own origins. The despair she felt as a baby was just that strong. She would happily throw away her own life to become a stepping stone to realizing a world where all children are saved. Her wish to the Holy Grail is for a world where every child can be raised with love. Because it concerns her previous established wish of "saving all children", she will probably cooperate with her Master in an assertive manner. Her favorite dishes are apples and meat. It is suggested for one to sometimes try to earn her good mood with an apple pie.

Atalanta is fundamentally stubborn because of her wish for the salvation of all children in the world. Due to her nature of being brought up together with animals, she is an extreme realist except when against children. Her outlook on life and death is more severe than a human being's, basically not showing any mercy towards the weak... provided that, children are excluded. Obviously, she likes children, including their smiles, and she would dislike those who hurts children the most. While she does not really have any regrets, she finds it a shame that she was not gifted with children due to swearing a vow of chastity, as well as the fact that she wasn't cherished much by others.

Atalanta embraces the grand desire of saving all children in the world. Because of that, taking an unsparing attitude towards her Master, in the situation where she does not catch sight of her Master having a zeal in obtaining the Holy Grail, she will even slay her Master. Nonetheless, if one goes along with her entirely and properly while respecting her dream, she will even probably hand over a golden apple... Well, speaking of faults, regarding unfaithfulness in comparison with other Greek heroes, she deals with that fault in a strict manner.

Concerning the golden apple, the forbidden fruit of the gods that promises immortality, it was once used on Atalanta during her race in her third tale she was famous for, and she had stopped as a result, losing control over herself. If this is used, any human being would stop in their tracks, reach for the fruit, and try to eat it, causing their rationality to fade. It is a conditioned response, similar to how one will retract their hand when touching something hot, a response carved deeply into their bodies. And the same goes for Atalanta, where she forgot about the race and stopped completely. That is precisely why she will hold onto this golden apple and not give it to anyone unless they have a need of something like this, such as mentioning that her Master is free to use the golden apple against her during a footrace. She would then ask if they are prepared as they should know the "consequences" for defeating her.

Atalanta's distrust of men became extremely strong due to her third tale in particular. After all, to Greek warriors at the time, battle was both an offering to the gods and a way of trampling over others. Atalanta liked none of these warriors since they acted more violent than necessary when they hunted. However, there was one man named Peleus who she was fond of, for he was the only one who approached her with a humble attitude. In addition, when she became an Argonaut, she had interactions with this companion, who was the father of Achilles. A modest young man who cannot look at the egoism of the heroes in Greek Mythology. It was, among other things, an aspect to think about all right.

Atalanta has no reaction to Achilles' advances, showing nothing of embarrassment, surprise, or even anger. Without reacting at all, such words of courtship have no meaning after having lived in the wild alongside beasts; however, Atalanta does seem to be affected with the view of others, such as how Shakespeare had suggested in writing a love poem for her and Achilles, which she scowled unpleasantly at the idea as opposed to how Achilles was quick to joyfully agree to the offer. Despite this, Achilles had seemed to at least formed a bond of some level with Atalanta where the two are usually found together while passing time, or when they exchanged glances as a way to convey each other's thoughts; aside from romantic subjects, they seem to agree in other matters.

Basic Information

Name: Medea

Alternate Titles: Magus from the Age of the Gods  
Witch of Colchis  
Witch of Betrayal

Servant Class: Caster

Alternate Classes: Assassin, Berserker

Height: 163cm or 64.1732in

Weight: 51kg or 112.436in

Source: Greek Mythology

Country of Origin: Greece

Alignment: Neutral Evil

Gender: Female

Three Sizes: B82/W57/H84

Blood type: Unknown

Birthday: Unknown

Addresses self as: She

Likes: Men of few words and sincerity, girls in cute clothes

Dislikes: Muscles

Talents: Plotting, crafting

Natural enemy: Beserker

Image Color: Purple

Parameters

Strength: E

Endurance: D

Agility: C

Mana: A+

Luck: B

NP: C

Background

Caster's True Name is Medea (メデイア, Medeia?), an unfortunate princess who was labeled as a witch in Greek mythology. She was the princess of Colchis who possessed the Golden Fleece. Her father, King Aeëtes of Colchis, excelled at magic, and as his daughter, she was also practiced in such ways. Her personality at the time was far from what would be called a witch, and her fate became confounded after the hero famous from the Argo Expedition, Jason, appeared before her.

Jason argued with King Pelias, the usurper of his father's country Iolcos, and eventually made him promise to return the country upon traveling far east to Colchis and returning with the Golden Fleece. He was supported by the Goddess Aphrodite, and upon realizing that the King of Colchis was unshakable, she decided to control Medea's mind to help Jason. Medea was made to blindly love Jason, which resulted in her betraying her father and her country for a foreigner she had never seen. Her abilities allowed her to nullify her father's magic and the enchanted fire-breathing oxen, which gave Jason the chance to obtain the Golden Fleece.

King Aeetes was infuriated, and decided to personally lead his army to capture Jason before he left the country. Aphrodite once again used Medea to assist Jason's escape by forcing her to kill her own brother, Apsyrtus. While she only knew Jason by name, her forced love caused her to board his ship, the Argo, and slice her brother into pieces right before the eyes of her pursing father. The King, overcome by grief, ordered for the collection of the pieces of his dead son, which allowed for the opportunity for the Argo to escape its pursuers.

Upon returning to the safety of his native land, Jason asked for the return of his country as promised, but King Pelias refused. He formed a plot to kill Jason, and Jason was forced to rely on Medea's magic three times to escape from the danger. She eventually came up with a plan for Jason, where they invited Pelias to visit and displayed her magic. They killed his servant in front of him and revived him with her magic to display a spell of immortality. She offered to cast the same spell on the King, who was overjoyed at the prospect. He willingly gave his body to her, which was left in pieces and thrown in the sea.

Jason became the king afterward, but his fellow Argonauts did not approve of his conduct, and most of all, they disapproved of Medea's very existence. They denounced her as a witch who betrayed her country for a man, killed her brother to save herself, and now had taken the throne by deceit. They were both chased out of the country, and fled to Corinth where they were welcomed by the king. She finally found a peaceful rest in this land after her abduction and denouncement, but it did not last long.

The King of Corinth took a liking to Jason, and decided to have his daughter marry him. Jason also decided to choose the young daughter over Medea, which led to her exile. Her actions afterward were those that have truly marked her as a witch. She appeared at Jason's wedding, and burned all who attended with her magic. Everyone except for Jason was killed, including the King of Corinth and his daughter, and Medea's fate after she left Corinth is unknown. As her life was filled only with betrayal, it is said that the princess became a true witch and continued to roam the Greek lands.

While Medea is not a proper Heroic Spirit, she does not truly fall under the category of Anti-Hero.

Class Skills

Item Construction (道具作成, Dōgu Sakusei?) is a Caster-class Skill. It is the Skill to manufacture magical items, from implements of war to items for daily use. Also, this Skill requires time to gather components and manufacture items.

Item Construction: A

Medea is capable of making healing potions that grants limited immortality.

Territory Creation (陣地作成, Jinchi Sakusei?, alternately localized as "Area Creation") is a Caster-class Skill. It is the Skill to build a special terrain that is advantageous to oneself as a magus, such as for the purpose of collecting mana.

Territory Creation: A

A witch from the Age of Gods, she can create a 'Temple', which is superior to a 'Workshop'.

Personal Skills

High-Speed Divine Words (高速神言, Kōsoku-Shingon?) is a Skill that assists with magical incantations via a power to activate Thaumaturgy without the use of Magic Circuits. The language of the Age of Gods, back when words played a heavy role in spellcasting. As such, it is a power long lost by modern magi. It is particularly useful for direct attack magic

High-Speed Divine Words: A

High-Thaumaturgy-level Magecraft can be cast at the speed of Single-Action spells.

Golden Fleece (金羊の皮, Kin'yōnokawa?) is a very valuable item that can summon a dragon when utilized properly. The pelt of the golden-furred winged ram of Colchis. It contains the legend, "if thrown on the earth, a dragon will appear." Though it is classified as a Noble Phantasm normally, it functions as a Skill in this case.

Golden Fleece: EX

It is a treasure that the Argonauts, led by Jason, was looking for, but the legitimate owner was in Medea's bloodline. It allows the user to summon a dragon by throwing it to the ground with the proper knowledge to summon a Phantasmal Beast. Medea lacks the knowledge, so she is unable to utilize it. However, one can recover by loving the skin. "Fluffy! The healing of the spirit has surpassed the body!"

Noble Phantasms

Chant: « This is a sword of negation and betrayal, that nullifies every kind of magecraft in the world. »

Name: Rule Breaker: All Spells Must Be Broken

Stats: Rule Breaker: Anti-Thaumaturgy, C

Information: A weapon that materializes and embodies the Divinity of the Witch of Betrayal. It is an iridescent and jagged dagger that is thin, brittle, and blunt. Its effectively nonexistent in its capacity as a weapon, comparable to that of a regular dagger at most, and it would not be suitable for even killing a single person. Caster is able to use it against normal humans. Shown by the complex shape of the blade, its actual purpose is that of a key used for rituals that is described by Caster as an "indulgence from the Age of Gods that has forgiven anything for one purpose." Such ceremonial knives are designed as mere decoration, and like those, Rule Breaker was created under the school of thought that it was never to be used as a weapon. Greatly differing from other Noble Phantasms, the conceptual ritual tool's unique ability is that it is the ultimate anti-magic Noble Phantasm capable of dispelling and destroying any kind of thaumaturgy, an effect suitable to the Noble Phantasm that is a manifestation of Caster's nature as the "Witch of Betrayal". It "transgresses" on all the magecraft of the targets it pierces, contracts made from magical energy, and life born from magical energy. Once it comes into contact with the ensorcelled item or person, enchantments, connections bounded through contracts, and creatures created and maintained by magical energy, they will all be returned to their original components in a state "before they were made." Contracts will be wiped clean and those with life will immediately cease to exist. There is a limit to what it is able to dispel, meaning artifacts on the rank of Noble Phantasms will never be returned to their original state no matter how low their rank.

Abilities

Caster is a magus from the Age of Gods that far surpasses modern magi. She is something from the divine era that shouldn't exist in the Age of Man, so her abilities in magecraft are on an entirely different level than any living magus can produce. While something "solid" like completed spells cannot normally be overcome by a "liquid" such as magical energy, Caster compares modern magecraft to mud buildings that, while solid, can easily be washed away by the violent water current of her superior spells. Even though she is considered a witch, the magecraft she utilizes during the Holy Grail War is forbidden magic she has never before used in her life. Without a proper Master to provide her with magical energy and being the weakest of the Servants, she feels she must abuse such abilities to match her opponents. Dr. Roman claims that Medea's skill in magecraft is among the top 5 in the entire world.

She has a large amount of magical energy at her disposal, and at normal levels, she is capable of staying in the world for up to two days without an active contract with a Master even though she lacks the Independent Action skill of the Archer class. She does not need to cast her magecraft like modern magi, as incantations are unnecessary to connect herself with the world. She is always surrounded by divine mysteries of ancient lore, so magic is just something she commands like ordering her guard dog to attack. This stems from her High-Speed Divine Words (高速神言, Kōsoku Shingon?), which allows for the activation of magecraft without connecting to Magic Circuits or using the normal incantations for the spells. Divine Words (神言, Shingon?) are a Thaumaturgical Theory and language from the Age of Gods that modern humans can no longer pronounce. They are fundamentally different from modern incantations, the divine words were a Thaumaturgical language which brought forth Phenomina by simply asking for it to happen, while modern incantations are mainly just a means of self-hypnosis to work one's circuits. Caster's use is advanced enough that spells are activated with just a single action, allowing for High Thaumaturgy in an instant.

Her main offensive spell is Rain of Light (光弾雨, Kōdan'u?): Machia Hecatia Graea, which is a volley of rapidly fired beams of light each with an A rank power of attack. Each beam is a deadly spell on the level of High Thaumaturgy, capable of destroying the body of a Servant with a direct hit. Just the use of one single beam would normally require a magic circle, ten count aria, and one minute of casting for a normal magus, and still thirty seconds with a High-Speed Aria. Caster's Divine Words allow her to shoot them in rapid succession without any preparation after simply targeting the enemy with her wand. She can fire them without pause when she has a supply of stored magical energy, and the result is something that resembles a bombing raid that leaves the ground scorching red.

The speed of Caster's spells cannot be exceeded by anyone because she can bring forth divine mysteries from a single word. Rin Tohsaka, someone who will eventually be among the top one hundred modern magi, is able to match her on a single spell basis by releasing magic directly from her jewels. Equal in speed, it is a battle of power without a "first move" that will end only when one runs out of energy. Caster's spells are strong enough that the only way Rin is able to nullify a single one is by utilizing years worth of magical energy. Even that level of magecraft is simple to Caster, as three full powered jewels from Rin capable of destroying Caster's temple and the entire Fuyuki church are easily nullified after the magical energy is sucked into Caster's robe.

She also uses Αερο (Aero) (病風アエロー, ShippūAerō?), which is a plague wind spell that easily minces part of Shirou's chest as if it were sent through an enormous fan. She also makes use of an electrical attack and Κεραινο (Celaeno) (疾風ケライノー, ShippūKerainō?).

She also has various support spells like Ατλας (Atlas) (圧迫アトラス, AppakuAtorasu?), which freezes the target in place by altering the pressure of the atmosphere to anchor a region of space. Everything in the surrounding is frozen, and it is potent enough to hold even Servants in place. She is able to easily cast it even while using Rain of Light, allowing her to freeze the target before destroying them. Archer and Saber are able to break free by surging their magical energy.

She has a constant protection over her, and she can further shield herself with Μαρδοξ (Argos) (盾アルゴス, TateArugosu?), a protective spell that borrows the concept of the Argos. It is a glass-like barrier that has the same toughness as Berserker's skin. Just one of Gilgamesh's swords is able to shatter it like glass. She has a great amount of natural healing like Saber, which keeps her alive upon being skewered by the Gate of Babylon. She can also direct all of her magical energy into healing herself. If she is too damaged, she will be unable to manipulate the external energy, no matter how much is present.

She can also use an extremely strong version of Reinforcement on regular humans, greatly strengthening them and allowing them to harm spiritual bodies like Servants. She cannot utilize a Reality Marble, but she can potentially construct "another world" of the same scale by precisely constructing small magecraft and large magecraft. The time and expenses required to do so would be very vast.

While she is from the Age of Gods when True Magic was common, she is incompatible with the "Five True Magics of the Modern Era", and she would be unable to learn them. She does display Tροψα (Trofa) (空間転移トロイア, Kūkan Ten'iToroia?), a Spatial Transportation spell that is an imitation of the True Magic governing teleportation much like the teleportation granted by Command Spells. She can use it while in her territory, but she also displays the ability to teleport throughout the rest of the town as she wishes. She can also transport other people to her from far away.

She is able to manipulate her figure and her robe in a number of ways. She can control the magical energy in the air to become a dense fog that covers her entire body. This allows her to manipulate her appearance by covering herself in darkness like a mirage. She can show herself as she wishes or remain hidden from sight. She can create solid images of herself that will fade away as if she were actually killed upon being attacked. She can control them from a long distance in order to manipulate her Warriors, or she can do it while in battle to create a diversion for her attacks. Upon being skewered by Gilgamesh, it seems she has died, but she is able to hide herself in her floating cape in an attempt to escape. She can extend her cape as wings for flight, which allows her to maximize her destructive potential with the Rain of Light.

Caster has a high rank in Item Construction, allowing her to manufacture a variety of magical items. She can make Mystic Codes for combat, but she thought it would be too time consuming and instead focused on fortifying her Temple. The difference in quality between Mystic Codes forged by her and those of normal magi is like heaven and earth. Her rank makes her capable of creating healing potions that grant limited immortality, and she is capable of turning humans into formal tools to support her magic. Typically, Heroic Spirits of an evil nature like Caster are not eligible for participation in the Fuyuki Holy Grail Wars; however, after the Holy Grail was tainted in the third war, most of the restrictions against such spirits were lifted.

She can create Dragon Tooth Warriors to act as basic soldiers to attack enemy Masters and Servants.

Appearance

Caster's appearance is much like a witch that would be seen in a fairy tale. She wears a hooded bluish-purple robe throughout Fate/stay night, and her appearance remains hidden for most of the story. She is noted to be an incredibly beautiful woman. Her noticeable facial features are her knife shaped ears.

Personality

As she began to betray her original Master, Atrum Galliasta, Caster was shown to possess a surprising amount of morality as she freed the children that Atram had planned to sacrifice, before completely destroying his workshop. While she was about to disappear after killing her first Master, she lamented that she would disappear before being able to fight. She would disappear unable to do anything as a pitiful Servant summoned only to be trampled upon. While such a situation was vexing, it was not out of the ordinary for her. It had always been that way for her, as she has always been used as a tool by others. She had always been treated unreasonably, and she was never once understood by anyone. Her life was always controlled by someone else, and her mind was destroyed at a young age to save a hero chosen by the gods. She was cursed to blindly love a man she had never seen just because he was favored by the goddess of beauty, which led to her being forced to betray her own father and country. She was originally an innocent person, but after suffering from repeated betrayal, she thought "Hmmm, fine, I might as well sink to rock bottom". Because of this, she was tainted by evil.

She has no true memory after that point. She was brought to an unfamiliar country after betraying her father for a man, and made into a witch that cut apart her own brother and threw the pieces into the sea to escape her native country. After all that happened, even the man who had wanted it done cast her aside in order to become king after saying he could not marry a witch. Her origin is that she was controlled and taken to an unknown country, marked as a witch, and thrown away by the only person on which she could rely. There is nothing people can blame her for, and while the people around her were aware of that fact, they still demanded for her to be a witch.

People wanted a convenient scapegoat that they could blame for any disaster, whether it is an evil to protect the king or an evil to be on the end of evil superstitions. She was part of an unchanging pattern where people demand easily understandable evil to reassure themselves of the own goodness. She was considered the perfect sacrifice in that regard with the only person she could rely on, her father, in a distant country. Nobody defended her, and they gladly blamed her for all the ugly things in the world. They decided every ugliness was the witch's doing, from being poor, to hating others, the fact that humans are ugly, or even that people die.

She merely accepted that fact, and she decided because she can only live as a witch, that she would act as a witch. She imposed such a reason of existence on herself as it is the only role people gave to the girl called a witch who never had a free will. She swore to show them the ugliness of their wishes that they demanded of her. If they do not know their own ugliness, they can stay ignorant, go to hell for their own crimes, and suffer forever. They won't be able to get out of hell, where they will suffer forever as criminals because they do not know what crimes they have committed.

Nobody actually wished for such a thing, and neither did she wish for it. She seeks revenge against her will, without having any wish for herself. Her entire outlook changed upon meeting Kuzuki.

Her main talents lie in plotting and crafting plans. She likes reticent men of sincerity and girls in adorable clothes, and she dislikes muscles. She's merciless against mature women. She doesn't like to be called a "witch", and while she will forgive someone once, she will prepare an appropriate punishment for those who call her a "witch" twice. In the mangaadaptation, it is revealed that, Caster has gone psychologically insane at one point in her life, and she did so again following Kuzuki's death.

She enjoys playing cooking lessons simulations on the NDS. While she is still a novice when it comes to actual cooking, the Grand Order storyline revealed that Caster possesses remarkable skills when it comes to building models, especially model ships and diorama of locations, which she also enchants.

Basic Information

Name: Frankenstein

Alternate Titles: None

Servant Class: Berserker

Alternate Classes: Saber

Height: 172cm or 67.7165in

Weight: 48kg or 105.822lbs

Source: Literary Work

Country of Origin: Europe

Alignment: Chaotic Neutral

Gender: Female

Three Sizes: B74/W53/H71

Blood type: Unknown

Birthday: "A dreary night in November"

Addresses self as: She

Likes: Conserving electricity

Dislikes: Wasting electricity

Talents: Self-generation of electricity

Natural enemy: Saber of Red

Image Color: Ivory Color

Parameters

Strength: C

Endurance: B

Agility: D

Mana: D

Luck: B

NP: C

Background

Berserker's True Name is Frankenstein (フランケンシュタイン, Furankenshutain?), the Frankenstein's monster (フランケンシュタインの怪物, Furankenshutain no Kaibutsu ?). Based upon the artificial life created by Victor Frankenstein in Mary Shelley's novel "Frankenstein: or the Modern Prometheus". Victor sought to recreate the original couple described in the bible - Adam and Eve. Due to the limitations of man, he first built Eve, intending for her to give birth to the counterpart. What started as a patchwork of lifeless flesh was given life by the energy harnessed from lightning. Unfortunately, what awoke was not the ideal woman that Victor envisioned, but an abomination with the mind of an infant. Having no developed capacity for expression, her sense of morality was completely absent. After presenting the entrails of a slain dog as a gift for the master, she was branded a failure and disassembled, before being abandoned completely.

Though still in pieces, she still lived, and over a period of time, was able to reconnect and repair herself. In her former master's absence, she came into contact with the outside world, and developed the emotions and feelings that could never be created in the first place. Thus she realized a great anger towards the one who abandoned her, but also admiration for the one who was effectively her father.[3] She doggedly pursued the man until finding him in Geneva, Switzerland, where she made the following appeal:

« I never wanted to trouble you... but when you created me, you made me as only me. I am all alone, and it's painful... it's agonizing... it hurts. So, please, just one more. Please, create one more of me. If anyone can, it is you. Please... give me a mate. »

However, he flatly refused. Believing himself to have birthed of a hideous creature, it seemed unthinkable to even consider creating another. Though she pleaded, he denied her again and again, causing her to realize the truth and fall into deep despair. She decided that she must have him create another no matter what, so she killed those acquainted with him, those with no relation at all, and even his fiancee. He continued to flee from her despite that, denying her request to the end.

Getting tired of her persistent chase, Victor fled to the South Pole, choosing to die over granting her one wish. Dying in madness, he regretted her creation until his last breath. With the man she had looked up to gone and without anyone to hate, she parted from Walton, the man who watched over Frankenstein's final moment, and traveled to the uttermost north. She built herself a pyre, allowing herself to be consumed by the flames while thinking, "May my ashes be scattered across the seas..." That was the end of the monster born from the delusions of Frankenstein.

Class Skills

Mad Enhancement (狂化, Kyōka?, localized as "Blind Rage") is the Class Skill that characterizes a Berserker, raising basic parameters and strengthens one's physical abilities in exchange of hindering mental capacities and/or in exchange for their sense of reason. In some cases, it also affects and/or seals away some techniques, Personal Skills and Noble Phantasms.

Mad Enhancement: D

Strength and Endurance parameters are up. Language ability is simple. Continuing complex thoughts over long periods of time are difficult.

Personal Skills

Galvanism (ガルバニズム, Garubanizumu?) is a Skill that allows unrestricted conversion and accumulation of magical energy and any form of electricity. Like Phlogiston and Ether, the concept of Galvanism, which explains organic activity as a bio-electric process, falls under the domain of Alchemy.

Galvanism: B

Thaumaturgical attacks involving no material existence—wind manipulation, energy bullets, beam attacks—are converted to electricity and rendered without effect, discharged into the environment. Absorbed electricity may be used to implement rapid self-repair and physical attribute reinforcement.

Hollow Lament of the Falsely Living: D

Noble Phantasms

Name: Bridal Chest: A Maiden's Chastity

Stats: Bridal Chest: Anti-Unit, C

Information: Frankenstein's large war hammer (battle mace) that discharges electricity with the appearance of tree branches when used as a striking weapon. Kept on her at all times even while not in battle to power her, the large, spherical orb on the top contains her reactor core, her heart. Although used as a bludgeoning weapon against enemies, particularly effective against armored enemies, it can be considered only a secondary use to its primary function of absorbing excess magical energy from the environment. The "fin" on the opposite end of the mace remotely transfers electrical energy to her main body by means of the similar fin on the side of her head. It is a high-efficiency implement that continuously gathers and recycles energy wasted by her and gathers energy present in her surroundings to continuously power her by flowing it through her heart and into her Magic Circuits. Able to use Galvanism (ガルバニズム, Garubanizumu?), the unrestricted conversion and accumulation of magical energy and bio-electric energy, thaumaturgical attacks involving no material existence, such as wind manipulation, energy bullets and beam attacks, can be converted into electricity and rendered without effect upon her, discharged into the environment. It falls under the domain of Alchemy, like Phlogiston and Ether, that explains organic activity as a bio-electric process.

If she should be exposed to an environment with a high-magical energy content, such as in combat where the dispersed converted magical energy discharged by Servants and magi and dissipated into the atmosphere is abundant, the function of Galvanism and the Bridal Chest combine to qualify the Noble Phantasm as a "pseudo-Type II Perpetual Motion Engine." Galvanism allows absorbed electricity to be used to implement rapid self-repair and physical attribute reinforcement, allowing her to emulate a Mana Burst to some extent. It is not an all powerful ability, unable to fill the gulf in speed between her and Archer of Red even with it enhancing her, but it is extremely convenient for her as a Berserker-class Servant whose regular supply of energy can barely last five minutes without the support of her Master's homunculi replacements. Able to fight perpetually at full power without any outside support, the need to rest, or even the need to breathe until the death of the enemy, losing the weapon would put her into a great crisis, but losing her heart would mean her loss almost immediately as well. It also acts as the means of using her sacrificial Blasted Tree ability.

Chant: « With me, together, come..."Blasted Tree"! »

Name: Blasted Tree: The Lightning Tree of Crucifixion

Stats: Blasted Tree: Anti-Army,D~B

Information: is a technique used by Frankenstein, activated by planting the fin of Bridal Chest into the ground as her reactor's limiters are completely released. As an enormous amount of magical energy begins to swell up from within her, creating a twister of energy with her at the center, the fins on the tail end of Bridal Chest begin to spin at high speeds. All the electricity is discharged into the surrounding environment as an area of effect attack, taking on the silhouette of a towering tree that "rains down like a waterfall" and scatters homing thunder throughout the surrounding area as everything within a one hundred meter radius is completely destroyed. If the opponent is a single enemy at close range, it can be activated from her body rather than Bridal Chest. It is normally a suicide move that involves using tremendous power that she cannot normally handle, causing permanent deactivation, essentially death, as all her functions halt. She can also use her body to bind the opponent as the technique is unleashed. It can be used without releasing the limiters, but the power output is greatly lowered. It reaches C-rank at its absolute best and D-rank at its worst, destroying Caster of Black's golems at close range, while weakening in power as it hits golems farther away.

« This lightning attack is not simply lightning, but rather a power that has Frankenstein's will imbedded within it. As long as it exists, she will never perish. »

(Frankenstein's blueprints)

While able to kill most Servants at full power at close range, it is a hard-to-utilize ability that would require losing her in order to kill only one enemy Servant. While not of use to Caules were he in a regular Holy Grail War, Darnic finds it to be worthwhile plan to eventually have her kill herself to bring about great destruction on the battlefield. Although its usage means her death, the ability has a hidden function mentioned in the blueprints; the fact that the attack is not simply lightning but rather a power with her very will imbued within it. So long as the will exists, she will never truly perish. This allows for the low possibility of a second Frankenstein to be materialized in the attack's wake, but with her death, it will be impossible for her to witness the result of her actions. The ability revives the dying homunculus Sieg as the lightning is absorbed into him, shocks his heart, and causes his blood to circulate throughout his body once more. He later gains some of her abilities during his final fight against Shirou Kotomine as a piece of her is reborn within him, granting him the Perpetual Motion Engine ability of Bridal Chest and a weakened version of Blasted Tree.

Abilities

Berserker is a relatively new mystery who does not stand out even with the raised parameters provided by Mad Enhancement, making her a suitable Servant for the low-aptitude Caules.[6] Her true worth instead lies in a unique, innate skill. As she is a Berserker meant to rage on the battlefield in madness without accepting orders and eventually fall, Darnic has little expectations of her in the battle plan of the Black Faction. He plans to use her to bring about massive destruction on the battlefield by having Caules use his Command Spells at the right time to strike up confusion in the Red Faction. Normally slow to respond in interpersonal interaction, she exhibits surprising agility and toughness in combat; in Berserk Mode, she executes commands with extreme faithfulness. Her Noble Phantasms are Bridal Chest and Blasted Tree.

Due to her unique skill "Galvanism", she has the big advantage of efficiently replenishing her Magical energy supply at an abnormally high rate, but since her Magical energy supply is being taken care of by the homunculi in the Great Holy Grail War, that advantage is made useless. Her Noble Phantasm also only reaches B rank by making a suicide attack, while the rest of the time its destructive power is at best C~D rank. Most likely, she would be incapable of winning in either a normal Holy Grail War or the Great Holy Grail War unless she had great luck and her Master had excellent judgment.

Appearance

Berserker is a lovely young girl clad in a white dress with empty eyes, carrying a giant mace. Her eyes are normally covered by her long hair and only peek between the gaps. While Frankenstein is known for being a tall man over two meters tall, reminiscent of the portrayals of Boris Karloff and Robert de Niro, she resembles the Bride of Frankenstein at first glance. Due to her appearance, Caules is confused as to whether Victor Frankenstein had a twisted sense of beauty when looking upon her and calling her repulsive, or if she possesses an inconcealable foulness despite her external beauty.

She gives off the image of a large-breed dog that, despite never wagging her tail and always making a bored expression, desperately approaches people. Like how she always kept close to Caules when she walked behind him.

Personality

Mad Enhancement has robbed her of most of her linguistic ability, limiting her responses to head-shaking and grunts; the only time she was able to speak was when she was summoned and when she was trying to kill herself along with Saber of Red using her Blasted Tree. She can differentiate friend and foe, and she is able to communicate simple ideas. Due to a lack of skill in expression, and fearful of her own monstrous nature, she maintains a shy silence that conceals her high intelligence and empathetic capabilities, except for the emotion of sorrow. She prefers to remain in material form, and she sullenly moans when forced by Caules to remain in spiritual form. Rather than running wild, she prefers to pick flowers in the castle's courtyard garden or stare at the sky. She dislikes the overly-friendly Rider of Black, only rarely responding to his inquisitive attempts to speak with her out of annoyance. Extremely mindful of energy conservation, she will turn off the lights in the bathroom if her Master leaves them on after use and directly unplug the PC's power plug.

Her wish is to bring forth a mate that is the same kind of being as her. Beings like the homunculi of Yggdmillennia, although similar, are not good enough for her, showing lines that she refuses to cross in her own way. The reason why she seeks a pair is not an instinctive desire, but a logical reason because she seeks a way of being a proper human. If her master succeeds in making her open her heart, there is a possibility of the Master being chosen as the "bridegroom of Frankenstein".

Basic Information

Name: Medusa

Alternate Titles: Bewitching Black Serpent

Servant Class: Rider

Alternate Classes: Lancer, Avenger, Archer, Caster, Berserker

Height: 172cm or 67.7165in

Weight: 57kg or 125.663lbs

Source: Greek Mythology

Country of Origin: Greece, Shapeless Isle

Alignment: Chaotic Good

Gender: Female

Three Sizes: B88/W56/H84

Blood type: Unknown

Birthday: Unknown

Addresses self as: She

Likes: Alcohol, reading, snakes

Dislikes: Mirrors, measuring her height

Talents: Machine riding, Horse riding, acrobats, stalking

Natural enemy: Artoria, Sasaki Kojirou, Souichirou Kuzuki, Altera, Li Shuwen

Image Color: Black

Parameters

Strength: B

Endurance: D

Agility: A

Mana: B

Luck: B

NP: A+

Background

Rider's True Name is Medusa, the Gorgon from Greek mythology. Rather than being a regular Heroic Spirit, she is an existence closer to a Divine Spirit, but her actions have made it better to categorize her as an "anti-hero closer to a monster." With her older sisters Stheno and Euryale, they made up the three Gorgon Sisters who inhabited the Shapeless Isle. She was known as the "woman who dominates", an anti-hero who became as such due to the dark thoughts of humans. Differing from someone like Hassan-i-Sabbah who was a hero who actually existed, she is said to be one of legends born by the gathering of belief.

The legend of Medusa is different than her actual life. She was said to be a half-human, half-god female beast often portrayed with the form of a snake. Originally she was an Earth Goddess (大地の女神, Daichi no Megami?). While all originally beautiful women, she and her sisters were hated by Poseidon's wife because of his love for them. Athena, jealous of their beautiful hair, transformed them into demons. Secluding themselves in a lightless temple on the Shapeless Isle, they only attacked humans with a reason. Eventually, as a victim of the gods' unreasonable actions, she was to have her head cut off on their whim. Defeated by Perseus by reflecting her petrification back at her with his mirror-like shield, Pegasus, the son of Poseidon, was said to have sprung from the blood of her headless neck.

Medusa and her sisters were born from the wishes of mankind for ideal idols, the embodiment of the yearning hearts of men. As "perfect goddesses", their "divine essence" was to remain the same from the moment of their creation to their destruction. Medusa was an exception who was a failure from birth, growing older over time. Though they should have all been copies, or even as close as clones, resulting from the deification of the same phenomenon, a mistake in her birth or something of deeper significance caused her to be copied imperfectly. While she did not embody "forever young and immortal", she gained abilities in compensation compared to her sisters' inability to even care for themselves. With divine powers, her Mystic Eyes, indispensable in protecting her sisters who could not live in the world on their own, this caused the previously united sisters to become three separate individuals. Although Medusa was different from the start, even the other two showed irregularities, their sadistic nature, from interacting with her.

She was originally considered to be a princess loved by humans, but Athena, jealous of their beauty, cursed Medusa alone, taking away her "faith from each and every person" and exiling her to the Shapeless Isle. Their love for her turned to hatred, and she was banished by those who had adored her. The island had nothing to offer compared to her days of luxury, and she prayed that none of the humans that now frightened her with their unwarranted resentment would tread on the island. Weeping in loneliness, she had no idea as to her sin that forced her to be exiled. Although her sisters were not affected and still greatly loved, they too accompanied her there out of caring for their younger sister. She was happy even on the barren island due to their company, and only had to fear the coming humans.

While they became rumored as monsters, her sisters were still revered by nearby men, while she was feared as a monster. Humans sought to kill that which had been branded as a monster and take away the goddesses, and after they began to also target her sisters, she decided to protect them while taking her revenge on the humans. Although littered with statues that had been warriors, they were harmonious for a time on the island, at one point receiving her Pegasus from Poseidon. Though bullied by her sisters daily, she simply moved about the island on days humans did not appear, hoping for the peace to continue. Repaying them in the same manner as they treated her, she killed many humans, simply hoping to be left alone on the only place she could exist with the company of her sisters.

Though she was protecting them from the foolish humans who sought their own deaths, her sisters warned her not to take pleasure in killing them. Using her eyes that were only a deterrent to sow terror in humans, she began to experiment in ways of killing them more quickly. Deciding to become a trap against those who would take her sisters, even they who had always been full of joy began to fear her after she started drinking their blood instead of simply petrifying them. The humans continued to journey the island no matter the infamy surrounding her, and she eventually became too ashamed of her slowly disfiguring self to appear before her sisters. Leaving them, she once again found herself alone, hungering for new sacrifices to replace her sadness and loneliness.

She grew into the Gorgon each day as her body, heart, and very being decayed, all backed by the thought of becoming stronger for the sake of protecting her sisters. Even that reached a point where her sisters instead became nuisances who were intruding upon her lair. They appeared before her after her full descent into a monster, lamenting that they had not asked for her protection and were just letting her enjoy what had seemed fun to her. Saddened by her state, they sacrificed themselves to the Gorgon because the sister who protected them was no longer there. Consumed by countless snakes without any trace of joy or sadness, they were ground into pulp and absorbed into the beast while still alive. Without leaving a trace, they became its flesh and blood, and it continued to thrive as the Gorgon sisters became monsters of nightmares and legends.

The Gorgon's notoriety continued until Perseus decided to bring back its head for his own fame. Granted five Noble Phantasms, he boldly traveled to the Shapeless Isle without any hesitation, only realizing his folly upon seeing the state of the island. He despaired upon encountering it, having decided that there is no victory to be found against the demon god, with his Noble Phantasms only acting as lifesaving equipment in the best scenario. Avoiding her gaze by focusing on his Mirror shield, he desperately fought to survive. Tired of toying with him, it used Breaker Gorgon, and he used the only possible method of defeating it, using Kibisis to have it encage itself.

Reversing the nightmare of the Bounded Field upon it, it suffered as Medusa as the nightmare reflected upon it instead of Perseus. While it was a "nightmare beyond nightmares", it was not an evil vision that caused excruciating pain, but a pleasant dream of her sisters, paralyzing her with the joy of seeing those she thought she would never again meet. Despairing upon the reflection of itself from when it was still self-aware, this allowed Perseus to have his single counterattack, severing its head with Harpe. The monster, out of its own will, became Medusa again and let itself be struck down. Perseus used Kibisis to hold its head, later going on to become a successful hero.

Class Skills

Riding (騎乗, Kijō?, localized as "Dragoon") is a Class Skill of Rider and Saber class Servants, denoting the ability to ride mounts and vehicles. Rider-class Servants will typically possess a high rank. It is said that dragon type mounts are an exception, requiring a different ability other than Riding.[1]

Riding: A+

All vehicles and all creatures up to the level of Phantasmal Beast and Divine Beast can be used as mounts. However, that does not apply to members of the Dragon Kind.

Magic Resistance (対魔力, Tai-Maryoku?, localized as "Anti-Magic") grants protection against magical effects. Differing from the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether.

Magic Resistance: B

Cancel spells with a chant below three verses. Even if targeted by High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals, it is difficult for them to be affected.

Personal Skills

Divinity (神性, Shinsei?) is the measure of whether one has Divine Spirit aptitude or not. At high levels, one is treated as a mixed race of a Divine Spirit, and the level declines when the Heroic Spirit's own rank as a Monster or Demonic Beastraises. It can also decrease due to one's dislike for the gods. Those who have A Rank Divinity or above have reached the Throne of Gods. It also has an effect which reduces special defensive values called 'purge defense' in proportion to the Divinity's Rank. It can break through Skills such as Protection of the Faith and Enlightenment of the Sacred Fig.

Divinity: E-

Medusa was once a beautiful goddess, so she originally has very high Divinity. However, because she later became a monster, she is an unusual being possessing the 'monstrous' attribute that is antithetical to normal Heroic Spirits. Thanks to this, Medusa manifests as both a goddess with Riding, and a monster possessing Mystic Eyes, Monstrous Strength and so forth. Nonetheless, her aptitude as a goddess Divine Spirit is mostly degraded. However, her Divinity has not been completely eliminated, and it appears that she still has it.

Independent Action (単独行動, Tandoku Kōdō?, localized as "Independence") is the ability to remain independent even when rejecting the Magical Energy supply from one's Master; the ability that allows for action even in the absence of the Master. At higher ranks, it is also possible to remain for extended periods of time in this world without an established contract. It is both useful and troublesome depending on the disposition of the Servant and the rank of Independent Action. Acting in autonomy from the Master's Magical Energy supply, the Master can concentrate their own Magical Energy on large spells, or the Servant will be fine even in the case they cannot supply Magical Energy due to injury. The downside is that they can be harder to control and keep by their side, making the only true way to command them is by utilizing Command Spells.

Independent Action: C

Since Medusa can also obtain mana by drinking blood, she can prey on humans as the situation demands and extend this duration.

Monstrous Strength (怪力, Kairiki?) is a Skill that temporarily grants a rank-up to one's Strength parameter for a time limit determined by the ranking of this Skill. This Skill is borne from the holder's nature as a monster or Demonic Beast.

Monstrous Strength: B

Medusa has this Skill due to her property as a monster despite being a Heroic Spirit. This is a necessary Skill to Medusa, who does not fight with Noble Phantasms in close combat. It has many uses with her chained daggers, such as forcibly dragging an impaled opponent around. However, the longer she is under the influence of this Skill, the more she turns into the legendary monster Gorgon.

Mystic Eyes (魔眼, Magan?, lit. Demon Eye, localized as "Demonic Eye") is a Skill where one has possession of Mystic Eyes, capable of imparting magical effects upon a subject and interfering with the outside world.

Mystic Eyes: A+

Medusa has possession of Mystic Eyes of the highest level, 'Cybele'. Unconditionally petrifies those with Rank C Mana or lower and even those with B Rank Mana can be petrified if they are negligent. Those with Rank A or higher won't be petrified, but will sustain 'pressure' from the Eyes and receive one Rank-Down to all parameters.

Noble Phantasms

Chant: « As you command."  
"I'll destroy you gently."  
"Bellerophon! »

Name: Bellerophon: Bridle of Chivalry

Stats: Bellerophon: Anti-Army, A+

Information: a shining golden bridle and whip paired as a set that is capable of fully controlling a Divine Beast, and it is Medusa's most powerful attack. It is not a Noble Phantasm to be used in a one-on-one fight, but rather an "Anti-Army Noble Phantasm" that can cut down enemies in a wide area. It is an oddity even among Noble Phantasms, having no effect without a mount. Its power is great, providing extraordinary offensive and defensive capabilities of the highest level. While Medusa alone is not able to match Saber in battle, she is confident in its ability to defeat any opponent without them stopping her charge. It can rapidly augment the abilities of a Phantasmal Species. In battle, the strengthened Phantasmal Beast and Medusa fight as one. Sharing its name with Bellerophon, the young man who tamed and rode the Pegasus in Greek Mythology, she uses it with her Pegasus, allowing it to display its full power even with its normally docile nature.

Pegasus is already an exceptional beast, and directing it with Bellerophon removes its limiters, causing it to rage under Medusa's command. All of its abilities are increased by one rank, and its defensive power, already on the level of a dragon, is improved several times due to the protection provided by its massive amount of magical energy and divine protection. The "Armor Class" rank is raised by one hundred, and the maximum speed that the charge of the beast can reach is between four hundred and five hundred kilometers per hour. Once fastened, it allows for the mounted beast to use its most powerful charge to physically destroy the target, and it must be fastened after the mount is summoned or simultaneously as it emerges from the summoning circle. Compared to the golden flare of Excalibur, this arrow of light can be called a white comet.

As it is a powerful ability, it is not suited for ground combat in normal situations. Although Medusa can fasten and mount it immediately after it leaves the summoning circle, she prefers to utilize it in the air away from onlookers. She has the Pegasus fly high into the air, before descending down like divine lightning. It grows large enough to engulf the Center Building's rooftop and destroy the building itself. With assistance from Shirou's Rho Aias, it is capable of overcoming Excalibur Morgan after ninety percent of Bellerophon's light is offset.

Name: Blood Fort Andromeda: Outer-Seal, Blood Temple

Stats: Blood Fort Andromeda: Anti-Army, B

Information: is the Temple of Blood that surrounded the Shapeless Isle which was the home of Medusa and her sisters, turning it into a palace of darkness, dyed crimson from blood, where the sun didn't shine.  
The temple, known to petrify those who embark on the island and devour them, was a boundary field constructed by the Mystic Eyes Medusa possessed. By magnification of the Mystic Eyes' projection, a fixed conceptualfield is substituted into "the inside of her eyes", and the life force of those inside it is plundered. An absorption power that literally "dissolves the body" of ordinary persons without any Magic Resistance. Even Heroic Spirits will have their life force plundered as long as they are inside the is able to implement it as a Bounded Field of blood that she uses to primarily absorb magical energy by dissolving any caught live humans and reducing them into red blood and organic ooze. Using her blood as a material component, she sets up a number of sources around an area, taking the form of magic circles placed as predetermined points, to slowly build up energy without leaving a single trace of her existence. It is impossible for Rin to completely destroy it as new circles constantly appear and old ones are restored. She can only delay its operation date by constantly removing as many circles as possible. It takes over ten days to completely store enough energy to activate the full power of the field, but it can still be activated at any time once the foundations are complete. It damages the leylines of the area once it is completely set up, so it cannot be reactivated on the same land twice in succession. It leaves a general listless feeling around the area, and Shirou senses the barrier by seeing an image of the area covered with membranes and the people looking like empty dolls while smelling the sweet scent of honey from an insectivorous plant.

Immediately following the placement of these circles, people within the affected area will only have their life force sapped slightly. Once activated, it forms an advanced Bounded Field almost on the level of Magic. It creates a crimson dome-shaped Bounded Field resembling a gigantic red eyeball around the area of operation, and it tints the area in crimson red that makes a person think that blood is seeping into their eyes. The barrier acts like a separate plane that completely cuts the affected area from the rest of the World, cuts off all escape routes for fleeing enemies, and Rin is left unable to contact Archer. As the barrier is conceptual, if it's pushed too far it will actually transform into the Shapeless Isle itself, which would be ironic for Shinji to invoke the place Perseus escaped.[4]Naturally, from outside the Bounded Field, the area appears normal as usual and the red sky and dome cannot be seen at all, but the interior is stained with blood, as its name suggests. Victims within the barrier are quickly dissolved into blood as if they were inside a stomach upon activation, and its magical energy is given to either Medusa or her Master. Those with a proper amount of magical energy or with knowledge of thaumaturgy are able to resist the Bounded Field, such as a Servant or a magus respectively, but those without any are instantly drained. Even then magus can only resist Blood Fort Andromeda for a short amount of time. Thus, it is not a Noble Phantasm to be used for combat, but rather a Bounded Field created by Medusa to efficiently gather blood to drink for mana. If the Bounded Field is activated without the proper energy, it can take up to a number of minutes to completely dissolve the victims. If Medusa has a stronger master, such as when switching from Shinji to Sakura, the effect of the field will also become stronger. It is completely controlled by Medusa, and it will continue to stay active even after she dies. It will only be deactivated through her own will or once her body dissipates.

Those under the effect of the weakened barrier almost instantly collapse unconscious and begin to convulse and foam at the mouth due to the dense air. Stronger people can resist it for a small amount of time, while weaker people will instantly have their skin start to melt, have inflammation resembling a keloid, and their eyes will look like those of a dead fish. Those closest to the origin of the barrier will suffer the most severe effects, such as their blood being instantly vaporized and having the look of pale wax dolls piled like corpses. Someone with a slight resistance, such as Shirou, will feel nausea, dizziness, a sensation of being extremely hot, and instant discomfort as if their senses were revered. They will have trouble breathing as if the oxygen had suddenly dissipated. If the barrier is removed quickly enough, those furthest away from the origin will wake up as if they were sleeping and get away with a stay in the hospital for what amounts to severe malnutrition and slight memory loss. Those closer to the source however will suffer from side effects from having their life force drained, including scars and necrosis on the tips of their limbs from the melted skin, physical disabilities such as being on the verge of blindness, and mental scars from oxygen deprivation.

It was shown in the Heaven's Feel route that Blood Fort Andromeda can affect servants as shown when it began to drain mana from Archer. This however mainly ocurred due to his weakened state having been petrified by Rider's eyes. This shows that Blood Fort Andromeda can drain the mana of Servants best when their under a weakened state even though they have the ability to resist the Blood Fort Andromeda with their magical energy. Although it's stated that Servants will be affected by Blood Fort Andromeda after some time even without being in a weakened state. Leaving mainly servants such as Caster or Berserker who both have large stores of mana to be able to resist Blood Fort Andromeda for a long time.

Rider explicitly stated in Fate/Hollow Ataraxia that she's capable of summoning Blood Fort Andromeda on the scale of Fuyuki City.

Pandemonium Cetus is a strengthened version of Blood Fort Andromeda, which does not require a set up time and can be activated with just the release of its True Name. Its effectiveness is lowered somewhat against inorganic-type opponents.

Name: Breaker Gorgon: Self Seal, Dark Temple

Stats: Breaker Gorgon: Anti-Unit, C-

Information: is the blindfold of Medusa's, a type of powerful Bounded Field Noble Phantasm on the scale of another World. It was a complement to the Temple of Blood that "enveloped the World" on the Shapeless Isle, having "sealed the World" instead. It only requires a steady supply of energy from the user to affect a target, unlike Mystic Eyes that requires a direct line of sight.

It has the ability to "seal all magical properties", and if used on others, it will imprison the consciousness of the enemy within her own mind; it can even obstruct the invocations of abilities such as magic, Skills, or Noble Phantasms, before removing any abilities they possessed in the outside World once inside.

Those trapped within are said to see a nightmare mixed with both delight and taboo. When Medusa becomes inadvertently trapped by Shirou reversing it on her, both the abilities of her eyes and her superhuman strength are removed. It is manifested with a magic circle in the same pattern used to summon the Pegasus, and it dyes the affected target's eyes crimson.

This Noble Phantasm is used by Medusa on herself mainly as self-imposed Mystic Eye Killers, sealing her excessively powerful Mystic Eyes of Petrification within the Bounded Field. It completely seals her sight, and it is generally manifested as a physical blindfold. Sealing her eyes also means completely sealing her eyesight, so she instead perceives the world through senses such as hearing, touch, smell, and magic-detection that allow her to acquire more precise information than sight. When she uses it in a makeshift manner on herself through a mirror to seal her magical energy to suppress the effects of her eyes without manifesting the blindfold, she displays a helplessness after accidentally sealing her eyesight as well, but displays the ability to keep her eyesight while sealing her eyes afterward.

Medusa is able to replace its everyday usage with a pair of Mystic Eye Killer glasses at the end of the Heaven's Feel route and contacts in Fate/hollow ataraxia. They do not act on all magical properties like Breaker Gorgon, so they only seal the effects of her Mystic Eyes. Once she releases it, her eyes can be used continuously to affect her enemies.

When Medusa used it as the Gorgon on Perseus, it would have been able to affect him without any recourse or need for the Gorgon to actually focus on the battle, but Kibisis instead caused it to be reflected back upon her like a mirror. It caused her to suffer a "nightmare beyond all nightmares" as Medusa, a reflection of when she had self-awareness. Completely immobilized, she was struck down by Harpe. Discussing the "nightmare" later, a dream where she was harassed by Stheno and Euryale, she states that it was not an evil nightmare that paralyzed her with excruciating pain, but rather the joy of seeing those she thought she could no longer meet. The incident caused her to have a hatred of mirrors, which she believes might be from the fear of reminiscing about those days.

Medusa can use it on a target to capture them for the purpose of taking in blood and semen under the false pretense of a lewd dream. Taken within it during Fate/hollow ataraxia and shown a sexual encounter with Medusa and Sakura, Shirou senses it has an ambiguous nature with no meaning in trying to determine the time or location. The senses felt by his body are ambiguous, only feeling "all-encompassing sweetness of flesh" of Sakura and Medusa. It removes all painful memories and the sense of reality as his memories and normal feelings are washed away. He says the him within it is not real, but rather an illusion shaped in the image of his and Sakura's souls.

Seeing the illusion of Sakura causes a brief sense of realization that the room, and the World, is a mistake. Although he can remember being drawn in, he had not expected to see Sakura. Due to the difference in Sakura's personality, her "true self" helping Shirou better embrace her according to Medusa, he notices that it is an illusion. Somehow reading the memory of Medusa's nightmare as the Gorgon allows him to break the barrier, easily preparing a projection of Kibisis due to it being inside of her spirit rather than reality. He is able to reverse the barrier "like a reproduction of mythology", bringing her in within the "dream" as well. "Sakura" explains that the illusion of Sakura is really just a means to mask Medusa's own feelings for Shirou as she takes in his blood. He has no recollection of it afterwards.

Using the illusion in Heaven's Feel, she has a sexual encounter with Shirou under the guise of Rin Tohsaka, the only difference being her real eyes showing on occasion. In Realta Nua, Shirou is instead compelled to follow "Rin" throughout the town as she enters their school. He comes upon her preying on Ayako Mitsuzuri for her blood, and he is unable to resist as she preys upon him as well, briefly showing her true eyes. The "World" is notably dyed in red in both scenarios.

Abilities

Rider fights with a low-risk and high-return type of warfare that is not fixated on the methods used to win. She fights mainly with a Nameless Dagger (無銘·短剣, Mumei Tanken?) in close combat that is more likely to be called a "nail" rather than a "dagger." It is attached to a long chain that can restrain and immobilize targets that she pierces. It is not suited to short-range battles, instead best utilized as a thrown weapon from a distance.[16] It is not a Noble Phantasm, and while its origin is unknown, it is thought to be a weapon that reflects her inner character. She boasts outstanding speed, moving like a bullet and racing around the battlefield. She is faster than Lancer in terms of average speed, but he will surpass her in immediate maximum output. Due to her nature as a Gorgon, she has a monster alignment that may make fighting battles against monster exterminators, such as against an expert like Lancer, tough for her. While she is normally blindfolded, she perceives the world through hearing, touch, smell, and magic-detection to have an even more precise outlook than with sight.

She is a unique Heroic Spirit who displays a great variety of skills and Noble Phantasms that are particularly high numbered even amongst other Servants, all of which are traces left from her time as a goddess. Due to her status as a former earth goddess, she has a strong connection to the earth, sensitive enough to its state to be able to sense disturbances in Fuyuki's leyline. Due to her contract being passed to Shinji, her abilities are lowered, and she must seek out alternative means of magical energy. While she takes blood for the most part, she is not a Dead Apostle, but rather a bloodsucker whose most efficient manner of gaining energy is through drinking blood. Her main offensive Noble Phantasm is Bellerophon, which allows the Pegasus to use an extremely powerful charge that resembles an arrow of light. She also has use of Blood Fort Andromeda, a Bounded Field designed to collect life energy from whoever is inside. Once it is set and activated, it can instantly liquify any normal humans inside and convert them into energy. Breaker Gorgon is another Bounded Field that seals the target inside the user's mind. She mainly uses it on herself in the form of a visor to seal her Mystic Eyes.

Cybele (キュベレイ, Kyuberei?), the Mystic Eyes of Petrification (石化の魔眼, Sekika no Magan?), are Rider's Mystic Eyes, said to be a "curse of the gods sealed by the powers of shrines." Though petrification sorcery is no strange thing for modern Thaumaturgy, even if its users are rare and few in numbers, Mystic Eyes capable of petrifying others are something that nobody, human or not, possesses in the present era. They are designated as Jewel under the Noble Colors system, which surpasses the Gold-ranked Eyes of the Dead Apostles and are exclusively possessed by Holy Spiritsand Magical Beasts from the Age of Gods. Their nature is strong enough a mystery that Shirou mistakes the identity of Breaker Gorgon as the eyes themselves.

Blood Fort Andromeda and Pandemonium Cetus are created abilities of the Mystic Eyes developed by Rider. The eyes, almost too abnormal to be called eyeballs, are gray with an appearance similar to crystals. Despite their abnormality, Shirou believes that they are too beautiful for any human to possess, and could either be art the gods admired or a nature they cursed. The corneas do not take in light, and the pupils see the world through a square. The irises are solidified, not allowing the eyes to close, and the millions of cells that make up the retinas are composed of the Sixth Imaginary Element. It affects all targets within the owner's field of vision, regardless of whether said targets are looking at the Eyes physically, or if they have their eyes closed but continue to view her with their mind's eye, as it is a curse to look upon her in any way. The only way Perseus was able to avoid her gaze was by utilizing his mirror shield to find her location without looking upon her at all.

Those who possess Rank C or lower in Mana will be immediately petrified, while those with Rank B may or may not be affected depending of the conditions. Those with Rank A or higher won't be petrified, but will sustain "pressure" from the Eyes and receive a one rank-down to all parameters. The entire body of the target will be affected, including clothing and weaponry, "killing them while alive" as they are turned to stone. The ability is viable in petrifying a group of enemies, but it would not be useful against an infinite number like the horde of shades spawned by Avenger. The amount of energy it uses is comparable to also fighting them off with her Noble Phantasms, so it would quickly drain her faster than simply fighting them off in melee combat.

When Archer, with Rank B Mana, is affected at close range, he instantly feels the effects. He is immediately is frozen in place, unable to close his eyes or cover them with his arms even if he wanted to do so due to being unable to move either in the slightest. He tries to charge at her afterward, but his legs are already petrified up to his knees at that point. He is petrified up to his waist only a moment later before the effect is canceled. Shirou and Rin feel the effects instantly when targeted further away, barely or unable to move as their blood starts thickening. It immediately starts solidifying the flow of Shirou's body and ceasing his senses. If he tries to run at her, his body is instantly turned to stone, and his mind swiftly follows. He is only saved when Sakura acting up causes Rider to cease her activity.

She is unable to control them in any manner on her own, requiring the use of Mystic Eye Killers like Breaker Gorgon or the glasses and contacts she later replaces it with after the Holy Grail War ends. Knowledge of the eyes render further attacks less potent, but it is not enough to allow Rider to go without Breaker Gorgon in their presence. Repeating the initial surprise effect would be impossible, making it possible to act without going completely numb and causing the effect of the petrification to go at a slower rate. The effect will be magnified again should the person's guard be let down. It is possible to cancel the effect if it has not reached a certain point by closing her eyes. In the case of a lessened effect like when Shirou accidentally walks on her bathing, it starts to spread up his legs and is too far gone to simply close her eyes, but she is able to cancel the effect by sealing them with Breaker Gorgon. It takes some time for the petrification to recede, and she mentions that it would have been bad had it affected his heart.

With her Riding skills, she can ride on animals and vehicles, allowing her to mount creatures on the level of Phantasmal Beasts and Divine Beasts. She uses an unlisted, innate ability to bring forth the Pegasus given to her by Poseidon, initially thought by Shirou to be her main Noble Phantasm. It actually lacks any sort of name, and it is treated much in the same manner as her dagger. Having remained since the Age of Gods, its abilities are far beyond those of a normal Pegasus that would only be limited to the strength of a several hundred years old Monstrous Beast had it been one of the few remaining Phantasmal Species from the current age. Increasing in strength as it has lived, it has the strength of a Phantasmal Beast far beyond something like Invisible Air that could defeat a normal Pegasus. If left without the ability to readily use a strong Noble Phantasm, it easily overwhelms Saber and leaves her in a position to only bide her time and wait for a mistake on Rider's handling.

Its strength is nearing that of the level of dragons, the strongest of the Phantasmal Species, and its defense has already reached that level. It is made of enough energy to have come from several hundred magi, and constantly emits it while it flies. It is a divine mystery with magical protection even greater than that of Saber, who displays the strongest resistance of the Holy Grail War, allowing it to easily brush past all thaumaturgy without issue. Not needing to halt its charge against anything, it is much like a giant castle wall crashing down on the opponent and leaving them no method of dodging or defending. Too powerful to defend against, even the trail of its charge is enough to damage a Servant. It destroys its surroundings just by moving, scorching the area around it. The buffets from its wings are capable of generating massive shock waves, which raze infrastructures and lacerate the bodies of living beings.

Despite displaying this overwhelming ability, it is a docile being unfit for combat. For it to truly attack, she must use Bellerophon to compel it. It is brought forth by slashing her neck with her dagger, allowing the blood to spray out and stop in the air to form a magic circle. The circle, which displays a creature-like figure, swells with a large amount of magical energy that makes up the Pegasus, far surpassing Blood Fort Andromeda. Pegasus then emerges from a giant eye bound by blood, and she can either immediately mount it to use Bellerophon right out of the summoning circle or have it fight for a time before strategically using it. Once in the air, she can constantly attack the enemy and move from their range without coming close to the ground to leave them bereft of any method of counterattack or form of pursuit, but its speed would make it impossible to catch even with a method to follow it. Preparing her final strike, she can use Bellerophon at any time to cut all of the its limiters.

Rider likes the recreational use of bicycles, but suffers from the fact that she endlessly accelerates to the point of breaking them. Even for a "granny bike" like the one used for shopping at the Emiya household, she could easily ride it at 100 km/h when it is only meant to peak at 20 km/h. She yearns for a racing bike like that belonging to Shirou that can allow her to reach even higher speeds with its gear system, wishing she could use Mana Burst to help with its control. If utilizing a motorcycle, she can match up against Grand Prix motorcycle former champion, Wayne Gardner.

Appearance

The Medusa materialized in the Fifth Holy Grail War appears differently to her legend. She appears to be in her human form, unlike her legend where she has snake for her hairs, she has long purple hair.

She wears an eye cover that seals her excessively powerful Mystic Eyes of Petrification within the Bounded Field. Her sight is completely sealed. Although Rider perceives the world through senses such as hearing, touch, smell, and magic-detection, she is able to acquire more precise information than sight.

She has a complex about her own height and the way she gets embarrassed when people see her Mystic Eyes, she might actually be pretty ladylike. Because of her outward appearance and primary weapon, a lot of people thought she was going to be an Assassin class Servant.

In her casual attire, she wears a black polo neck top and blue jeans. She wears Touko Aozaki's "Mystic Eye Killer" to disable her Mystic Eyes. It only seals the power of petrification. It does not act like the Breaker Gorgon, which "seals all magical properties".

Personality

Rider is silent, sultry, and vigilant, never hesitating to shield her Master from harm. She is always faithful to her Master, even with Shinji acting in that role most of the time. She is not openly talkative, and she prefers to analyze people and their actions. She is very protective of Sakura and willing to sacrifice herself for Sakura's happiness. She is very logical, and she doesn't act out of anger or instinct.

Basic Information

Name: (EMIYA) Kiritsugu Emiya

Alternate Titles: Magus Killer

Servant Class: Assassin

Alternate Classes: None

Height: 175cm or 68.8976in

Weight: 63kg or 138.891lbs.

Source: None

Country of Origin: Far East

Alignment: Chaotic Evil

Gender: Male

Blood type: Unknown

Birthday: Unknown

Addresses self as: He

Likes: Nothing

Dislikes: Nothing

Talents: None

Natural enemy: None

Image Color: None

Parameters

Strength: D

Endurance: C

Agility: A+

Mana: B

Luck: E(EX)

NP: B++

Background

Assassin's True Name is EMIYA (エミヤ?), Kiritsugu Emiya.[1][2][3] An assassin who was incarnated as an agent of the Counter Force. Originally, he was not a Heroic Spirit. Although he was an individual who murdered many people as an assassin, his existence has not been engraved in the Throne of Heroes. One of the "imitation Heroic Spirits" also referred to as Counter Guardians, and someone who would have never existed in the proper human history. Yet, this "if that might have been" possibility exists now only due to the threat that attempts to destroy human history itself from its very foundation... in the Grand Order case alone. His soul was called out from the circle of deterrence in response to this threat.

Class Skills

Presence Concealment (気配遮断, Kehai Shadan?, localized as "Obfuscation") is the capacity to hide one's presence as a Servant. It is a common Class Skill of the Assassin class.

Presence Concealment: A+

Hides one's presence as a Servant. Suitable for spying. It is possible to disappear completely and become almost impossible to be detected, even against a Servant's perception. However, efficiency will decrease once preparations to attack are taken.

Independent Action (単独行動, Tandoku Kōdō?, localized as "Independence") is the ability to remain independent even when rejecting the Magical Energy supply from one's Master; the ability that allows for action even in the absence of the Master. At higher ranks, it is also possible to remain for extended periods of time in this world without an established contract. It is both useful and troublesome depending on the disposition of the Servant and the rank of Independent Action. Acting in autonomy from the Master's Magical Energy supply, the Master can concentrate their own Magical Energy on large spells, or the Servant will be fine even in the case they cannot supply Magical Energy due to injury. The downside is that they can be harder to control and keep by their side, making the only true way to command them is by utilizing Command Spells.

Independent Action: A

He was accustomed to a life of conducting like a person who was always alone, so he was given this Skill.

Personal Skills

Magecraft (魔術, Majutsu?) is knowledge about modern Thaumaturgy.

Magecraft: B

Capable of using magecraft. In return, because of having knowledge about magecraft, he is good at the art of killing magi, being notoriously known as the 'Magus Killer'. The ranking of this Skill primarily works as a bonus to his various checks when fighting against Casters.

Affections of the Holy Grail (聖杯の寵愛, Seihai no Chōai?) is a Skill for one who is deeply loved by a Holy Grail, in some time and place. One could call it the greatest curse in the world..

Affections of the Holy Grail: A+

This Skill boosts the rank of his LCK. Under special circumstances, he can even break out of enemy Servant abilities that would normally be impossible to escape from. However, this good fortune comes at the merciless expense of others' happiness. He himself is not aware of the existence of this Skill, and he occassionally does not hear the 'voices' whispered from the Holy Grail.

Scapegoat (スケープゴート, Sukēpugōto?) is the accumulation of cunning techniques designed to escape the battlefield in one piece.

Scapegoat: C

Noble Phantasms

Chant: « Let's shuffle the cards."  
"Can you keep up with me?"  
"Chronos Rose. »

Name: Chronos Rose: Gather Ye Rosebuds While Ye May

Chronos Rose: Anti-Unit, B

Information: Chronos Rose: Gather Ye Rosebuds While Ye May (時のある間に薔薇を摘めクロノス・ローズ, Toki no Aru Aida ni Bara wo TsumeKuronosu Rōzu?) is the Noble Phantasm of the Counter Guardian EMIYA based on the unique Innate Time Control (Time Alter) ability of Kiritsugu Emiya that he had possessed in life as a technique improved for combat, sublimated into a Noble Phantasm. Based upon his personal variation of Time Manipulation, his family line's magical research that was transmitted to him, it allows him to control his inner flow of time, utilizing high-speed attacks and maneuvers by accelerating the flow of time, and concealing himself by slowing time to stagnate his biorhythms. With it possessing power as a Noble Phantasm, he is able to utilize extreme consecutive attacks to the point where he can be described as being invincible in anti-personnel combat.

Name: Phantasm Punishment: Mystery Bisection

Phantasm Punishment: Anti-Unit, C+

Information: Phantasm Punishment: Mystery Bisection (神秘轢断ファンタズム・パニッシュメント, Shinpi RekidanFantazumu Panisshumento?) is Kiritsugu Emiya's Origin that has the double attribute of "Severing and Binding", its power put into a knife and sublimated as a Noble Phantasm of the Counter Guardian EMIYA. It is the same knife he uses for his usual time manipulation attacks, his Origin made form and the knife being the embodiment of it. It inflicts fatal damage towards enemies that possesses magic circuits and magic crests or anything similar inside their bodies. The ability is invoked according to its True Name release.

Abilities

EMIYA's Noble Phantasms are Chronos Rose and Phantasm Punishment. He has been shown using a much more advanced version of his specialized Bounded Field, Time Alter, and wielding various weapons, including Combat Knives, his Calico M950, and as well as his Thompson Contender.

Affections of the Holy Grail (聖杯の寵愛, Seihao no Chōai?) is his Personal Skill, a Skill for one who is deeply loved by a Holy Grail, in some time and place. One could call it the greatest curse in the world. This Skill boosts the rank of his LCK. Under special circumstances, he can even break out of enemy Servant abilities that would normally be impossible to escape from. However, this good fortune comes at the merciless expense of others' happiness. He himself is not aware of the existence of this Skill, and he occassionally hears the 'voices' whispered from the Holy Grail.

Appearance

Assassin, in contrast with his counterpart, has white hair and tanned skin color just like EMIYA (Archer). It's likely that his change of hair and skin color occurred from the overextended use of Time Alter magecraft. He usually covers his face with bandages and also wears a hood. He carries a M9 bayonet for close-quarters combat.

Personality

EMIYA has little emotions, an authentic battle machine. He kills his targets promptly, without hesitation, and without losing his way. His personality is closer to his adolscent years; his way of being is the adolscent Emiya Kiritsugu himself. Speaking of that again, his spirit is close to the time immediately following him having personally killed his mentor Natalia Kaminski as the "Magus Killer". Consequentially, his heart of steel remained as steel, his emotions eventually withering away completely.

EMIYA exists with no personal motive for he exists as an agent of deterrence. Strictly speaking, succeeding in restorating the Human Order is surely the purpose of his actions. Towards the Master, he boldly speaks out that they will be "unable to cooperate", and it may not become known that the reason he says that is because he extremely does not prefer to be on a united front. Although, by any chance that there is a possiblity for them to deepen their bonds, it seems he will express words different from what he usually speaks.


End file.
